DuLcE ViCio
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Leon le pide al conde D que cuide de su pequeño hermanito, por otra parte extraños sucesos estan ocurriendo en la ciudad: uno que otro caso y sentimientos que se revelan D x Leon, Ultimos capitulos! imagenes del fic en / dulcevicio . deviantart . com
1. DisTanCia

**DuLcE ViCio**

_Este es el barrio chino; un lugar misterioso donde puedes encontrar objetos exóticos de todos los tiempos y el mundo; solo lee las cláusulas; y si estas de acuerdo; firma el contrato_..

**Capitulo I**

Distancia

La tímida nieve comenzaba a caer sobre los suburbios de la ciudad formando amplias capaz en los techos de las casas, tiendas y edificios; con su aspecto puro ...casi albino;

A lo lejos la silueta del detective Orcot se hallaba contemplando el espectáculo que brindaban las masas en su ir y venir por medio de una de las ventanas del cuartel de policía, si bien esta anomalía en el clima era demasiado rara en la ciudad de california; era aun más extraño el comportamiento del rubio; ya que últimamente este había encontrado una afición en contemplar la ciudad, como una manía oculta en el .. Continuo así, admirando a las personas que caminaban sin cesar por la acera, el espectáculo ahora era mas hermoso que antes ya que la nieve cubría las calles en su totalidad, y mas aun cubría parte de los cuerpos de los gentíos: Muestra evidente, de la presencia de la adorable e impredecible madre naturaleza.

Estuvo ahí, quieto bastante rato, cuando no se percató por que? ni menos como?; su rostro tomo un rumbo propio y casi innato; al reconocer los suburbios del barrio chino...O para ser mas exactos de la tienda de mascotas.. la que pese a la nieve y la distancia se veía con difusa y opaca claridad...

- No me digas que aun intentas atrapar al Conde D Leon?

Leon solo se sonrió al dar oídos aquel comentario de Jill, su compañera quién le había descubierto, no obstante, se conservó aun en su sitio, su mirada ahora estaba absuelta en alguno de sus pensamientos, mero capricho tal ves.. o quizás algún sentimiento oculto que se negaba a descubrir..

-Creo que algún día le apresare y mientras eso no suceda, yo lo seguiré intentando...- soltó leon con una resignación fingida ...frente a la pregunta de la castaña americana..

-pero, si mal no recuerdo el jefe te advirtió que si seguías con tus ideas sobre chinatown terminaría despidiéndote; además recuerda que ya ha pasado mas de un año y aún no has conseguido ningún argumento para culpar al Conde ...

- eso ya lo se Jill, sin embargo nadie me saca de la cabeza que D esta ocultando algo; si revisas todos los casos extraños y no resueltos; la única conexión siempre es el y sus extrañas mascotas...

- hahaha creo que te estas obsesionando, es verdad que el conde D es un hombre con gustos muy particulares pero su perfil no coincide con el de un asesino ni con el de un psicópata en lo más mínimo además si no lo recuerdas es considerado como uno de los ciudadanos mas ejemplares del Barrio..

- eso es lo que nos ha hecho creer hasta ahora pero estoy seguro de que el mas allá de esa fachada que mantiene con la tienda; esta escondiendo algún amplio operativo con drogas y asesinatos y …

Súbitamente la cara de Jill cambió, al visualizar a quien se acercaba hacia el lugar donde ambos se localizaban, esto hizo que león dejara de hablar lentamente, mas aun cuando vio a aquella mezcla de murciélago de Q-chan; ya que Orcot concebía que la presencia de este solo significaba una cosa... D estaba en la agencia de Policías..

- Ya basta por favor! Le he dicho señor que el lema de nuestra tienda es vender amor y sueños no ningún tipo de droga o alucinógeno.

León se giro para comprobar si quien había hablado hacia escasos segundos era en realidad la persona de la que ahora sospechaba, al voltear pudo ver que efectivamente no había fallado esa voz era inconfundible tanto por su sutileza y por su elegancia, esa expresión era la de Conde D..

- pero que demonios hace aquí! Conde

Exclamó leon al ver al pálido chino entrando a su lugar de trabajo mientras este se quejaba por las esposas que le habían puesto en sus finas y aterciopeladas muñecas

-Oh Señor Detective que casualidad encontrarnos aquí

Orcot se detuvo frente al conde mientras este ultimo permanecía son su sonrisa implacable, preparando en su mente alguna respuesta a la pregunta que según su intuición Leon le haría…

- Como que coincidencia!Idiota Este es Mi Lugar de trabajo! Y ahora me vas a decir por que estas aquí!

- eso es lo que yo no se … yo solo abrí la puerta de la tienda cuando aquel hombre me arrastro hasta acá ; ni siquiera me dejo cambiarme apropiadamente mi pijama o cerrar apropiadamente mi tienda es terrible.. ; oh! Si le pasa algo a alguno de mis inocentes animales , no me lo perdonaría!…

- dijo Inocentes mascotas?; el detective no salía de su asombro el conde siempre utilizaba las palabras exactas para hacerle irritar; como podía haber dicho que sus mascotas eran inocentes si bastaba con recordar el caso de la coneja alice o aquella sirena devora hombres o aquella lagartija mas conocida como meduza.. un momento? Desde cuando había comenzado a creer los cuentos que D le había contado; - esto esta muy mal dijo leon mientras nuevamente se despejaba de aquellos pensamientos tan extraños… D era un asesino y eso era lo importante..

Leon miro entonces al conde unos segundos comprobando que aun se hallaba con su pijama; lo que comprobaba que lo que decía no era totalmente falso; por otra parte la sobre exageración de D hacia los asuntos relacionados con las mascotas; era algo a lo que leon también se había acostumbrado; sin embargo la interrogante mas importante aun no había sido resuelta y esta era

-Por que y quien había traído al conde hasta la jefatura?

Rápidamente esta pregunta le fue manifestada a leon cuando percibió por sobre su hombro a un hombre alto de buena presencia, cabellos grises y lisos conjugados en una tes de marfil que ahora se encontraba frente a el…

-Usted .. quien demonios es..?-se pregunto orcort arqueando una ceja en señal de desconcierto

- al parecer no nos han presentado.. pero por su carácter y apariencia creo saber que usted es Leon Orcot verdad, es el detective mas sobresaliente entre los que se encuentran en su rango cierto? – correspondió un muy sonriente hombre ; ofreciendo la mano en gesto de saludo de forma muy amena

-eso ahora no interesa.. quien es usted?

- Yo.. o que descortés; a decir verdad pensé que lo sabia ; pero en fin, mi nombre es Rodger y soy agente especial del FBI; me encuentro aquí por el caso de la desaparecida escritora Solange Miranda.. supongo que usted sabrá entonces que la ultima persona en ver a nuestra victima es el Conde D; es por eso que al llegar hoy mismo a New York me he dirigido a detenerlo para pedir que testifique…

- Usted es un Idiota que acaso no sabe que el perímetro de chinatown es como una ciudad completamente aparte!; no puede llegar y detener a quien se le antoje, además..

- Haha. Lo lamento detective leon pero a decir verdad estoy al tanto de ello; sin embargo el jefe esta en deuda conmigo por algunas circunstancias que no vale la pena nombrar así que no creo que le molestara en lo absoluto que me haya tomado esta "pequeña" libertad ..ahora si me disculpa tengo que interrogar a nuestro joven invitado…-dijo rodger mientras se dirigía hacia el conde

-Maldición!... se dijo para si Leon en el instante en que Rodger comenzó a llevar al conde a la sala de interrogaciones; es que simplemente no lo podía creer; como era que este hombre desconocido para peor; llegara y hiciese Todo lo que el no había logrado en todo ese tiempo con D; eso hería por una parte su orgullo como hombre americano y por otro le causaba un enorme descontrol.. celos tal vez? - nah! Se sacudió leon - esto era demasiado y de seguro le estaba afectando trabajar en exceso; eso era algo que nunca ocurriría jamás tendría celos y menos a causa de D; De esta manera fingió tranquilidad sentándose en su lugar de trabajo ya que tenía que preparar su ultimo informe sobre un delito común de esos que proliferaban con perioridad, cuando llego a el nuevamente su compañera Jill para hablarle;

JILL:- y que piensas de Rodger, Leon ?

LEON:- no me hables de ese maldito imbésil; ¬¬U que me hierve la sangre…

JILL:- vamos Leon no te lo tomes así, además tu sabes que puedes llevarle un pastel de Madam C al conde y con eso consigues mucho mas que una simple confesión..

LEON:- lo se Jill. Lo que sucede es que no entiendo que hace este desgraciado aquí ; ya que ese caso había sido asignado para nosotros…

JILL:- tal ves el jefe te esta poniendo a prueba para ver tu rapidez y efectividad por eso ha llamado a alguien de mayor rango..

LEON:- no lo había pensado (n/a casi nunca piensas querido leon U) quizás estés en lo correcto; pero se ve que ese maldito de D le esta haciendo las cosas fáciles a ese sujeto..

Leon con un gesto hizo que Jill contemplara la habitación de interrogaciones donde se hallaba un muy feliz y sonriente conde hablando de manera muy amena con el agente Rodger..

-No se por que aun sigo tratando de capturar al conde, hay veces en que realmente pienso que debería dejarlo… aun así no entiendo por que no lo he hecho..

Cuando el reloj marco las 12:30 pm el conde por fin fue dejado en libertad luego de una exhaustiva hora de preguntas; al salir de aquellas cuatro paredes mezcladas con vidrios que conformaba aquella sala ; D por fin exhalo un suspiro ; pues consideraba una ofensa tremenda lo que ese tal Rodger le acababa de hacer, de esta manera y luego de ser librado de aquellas terribles esposas que marcaban su albina piel, el oriental comenzó a bajar las escaleras del edificio de policías junto a Q-chan, mientras pensaba en la desfachatez de aquel agente que ni siquiera lo había ido a dejar al pet shop lo que le causaba molestia, no obstante tenia en su cabeza cosas mas importante que atender como para seguir dándole vueltas a aquel mismo asunto… pensando eso, D deslizo uno de sus pies hacia el ultimo peldaño de la escalera que daba finalmente a la acera; al hacer este ultimo movimiento; en conde se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba..

-Hey Conde!..

-ah..Sr Detective... pensé que usted aun estaría trabajando..

-A decir verdad acabo de terminar mi informe; por eso he decidido salir de inmediato antes que me llamen para resolver otro caso…

- Comprendo...- dijo D mientras retomaba su camino

- hey D quieres que te lleve ?

- se lo agradecería mucho detective…

Mientras avanzaban por las ahora nocturnas calles de LA; León, pensó que aquel era el momento ideal para comenzar su interrogatorio y así obtener la mayor cantidad posible de información acerca de lo que el conde había testificado..

-y para que te quería ese agente del FBI?

-mm pues quería preguntarme por la señorita Solange Miranda; ya que al parecer fui el ultimo en verla ..que coincidencia no cree?- sonrió de manera fría

-si como todas sus coincidencias, con los otros casos..-respondió el rubio molesto

-dijo algo kenjin san

-no nada ..

-pasa algo Señor detective?

-en realidad no se por que ese tipo me da mala espina..

- uhh se refiere a el Sr Rodger?; se ve un hombre muy aplicado

- es exactamente es eso; hay algo en el que me dice que no debería confiarme de sus investigaciones

- en que se basa?

- en mi instinto como detective

- el instinto de una fiera sin domar

- ¬¬U. prefiero ser una fiera antes de usar esos "vestidos"

- cuantas veces le diré que no son vestidos detective se llaman..

- Sí, si sé llaman Cheongsam y es parte de la vestimenta típica de china … bah! Esa historia me la se de memoria- solto con un tono un tanto arrogante

- pero al parecer su orgullo por no nombrar su cerebro; no le deja comprenderla keiji san

-Un momento! Que has querido decir!...

El resto del camino transcurrió así leon descalificando al joven chino mientras este no paraba de enfadarse soltando sus mejores insultos..Así las calles avanzaban convirtiéndose en cuadras y estas en kilómetros; mientras en el interior del vehículo del policía los insultos florecían como mala hierba; pese a ello esto no afectaba en lo absoluto el transcurso del viaje pues Leon había ido innumerable, por no decir infinita cantidad de veces al lugar llegando ahora a ser este camino una actitud innata en el, así el auto por fin se detuvo cuando ambos advirtieron que habían llegado a la tienda de mascotas en la entrada del barrio chino

-.. hemos llegado…

- y ahora quiere tomar el te; Señor detective? –soltó D con tono sarcástico

- Tomar el té a estas horas?... ahh que mas da, además tengo hambre..

- siempre tienes que ver esto como una cafetería ¬¬

-hum..? dijiste algo

- nada no he dicho nada…olvídelo y pase de una vez!

-y ahora que te pasa? ; nunca lograre entender a los chinos

-¬¬U… descarado

Al entrar a la tienda leon se sentó en aquel para él habitual sofá, que en tantos casos le había reconfortado; allí se inclino hacia atrás relajándose aun mas y descargando la mayor parte de su cansado cuerpo en los finos y blandos cojines orientales..

En tanto el conde luego de saludar a sus alegres mascotas y darles una mirada severa de advertencia, para que se comportaran y no hicieran nada que causara sospechas al detective, se retiro a preparar las bandejas para tomar aquella maravillosa infusión de te, que leon nunca apreciaba como tal; acompañada de esta estaba además, el toque dulce infaltable para el paladar del conde, una tarta de frutillas de aspecto en demasía apetecible..

Una vez estuvo todo listo y predispuesto, el oriental de ojos bicolores tomo una de sus finas bandejas, llevándola a la mesa de te, que estaba en la sala de estar. Allí deposito en aquellas delicadas tazas de porcelanas el liquido ofreciéndosela con posterioridad a leon quien no tardo en recibirlas con bastante contento, pues no había comido en todo el día..

Luego de un rato los ánimos de ambos se habían re estabilizado; mientras disfrutaban del te en aquellos cómodos sillones; fue en entonces cuando el pálido conde rompió el hielo al ver el estado de abstracción en el que se hallaba el rubio detective..

-le pasa algo detective?

- mm sii lo que sucede es que mañana llegara crhis

-oh su hermano menor!

-si así es..

-pero no se suponía que estaba en el cuidado de sus tíos?

- si pero, mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá y crhis quiere estar conmigo

-entiendo..

- Yo.sabes...quería saber si lo .. bueno tu.. lo puedes cuidar

- que?

-será solo por mañana y crhis no te causara problemas es muy tranquilo

- ese no es el punto ya le he dicho que esto es una tienda de mascotas no una guardería

-lo se; lo se pero no tengo a quien dejárselo, además sabes que mi trabajo es demasiado complicado y…

-No leon no cuidare de esa criatura; ya ,me basta con mis animales..y con tigo

-como que conmigo! O.o

- esa es mi ultima palabra..

-hey vamos no puedes ser así?

-como que no puedo estoy en mi derecho además es Mi tienda y Hago lo que yo quiera!

-maldición si solo será por un día!además ya lo haz hecho antes!

-no, no y NO..y ahora haga el favor de retirarse

...Al otro día... en el pet shop...

- no puedo creer que esté aquí

Decía el conde mientras contemplaba al tímido pequeño escondido entre sus ropas,

-pero que se ha creído el detective , que acaso no respeta las decisiones ajenas!- decía el conde en voz alta, mientras se apostaba el delantal que utilizaba para hacer el aseo del pet shop..; en tanto era contemplado por los animales que ahora estaba francamente asustados, ya que si ha algo temían era sencillamente al carácter del conde, y no solo ellos si no también crhis el pequeño hermano de leon, que ahora estaba escondiéndose detrás de una de las mesas de la sala de estar..

Q-chan:- "tranquilo ya se le pasara, lo que pasa es que tu hermano sabe como hacer enfadar al conde.."

Crihs sonrió, temeroso aún; al comentario del conejo murciélago; pues de alguna manera le reconfortaba saber que el único lugar en el mundo donde era considerado como tal era entre aquel templo de muros ; en medio de aquellas mascotas a las que el veía con su forma humana normal y a las que el podía escuchar sin necesidad de hacer algún esfuerzo; sabia entonces que en ese lugar se hallaba en una burbuja en la que no debería exponerse a ningún prejuicio ni sufrir; pues su gran problema que era no hablar estaba solucionado; entre aquellos individuos; ya que los animales y el conde podían leer sus corrientes mentales; y su hermano por ultimo también lo había aprendido ha hacer, eso si sin darse cuenta aun, que sus corazonadas se reducían a su simple pensar..

De manera abrupta unos golpes se dejaron caer en las puertas de la tienda de mascotas..

Al parecer un cliente había llegado, un cliente muy especial..

D dejo de lado su que hacer y enfado, mientras los animales retomaban sus lugares, así la joven y hermosa muñeca china se sacudió sus prendas luego de quitarse el delantal, posando una mano en la amplia puerta dejando ver sus perfectas uñas, entonces, sin más la abrió sin reparo alguno; mostrando una sonrisa quizás perversa, en aquellos labios purpurinos al prever lo que vendría..

- Bienvenido al barrio chino un lugar donde los placeres y comodidades abundan por doquier, soy el Conde D ... hoy.. hallara algo que desee...

-mi nombre es Solange Miranda; y es un gusto conocerle Conde D..

Sus miradas se cruzaron; un extraño ambiente repentino empezaba a llenar el lugar..

ConTinuaRa:

- hola que tal? me presento antes que nada mi nombre es gravisan para los que no me conocen ; este es mi fan fic de pet shop; he intentado sumergirme en un tema que es bastante complejo pero a la ves, emocionante, en fin veamos que resulta ne? xD…esto es un D x Leon así que ya están advertidos haber si se animan y me apoyan ñaa! Se que es mucho pedir pero ya saben de mis ideas locas xD he aquí otra nueva, bueno creo que no se que mas agregar por ahora; mis msn y mail ya los conocen o por cualquier cosilla; Ahh este fan fic esta dedicado a quienes les guste pet shop espero ser digna de su agrado y en especial a mi querida amiga Ángelus lunae Feliz cumpleaños espero que este regalo haya sido de tu agrado ña!..

·


	2. Disturbio Una criatura de alas azabache

DulcE ViCio

Atención, les ruego lean lo siguiente para que la lectura del fic sea de mayor claridad..

Las " " son pensamientos de los personajes,

En el caso de Crhis es el hermano menor del detective leon para quienes no estén al tanto este no puede hablar , sin embargo el conde lee los pensamientos y leon entiende a la perfección a su pequeño hermanito mediante gestos y en ocasiones especiales puede llegar a escuchar sus pensamientos, esto obviamente sin percatarse de eso, en el caso de los animales de la tienda al igual que D ,crhis, tiene la habilidad de ver a los animales en su forma humana y además de hablar con ellos mentalmente.

Momentáneamente, en cuanto a mascotas de la tienda trabajare con tet-chan que es una especie de cabra devora hombres (totetsu)típica de china --U... y con pon chan que es una mapache muy adorable que siempre anda con crhis.

Los (N/A) son notas del autor

Ahora y sin mayores retrasos.. el fic

Las cadenas de moral ambigua levemente van estrangulanlando tu corazón

Un suplicio deribado de un suspiro inconstante; que te hace desangrar

Poco a poco las espinas de tus prejuicios se van enterando en tu frágil alma, aun de infante

Un dolor punzante e inimaginable que te hace llorar por dentro..

Hasta donde pretendes llegar; fingiendo creer tu mentira?

Los ojos zafiro y aquellos exóticos que se niegan a chocar...

Capitulo II

Disturbio

Una criatura de alas azabaches

Ahí frente al conde, residía la imagen de la famosa escritora que habían dado por desaparecida, una mujer de mediana estatura, tez pálida y cabellos largos color violeta; su mirada era serena, pero analítica, en su mano derecha traía consigo un portapapeles en cuyo interior de seguro vendría un adelanto de su próxima obra. No obstante aquel no era el motivo de su presencia en el Pet shop …

es un gusto para nuestra tienda poder recibir a una novelista de su talla ..- dijo el conde haciendo una leve y elegante reverencia

- al contrario el gusto es mío, conde D- sonrió la mujer, agradada por las palabras que D le había expresado con tal cortesía

en que puedo ayudarle entonces madame..?- pregunto sin mayor interés

dicen, que usted lo sabe todo, por eso creo que ya se ha dado cuenta a lo que he venido no es así?

Agradezco sus adulaciones; aunque si eso fuera cierto me temo que no estaría a cargo de un pet shop no lo piensa así ?- confeso el conde con un aire mordaz, para luego continuar-; aun así me gustaría que me permitiera sugerirle, primeramente que seria grato el que se manifestara en su verdadera esencia

No entiendo a que se refiere conde, lo que soy esta aquí frente a usted…- dijo la mujer con voz enigmática

Disculpe mi imprudencia entonces, estimada Dama, sucede que a veces suelo confundir identidades- confeso D con aire reservado y una sonrisa ambigua en sus finos labios escarlatas

-comprendo, no se preocupe

La mujer guardó silencio unos minutos sosteniendo su mirada con la de D quien no cesaba en verla con una expresión indescriptible en sus ojos bicolores, era inevitable entonces para Solange sentir frente a la presencia del conde cierto escalofrió embargado de un dejo de espanto por aquel comportamiento indescifrable de parte del joven chino..

-bien, creo que se me ha hecho tarde, lamentablemente debo marcharme a la editorial, pasare por aquí en otra ocasión para ver si entonces hallo lo que busco…

que tenga suerte entonces,

-gracias,

-por cierto, antes que se marche, hay una pregunta que me gustaría hacer, si no le importunara

- solo pregunte conde..

me preguntaba; cual es la gracia en tomar el nombre y la vida de una difunta?...

El recelo irrumpió en la mujer, haciendo que esta hiciera caso omiso de aquel ultimo comentario del conde, obligándola a apresurarse a salir ágilmente de la tienda, no sin antes voltear en un segundo y dirigir al chino unas ultimas frases..

-nos volveremos a ver conde

si madame, de eso estoy completamente seguro- la sonrisa de D esta ves era sombría

Mientras la mujer avanzaba en dirección a la salida crhis recordó que su hermano había comentado que le habían asignado investigar parte de la desaparición de la escritora que ahora se estaba retirando de la tienda, por ello, el pequeño, pensó que podría ayudar a su hermano mayor si seguía a la mujer y averiguaba donde se estaba escondiendo, sin embargo al dar el primer paso para alcanzar a la muchacha, fue retenido firmemente por el conde, quien leyendo sus pensamientos como de costumbre, supo lo que iba a hacer..

no crhis, no esta bien que le sigas…- indicó, D mientras escuchaba como los pasos de aquella dama se extinguían afuera en la acera

-"pero, a mi hermano le ayudaría mucho si yo.."- dijo el pequeño con aquellos ojos azules como zafiros suplicantes

-crhis, la mujer que se acaba de retirar no es la escritora desaparecida, que busca tu hermano, por eso es necesario que por favor no le digas aun lo que acaba de suceder entiendes?- confeso D con expresión preocupada

- "esta bien conde, prometo que no diré nada a mi hermano mayor"

es bueno saber que eres mas accesible que keiji san, ahora ve a jugar con pon chan y tet chan, mientras atiendo la tienda - comento el chino al pequeño chris mientras le daba una caricia dócil en la cabeza, instándolo a dejar el lugar…

Luego de asegurarse de que crhis había abandonado la sala de estar, la muñeca china se dirigió por uno de los amplios pasillos de la tienda hacia una de las salas mas pequeñas del lugar, en ella todo estaba adecuadamente ordenado, hecho que no era novedad en D, pues una de sus cualidades era el orden, en la sala existía un escritorio que por su aspecto sacaba a relucir su antigüedad, en compañía de la madera de pino de la que había sido forjado, deslizo entonces una de sus pálidas y aterciopeladas manos a aquel cajón principal que poseía el mueble para sin mayor preámbulo abrirlo, en su interior se hallaban pilas de contratos que la tienda guardaba desde remotos tiempos. D comenzó de inmediato a hurgar entre ellos, para ser mas específicos, en uno de los libros de contabilidad en los que su abuelo guardaba sus contratos, busco entonces al principio con tranquilidad y luego con un toque de desesperación al no hallar lo que con tal maestría buscaba, dejando así de paso caer, otros documentos al piso, en tanto la búsqueda no cesaba, así se hallo finalmente con lo que deseaba, el conde mostró en su rostro una expresión de de alivio mientras procedía a sentarse con sutileza en una de las sillas que estaba a su alcance, una ves estuvo tendido en ella, sus ojos comenzaron a leer lo que tenia en sus manos, luego de un momento el conde reflexiono mientras guardaba el contrato, en el antiguo texto de cálculo..

-ahora comprendo, ella esta buscando un nuevo amo, pero por que adopto una identidad que no era suya?- menciono D mientras posaba uno de sus dedos índice en su mentón entregando a sus delicadas facciones un aire interrogante..

-"Kii !; Kii!"

Q-chan revoloteo inquieto gritando en el aire, antes de volver a posarse en el delicado hombro de D; en definitiva había algo que no estaba del todo bien...

0

Mientras tanto en las oficina de la policía...

Leon aun no paraba de protestar por la decisión recién adoptada por su jefe; pues este ultimo lo había citado a su oficina aquella mañana para explicarle que desde ahora seria el asistente del agente que recientemente había llegado del FBI.

-ahh! Por que se supone que tengo que ser el ayudante de este tipo!; esto es un insulto al departamento de policías de esta ciudad!-reclamaba Leon mientras dejaba caer uno de sus puños sobre el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles para archivar.

-Hey vamos Leon, Rodger se ve bastante amable no crees que estas exagerando?- le decía su compañero Max, mientras veía como el rubio hacía volar a todos los informes por los aires y el suelo producto de su enfado..

-¡Demonios Max no he pasado todo este tiempo aquí para ser asistente del primer imbesil que venga del FBI!

-Lo se, amigo, pero no crees que estas exagerando, además es una orden que te dio el jefe, y por eso debes de hacerlo lo mejor posible..

-maldición si no tuviera que trabajar con ese idiota ya tendría este caso resuelto!- reclamo nuevamente el detective

Hola chicos..! hey Leon! así que eres el nuevo ayudante de Rodger?- hablo una muy sonriente Jill quien se acababa de integrar a la conversación

es mejor que no se lo recuerdes Jill; digamos que Leon esta un poco, molesto por la decisión del jefe- comento Max

Jesucrist! Por que se supone que tengo que ser YO! y no ustedes lo que ayuden a ese tipo!

Leon se encontraba haciendo uno de sus ya conocidos escándalos. Sin embargo nadie intentaría detenerlo ya que si de algo todos en la estación de policías estaban enterados con verdadera certeza, era que el detective una vez empezaba con sus reclamos no paraba en un muy largo tiempo...

bueno creo que eso es, por que tu eres más eficiente que nosotros además, como Rodger no conoce en su totalidad estos lugares... que mejor que tenerte como compañero guía – dijo la joven secretaria guiñando un ojo en un intento de alivianar el carácter de Orcot

bah, si ese tarado no se sabe mover por un área no es mi problema, además hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre y el cumpleaños de Chris! y le prometí que lo pasaría con el-

-Chris! eso significa que tu hermano menor esta en la ciudad leon? –indago Jill, con su curiosidad natural

-si, quería pasar estas fechas conmigo por eso lo deje con el conde..

-Dejaste a tu pequeño hermanito a cargo del conde D!- grito Max impresionado

-si, por que?; que hay con eso, además no es la primera ves que D se queda con el.- afirmo Leon, esta vez un poco confundido por la reacción de su compañero

- Es que como siempre andas maldiciendo al conde y tratando de arrestarle, es difícil creer que le confíes alguien tan importante como lo es Chris para ti, Leon..

Si es verdad, eso si que es una sorpresa, jamás pensé, que realmente te llevaras tan bien con el conde - menciono Jill con claras intenciones de molestar a Leon

- Un momento; yo no he dicho que me lleve bien con el Conde.. ehh? por que me miran así ¡! Que demonios están pensando!

Ambos se miraron, haciendo que el rubio gruñera frente a la indirecta; mientras que este ultimo trataba defenderse vanamente

El hecho de que D cuide a mi hermano no significa nada! Además a Crhis no le gusta quedarse solo en mi departamento y D dice que no es buen ambiente para el y! Ajhhh que Demonios!-

Demasiado tarde cada vez que el detective hablaba mas empeoraba su situación; conciente de ello y con un fuerte ataque de ira, Leon se levanto de su asiento retirándose de una ves del lugar, pues no quería seguir siendo el blanco de risa de sus "amigos" y menos aún; si lo estaban Ligando la conde, esa sola idea le revolvía el estomago, y hacia que su sangre hirviera y se agolpara vertiginosamente en sus venas; en respuesta a su ya conocida homo fobia..

-¡Ah! No me quedare aquí para escuchar como ustedes se la pasan pensando estupideces!

Diciendo esto último Leon opto por acortar todo tipo de conversación posible levantándose de su lugar de trabajo para luego encaminarse a otra de las oficinas del cuartel; ya que por las inhumanas cantidades de informes que debía realizar; Leon sabia a la perfección que solo un milagro le haría llegar hoy al pet shop a tiempo para pasar la tarde con su pequeño hermano.

Fue así, que un tanto desalentado y con el gran mal humor que le caracterizaba de momento; el rubio detective comenzaba a apurar el paso hacia la otra oficina siendo retenido entonces cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo voltear...

-Detective Orcot al fin lo encuentro.

Leon rogó para sus adentros que no se tratara de "esa" persona, pues este no era el momento indicado para hacer una de sus apariciones en las que deseaba convertirse en el "compañero ideal"; No obstante al girar se entero de que lamentablemente su instinto de detective no le fallaba: Ante el efectivamente se encontraba su nuevo compañero Rodger..

-Detective ; me entere por su jefe que usted quería tomarse esta tarde libre...

Pero que fu.. ahhh! Los asuntos entre el jefe y yo no son de tu incumbencia - respondió ; Leon un tanto alterado

-vamos no sea descortés y escúcheme; yo siendo amigo del jefe puedo convencerlo de que le ceda esta tarde libre; ya que dudo que termine con sus informes a tiempo antes que anochezca, mencionó Rodger mirando parte de los papeles que Leon llevaba entre sus manos; pero considerando el caso, eso solo seria posible siempre que usted reponga esas horas haciendo un turno completo mañana, así de paso avanzaríamos en la investigación.

humm..- Leon. Gruño mientras le miraba con desconfianza, este tipo realmente era demasiado amable con el! Y eso era una actitud muy sospechosa, sin embargo, luego pensó en la promesa que le había hecho a Crhis y obligándose a rendirse frente a su orgullo; pues no podía decepcionar al pequeño, el no se permitiría hacerlo, de esta manera y entonces, convencido de lo que debía por sobre las ganas tremendas de enviar al infierno a el sonriente agente del FBI tomo aire y tratando de tranquilizarse respondió aun un poco molesto:

- no suena mal, además, es la única opción que me queda, siendo así; nos veremos mañana temprano- hablo el rubio sacando sus cosas y alistándose para retirarse

Eh! Espere detective Leon quería pedirle un favor personal antes que se marchara

de que se trata- se giro nuevamente mostrando en sus ojos zafiro una mirada amenazante...

Tenga. Me han comentado que usted es muy amigo del conde D, así que me gustaría abusar de su buena voluntad para que le entregase esta carta y este presente de mi parte

si es una carta para el conde entréguesela usted mismo, yo no soy ni tengo la intención de ser su recadero

sabia que me iba a decir algo así ..escuche yo lo haría pero tengo planeado quedarme en la oficina esta noche recolectando evidencias sobre el caso...a menos que quiera quedarse a terminar esos informes- sonrió irónicamente

"maldito hijo de..."pensó para sus adentros- ahh!". le entregare esta carta al conde D solo por esta vez y mas vale que sepas que desde ya estas en deuda con migo ok

Completamente enterado – dijo alegremente mientras levantaba su mano en señal de aceptación, mientras veía como el apesumbrado detective dejaba el lugar

0

-maldición ese cretino cree que soy su mensajero, es lo ultimo que me faltaba, uhmm.?.

Repentinamente el rubio se hallo contemplando la carta que estaba aun entre sus manos, su vista se centro en ella como si quisiese buscar una excusa u algún indicio que le indicara que hacer con esta; no obstante recordó la hora al contemplar el hermoso atardecer que se estaba revelando ante el; viniéndosele por inercia el rostro de Crhis a su cara; conforme esto hubo sucedido, Leon se propuso no pensar mas, por lo menos de momento en aquel documento; se subió así a su vehículo y emprendió el camino hacia el pet shop; no sin antes echar una ultima mirada de extrañeza sobre la enmienda que ahora yacía a su lado en el asiento de copiloto, haciendo que de paso una duda escapara de su mente...

-¿que tendrá ese sujeto que decirle al conde?.. bah! Esto no es de mi incumbencia así que no debe por que preocuparme...

Leon conducía camino a Chinatown lo mas rápido posible, hoy había sido un día de esos en los que pareciera que una extravagante fuerza negativa te toman como objetivo y eje de todos sus males; ya que no solo había tenido que soportar la bastarda sonrisa de su compañero nuevo; si no además había tenido que soportar los comentarios inapropiados de Jill y Max

Leon hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar nuevamente su día en el trabajo, es que acaso todo debía ser tan negro!; y para peor ahí estaba en dirección de la sospechosa tienda de animales y mas encima llevando un encargo al conde..

Las ultimas palabras resonaron nuevamente en la cabeza de Leon

"llevando un encargo al conde"; es verdad el estaba llevando un encargo al hombre que tenia como sospechoso de cometer innumerables crímenes, y para empeorar el asunto el dichoso encargo era nada mas ni menos que enviado por su igual y altamente sospechoso compañero del FBI.

Orcot ladeo la cabeza para mirar el documento/carta que había dejado en el asiento a su lado del auto; Allí, tal como el la había dejado, y solo un poco movida por el constante ir y venir del vehículo estaba aun; una carta común; dentro de un sobre blanco común y acompañada de una caja de chocolates también de aspecto común.

Shit!..- exclamo el americano mientras conducía- aquello era demasiado normal para estar bien, nuevamente los ojos azules del detective se posaron en la carta esta ves demostrando una desconfianza evidente en su propio contenido...ya que repentinamente la idea y la posibilidad en que D y el agente del FBI estuviera asociados no se volvía tan remota.

Leon detuvo sus pensamientos nuevamente, mientras dejaba que otra idea cobrara vida en su cerebro que ahora ya era una maquina de desconfianzas.

Que tal entonces si esa "Común" carta como el la había visto hasta entonces, traía en su interior un trato de drogas o aun peor venta ilegal de menores! O.. quizás una nueva orden de asesinato!; No! definitivamente el no lo permitiría- pensó; La sola idea acababa por consumir al detective quien ya no vacilaría en su siguiente movimiento...

La luz roja de un semáforo le indico entonces que era la oportunidad propicia, así, el americano de manera ágil tomo en sus manos la pálida carta para abrirla sin mayor reparo; Leon entonces trago duro, mientras sentía que su garganta se secaba y su adrenalina subía, un vacío en el estomago al tiempo en que su pulso se alteraba violentamente era lo que indagaba caprichosamente en él; pues era posible que, entre sus manos tuviera la prueba necesaria para por fin atrapar a D.

Rápidamente desdobló el papel dirigiendo así su mirada al contenido de esta; en su mente la frase "te atrape D" cantaba victoria arrancándole una semi sonrisa de sus labios..cuando comenzaba a leer...

_Mi estimado conde_

_Permítame disculparme por haberlo forzado a salir de su tienda el otro día a testificar de aquella manera tan brusca, por ello me sentiría enormemente honrado si me permitiese compensarle, no solo con este presente, si no, además invitándolo a una cena digna de una bella y delicada flor como lo es usted..._

_Sin mayores comentarios y esperando impaciente su respuesta se despide_

_R S_

Leon se vio obligado a estacionar el auto ya que la impresión de la frase "_una bella y delicada flor como lo es usted" _ le helo la sangre; al punto de casi hacerle chocar de golpe, producto de la exaltación que había recibido a causa de lo recién visto...

Orcot levanto una ceja entonces repasando el escrito, pues aún no se convencía de la total inocencia del dueño de la tienda de mascotas y menos de Rodger; haciéndole buscar así en el papel alguna anomalía que le indicara que "Esa" era la prueba que tanto anhelaba, así mientras lo hacía no podía evitar preguntarse. ¿ por que siempre ocurría lo mismo con ese Joven chino de apariencia tan femenina? Siempre que Leon tenia un caso realmente importante, aparecía el nombre de D y su tienda causando estragos; y lo que es peor no era cualquier clase de problema, sencillo de solucionar. No!; Leon Orcot sabia a la perfección de cuando el conde D tenia que ver en sus asuntos las cosas se tornaban realmente turbias, peligrosas y sobre todo extrañas!...

Pero ahora eso no interesaba, el caso era que había cometido un delito al haber abierto aquella carta Común! destinada a D ;Y si Rodger, el "amigo" de su jefe; se enteraba de eso; seguro lo despedirían..

esto es ridículo! ; por que tuve que abrir este estúpido sobre! Ese Maldito de D ¡! Ese bastardo!- grito mientras se percataba de que en el asiento de al lado aun estaba consigo la pequeña caja de chocolates que Rodger le había entregado; leon no pudo entonces, evitar sentir una ira incomprensible al contemplar el delicado encargo de chocolates, mas aun luego de leer el contenido de la carta; .. es que acaso estaba.. Ce Lo..sO.. NO! Por Ningún Motivo! esa era la idea mas estúpida que se podía aventurar a cruzar por su mente y menos en un momento como aquel!

Aún así, el policía no pudo evitar que la rabia se adueñase del, haciéndole pensar en como vengarse de la reciente decepción que sentía; pues, el estuvo seguro de haber encontrado la pista necesaria para completar su anhelo y así de una vez por todas demostrar a todos que el tenia la razón! acerca de las sospechas sobre las extrañas muertes de los dueños de las mascotas que D les había vendido.

Ahí con el vehículo inmóvil, el hombre de ojos azules extendió su cuerpo hacia atrás depositando su peso en el asiento, pues estaba cansado de siempre fallar en sus corazonadas con respecto al hombre chino, perdió entonces su vista en algún lugar remoto, intentando calmar su frustración, sin embargo lo único que venía a su mente era el rostro de porcelana fina del conde, con aquella sonrisa indescriptible que tanto le irritaba, movió su cabeza entonces de un lado a otro intentando quitar aquella imagen que acababa por empeorar su carácter irascible, lamentablemente no lo consiguió, nuevamente su mal carácter le ganaba a todo vestigio de tolerancia y autocontrol existente en él; fue entonces que sus zafiros azules fueron guiados como un imán hasta aquel paquete con chocolates; el detective , no lo pensó más, definitivamente debía haber algo en aquellos chocolates! Ya que si la carta no tenía nada era solo para despistarlo ... Si! Eso era, la carta no era más que un método de distracción, de esta forma y de paso auto convencido por sus propias hipótesis, abrió la caja de chocolates hallándose nuevamente con nada mas que unos normales y bellos bombones, nuevamente Leon se hallo molesto; pero esta vez la usurpación había sido en demasía excesiva, quien era el para destruir el presente de D! Que haría ahora!

Bueno, cualquiera que fuese la respuesta ya era demasiado tarde, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora tendría que enfrentar el enfado irremediable del conde y mas aun el reproche de su nuevo compañero.

Leon decidió resignarse al fin, entre sus manos la evidencia que lo hacia culpable aun residía; tal vez; no era tan mala idea lo que estaba pensando. Que tal si desaparecía la evidencia que pasaría si probaba uno de esos chocolates; la tentativa era muy grande... y por que no!.. el apetito del americano también . después de todo hoy no había comido nada...

0

Una hora después en el Pet Shop

Las amplias puertas sonaron como de costumbre produciendo el movimiento de uno los cascabeles puestos en ellas, cuando alguien entraba al lugar, indicando a el conde que debía salir a recibir una nueva visita en su tienda. De esta forma la delgada silueta del joven chino se diviso casi de inmediato en su andar agraciado, quien llevaba un cheongasam negro, con detalladas enredaderas floridas bordadas en color oro, un diseño que pese a ser sencillo acentuaba aun mas la belleza exótica de D; Las telas de seda fina se mecieran delicadas al rededor de la fina figura del Kami, mientras caminaba al encuentro del recién llegado pues, como de costumbre .. Leon hacia su visita diaria al Pet shop

-Oh! keijin san ¡ que bueno que ha aparecido, el pequeño crhis lo estaba esperando.

Donde esta mi hermano.-

Kiii Kiiu!

al parecer no esta usted hoy de muy buen humor?-una leve mueca se divisó en los labios oscuros del conde – El joven Crhis fue a comprar unos encargos junto a pon chan y tet chan pero deben de regresar en seguida; ¿por que no los espera, mientras toma una taza de te? Tal ves eso arregle su carácter detective- señalo D mientras en un gesto delicado levantaba una ceja

No quiero té; tome esto es suyo; se lo envía Rodger – Respondió Leon acentuando esa ultimas frase en tono abiertamente sarcástico

Ohh! el señor rodger; ahh! si lo recuerdo! – dijo D con tono casi alegre- pero que querrá ese señor ..?

Ahora va a decir que no sabe por que le envían ese tipo de cartas?

No se a lo que se refiere detective?... –

Nah! Ese es el maldito problema nunca sabes nada! No sabes cuanto Odio a ustedes los malditos orientales!-gruño leon a punto de estallar

Keinjin san, creo que hoy no ha sido un buen día para usted, pero no por sus frustraciones debe descargar su ira en la tienda- dijo el conde mientras se sentaba a disfrutar de una taza de te, casi ignorando a leon

Grr...- leon contuvo sus palabras limitándose al silencio

De manera oportuna el sonido de la puerta se hizo nuevamente presente; era el pequeño crhis que acababa de llegar con su encargo; el niño entrego los paquetes al conde luego de un fugaz abrazo a su hermano mayor, para así luego regresar a donde el detective en espera de que leon anunciara su tan esperada salida.

traeré tarde a chris para que este pendiente – El detective se refirió al conde mientras tomaba la mano del crhis y se dirigía al umbral

pues, que recuerde no me ha pedido "**por favor**" que lo esperara hasta tarde..detective –respondió el conde mientras bebía nuevamente un poco de té con sus ojos cerrados

Ahh y ahora quiere que lo ruegue; maldición D por que no hace las cosas más simples!

Sería mas simple; si usted, detective pidiera "por favor" – menciono D con notable animo de molestar a Orcot

Haz lo que quieras! vamos Crihs

-si hermano ; adiós conde!

Adiós joven crhis, espero que este bien en el **departamento** de su hermano mayor..

-Vamos! Leon tiro entonces de la mano de Crhis saliendo de la tienda mientras daba largas zancadas, realmente estaba irritado y lo último que quería en esos momentos era que D comenzara a molestarlo nuevamente con sus juegos.

Sin embargo leon estaba tan molesto que ni si quiera se dio el trabajo de voltear a ver al conde, de haberlo hecho hubiera notado entonces que en el rostro de D se apreciaba una sonrisa sumisa y triunfante...

Kiiu; Kiii; kiiiiii

-tranquilo Q- Chan- dijo D mientras proporcionaba una caricia a aquel conejo murciélago en su hombros; ya verás que hoy mismo el regresará con Crihs...

ConTinUaRa

Cualquier cosa a integrayaoi(arroba) graxias por leer


	3. DeeP

**DulcE ViCio**

**ATENCION**:- este capitulo es la continuación del capitulo 2 sin embargo, esta centrado en la relación D x leon Por lo tanto podemos decir que es un especial de estas fechas tómenlo como un regalito de navidad atrasado ne? nn dedicado a todos aquellos que lean, muchas gracias por su apoyo y desde ya un Feliz año Nuevo!

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos el fic

Capitulo III

**Deep (ProFuNdo)**

"Una Palabra no dice nada

Y al mismo tiempo lo esconde todo

Igual que el viento que esconde el agua

Como las flores que ocultan lodo"

Ya era cerca de la media noche; las calles casi desiertas del barrio chino relucían un contraste apacible entre el cielo despejado y sin luna de LA, cuando el automóvil de leon se poso frente a las puertas del Pet Shop; el detective detuvo su vehículo apagando el motor de este mientras volteaba su rostro al asiento del copiloto, ahí a su costado como lo esperaba, se hallaba crhis con un semblante tranquilo e impasible, el pequeño se había quedado dormido, luego de haber pasado una larga y divertida tarde con su hermano mayor.

Leon sonrió al encontrar al niño con aquella mueca de felicidad en su rostro, en definitiva el detective había logrado al fin hacerle pasar un "feliz cumpleaños" al pequeño; y eso era para el una victoria incalculable.

Leon extrajo entonces de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de cigarrillos, percatándose lamentablemente de que tan solo quedaban 2 de ellos en la caja aplastada, y gastada que ahora sostenía, sin embargo al sacar uno de estos; Crhis nuevamente se movió en el asiento del copiloto, logrando capturar nuevamente la atención del mayor de los Orcot.

El detective le hecho un vistazo al pequeño para luego coger uno de sus cigarrillos y acercarlo a sus labios para prenderlo, no obstante casi de inmediato a su mente acudió el rostro molesto del conde D regañándole por las veces en que le había explicado lo dañino que resultaba fumar y más aún cuando el humo podía ser inhalado por Chris.

-ese idiota... ni siquiera cerrando los ojos me deja en paz

Leon arrugo el seño producto de su reciente recuerdo el que no le resultaba para nada agradable, no obstante dada principalmente la situación prefirió rendirse ante su orgullo; además por otro lado el rubio era consciente que D era el único acceso para poder recobrar el gran tiempo que había perdido con su hermano menor durante los años que experimento de separación con el menor luego de haber tomado la decisión de ser detective. Aún así el ser detective junto a la gran responsabilidad que le había acarreado no dejaba de ser para leon, una de las decisiones más certeras que había tomado en su vida.

El detective, luego de dejar pasar unos momento observando a su hermano, decidió que ya era hora de llevarlo al Pet Shop o por lo menos hacer el intento, por lo que saliendo de la cabina delantera de su auto se dirigió a grandes pasos hasta la entrada de la tienda, una ves allí respiró profundamente e hizo sonar las amplias puertas con breves golpes.

Unos segundos que parecieron eternos trascurrieron antes de que leon fuera atendido cuando la silueta perfectamente armonicaarmónica y exquisitamente arreglada del conde se hizo presente frente al rubio.

Leon por su parte trago duro, pues sabía que el conde D no estaba para nada de buen humor con el.

-hola- dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio casi sepulcral del encuentro

- ¿que hace aquí a estas horas detective?, pensé que no iba a regresar- pregunto el conde con una mirada que helaba hasta el mismo fuego

-es que yo, bueno…¿podemos hablar…?

El oriental no respondió a la pregunta, nada, tan solo se hizo a un lado invitando al detective a pasar, no obstante, el conde sabía muy bien que el pequeño Chris debía de estar en el auto del policía fuera, sin embargo si el hacía que Leon lo trajese de inmediato, este no podría sostener la seriedad necesaria dentro de la conversación.

Una ves entraron ambos, detective como sospechoso, se sentaron donde costumbre frente a frente, el silencio nuevamente reinaba y tan solo el pasar irrefrenable del "tic tac" del reloj era lo único que irrumpía en la densa atmósfera que se había formado

-¿y como ha marchado el negocio?- pregunto leon tratando de aligerar los ánimos del conde quien permanecía inmóvil y con ese temple impávido en su rostro de marfil. Había que admitirlo, esta ves leon realmente intentaba ser amable.

-eso no es algo que le importe mucho, ¿verdad detective?, entonces ¿por que mejor no me explica la razón por la que esta aquí? entonces

Leon calló entonces, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, a decir verdad las cosas con D no se tornaban para nada sencillas, "¡A quién engañaba, si había algo cierto era que nunca las cosas con D eran sencillas!" tomando en cuenta el hecho de que D tenía en sus manos la ultima palabra, y ello no se debía precisamente a algún detallado plan realizado por el fino oriental para tener el control del asunto, NO. Todo esto era gracias a su incontrolable carácter rubioy ello no hacía más que alterar a leon aun más de lo que ya estaba por tener que disculparse con el oriental.

-"Dis-cul-par-se" bah…!- pensó leon para sí mientras continuaba meditando como poder obtener el perdón de D, pues estaba seguro que esta ves no le ayudarían de mucho los chocolates, ni pasteles. Aún así, la sola idea de disculparse con el conde sin saber por que, le hería el ego en lo mas profundo, no obstante debía hacerlo por el bien de su hermano y por su puesto el suyo debía acabar de una vez con las rencillas.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto finalmente el conde, impaciente por alguna respuesta

-yo, he venido por que me gustaría que sigas a cargo de Chris

-ya veo… ¿así que el detective finalmente se ha dado cuenta de lo indispensable que es mi ayuda? – dijo el oriental alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa en señal de victoria

-¡¿Que demonios estas diciendo, yo no he dicho eso?!

-Ah… ¿no? Entonces…

-¡Demonios D no saques conclusiones precipitadas! Es solo que Chris, yo nunca lo había visto tan alegre como lo pude ver hoy cuando lo lleve conmigo, en realidad nunca pensé que podría hacerle sonreír de la forma en que hoy lo hice, y la verdad.. bueno, la verdad es … es que en parte Chris ha mejorado mucho desde que se esta quedando en esta maldita tienda,¿ conforme?

-¿debería estarlo?

-Grrr…

-La verdad es que me halagan sus palabras keijin san pero, creo que no es lo que realmente me ha venido a decir.

Leon apretó sus puños disimuladamente, preguntándose ¿Cómo era posible que D le hiciera perder el control de esta forma?¿¡ y por que este siempre conseguía saber lo que el estaba pensando?!; aun así esto último era imposible, era una locura y una idea que mas allá de ser ridícula era descabellada, leon ignoro entonces al conde mientras pensaba por primera ves en su vida como pedir las disculpas adecuadas, y no era que leon jamás se hubiera disculpado, si no era más bien el con "quien" se debía disculpar lo que sacudía al rubio de pies a cabeza.

"-Vamos que tan complicado podría ser para un detective o para una persona pedir las disculpas apropiadas!", pensó nuevamente Leon intentando encontrar su lado racional y lógico, no obstante en el minuto en que volvía a ver a aquel sujeto oriental con apariencia excesivamente fina y delicada sentado frente a el, leon sentía como el mundo se le derrumbaba en cima, o era quizás la sensación por el hecho de no poder hacer salir las palabras necesarias de su boca lo que lo terminaba por descolocar aún más.

Aún así debía hacerlo, fue entonces que reuniendo toda voluntad posible y concentrándose con todo lo que pudiese el detective comenzó a hablar o al menos a intentar hacerlo…

-D, escucha, s-se que me comporte ma..l y..,

-¿y…?-D cruzo una de sus piernas con aire desafiante mientras alisaba con sus manos el cheongasam blanco invierno que llevaba puesto.

¡Jesucrist!, sencillamente no podía hacerlo, el detective sentía como un manojo de nudos se atoraba ahora en su garganta impidiéndole el paso a su habla, en definitiva la situación se hacía cada ves mas insostenible para Leon sobre todo ahora que había comenzado a sudar frío mientras el conde D esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa que indicaba al parecer lo gustoso que se le estaba presentando la situación, y es que era cierto; D quería darle una lección a leon pero al parecer esta ves era el mismo leon quién le había ahorrado el trabajo al conde.

- qui-quiero que sepas que y-yo lo..lo ...

-usted que… detective?

El detective estaba en su limite , se sentía como las mujeres que estaban a punto de dar el sí en el altar para su boda o al menos eso pensaba el por la sensación de vacío y vértigo que crecía en su estomago…

-la- me-n-..

Era lo último si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca y pese a todos los prejuicios que guardaba leon, debía optar por lo correcto, o mejor dicho por la mejor solución para la situación.

-es...suficiente

De manera imprevista el oriental se levanto de su asiento depositando de forma ágil uno de sus delicados dedos en los labios del rubio, este le miro desconcertado, mientras un rubor inconsciente se apoderaba de sus mejillas, al sentir el tacto tibio de los dedos de D en su boca seca, además no entendía por que el oriental le había hecho callar de forma tan repentina. Ni menos por que le rostro del chino tenía un brillo totalmente inusual en aquellos ojos impares.

-en otra ocasión escuchare el resto keijin san, ahora sería bueno que traiga al niño a su cuarto.

¡¿Qué D quería que trajera a Chris?!; ¡un momento!, algo extraño estaba pasando pensó leon, como era que el conde sin haber escuchado lo que el quería le hacía las cosas repentinamente más ¡¿fáciles?! Esto era en definitiva algo altamente sospechoso al menos así lo creyó leon , pues D nunca se comportaba de esa manera, y aún menos con el.

Pese a esto lo mejor era aprovechar este aparente arranque de "generosidad / compasiva" oportuna del conde.

De esta forma, rápidamente con la mente aún nublada y respondiendo como acto mecánico a las palabras dichas por D, leon traslado a Chris hacía donde solía dormir en el pet shop, una ves habiendo depositado a su pequeño hermano que aun dormía en la amplia cama de la habitación que le habían indicado. El detective no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al chico, mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la frente del pequeño generando una caricia leve. Repentinamente las orbes azulinas del pequeño chris se dejaron ver débilmente afectadas por el pesar del sueño, este se incorporo levemente en la cama pudiendo reconocer de inmediato a las siluetas que estaban frente a el, se trataba de su hermano y el conde D, el muchacho tan solo sonrió alegremente, al entender que todo se había solucionado, mientras se incorporaba lo necesario para depositar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de ellos antes de caer nuevamente rendido en el beso de la inconciencia..

El detective llevo entonces una de sus manos hasta su rostro donde recientemente chris le había besado, luego de remarcar el lugar con el tacto de sus yemas, se quedó abstraído en su mente mientras pensaba que de no ser por que D estaba junto a el, no hubiera contendido los deseos enormes de llorar que ahora le inundaban.

Luego de eso ambos salieron de la habitación emprendiendo el regreso a la sala de estar donde habían conversado con anterioridad,

-"lo siento"

Se dejo escuchar la voz de leon, de forma repentina entre los pasillos, D, solo sonrió satisfecho al reconocer un tinte de agradecimiento en aquellas palabras, mientras se obligaba a no voltear hacia leon, no por orgullo, si no más bien por respeto al esfuerzo de este ultimo, después de todo el oriental no recordaba la ultima ves que unas sencillas palabras le había calado tan hondo…

El solo sabía lo duro que había sido para leon acercársele a chris, el sabía lo que el detective había sufrido ante la carencia de su madre la que perdió siendo aún un chico, el solo sabía como león a pesar de su carácter aún guardaba en su alma trozos de un chico que se obligo a madurar antes de tiempo. El y solo el conocía sus frustraciones y sus sentimientos.

-su madre estaría muy orgullosa de usted leon-dijo repentinamente D, adivinando las palabras que leon necesitaba en aquellos instantes

-mi madre, por que dice eso ?- pregunto leon un tanto sorprendido, por lo que acababa de escuchar

El conde volteo por fin, mirando directamente en los zafiros confundidos de leon, entregándole una sonrisa que pocos pudieran haber visto en su rostro de porcelana, una sonrisa verdadera y llena de emoción, tal ves cariño, quizás otra cosa que aún ni el mismo D habría podido vislumbrar…

Leon al ver aquello no comprendió por que su cuerpo se estremecía interiormente, un remecer tenue con matices de temor interno le recorrió por completo.

-Mi querido detective, en este mundo hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas antes de tiempo…

Una vez dijo esto el oriental se perdió unos instantes entre las cortinas de la tienda regresando luego, con un bulto en sus brazos, leon al prestarle mayor atención a aquello pudo comprobar que se trataban de algunas frazadas y un par de almohadas los que D dejo caer junto al asiento desocupado del sofá donde ahora se hallaba el rubio.

-ya es muy tarde, si lo prefiere y solo por la ocasión, usted puede quedarse a dormir- dijo entonces el chino mientras terminaba de acomodar algunas de las cosas

-quieres que me quede?- pregunto el americano encarando al conde quien estaba a escasos centímetros del y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

- usted quiere quedarse?- respondió el conde inclinándose lo suficiente como para que un velo de sus cabellos azabaches cubriera la luz de uno de sus ojos.

- creo que hoy puedo hacer una excepción- acabo por decir el detective con tono casi inaudible

-bien, entonces que pase buena noche keiji san.-respondió finalmente el oriental alejándose del americano

-..D

- ¿ Pasa algo detective?

-¿por que dejas que me quede?, sabes que haciendo eso yo podría encontrar la evidencia suficiente dentro de esta tienda como para meterte tras las rejas

-usted… no haría eso

-como puedes estar tan seguro, no tengo motivos que me hagan no hacerlo

-mi querido Leon, como ya se lo dije hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no saberlas antes de tiempo…

El conde vacilo unos instantes antes de emprender su camino a su habitación cuando para su sorpresa una de sus blanquecinas muñecas fue aprisionada de un solo movimiento.

De inmediato D volteo encarando al causante de su mal estar, al hacerlo sus ojos violáceo y oro se toparon en los azules mares de leon.

-¿Es esta su manera de dar las buenas noches? -Dijo el conde irónicamente y soltándose del agarre que le terminaba por resultar doloroso

-¿Dime entonces que demonios es lo que pretendes?- Leon estaba convencido de que D estaba ocultando razones de peso tras esa fachada de "amabilidad temporal".

-¿no entiendo su pregunta keiji san?

-¡Para con eso de llamarme keiji san! Tengo un nombre y lo acabas de decir!

- realmente no entiendo su pregunta leon- el temple del asiático se torno serio

- Jesucrist D!!¡por que haces todo esto!!!... ¿que es lo que quieres lograr? O acaso la próxima victima soy yo ¿es eso verdad?

-no se a que se debe este ataque de paranoia keiji san, mi intención nunca ha sido dañarlo pero usted al parecer se empeña en creer lo contrario

-¡creo en que no quiero terminar como todos los casos de muertes que he visto!

-creo que lo único que veo es el temor que usted trata de esconder en sus ojos leon

-¿yo atemorizado?! Ja..! de que podría estarlo?!

-eso es algo que solo usted sabe, o quizás es algo que usted aún no quiere admitir…

-ya para con toda esta estupidez D!

**-**No me mal interprete detective yo solo pretendía ayudarle en su confusión, por ejemplo dígame, acaso usted esta seguro de ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere?

-yo?

-¿si. dígame que es aquello que realmente desea detective?

-lo… que… deseo?

-si, aquello que es casi imposible alcanzar para usted, como ser humano, como hombre.-Las palabras de D se sentían con un aura un tanto sombría, quizás ello se debía a la curiosa expresión que el conde había adoptado de un momento a otro.

-¿ha, sabes que es lo que deseo?,- Leon hizo a un lado su actitud de "no caer en los juegos de D", adoptando otra un tanto malévola: -"deseo verte tras las rejas"-acabo por decir con un gesto defensivo

-¿.. acaso es ese el precio de su felicidad?

-ya te lo dije y no pienso volver a repetirlo

-¿realmente… eso le haría feliz?-

- por su puesto-

-entiendo- El conde tan solo cerro los ojos meditando unos instantes. Al cabo de escasos instantes habló -"entonces hágalo"

-Wh-what!?!

D se limitó a estirar sus brazos frente al detective esperando para ser esposado…

-si tanto es su deseo de meterme en la cárcel, hágalo ya detective, puede llevarme detenido

-te advierto D que no estoy para tus bromas y que…

-detective le aseguro que no estoy bromeando, esta es y será su única oportunidad

Leon apretó fuertemente los dientes, incapaz de decidirse aún para sus adentros, esto perfectamente podría tratarse de una de las bromas del conde, sin embrago por otra parte estaba aquel impulso casi instintivo irrefrenable que invadía al americano empujándolo a capturar aquello que es casi incapturable, la oportunidad única de atrapar a aquel oriental por el que el había estado invirtiendo su tiempo durante mas de un año, estaba ahí, ahora frente a el.

¿Pero que era entonces lo que le frenaba a hacerlo?, ¿por que si tenía al mismo D en frente suyo dudaba en capturarlo?, ¿podría ser que estuviera buscando excusas para no hacer algo que realmente nunca quiso realizar??

¡Nada de eso!, eso no podía ser cierto, la verdad era bastante sencilla, D era un asesino y el un policía, un policía que debía cumplir con su deber. Decidido entonces, leon saco las esposas que llevaba con perioridad en su ropas de trabajo, las sostuvo un momento permitiendo que sus dedos juguetearan torpemente con el seguro de estas antes de abrirlas,

"Clic"

Las esposas sonaron al ser liberadas del seguro, los ojos de leon se posaron fugazmente en su sospechoso que aún mantenía una calma formidable para la contrariedad del asunto, pese a ello extrañamente el detective no sentía la mas ínfima quietud, por una parte entendía lo que implicaba su deber pero por otro lado estaba lo que leon pensaba como hombre y ello era lo que le inquietaba terminado incluso por molestarle.

No recordaba desde cuando, había comenzado a ver a D como victima y victimario

Las contrariedades producto de sus propias dudas estaban haciendo titubear seriamente a Leon, quien ahora sostenía unas de las delicadas muñecas del conde. El detective se sorprendió al notar que la piel con apariencia de porcelana del oriental resultaba ser mas fina y suave que las propias sedas, una mezcla que fuera de todo lo común no podría existir ni ser comparada con ninguna mujer ni ser humano alguno. Acaso sería el capaz de encerrar algo tan perfecto.

-aún estas a tiempo, para arrepentirte-

-lo sé, pero esta es su decisión keijin san.

Absurdo pensaba leon, como era posible que el estuviera buscando argumentos para realizar lo que el sabía que era lo correcto, ¿por que realmente ello era lo correcto?; el comprendía en el fondo de sí mismo que lo único que estaba consiguiendo con todo esto era tiempo, pero ¿tiempo para que?, ni si quiera el lo tenía muy claro, así mismo como sus capacidades para apresar a D, o es que acaso ni si quiera podría hacerlo por que no quería hacerlo. La verdad era que D había terminado por convertirse en un habito para leon, y más allá de eso D era una enfermedad terminal, una necesidad que inconsecuentemente había construido muy silenciosamente en el mismo.

Aún así, si de algo estaba consiente era que no podía dejar a D libre ahora que el mismo le estaba desafiando a capturarle, el sabía que no podía mostrar semejante debilidad frente a su adversario.

León podía casi oír la voz de su conciencia, mientras rodeaba la débil muñeca con el metal gélido y tosco de las esposas, haciéndole temblar no solo a el si no al oriental, ¿realmente el sería capaz de dañar a aquella muñeca china solo por un capricho?...

¡¿Capricho?!; la justicia no es un capricho

La justicia es relativa; Las victimas merecían morir…

¡Nadie merece la muerte!

Las victimas buscaron sus muertes

Rodeo la estrecha muñeca, evitando mirar en los ojos del oriental, leon sentía entonces como su corazón palpitaba violentamente en su pecho, así como sus ansías crecían invitándole a continuar.

Todo sería sencillo solo debía esposar al conde llevarlo a la estación de policías y todo habría terminado…

"Todo habría terminado" curioso, aquel pensamiento le causaba nostalgia

D contuvo su aliento, el sabía muy bien que este juego podría resultarle costoso, cerro sus ojos en ese minuto, pues no quería mirar el desenlace, en el que al parecer las cosas se le habían ido de las manos

"Clic"

El conde sintió como aquel sonido de las esposas lo condenaba, sin embargo, D se extraño al no sentir en su muñeca el mas mínimo peso, ni dolor o molestia, es que acaso leon…

D alzo entonces su mano en la que no había nada, reviso la otra con mayor ahínco con la necesidad de creer en lo que sus ojos impares veían.

Era cierto, león no lo había detenido, el conde giro encontrándose con leon, este se hallaba visiblemente molesto, aún así el conde no podía contener la expresión triunfante en su rostro.

-Detective?...-pregunto el chino buscando alguna respuesta

-Maldición!, D no molestes y vete a dormir de una ves!

-¿pero, pensé que el detective querría llevarme a la estación de policías?

-Mierda santa D!, es muy tarde y estoy cansado, además no estoy de humor para tus preguntas!

-le dije que no lo haría…

-eh?!

-usted no fue capaz de arrestarme

-eso no es verdad..! yo…estaba cansado y.. además.. yo… lo he hecho solo por chris

-¿a si? ya veo, solo por chris

-s-si fue solo por chris

-keijin san

- q-que?!

-¿esta usted rojo, acaso se ha avergonzado?

-¿que?! no lo estoy ya cállate y vete!

-si lo esta,

-¡que no lo estoy! Ahora déjame tranquilo, antes que me arrepienta y te arreste de verdad

-leon

-¡que quieres ahora!

-dejare abierta la puerta de mi alcoba, por si necesitas algo

-WHAT THAT FUCK..!!! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA YO DEBERIA ESTAR LOCO ESCUCHASTE LOCO! PARA IR A TU HABITACION EN PLENA NOCHE Y… D! OLLE D NO TE VALLAS ESCUCHAME D!!!!!!!!!ADEMÁS! PARA QUE QUERRIA YO IR A TU HABITACION!!

-ya se lo dije Leon…

-¿de que hablas?

-hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas antes de tiempo mi querido Detective

COnTinUaRA…

Hola que tal?! Les ha gustado su regalo de navidad & año nuevo? nn a que si! Uh!

Apropósito lamento enormemente haberme demorado en actualizar el fan fic pero como ya saben me tardo pero llego, por cierto lean mi fic de pet shop eclipse es un one shoot muy tiernito, ese es otro de los regalillos de navidad XD ah! Bueno espero que lo hayan pasado muy bien en estas ultimas fiestas y que este año se venga mucho mejor que el otro ne?

Pasando a otro tema quería mandar un saludo a todos los que fueron a la anime Fest. De concepción De este año pasado que estuvo por cierto a la altura de la anime expo de santiago sobre todo lo de los cosplayers que fueron magníficos! Sobre todo el niño gundam y para que decir del capitan Jack sparrow ¬!!

También quiero reiterar las gracias a las personas que me apoyan con el fic con sus comentarios agregándome a los favoritos o sencillamente leyendo a ustedes mil gracias.

Bien eso seria un abrazote enorme a todos! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el prox capi


	4. DeJeCtiOn MeLaNcOlíA

Dulce Vicio capitulo IV

Dejection (melancolía)

_De incertidunbres la cabeza llena, pregunte ¿Quien con voz tan dolorosa parece asi vencido por la pena?  
Es la suerte ignominosa de las miseras almas que vivieron sin infamia ni aplauso,vida ociosa"_

_La divina Comedia ,El infierno Canto III, Dante Alighieri_

Se estiro e su asiento dejando reposar su cabeza en el respaldo de este, sus cabellos rubios se desparramaron entonces dejando libres a las doradas hebras. Leon bostezó mientras contemplaba frente a el la torre de papeles acumulada sobre su escritorio. El detective sabía ala perfección que su día se pasaría entre aquellos informes que bien detestaba hacer y los comentarios de su " ilustre compañero temporal Rodger", no sólo acerca del caso; si no mas bien, acerca de aquel oriental de suma gracia y figura que le ponía los nervios de punta. D como siempre, el conde D.

-Leon?! Uhu leon!!; llamando a leon al planeta tierra!!!

-eh? Ahh que quieres Jill?

La muchacha sonrió abiertamente en el detective, había logrado por fin capturar la atención de su compañero.

-tranquilo hombre, solo estaba bromeando por que estabas muy serio

-Dios! Como quieres que este! si tengo que estar verificando informes mientras el estúpido de rodger anda fuera supuestamente investigando el caso de Solange Stevenson.

-Pero, no se suponía que ustedes dos estaban juntos en ese caso?

-juntos?! Crees que esto es juntos! Rodger salió a trabajar en el caso mientras yo recopilo información entre estas cuatro paredes.

-pero.. y eso por que leon?

-nah! Recuerdas el otro día cuando fue el cumpleaños de crhis?

-sí

-bueno, ese día pedí permiso para salir más temprano; a cambio de eso yo debía ayudar desde temprano con todo lo que se refiere a informes en el caso.

-valla; que se las trae ese tal rodger eh?

-a que te refieres?

- a que, ha logrado lo que muchos no han podido; quien lo imaginaría; leon orcot haciendo papeleo

-Jill hazme el favor y no molestes eh?

-esta bien esta bien señor monstruo, lo dejare trabajar, sin embargo, me salta una duda?

- que cosa?

No lo se, estaba pensando que sí esa escritora aun no ha aparecido, tal ves será por que no esta muerta si no que mas bien no quiere ser encontrada.

-escucha Hill; esa mujer tenía una vida prácticamente perfecta, por que iba a querer entonces desaparecer de un día para otro sin dejar rastro?, por lo demás si es que hubiera querido desaparecer como tu lo dices no crees que le es mil veces mas sencillo hacerlo por otro método que tener a la policía sobre ella?

-puede que tengas razón, pero no se puede hablar de homicidio sin que halla evidencia

-es precisamente esa la razón por la que estoy en el caso Hill; yo encontrare esa prueba y resolveré el caso antes que rodger.

-es extraño verte interesado, en algo que no tiene que ver con chinatown

-no adelantes presunciones jill; el principal motivo por el que estoy involucrado en este caso, es por que tengo la corazonada de que D esta detrás de esta desaparición

-Jill se sonrió entonces, sujetándose la cabeza con una de sus manos, a decir verdad no le sorprendía este comportamiento en leon; más bien lo que sí ahora capturaba su atención era lo extraño que poco a poco se iba tornando el caso

-------------------------

mientras tanto en el pet shop

Los animales de la tienda se hallaban algo agitados, hecho un tanto extraño y un poco ilógico para el conde D, quien se no estaba muy seguro de que se trataba; puesto que las únicas veces que se habían comportado así había sido durante el descenso del kirin o en casos sumamente delicados y por lógica especiales.

-Que esta sucediendo? - El conde D comenzaba a preocuparse

-Kiuu-kiiuu-kiiuuu-kii

-Acaso... tu sabes algo Q-chan?

El conejito con alas movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa mientras guíaba al conde por los pasillos de la tienda . Al caminar unos cuantos metros D se vio nuevamente en la sala donde solía guardar contratos, no obstante no acababa por entender el por que de dicho escándalo.

-Q-chan tu sabes por que se están comportando así?

-Kiuu kiiiiiyu!

El pequeño animalito comenzó a revolotear por los aires esparciendo los contratos en un ir y venir, luego de ello acercó una de las hojas hasta el oriental quien la recibió un tanto interrogante.

-Q-chan; si es sobre el contrato de la Srta solange ya lo leí.. y no creo que sea necesario hacerlo dos veces por que...

-kiuu kiiiuu- el conejito estaba empeñado en hacerle leer la hoja, por lo que D advirtiendo esto resignado comenzó a leer.

El contrato que estaba en sus manos, contrariamente no pertenecía a solange, si no mas bien aquella escritura que hacia contraste blanquecino con sus finas manos estaba hecho para comprara a solange.

-pero que significa esto.! Esto no puede ser posible?! Amenos que.. acaso ella...

en tanto...

leon continuó su trabajo, las horas poco le ayudaban en su arrastre, aún así la cantidad de papeles sobre sus escritorio se disminuía levemente, pero al menos se desminuía. Pese a esto entre los muchos escritos que el detective había contemplado, no existía aún, ninguna pista que le ayudara a esclarecer los hechos, por el contrario sólo había información vana que señalaba acontecimientos conocidos. Al cabo de varias horas leon tomo uno de los últimos dos informes que debía investigar, al abrirlo el rubio se percató de que en el, se recopilaban las últimas horas de solange antes de su desaparición, se hablaba de notas recopiladas, a sus vecinos y además algo que no dejaba de ser importante la existencia de "Dae" quien se mencionaba en diversos testimonios recopilados con relación a la investigación.

-así que dae...quien será..

León miró en su reloj de pulsera en el se marcaban las 12 en punto; Rodger estar de regreso alas 17:00hrs, tomando en cuenta esto, el detective tomo su chaqueta, se levantó de su oficina y salió a paso apresurado de la estación de policías. Al fin después de toda una mañana de trabajo arduo había conseguido una pista de la que estaba seguro sacaría buen provecho.

Anduvo entonces unos cuantos kilómetros antes de llegar a la que fuera alguna ves la casa de la escritora desaparecida, el detective bajo de su vehículo encaminándose hasta la entrada del lugar, estando ahí se detuvo, sentándose en la acera un momento, leon necesitaba ordenar las muchas ideas que abundaban en su cabeza.

Encendió un cigarrillo que depositó en sus labios para comenzar a consumirlo no obstante la presencia de una silueta femenina frente a el lo hizo dejarlo

Frente a si mismo una mujer de bello y sencillo aspecto

-busca a solange?

- eh ?! a decir verdad si la estaba buscando, pero al parecer no se encuentra, acaso usted me puede ayudara aencontrarla? -leon prefirió mentir para intentar encontrar una pista

-lo lamento pero no creo que la vea

- no y por que?

- por que solange esta desaparecida

-desaparecida?

-si no hemos sabido de ella en mucho tiempo y la policia por mas que ha buscado no halla la menor pista o indicio.

-comprendo, por cierto usted conoce a alguien que ella solia llamar dae

-dae? claro que si

-pero no es un alguien

-entonces?

-dae es la mascota que tenia solange

-una mascota?

-si! es el bello gato blanco que ella le compró a la tienda de mascotas

-de que tienda de mascotas me esta hablando?

- de la mas prestigiosa de todas, la tienda de mascotas del conde D ubicada en chinatown

-usted esta segura que la compró ahi?

-claro que sí, la misma solange me lo comento

-y digame usted sabe donde esta ese gato ahora?

-bueno, ese gato esta desaparecido desde el mismo día que solange no regresó, pero si gusta puedo buscar algunas fotos en mi casa que no esta muy lejos de aqui y mostrarselas.

-gracias pero será en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que hacer... por cierto una última pregunta, cual era su relación con solange?

-solange era mi amiga desde la primaria, una muy buena amiga, yo solo deseo que la encuentren los mas pronto posible.

-----------------------------

En tanto...

sus tacones resonaron al bajar las escaleras, el eco se hizo presente entonces en el resonar del piso liso, la figura de una mujer jugueteaba ahora entre los muros carmesís de la oriental tienda.

-conde?, he regresado pro lo de la ves anterior

La mujer esperó en medio de aquel alito de sombras que daban la impresión de que estaba siendo observada en el lugar; espero aun más a medida que la incertidumbre avanzaba en ella, más sólo encontro como respuesta el sondio de los animales del pet shop quienes estaban más agresivos que antes.

- conde D..- dijo la mujer retorciendo sus labios en una mueca de maldad;- esta clas e de trucos no funcionan conmigo, es mejor que sal ga de una ves y deje de perder el tiempo

no paso mucho tiempo antes que el conde se hiciera presente en la habitacion..

-Mi estimada, es buieno ternerla denuevo entre nosotros, en que la puedo ayudar?- dijo entonces el conde sonrriendo entre las penumbras.

-he venido por mi mascota

- oh! por supuesto! su mascota, pero digame que le hace suponer que la mascota que esta aquí es la indicada para usted?

-usted prometió que la mascota que llevaría seria la indicada para mi lo recuerda conde?

-claro que lo recuerdo, creo que no me he expresado con claridad , mi pregunta sería con que derecho reclama a su animal?

- con el derecho que cualquier amo tiene sobre su mascota, ahora conde dejemos las preguntas y entregueme lo que he venido abuscar...

El conde sonrrió impavidamente invitando a la escritora a pasar por los pasilllos de la tienda...

-por supuesto estaré encantado de entregarle lo que merece lady...

Los frenos de un auto junto al descenso de su piloto sucedio la escena, leon había llegado a la tienda de mascotas, agito entonces la puerta golpeando en busca de alguien, m´´as nadie acuidió, si no mas bien, la puerta cedió abriendose ante la mirada atonita del rubio policía...

CoNtiNuaRa...

hola! lamento el atraso pero aqui ya va optro capitulillo mas al aprecer ya no queda mucho del fic cierto, pues entonces veamos que cosas mas nos deparan los proximos cpaitulos gracias por los animos en especial los reviw y la gente que lee esta sección! gracias austedes por animar al facfictioon!

un abrzote a todos y nos estamos leyendo mattane!


	5. DeJecTion II parte

_Rie y el mundo reira contigo_

_llora y... _

_lloraras solo..._

_**Old boy**_

**DuLcE ViCio**

_Capitulo V_

DeJecTioN II parte

Leon se adentro con cautela entre las penumbras de la tienda, había algo en la atmósfera del lugar que le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, aun así el detective elevo la voz una primera ves llamando al conde, más solo el sonido de los animales agitados se sintió como respuesta, llamó nuevamente entre la nada y penumbras que abundaban el espectro del lugar, más esta ves , el silencio se hizo presente, la atmósfera estaba densa, su respiración agitada así como el galopar de su corazón quien estaba fuertemente afectado. Leon sabía que algo estaba sumamente fuera de lo común...Desenfundo aquel revolver que había sido su compañero fiel en años, revisando si tenia balas cargadas, lo tomo entre sus manos y se adentró a paso rápido en el lugar.

Una sensación de pánico y adrenalina lo tenia posesionado, junto aquel sentimiento avasallador que se suele tener cuando hay percepción de que las cosas no van bien. Sacudió de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos mientras sus pupilas azulinas se fijaban en un lugar menos sombrío, tarea dificultosa para el en sí, había que decirlo, pues entre el contraste rojizo y las negruras poco se podía distinguir, aún así si de algo estaba leon seguro era de que ya se había internado lo suficiente dentro de la tienda, y es que no podía dejar de sorprenderse, pues la actual cantidad de espacio físico sobrepasaba a lo que a sencilla vista se podía creer, o era quizás que ya se estaba volviendo paranoico de dar vueltas y no hallar a nadie. Pese a esto león no dejo en ningún momento su arma, su sentido de detective o de bestia sin domar como prefería llamar D, le decía que debía estar alerta.

El detective volteó entonces en uno de los pasillos, cuando el estruendo de un ruido se sintió en el eco de las paredes, era un grito, un desgarrador chillido de mujer. El rubio se alisto de inmediato comenzando a correr guiado solo por los continuos ecos, palabras in entendibles mezcladas de dolor llegaban hasta sus oídos, sin comprensión mínima, el americano solo corría buscando a quien socorrer, corrió de esta manera haciendo alarde de su bien entrenado cuerpo, dobló una de las esquinas y algo le impidió continuar, algo o más bien alguien había chocado con el.

-conde D? pero que demonios..

-detective? que hace usted aquí?

-yo solo..eh! hazte a un lado... alguien esta en peligro...

-en peligro? pero detective esto es una tienda de mascotas...

-eso ya lo se maldición! pero acabo de escuchar un grito de una mujer pidiendo auxilio y la voy a ayudar

-lo lamento detective pero usted no irá a ningún lado.

-te lo advierto D no me provoques

-no lo estoy provocando mi estimado, tan solo le recuerdo el lugar que debe ocupar en mi tienda

-si no me dejas pasar solo, entonces vendrás conmigo.

Leon tomo al conde por la muñeca arrastrándolo con el por los pasillos, D por su parte lo miraba entretenido, pues fuera de todo la escena le causaba gracia y es que el ver a su detective así de decidido no le dejaba más que una opción, y esta era no hacer más que ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con su instinto de bestia humana.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas leon parecía desistir de su búsqueda por lo que soltando al conde de su agarre, volteó entonces su peso contra uno de los muros dejando reposar sus articulaciones. Mientras en su rostro sus ojos color zafiro reflejaban incredulidad.

- Y al parecer no había nada de lo que estaba buscando tan convencido keijin san?..- indago el conde con ánimos de molestar al americano

-no lo entiendo, yo estoy seguro de haber escuchado gritos de ayuda, la voz de una mujer...

-mi querido detective, al parecer su gran ansiedad para con el caso le está jugando una mala pasada ¿ no cree que sería mejor tomar una taza de té para relajar los ánimos?

Leon sintió nuevamente aquella sensación de impotencia en el,¿ por que le parecía que en la mayoría de las ocasiones había algo más..., algo como una fuerza desconocida que le impedía descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de los casos? y la verdad es que por lo menos el ya se estaba agotando de tener que sobrellevar esa sensación de disconformidad todo el tiempo...

-Detective?

-que fue lo que le vendiste a Solange?- leon repentinamente se hallaba haciendo su habitual interrogatorio al conde mas en esta ocasión a diferencia de otras por su tono no estaba en las mejores condiciones ante su adversario

-veo que las noticias vuelan con rapidez única en L.A.

- ya deja de ironizar y dime de una vez que le vendiste a Solange!

-le vendí un gato alvino, un gato angora

-oh dios! y me vas a decir que es casualidad que ella halla desaparecido luego de que le vendieras el maldito animal!?

- le ruego que se controle, recuerde que todos mis clientes compran sus mascotas sabiendo los riesgos que estas traen por ello el contrato es firmado de sus mimos puños y letras.

- mierda es que no tienes conciencia de lo que vendes! eres tan solo un maldito loco asesino! acabas con gente inocente y ni si quiera en ti hay señal de compasión y arrepentimiento!

-asesino? ja! detective es que acaso no se da cuenta?? Es la propia codicia y ego de la gente lo que termina con sus existencias, en el caso de esta escritora ella compró a dae, su mascota intencionadamente...

-ya es suficiente. si crees que me voy a creer tus entupidas historias estas muy equivocado!

-es todo lo que le puedo ofrecer, tiene la opción de escuchar mi relato o quedarse con sus dudas keijin san

Orcot estaba atrapado, el único que podía darle la información que el necesitaba era el conde D, más aún el detective se revelaba ante la opción de creer el relato del fino oriental y es que era para volverse loco; que sería lo que D le diría en esta ocasión??!. Acaso sería algo parecido al caso del pez mellow o quizás volvería con temas como la sirena débora hombres u los osos de felpa con cuyos pactos con el demonio podían hacer lo imposible, o también por que no?; una historia como la de medusa o incluso vampiros como en lo que se había transformado la agente norma.

La verdad fuera cual fuera su naturaleza, y fuese lo que fuese a decir el conde, el detective estaba conciente, que más allá de propasar la realidad avasallaría con todo resto de realidad existente en su mente.

Mas aquel detalle no era lo que inquietaba al americano, si no más bien; el cuanto era capaz de llegar a creer en los cuentos de D.

Sucedía pues que leon se había convencido que la gente creía en los cuentos que ellos mismos creaban, una suerte de mitos urbanos por propio placer, por otra parte el conde se aprovechaba de esto para hacer sus negocios, una teoría bastante sencilla a simple vista; más aún en la practica, carecía de argumentos y solidez; de alguna manera D siempre conseguía hacerlo caer en sus fantasías.

- Usted cree en el país de nunca jamás?? - y ahí estaba el conde nuevamente confundiéndolo…

-Qué!- leon casi muere al escuchar la pregunta, era su idea o D se había vuelto extrañamente mas loco de lo que habitualmente era??

- que si cree en el país de nunca jamás detective?

-Pero que clase de pregunta es esa! es que no entiendes que probablemente se ha cometido un crimen a escasos metros de aquí y..

-y usted sin embargo sigue en mi tienda, aquí conmigo

-yo...n.o..-

-y detective puede responderme lo que le pregunte?

-Que acaso no es lógico? es obvio que no creo en el país de nunca jamás, ni menos en "Campanita o en Peter pan" y todas esas estupideces...

-pero alguna ves creyó en ellas verdad?

-cuando era muy niño deje de creer en esas cosas - acabo por decir leon

-más cuando era mas niño aún creía ciegamente en ellas.

-creí cuando tuve que creer, hoy soy un adulto con responsabilidades un detective; y el dar crédito a esas opiniones no me da para nada la credibilidad que necesito en mis casos; aún así no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con la investigación.

- kiejin san debería volver a creer, si no peter pan ya no volverá a volar.

- pero de que me estas hablando?

-le vendí a la señorita Solange un gato albino angora, una especie extraña y escasa con una característica única.

-a que te refieres?

-véalo por usted mismo, aquí en esta fotografía conocerá al felino

-esto es..

Leon se tragó sus comentarios, la imagen hablaba por sí misma; aquel felino que solange había comprado, era el fiel reflejo de un personaje de un cuento de hadas, más aún de hadas había poco en la mente del rubio que nuevamente titubeaba entre realidad y ficción.

-como verá solange me pidió una compañera digna de sus mundos escritos, y yo no pude hacer menos que complacerla; y dae como su nombre lo dice "sombra" no es mas que la sombra de sus propias fantasías dignas de la mente infante del escritor que se niega a crecer.

- entonces por que solange desapareció?

-solange quería a Dae por que le hacía creer que su mundo podía ser llevado a su realidad y que mejor que su mascota fuera su prueba tangible.

- entiendo lo que me dices pero... que hay de su desaparición?

-solange intentó traer su mundo a la realidad nuestra, más debió percatarse de que la única manera de hacerlo era a través de sus escritos, y la conocer esta "situación" más aún bajo el punto de vista de haber quebrado la burbuja de fantasías habitante en su mente infante sólo le quedó un nexo con la "realidad" de su fantasía; ello era Dae: pues más que puede hacer un chico que solo quiere que peter pan le venga a buscar?

-si Peter no llega... lo más probable es que el chico valla a.. buscarle… eso quiere decir que solange se suicido!

-No solo Peter puede hacerte llegar al país de nunca jamás detective; puedes llegar solo al menos eso pensó nuestra amiga escritora, no obstante olvido un detalle primordial.. ella liberó su mente más no su cuerpo y como ya se lo dije mi estimado; Dae siendo su sombra tubo que suplir la falencia.

-me estas diciendo que ese gato mato a Solange!

-esa era una de las clausulas; "nunca dejar de tener noción de la realidad, de lo contrario como su nombre lo menciona dae se encargara de hacerle tomar el verdadero rumbo a su vida recuerde a demás que los gatos tienen 7 vidas así que utilizar una no le afectaría en mucho no lo cree así?"

-eres un...

-shh... mi querido, ya es tarde para ser Peter Pan; en este final Wendy volverá de nunca jamás para ser adulta, envejecer y morir.

Minutos mas tarde ----------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------

León abrió la puerta de la oficina, se sentía ridículo y aturdido, por una parte había conseguido lo que deseaba había logrado resolver el caso antes que rodger, aún así por alguna razón no había llegado a la explicación lógica que tanto ansiaba.

Se dejó caer en su silla, mientras tomaba por inercia entre sus manos uno de los informes al azar, lo levantó haciendo el mismo gesto con su vista resignándose a seguir su trabajo cuando entonces se dio cuenta de que aquel informe que ahora sujetaba era la bitácora que el mismo había confeccionado la primera vez que pisó chinatown.

El detective no logró entonces impedir sentir un dejo de repudio que experimentó al tacto con aquellas hojas¿acaso era posible que el siendo catalogado como uno de los detectives mas sobresalientes en su área, no pudiese hacer más que sentarse y observar como D seguía cometiendo monstruosidades?; y mientras el no hacía nada, o era quizás que el era el único capaz de ver más allá de lo que los demás querían ver, ya que era muy difícil creer que el conde D fuera el autor de los innumerables crímenes.

-no se como, pero lo voy a hacer, tengo que sacarme a este tipo de la cabeza antes que me acabe volviendo loco.

Aquella última era una decisión que le había llevado un buen tiempo meditarla y es que no era para menos, leon era consiente de que la investigación de chinatown le había llevado ya mas allá de un año; un año en el que habría tenido que saber tolerar los comentarios de todo tipo de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y es que su obsesión y esa suerte de fanatismo caprichoso que mostraba con mayor devoción que un creyente ferviente, no era normal según el parecer de quienes le rodeaban. Pero y que es normal entonces?!, posiblemente el detective estaba sufriendo los prejuicios que traía el tener un fuerte sentido de la justicia, una deuda con la verdad. Más aún sus propios pares no eran capaces de advertir aquello, así como el tampoco advertía la presencia de ciertas huellas que poco a poco comenzaban a tener sostén. Leon sabia, la verdadera razón del por que investigaba con tanta desesperación, más se negaba a admitirlo, más allá de capturar al conde, sus intereses se reducían a escalas inevitablemente personales, más allá de querer justicia a aquellas personas muertas leon debía admitirlo el no era mejor que D, en el momento de admitir el por que quería capturarlo.

Si era cierto, D era un ser frío y sin emociones al cual no le afectaban los padecimientos de la humanidad, más aún leon era el único que sabía que aquello no era así, aun tras esa fachada de oriental impávido que se empeñaba en mantener en pie, había más allá de eso

Actitudes humanas, restos de una criatura que tubo que cambiar bajo ciertas instancias.

Más allá de las muertes de inocentes, lo que leon quería saber era cuando D había olvidado sonreír y vivir.

Leon estaba seguro que en aquel sueño en el museo, había visto más allá de lo que D quería que se conociera del, por eso prefirió ocultarlo y convencerlo de que todo había sido un sueño, más de ser así por que le dijo que el intentaría sobrevivir aunque fuera el ultimo de los de su especie? Y es que D sencillamente no se daba cuenta de que siempre que sembraba aquella mínima duda, no hacía mas que aumentar en leon las ansias de conocer. Y para bien o mal leon ya se había acercado demasiado a la verdad.

El americano sabia que D era el autor de los crímenes, más no podía demostrarlo, por eso buscaba las pruebas que lo inculpasen, más fuera de esto leon no sabía hasta que punto toleraría este juego cuantas muertes mas de inocentes tendría que presenciar si poder hacer lo más mínimo??, el detective ya se estaba agotando de perder todas las partidas y no sabía hasta que punto podría mantener la situación.

-orcot, hey! Orcot! Ya regrese hace minutos que te estoy hablando y no me respondes!

-hum? Ahh.. eres tu Rodger que quieres?

-valla veo que el estar entre tantos informes te irrita más de lo común

-dime que novedad hallaste para el caso por que supongo que si estas aquí es por que alguna novedad tendrás para el caso verdad?

-por supuesto que si, hallamos el cuerpo de Solange

-la encontraron?

-Si tal como escuchas encontramos el cadáver en la sala de estar de su propia casa

-Eso es imposible! Yo mismo estaba cuando se hizo la revisión de la escena del crimen y ese cuerpo no estaba ahí!

-Eso ya lo sé Orcot yo también estaba en el lugar, el asesino debió dejar el cuerpo luego que nosotros hiciéramos todas las averiguaciones. Y no se de que manera se percato de que nosotros ya no estábamos vigilando el lugar, y aprovechándose de esto entro para dejar el cuerpo ahí.

-Mierda! Como es posible que no tengamos ninguna pista de quien es el asesino!

-Tranquilízate ya Orcot! Te recuerdo que quien esta a cargo de este caso soy yo y tu lugar esta con los informes

-Leon sintió que aquel era el último insulto que podía recibir en el día, así, sin pensarlo dos veces ya tenía a su querido superior rodger arrinconado contra la pared; el rubio mantenía su puño cerrado intentando contener aun su ira , pues sabía que de dejarse guiar por sus emociones los golpes que le propinaría a rodger hablarían por serían mejor que cualquier improperio a decir.

-infeliz andas por ahí haciendo alarde con tu insignia del FBI solo por tener el poder de tus conocidos, y la verdad es que sin ellos no vales nada

-uhh! Así que por fin le haces honor a tu nombre orcot!;pero sabes una cosa? No te tengo miedo y escucha con mucha atención, yo soy tu superior y quieras o no me debes obediencia

-Rodger se deshizo del agarre de leon, una ves hecho esto extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos lo que al parecer, era una agenda electrónica, contemplo en la pequeña pantalla del artefacto la información que necesitaba en el momento antes de continuar su discurso.

-Bueno mi tiempo contigo se ha acabado, te sugiero que revises bien tus informes ya que es lo único que puedes hacer, si es que claro lo puedes hacer bien.

Rodger abandonó el lugar dejando al detective rubio de muy mala gana, pues sencillamente leon no podía comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel espécimen fastidioso que resultaba ser su "compañero". Aún así el rubio no podía hacer mas que volver a lo suyo pues más allá de su reciente enfrentamiento, su mente había comenzado a girar en torno a otras interrogantes, como era que el cuerpo de solange había aparecido en su propia sala de estar?!, más aún aquel no era el único detalle En su mente, pues las palabras que anteriormente había escuchado del conde y la asimilación del mismo con Peter pan; Solange con Wendy; es que acaso faltaba alguien??, a leon le causaba gracia el solo pensar que garfio podría ser rodger , aún así el puzzle no encajaba por completo y el rubio sabía que D ya le había entregado suficientes pistas como para que el resolviera lo que quedaba del caso, y no acudiría nuevamente a el aunque fuera lo que su sentido aún común le indicaba.

No cometería aquel acto tan solo para hacer algo que el debería ser capaz de efectuar, pues fuera como fuera d no era un detective si no el mismo sospechoso de los delitos, y el como detective debía hallar aquello que inculpase al conde y de paso le ayudase a comprender la verdadera naturaleza del asunto.

Por que más allá de lo visible, leon nuevamente se encontraba frente aquel imponente muro in escalable para sí. Pues el rubio conocía la razones del caso , más no tenía las pruebas necesarias para verificar la verdad existente.

Preso entonces de sus pensares el americano comenzó a caer en el recontó de sus recuerdos, conforme a ello obtuvo entonces una muestra clara de lo acontecido solange habría encontrado la muerte a acusa de esa mascota, ello era un hecho o tal ves?.. wendy podía haber muerto en las manos de otro; era claro para leon que el capitán garfio, rodger como lo había designado no podía haber cometido el delito, más entonces quien ameritaba el hecho para cometer el cato? Campanita?!, curioso aquella ficción fantasmal de Peter Pan acudía nuevamente por los pasajes de su comprensión . Era su idea o aquella extraña perspectiva le remeció su inconsciente tonel mero pretexto de hallar algo que había dejado en el tintero.

Leon pensó entonces quien podría ocupar aquel lugar en su lectura…

De manera repentina una visión por advenimiento le devino; campanita podría asimilarse al encuentro que obtuvo de su expedición del día anterior.

El estaba sentado en la acera cuando aquella extraña mujer se le acerco de la nada a hablarle…

_Aquella__ mujer y el caso de solange_

_Aquella__ dijo ser la mejor amiga de la escritora fallecida_

_Pero campanita siempre envidió a wendy_

_Aquella mujer, y Dae la gata que le vendió D_

_La gata__ y su supuesta forma humana…_

_La desaparición de la escritora__ del país de nunca jamás_

Repentinamente el puzzle había encajado, viéndolo así leon no esperó ni un momento más se aproximo hasta sus cosas haciendo amplios pasos en los que denotaba sus ansias por esclarecer los hechos. Se acerco hasta el umbral y lo cruzó sin la mayor duda ni titubeo acerca de las amenazas hechas por su superior.

Por fin había logrado resolver el caso.

ConTiNuarA

holaaaaa si si ya lo se disculpen la demora ! gracias por apollar el fic espero que lo sigan haciendo ne eso es un abrazote a todos y graciassssss! x los animos!


	6. DoBlety

Atencion en este capitulo hay personajes del manga como el totetsu y ponchan que son mascotas favoritas de la tienda sii? las he usado en parte para una mejor redaccion muchas gracias por leer y ahora sin mas..

DulCe ViCiO 

El día estaba frío, más bien la mañana, pálida y helada relucía en su brisa aquella inestabilidad del clima, la gélides del paso del aire entre los cuerpos hacía que estos se remeciesen de forma continúa, temblando bajo el cielo cubierto de una densa neblina que no hacía mas que estropear el panorama.

Ahí en medio de la densidad y la nada las siluetas ennegrecidas por la sombra del luto mantenían silencio.

Ahí en medio de la calma, el llanto inflingido por la congoja evidente se hacía latente,

Y es que el dolor tiene real cura?

Y es que el consuelo viene realmente con el tiempo?

Y es que el réquiem de la muerte acompañara siempre la conciencia de algunos?

Solo hasta que los humanos aprendan a perdonarse…

Hasta que se encuentren a si mismos…

Hasta que despierten de sus sueños…

Hasta que recuerden como sonreír…

**Capitulo VI **

**Doblety (DudA) **

"Los funerales siempre fueron tristes, al menos no recuerdo alguno de los miles que he visto a través del tiempo que no lo fuera, si no, no serían funerales"

"Y son tristes por que son una despedida y las despedidas jamás fueron alegres"

-Que sucede Detective, acaso aun no se convence de haber resuelto el caso?

Leon no dijo nada, D en ocasiones realmente era demasiado inoportuno,

"_dolorosamente inoportuno_."

D por su parte y aun consiente de ello, quiso seguir la conversación por lo que volvió a hablar.

-Definitivamente, los humanos son una de las razas más complejas que he conocido

Leon volteo el rostro hasta encontrase con el del conde en su cara un aire interrogante decía que no estaba al tanto de lo que D le había insinuado recientemente.

-Keijin san, por que tengo la sensación de que no esta conforme por haber descubierto al autor del crimen?

Leon guardo silencio en tanto una brisa fría revoloteaba entre sus cabellos yendo incluso a vagar entre la cabellera azabache del conde, el conde por su parte no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo tan solo giro mostrando su perfil perfecto, su tez de marfil fina y delicada al americano.

La verdad, para el americano la certeza en cuanto a las preguntas del oriental ya no era algo que le preocupase, pues este de alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con la sensación de que el conde sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y en lo mas profundo leon pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo así, ya que, bien sabía además que de ponerse a pensar demás en el asunto terminaría rondando por hipótesis poco profesionales por no decir fantásticas en las que no solo creería si no que intentaría probar.

Pese a ello la causa que tenía así al americano no era algo de lo que pudiese culpar a D como de costumbre. Aquí el culpable era uno solo y aquello se reducía a su nombre.

Quizás era esa la razón por la que leon no quería ahondar mas en el problema, aún así quiso responder a la pregunta hecha por el conde mientras intentaba esconder las emociones que D estaba notando, como escapaban del joven detective

-Por que llegue demasiado tarde

-¿detective?

-llegue tarde, tarde como siempre D.

Flash back

Repentinamente las cosas habían empezado a cobrar sentido sobre todo luego de haber encajado las pistas últimas en su deducción, leon ahora podía decir que estaba seguro de saber quien era el asesino y este resultaba ser demasiado obvio y es que quizás siempre lo mas obvio es lo mas complejo de poder ver.

Corría entonces por las calles ya habiendo salido de la oficina de policías, leon prefirió huir a pie antes de en un auto pues seria mucho mas notorias su ausencia, al fin al cabo de un largo trecho se hallaba en el lugar del crimen la casa donde había desaparecido la escritora y donde luego la habían encontrado muerta…

Leon se percato al llegar de que la densidad de la atmósfera que lo rodeaba era demasiado sobrecogedora, el sabia que se había acercado demasiado según sus presunciones a la resolución del conflicto.

Indago por entre los alrededores cerciorándose de que nadie había vigilando la morada, se decidió entonces y entro forzando la puerta trasera de la vivienda, en un inicio el aspecto lúgubre le impidió la fácil vista pero luego de unos instantes se acostumbro a las penumbras. De esta manera leon rodeo el lugar buscando aquello que según su instinto de fiera como D llamaba, decía saber; y cual fue sus sorpresa al saberse en lo cierto!

Ahí en el mismo lugar donde habían encontrado el cadáver, ahí se hallaba la mujer que el antes ya había visto, aquella con quien había charlado, aquella que se decía la mejor amiga de la escritora.

-por fin lo descubriste…

susurro torpemente la mujer que se hallaba en postura fetal en el piso, su cabeza inclinada entre sus piernas daba paso a la caída libre de sus cabellos lo que impedía al policía ver bien su rostro…

-Por que lo hiciste? Pensaba que ella era tu amiga… -acabo preguntando leon aun estado a una distancia prudente de la chica.

-amiga… si eso siempre solíamos ser, aunque la verdad, la verdad es que yo siempre quise ser como ella…

-que?

-ella, siempre tubo todo lo que yo quería y que no podía tener, y aún así no podía dejar de quererla, era insoportable, yo…no podía odiarla, no podía envidiarla!!, ella era demasiado buena, demasiado pura, acaso sabes lo que es estar con alguien solo para fingir!! Ella con su bondad me hacía sentir _miserable… _

-pero eso no te da derecho a matar a nadie;- respondió leon quien estaba atento al relato de aquella chica

-tu mejor que nadie sabes que no estas en posición de reprocharme tu solo eres un asesino que bajo un estandarte mata sin reparo!!

Yo mate a Solange por que no toleraba mi miseria!!! no toleraba que ella fuera feliz mientras yo me hundía, mientras todo lo poco que tenia a mi alrededor se alejaba por culpa de ella, por que todos querían estar con ella!! Ella con su forma de ser me lo quito todo, y yo quise recuperarlo!!, un día cuando ella compro a Dae sentí el valor, me decidí y todo estaba muy claro la mate, la envenene tranquilamente mientras cenábamos luego cargue su cadáver hasta mi apartamento, donde la escondí unos días, Dae siempre me acompaño en todo el proceso, sin ella no hubiera podido liberarme de este karma de su jodida perfección de su entupida bondad!!

Las lágrimas que ahora salían de los ojos de aquella mujer eran verdaderas, leon lo supo, reconoció que no era el llanto de una sirena, aún así ya no se podía hacer nada, la envidia de esta chica por su amiga había repasado los limites de lo que era comprensible y había terminado por acabarla, como mujer, como persona, como ser humano…

El detective trato de acercarse para acabar con todo esposarla y llevarla al cuartel ya que había confesado aun así , leon no se sentía complacido por el resultado del caso…

La chica estaba aun en el piso se mecía mientras se abrazaba y canturreaba palabras en balbuceos vanos..

-yo me canse de ser su sombra, y pensaba que todo cambiaría si ella no estaba, pero nunca sucedió el recuerdo, su estúpido recuerdo seguía presente… atormentándome.. persiguiéndome

Repentinamente el sonido metálico de algo para leon conocido le hizo remecer, el no se había percatado de que aquella muchacha tenía en sus manos un revolver que ahora apuntaba directo en su propia cabeza.

-Detente!!!!!!!! Maldición!! No lo hagas!! -Grito leon en un impulso desesperado

Todo fue muy rápido aun que para el detective ocurrió en una secuencia lenta

Ella presiono el gatillo

Callo al suelo

Al frió suelo, y su sangre comenzó a brotar como cual río en desembocadura,

Leon callo de rodillas mientras temblaba, el había fallado, la había perdido como muchos otros…

Y el y solo el era el culpable…

Fin flash back

Leon había comprendido que todo no podía ser como se deseaba, y así mismo entendía que la naturaleza del asunto era mas que predecible, la justicia no se podía ganar solo con palabras, si no que además requeriría de la fuerza e incluso de imponerse aun frente a lo correcto a aquello que se quiere ver como lo bueno….

-Cuantas muertes más tendré que arrebatar?, cuantas mas tendré que llevar a mis espaldas ?

-keijin san

-Estas manos que ves aquí, están llenas de culpa, están teñidas de sangre humana, he tenido que matar en nombre de la ley, he visto caer a mis amigos bajo mi propia arma , he ido incluso contra mi propia voluntad en nombre de lo que llamamos lo correcto. Yo ya no sé que es mejor, si seguir con esto o sencillamente dejarlo. Es demasiado…

-Orcot, Aquí estas!

- hola – dijo una muy animada Jill que apareció detrás del jefe de Leon

-Jefe, Jill?

-Quería felicitarte por tu desempeño en el caso estuviste fantástico no cabe duda que eres uno de nuestros mejores agentes, además como le pateamos el trasero a los del FBI ajajaja.

-permiso…

-leon? Y que le sucede ahora!? Primero estaba como loco por resolver el caso y ahora que lo hace ni si quiera quiere celebrar??

-creo que hay que dejarlo jefe, leon esta demasiado emocionado y no ha sabido reaccionar.

-De verdad piensas eso Jill?

-por su puesto jefe ya vera como mañana vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre

-creo que la Srta Jill no esta equivocada- mintió el conde repentinamente

-mmm tienen razón estaba preocupándome por estupideces, bueno es hora de que nos vallamos verdad Jill?

-si, aún nos queda mucho trabajo que hacer! Por cierto conde despida a leon de nuestra parte

-no se preocupe Srta Jill yo le haré llegar sus saludos.

Leon había logrado alejarse lo suficiente del cementerio, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de estar en aquel lugar, ya que mientras mas estaba allí, mas vueltas en la cabeza le daba al asunto y si algo tenía claro era que aquello no era lo más sano para el en esos momentos, así siguió caminando hasta llegar lo suficiente mente cerca de su coche, donde detuvo su marcha mientras decía

-vas hasta la tienda?

Los labios oscuros sonrieron para si, mientras respondían a la pregunta.

- usted va hasta mi tienda?

-sube al auto

El conde subió al auto sin mencionar palabra, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y mantuvo silencio.

El camino se hizo mas largo de lo común, sin sus discusiones habituales.

Sin embargo el silencio no llego a ser lo suficientemente molesto ya que cuando este logro inquietarlos ya habían llegado a la tienda.

D descendió del vehículo mientras invitaba al detective a tomar una taza de infusiones, como de costumbre. El conde aún no queriendo admitirlo se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el comportamiento de Leon.

-Tengo unas infusiones perfectas para relajar el espíritu detective

-gracias pero hoy no tengo ánimos

-keijin san, quiere pasar entonces a ver a Chris, estoy seguro de que se alegraría mucho de verlo

- no, hoy no es un buen día para que me vea, la verdad quiero descansar.

-es por lo que dijo en el cementerio?

-Oh" escucha lamento haberte involucrado en mis problemas, no tienes por que escuchar mis propios conflictos, solo olvida todo lo que te dije right?, yo me iré a dormir y mañana vendré a la tienda Ok?

-como quiera keijin san, usted es libre de escoger lo que hace, aunque solo quisiera recordarle que hasta para el mas pequeño animal no es bueno cargar con todo el peso del dolor solo.

-Es fácil decirlo cuando se tiene familia y amigos con los que contar, yo en cambio desde que mama murió mi vida se redujo a mi persona, y a Chris por supuesto, aunque pienso que el ya tiene suficiente para que lo este involucrando aún mas en mis propios asuntos. No me puedo quejar es la vida que escogí y es con la que tengo que aprender a vivir.

El conde silencio su voz sabía que no era la mejor ocasión para iniciar un conflicto, pues tenía en claro que en leon algo no andaba bien, y pese a que lo que le había dicho el detective en el cementerio era algo que D tenía muy claro, no se sentía capaz de entregar alguna palabra de consuelo para el americano, pues el entendía que la raza mas nociva de todas eran los humanos, al menos así se lo había hecho entender a temprana edad su padre y abuelo y como lo había dicho leon era por que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, incluso las del inocente Chris, cargarían con la culpa, así como las mismas creencia religiosas sobre el pecado original, los seres humanos no solo eran culpables de sus desgracias, si no también del mundo que habían construido en base a la destrucción avaricia y egoísmo y de las miles de razas extintas que ellos habían acabado.

D se había acostumbrado a pensar en los humanos como lo peor de la naturaleza algo así como la escoria que debía ser exterminada, y así lo pensó durante años.

Lamentablemente sus esquemas se derribaron cuando conoció a leon.

El no era como los demás y D tenía que admitirlo, el por sobre todo y todos había mostrado la compasión y bondad que los demás de su especie habían olvidado. Y eso le perturbaba profundamente, es que no podía ser así!, no debía ser así, D no cometería el error que su padre cometió, el no sería igual que su Padre y Howar, aunque el conde siempre supo que el gran odio de papa D hacia los humanos se debía aquel hombre.

El no caería en lo mismo. Aunque ya se le dificultaba encontrar una definición para lo que tenía con su mascota humana como le llamaba su abuelo.

Pese a lo anterior el oriental no pudo evitar preocuparse mientras veía como se alejaba el vehículo del americano.

-Que pasa conde?, acaso el americano no vendrá a tomar el té?- pregunto repentinamente Tet chan quien apareció tras el oriental

-no, hoy el detective no vendrá por té:- respondió D mientras entraba en la tienda seguido por el totetsu, tet chan apreció entonces un semblante de preocupación en D

-No se que se cree ese estúpido rubio! Que esto es una cafetería o una pensión Chris estuvo esperando para verle todo el día!, gracias a dios Pon chan le convenció de dormir una siesta! Ya vera cuando mañana venga, ahí sabrá lo que es un totetsu molesto!

-Es mejor que no le digas al pequeño Chris que su hermano estuvo hoy aquí Tet chan

-pero por que conde si ese condenado se ha comportado mal no merece que Chris le quiera!

-entiendo tu enojo con keijin san, y comprendo que quieras proteger y hacer feliz a Chris pero pienso que esta no era una buena ocasión para que leon viniera a la tienda.

-Por que dice eso conde?

-por que el aún no se ha aprendido a perdonar y mientras sea así, aún le quedan muchas cosas por aprender…

Tet chan hecho un ultimo vistazo al conde mientras intentaba comprender las palabras que este le había dedicado, el totetsu sabía muy bien que ir en contra de las palabras del conde D establecía una falta muy grave en el Pet Shop más aún tratándose de una de las mascotas favoritas como lo era en su caso.

En esas circunstancias el totetsu prefirió no interferir mayormente en el asunto, aún incluso con su carácter impulsivo y todo contuvo sus ganas mientras se alejaba gruñendo hacia alguna de las habitaciones de la tienda.

D contemplo la escena mientras se quitaba la capa roja que tenía puesta, el día había estado notoriamente raro y aun ese velo de extrañeza se negaba a huir del lugar, pese a esto el conde tenía que cumplir con sus habituales deberes, ya que quisiera o no hoy vendrían dos nuevos clientes y D debía preparar todo para recibirlos.

El estruendoso ruido ocasionado por el choque del cristal de las botellas en el piso le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

Era de noche y se percató de eso por el oscuro velo que cubría su habitación.

Ahí, aún tendido a lo largo de su cama dejo reposar una de sus manos en su vientre mientras con la otra jugueteaba en el aire manteniéndola extendida verticalmente hacia el, como si quisiera en ella hallar algo mas que piel y huesos, algo que le hiciera comprender que era distinta a lo demás.

Nada fuera de lo común captaba el iris de sus ojos, frente a el no había nada mas que un puño abierto que se mecía en un compás similar al vaivén de un reloj, la sangre, su sangre fluía con continuidad natural por sus venas. Mientras que el contemplaba todo hallándose sumido en un trance. Se estiro de un movimiento quedando sentado en la orilla de su cama, se sujeto la cabeza mientras sus cabellos rubios caían por entre sus dedos, la sensación de vértigo y nauseas en su estomago no disminuía, algo le estaba pasando y el no quería admitirlo.

Splash!

Splash!

Splash!

Gotas débiles que anunciaban lluvia se azotaban en un intento suicida contra el vidrio de su departamento.

Splash!

Splash!

Y el vértigo que ahora se confundía en su cabeza…

Splash! Splash!

Splash!

La lluvia mojando las aceras se diluía en el marco de su ventana dejando apenas inmiscuirse algunos restos de las míseras gotas.

"Splash!"

Y las miradas sonrientes de aquellas mujeres pegadas en las paredes de su habitación solo con el fin de reafirmar su hombría

"Splash!!!"

Sonrisas falsas irónicas; que le traían un solo recuerdo, aquello que solo podía ocupar espacio permanente en su cabeza

"Splash!"

"Splash!"

Los rostros perfectamente legibles de aquellos que habían muerto en sus manos

Splash!

Splash!

Splash!

Sus últimas expresiones antes de jalar el gatillo. El desprecio y dolor de los seres queridos del difunto en nombre de un ideal.

Splash!

Su pecho se recogía y su corazón temblaba en su pecho adolorido, la sensación de falta de aire y el sentimiento de culpa lo estaban matando.

Leon se levantó de su lugar en su lecho, se acomodo sus ropas de manera descuidada empuño su revolver y salió del departamento.

No le interesó atarse el cabello, llevar chaqueta u otro para cubrirse se dirigió en medio de la lluvia hasta su vehículo se subió y lo encendió casi de inmediato acelero no interesándole el pavimento humedecido o las altas horas de la noche.

Solo esperaba llegar pronto a su destino.

El silencio reinaba en la amplitud de la noche, solo el resonar de las gotas de lluvia en los techos y en la acera eran los responsables de perturbar la paz de la taciturnidad.

El barrio chino no era ajeno a esto, la lluvia como en otras ocasiones comenzaba siendo diminuta y aumentaba con el pasar de las horas, la diferencia eran las temperaturas bajas que brindaban compañía a las precipitaciones, así como las nevadas que hacía poco se habían experimentado, algo realmente extraño para el clima tropical de LA, aunque claramente entendible si se remitía a la explicación del calentamiento global causado por la mano del hombre.

Chinatown se veía afectado como todo lugar de LA, así como algunos de sus habitantes que a esas amplias horas de la noche se negaban a dormir.

Así como el dueño de aquellos ojos impares a quien Morfeo había olvidado ir a buscar…

"Insomnio"

Era la respuesta al padecimiento del conde mientras giraba entre las sabanas finas de seda acomodadas en su cama.

El conde llevaba buen tiempo intentando dormir, y sus intentos se transformaban en vanos,

Algo en su cabeza daba más vueltas de las que debía darle el kami.

-Kyyuu! Kyyuu!

Revoloteó Q chan mientras entraba por el umbral de la recamara del conde

-que sucede? Tampoco puedes dormir?

Preguntó D al conejo con alas que revoloteaba por encima de su cabeza.

-kyuu kyuuu kyuu!

Q chan volvió a gritar mientras daba vueltas en el aire mostrando la preocupación y el real motivo por el que se hallaba ahí.

El pequeño cogió por las ropas al conde instándolo a seguirlo, D no dudo en hacerlo, ya que en medio de todo el alboroto había logrado distinguir algo de lo qué se trataba el asunto.

Q-chan lo guió hasta la entrada del Pet Shop, D por su parte intento preguntar nuevamente de que se trataba el asunto, más al hacerlo Q chan había desaparecido.

-que habrá querido hacer?

El conde observo las amplias puertas, no era que nunca se había detenido a hacerlo, no obstante en aquel momento sentía cierta curiosidad por abrir umbral. Se acercó entonces hasta las puertas orientales y giro una de las manillas.

Al abrirla, sus ojos no creían lo que vieron. Frente a el la figura bastante maltratada de leon se hallaba inmóvil.

-kei..jin san? -Dijo el conde asombrado por su hallazgo

-puedo pasar?

-se ha fijado la hora que es!?- respondió el conde reprochando al americano mientras se hacía a un lado para que leon pasara.

El oriental cerro la puerta de la tienda mientras volvía a echar un vistazo al americano, quien estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia, eso le hizo creer a D que leon había estado parado fuera por mucho tiempo, pero por que estar parado y sin golpear?

Aún con todas las preguntas que surgieron en su cabeza, D se limito a caminar por los pasillos de la tienda siendo seguido por leon. Y no era que fuese la primera ves que el rubio llegaba al Pet Shop a altas horas de la noche si no que era la primera ves que llegaba en aquel estado lamentable a la tienda.

-Será bueno que se tome un té, para calentar el cuerpo de otra manera pescara un resfrí.

La voz de D se perdió antes de terminar de hablar, eran pocas o contadas las veces en que el conde podía quedar sin palabras, o era sorprendido, y esta ves, era una de esas.

Los brazos de leon habían actuado mas rápidos de lo que quizás el jamás se pudo imaginar, envolviéndolo en un abrazo débil. D no podía salir de la sorpresa, podía sentir el corazón de leon agitarse contra su espalda mientras su respiración se perdía en su cuello.

-Leon? Pregunto el conde ansioso de escuchar una respuesta apropiada.

-así, déjame estar así por favor… solo unos minutos

Por unos instantes el conde se permitió perder la noción de la realidad, pensó entonces, en lo que le acontecía como un mero sueño, aún así en su inconsciente deducía a la perfección que no podía ser así, ya que los sueños comunes no eran igual de cálidos que el calor que león emitía en su espalda ni menos, húmedos como estaban sus ropas ahora por haberse expuesto a la lluvia.

D sabía que distante a toda fantasía esto era real, lo que no entendía era como o que había empujado a leon a cobijarse en el, ya que a la última persona que este pensó que acudiría era a el, y menos de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Pese a todo para el conde leon se había transformado en su responsabilidad desde el punto de vista en el que había aceptado su constante presencia en el Pet Shop a diario, incluyendo su carácter y aquellos inolvidables pasteles que el americano le había acostumbrado a regalar.

Pero por que hacer tanto por un simple humano? Si bien sabía que ello no le producía ningún resultado positivo?

En lo mas profundo del ser de D estaba esa respuesta y este se detesto al saberla, no podía haber sido capaz de caer en algo tan ordinario, no el quien como un kami debía siempre mantener su imparcialidad frente a los asuntos. No era posible que el hubiera comenzado a sentir ciertas emociones por un individuo.

La vida de un kami siempre sería solitaria,

Los de su raza debieron postergar dones y otros como sus mismos sentimientos para conservar su ideal…

Mas aun la opción de tener un compañero alguien que le amase con igual intensidad le confundía.

Aún así ya no pudo cuestionarse mucho mas cuando sintió el llanto de leon en su hombro, D, aun sin comprender por que su pecho se comprimía actuó entonces seguido de sus impulsos no se su mente, por primera ves se dejo llevar por la irracionalidad, giro entonces y se encontró cara a cara con el americano, sus rostros estaban lo mas cerca de lo que jamás pudieron estar, D acerco uno de sus pálidos dedos ala mejilla del rubio donde rodeo aquellas lagrimas mirándolo con consuelo, leon no dijo nada solo se limito esta ves a abrazarlo con mas fuerza, el necesitaba de D tanto como D necesitaba de el esa noche…

ContiNuara

hola!! lamento haberme tardado tanto pero los estudios y el trabajo me terminan llenando mi agenda tratare de hacer mas rapido el proximo capìtulo si?

muchas gracias a todos los comentarios! uh y en cuanto pueda los anotare con nombre para darles las gracis adecuadas ya que me han dicho cosas muy lindas como que este es el mejor fic de PSH no se si sera asi pero lo hago con mucho cariño muchas gracias a todos por leer y hasta el proximo capitulo ah! no se molesten que s eviene una sorpresa con este par...

Leon y D por fin se dejaran llevar??

ujujuju veamos que sucede ne?

besos y hasta el proximo capitulo!


	7. DiFerEnTe

DulCe ViCio

"Es complicado aprender a sentir"

"Es flotar para despues caer"

**Capitulo VII **

**DiffeReNt (DiFeReNte) **

Leon seguía abrazando a D, reteniendo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, D por su parte ya se había adaptado al contacto fijo de su cuerpo con el del americano, la sensación de tibieza, de vida, y descompostura que le provocaba el tener a Leon tan cerca como no conjeturo antes.

En medio de todas las dudas existentes en la cabeza del conde, las que habían pasado a segundo plano por el momento, estaba aquel minuto ínfimo en el tiempo, aquel fragmento robado entre el tic tac del reloj, una molécula en medio de la creación, que les hacía creer que eran un mundo aparte de la tierra, algo distinto al césped que todos en las mañana pisan.

"La naturaleza del corazón es el ultimo misterio", esas eran las palabras que había usado D en alguna ocasión, y que ahora acudían a su mente mientras comprendía con pésame el por que su corazón se agolpaba contra el pecho del rubio.

Leon por su parte aun estaba reclinado en el cuerpo de D , y al menos había dejado de derramar lagrimas, tan solo ahora permanecía en silencio en aquella postura, mientras D le abrazaba y le proporcionaba dóciles caricias que le indicaban que todo andaba bien.

Pronto el conde, se sintió mas calmado al notar como la respiración del rubio dejaba su agitado estado para tornarse tenue y calma.

D tomando aquello como señal, se distancio levemente del abrazo mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro del detective lo suficientemente seguro, guiándolo y haciéndole vislumbrar sus ojos, su mirada desequilibrada y los zafiros pares, del americano chocaron una ves mas en sus caminos, evocando a aquella atracción magnética que los hacía victimas, lejos de cualquiera de sus antojos, ambos al saberse cerca comprendían que la pasión no era casual.

-yo nunca quise hacerlo…y aún así no pude evitarlo…-dijo de forma impensada Leon

-ya deja de atormentarte, no es tu culpa

D respondió a leon de manera decidida, mientras se acercaba nuevamente hasta el rubio para abrazarlo y susurrarle con ternura

-Cada quién es responsable de sus actos y consecuencias, no es justo que intentes cargar con los errores de otros,

-pero fui yo quien jalo el gatillo, fui yo quien no logro salvarlos…

-mi querido leon es hora de que entiendas, que en muchas situaciones el sacrifio es necesario para conseguir el equilibrio

- "El sacrificio es necesario"- repitió leon remarcando las palabra dichas por el conde.

-así es, ahora no lo pienses más...

Por algún motivo ajeno a sus mismas comprenciones, leon no quizo desobedecer al chino, sencillamente no dejo salir sus pensamientos de su cabeza, dandole un respiro a su mente agotada, necesitaba desconectarse de todos los fantasmas que le aquejaban...

"_de todos excepto de uno_"

- por que?- dijo leon rompiendo la atmosfera y atrayendo la atencion de D, pero este no dijo nada.

-...??-

- por que siempre estas ahí cuando necesito, cuando me hace falta, cuando ya pienso que no voy a poder más, como es que lo sabes?.. es ilógico, es como... como si fueras lo único que tengo en verdad...

Una media sonrrisa escapo de los labios borgoñas transformandose en una especie de alegría triste en el oriental.Este solo escuchandolo, no hizo mas que quedar unos minutos en silencio meditando las palabras del americano antes de responder...

-no lo sé, es algo que no tiene razón, y que escapa a mi conocer, solo te puedo decir que siempre llegas a mi y que yo siempre estoy ahí, aún así pense que detestabas que eso ocurriera, siempre imagine, desde el minuto que cruzaste por primera ves el umbral de la tienda, que me veías como un demonio o algo peor que no merecía consideracio alguna por el resto.

- aunque lo quise, nunca fue así.

-y nunca será así...-susurro el oriental muy bajo, aunque audible

D, aun estando en los brazos de leon no podía dejar de pensar en que minuto las cosas habían cambiado tanto, como es que unos instantes podían mover las cosas a tal grado; a tal nivel que incluso para el se tornaran inmanejables y cuando es que se dejo tener tantas consideraciones con aquel hombre, olvidando inlcuso su divinidad, su raza, sus prejuicios.

Más no obstante, solo le bastaba con mirarle, para compender con amplia claridad lo que sus sentidos querían ocultar, más alla de cualquier fantasía o mentira, sus sentimientos hacía leon se interpretaban en un mismo sentido;

"_un mismo destino_".

Y aún detestando la misma naturaleza humana

Y aún queriendo solo vivir mirando en su interior

Y aún aislandose del resto,

Ese aquien ahora abrazaba logró romper su impenetrable escudo

Ese quien sin querer le hizo salir de su celda de terciopelo

Y le hizo entender que aunque hace un minuto tenía la confianza que ahora le faltaba

Era por que siempre le temio a cambiar y perder el control.

Sentir que no todo tenía que ser lógico;

Y que siempre estuvo viviendo la vida de otros

Por que le temió a ser feliz,

a encontrar y encontrarse...

Y aún detestandose, ahogandose en sus propios miedos, se vio inclinandose lo suficiente como para hacer que sus labios buscasen deseperadamente el camino de los del rubio...

"_Un roce"_

_"Un contacto_"

La primera ves que ambos dejaban salir sus almas sin usar caretas; y el llanto interno del orgullo que acallaba en sí su negación.

Leon no se opuso a la caricia, extrañamente la acogió casi naturalmente, envolviendo a D entre sus brazos que se engancharon por inercia en su estrecha cintura, aprisionandolo, conteniendolo.

Suspiros ahogados que D no recordaba tener, se liberaron en el instante en que leon lo atrajo con delicadeza hacia el, entre la oscuridad reinante ambos abrazaron su dolor.

El conde intentaba poner su mente en claro, más la sensación de los labios del rubio terminaba por embriagarlo, era superior a el, aquella duce miel, de la dulzura, que sentía en leon cada ves que este le besaba mas profundamente. Su beso, aquel primer beso que suplicante acallaba un par de almas que en el interior rogaban por que no se les hicieran sufrir.

"Es complicado aprender a sentir"

"Manos anciosas que juegan con las telas de cedas primerizas"

"Es flotar para despues caer"

No recordo en que instante , pero se hallaba de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la tienda, ahí,atrapado entre la fría densidad de aquel muro y la calida presencia del cuerpo del americano que no cesaba en sus caricias, haciendo presión con su cuerpo en el del.

La mirada zafiro de leon estaba cubierta de una expresion irreconocible, incluso para él, no obstante aquella escondía mucho más de lo que se creia poder dislucidar, los hechos y acontecimientos, poco a poco reflejaban el contenido de sentimientos retenidos por el pasar del tiempo, habiendo sido silenciado por ideales a los que se les obligo a cumplir.

Y el silencio de ambos, solo roto por sus gemidos,

gemidos suaves y casi timidos, aveces gruesos aveces inconsistentes.

La asfixia descontrolable que leon provocaba en él,

Descubriese entonces que lo que había hecho no tenia solución, las alternativas giraban en una misma perspectiva, y ni el mismo D con el más osado de sus trucos sería capaz de hacer algo para que el americano perdiese la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pese a ello los sueños son para soñarlos, y la felicidad es un momento efimero que se capta en instantes de vida, el conde D sabia que lo que era la vida de un humano, para el no era más que una hoja en un árbol, y el saberse bulnerable en brazos de aquel hombre; el saber que podría sufrir como jamás se lo imagino le infundía una dosis de pánico inyectado directamente a sus venas.

"Y es que las muñecas no pueden sentir..."

Tan solo son muñecas y como tales deben ser manejadas por el titiritero...

"El sentimiento extraño de su pecho latente..."

Sus brazos que ahora se anclaban en el cuello del americano, buscando un sustento...

Más la felicidad es un momento pasajero y como toda cosa en la vida debe terminar, sus labios que suabemente se acariciaban se separaron no con mucho gusto, y el rostro de leon fue a parar en el cuello del oriental, depositando leves besos en aquel sector, el conde por su parte apreto su cuerpo con el de leon en un abrazo que llegaba ser su predilecto.

Y hubo silencio por unos momentos,

Momentos en los que nadie queria dar un paso,

como si quisieran permanecer inhertes en el tiempo,

más la vida continua, y el tiempo sigue...

-leon...

Dijo D casi murmurando mientras aun se abrasaba al rubio, leon se sorprendio de escuhar a d llamarle por su nombre, más aún no se percataba de lo que había hecho...

-...-

-creo que lo mejor es que se valla a su casa...- su voz sonó temblorosa

El americano titubeo mientras soltaba lentamente al conde de su agarre, una ves hizo esto, el detective no dijo nada, contario a todo lo que D pudo esperar de leon en aquel instante.

Este tan solo se limito a caminar en dirección a la salida, en su semblante no se podía dislumbrar expresión alguna legible más alla de confusión y quizás miedo...

Leon camino pasos lentos hasta llegar al umbral, mientras el conde le miraba distante apoyado en el muro rozijo en el que el detective le habia sostenido entre sus brazos...

El americando no volteó, ni dijo palabra alguna, sólo cruzó la puerta...

y la cerró...

El conde comenzó a temblar,

su cuerpo se tornó débil y callo al suelo,

sus delicadas manos cubrieron su rostro de muñeca perfecta.

Y aquel líquido que no creía recordar sentir en mucho tiempo emergió de sus ojos impares.

Algo dentro de él se quebró...

se dividió ,desgarró, y quizás no volvería a curarse...

"Y es que las muñecas no deben sentir"

el líquido amargo que emergía en su llanto...

"Es diferente el dolor de aprender a querer"

-que he hecho...

"Es diferente, por que todo tiene un precio"

Continuará

Holaaaaaaaa que tal muchas muchas gracias a todos quienes me han seguido con el fic, dejando reviw o solo leyendo, lamento el retraso pero estare mas pronto con el nuevo capi, ojala que este a pesar de ser corto les halla gustado, pronto veran mas del fic, nos e lo pierdan que se pone bueno ne?

cuidense y nos leemos! cualquier cosa me envian un mail okis?


	8. DraCoNarIo SeVeRo

**Dulce Vicio**

Capitulo VIII

Draconiano (Severo)

Tus labios yo los miro

y renazco...

me siento a esperar

lo que apenas

intuyo

by m.angel

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en la tienda, pese a ello el conde había retornado a aquella mascara casi impenetrable en su rostro, mientras se dedicaba a cumplir con sus deberes habituales. Aún así, esto último se volvía un tanto complejo, pues no hay que olvidar que Chris aun permanecía bajo el cuidado del oriental, y a pesar de que para D el pequeño rubio no era un estorbo, era más bien lo que le recordaba lo que le molestaba, o para ser mas exactos a quién le recordaba.

D sintió su estomago desvariar al recordar lo que había sucedido con el hermano mayor del pequeño que ahora de forma ingenua jugaba con pon chan, (la mapache y uno de los animales favoritos del conde). No obstante el oriental no podía permitir que aquello le aquejase, después de todo el era el conde D y hoy como todos los días debía dedicarse a las labores habituales del Pet Shop.

-"Conde"- llamo el pequeño chris a D sosteniendo su pequeña mano entre la suya.

-Que sucede?- dijo el oriental prestándole mayor atención al pequeño

-"mi hermano"… dijo el pequeño como si tratase de preguntar algo que para el era muy complejo, pero se contuvo antes de acabarlo

D observo ahora con mayor detención al chico, ya que el bien no había pensado que en aquellos tres días en que leon no se había asomado por la tienda, tampoco había visto a Crhis…

-Mi hermano hoy, vendrá?- acabo por decir de manera tímida el pequeño Orcot

D quiso ignorar la pregunta, dar media vuelta y no referirse a Leon, sin embargo Chris no tenia la culpa de las acciones entre el y el detective, y d siendo conciente de ello, superó su malestar para poder responder al pequeño.

-Tu hermano está en un momento con muchos problemas Crhis, pero en cuanto el los solucione vendrá de inmediato a verte

Los ojos azules de Chris, demostraron un poco de esperanza, D acaricio los cabellos rubios del pequeño sin olvidar la semejanza que estos tenían con los de su hermano mayor, mientras le regalaba una de sus impávidas sonrisas.

-El regresara pronto verdad conde? el no se olvidará de nosotros

D se extraño por las palabras de Chris, al punto de creer que las coincidencias eran muchas, quizás sería posible que el pequeño les hubiera visto?

- el regresara te lo prometo- D dijo lo suficientemente inseguro como para que los animales de la tienda y el pequeño comprendieran que algo no estaba bien entre ellos.

Una vez el conde dijo aquello, se retiró de la sala principal de la tienda dejando al pequeño Chris con pon chan y tet chan (totesu) que se acababa de unir a ellos.

-el conde esta extraño- dijo la mapache mientras veía como D se perdía entre su vista

-Es culpa de ese estúpido humano!- bufó Tet chan mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-lo dices por que Leon nunca te callo bien Tet chan- respondió la mapache

- bahh!, ese estúpido detective hizo llorar al conde!- reclamo el totetsu mientras se sentaba en el piso

-mi hermano hizo eso? –dijo entonces Chris con sus ojos enormes confundidos

-no te preocupes Chris, tet chan solo exagera las cosas- habló pon chan mientras miraba a tet chan con una seña de advertencia- son los típicos problemas del conde y tu hermano, ya veras que pronto todo se arreglará entre ellos.

En tanto en la estación de policías, leon llevaba tres días dedicados exclusivamente a los informes, en su escritorio montañas literales de papeles le nublaban la cabeza impidiéndole pensar en sus problemas recientes.

-hey! leon te encuentras bien?- pregunto su compañera Jill quien apenas podía distinguirte entre los informes

-claro , por que no tendría que estarlo?- respondió leon de mala manera

-no lo sé, llámalo instinto femenino, pero llevas tres días haciendo informes, y te recuerdo que aquí en la oficina tu eres quien más ODIA hacer informes!

-no me pasa nada Jill, ahora deja de molestarme…

-mmm acaso... es algo que...tiene que ver con el conde D?? , si no me equivoco llevas tres dias sin visitar china town

-QUE!!- basto solo ese comentario para que leon de un movimiento tirase todo lo que tenía a su alcance directamente al piso

-uh ya veo… así que nuevamente discutieron- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el borde del escritorio de su compañero

-NO¡¡ es por ese idiota!- reclamo leon mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

-si tan solo pudieras verte, el es el único quien consigue ponerte así de mal leon- le dijo Jill de forma repentina a lo que Leon le miro un tanto confundido

-ya basta no quiero escuchar tus estupideces ni las de nadie! No me pasa nada! solo no quiero que me molesten!

Jill sonrió mientras se levantaba del mueble para salir de la habitación, ella conocía muy bien a su compañero y sabía por demás como era el carácter de Leon, aún así estaba preocupada ya que este no había hablado con nadie en esos tres días, sin embargo ella había logrado sacarle algunas palabras y eso le hacía sentirse mas tranquila al respecto.

-cuando te darás por vencido?- dijo la mujer antes de retirarse por completo

- de que hablas jill?!

-no puedes fingir para toda tu vida Leon, algún día tendrás que decidir – y diciendo esto se retiro sin más

-Leon aun a pesar de hacerse el desentendido, comprendió con claridad lo que Jill trataba de decirle entre líneas, más no quiso refutarle nada, no tenía caso hacerlo.

Alguien irrumpió sus pensamientos en aquel minuto, entrando en su oficina y esta ves no era Jill precisamente, si no uno de sus compañeros…

-hey Orcot tienes teléfono!

-teléfono?

-si, ya escuchaste!

-ya voy!

Dijo el americano mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a tomar el auricular entre sus manos…

-Hola?

-…..-

En el otro lado del auricular se sentía la presencia de alguien más este no respondió en el momento en que leon saludo, molesto por no tener respuesta, Leon volvió a repetir el saludo esta ves en un tono un tanto más severo.

-Hola…

- Buenas tardes keiji… san

El detective sintió su piel de gallina al oír el timbre del oriental y quiso deshacerse del auricular inmediatamente, no obstante hubo algo que no dejo que su mano bajara para terminar la llamada.

-que quieres- acabo por decir leon en un tono que pareció amenazante

-. Por favor no piense que es por algo en relación a nuestros asuntos pendientes detective, es solo para recordarle que Chris, lleva tres días sin verle y ya le comienza a afectar

- Chris...- leon se sorprendió por lo que el conde le dijo, la verdad el mismo había olvidado la presencia de chris en la tienda - …. El esta bien??

-si esta bien, solo un poco triste por que cree que su hermano mayor se olvido del pero bien al fin.

El detective no presto atención al ultimo comentario del conde tan sólo se limito a responder con amplia seriedad

"diablos, me olvide de Chris" pensó leon para sí regañándose-

-keiji san esta usted aun en el teléfono?

-ah...si, escucha dile a Chris que voy para allá…

-no me esperaba menos de usted keiji san, es un hermano muy amoroso.

- ya cállate, no te pedí la opinión.

Y entonces sin decir más corto la llamada

D hizo lo mismo, mientras depositaba el teléfono con delicadeza en su lugar, soltando un suspiro, en tanto pensaba en el reciente esfuerzo que acababa de hacer, no obstante el no podría seguir viendo como Chris sufría por la falta de su hermano, por eso acabo dejando sus problemas de lado para hacer lo correcto. Aun que ello mismo acababa por sorprenderle, ya que D no se caracterizaba por su preocupación hacia los humanos.

A sí, estaba meditando aquello cuando, en pocos momentos posteriores escuchó el sonido del vehículo de leon estacionarse, luego se sintieron los Pasos con ímpetu que cruzaron la puerta, y en menos de lo que el pensó ya le tenia frente a el.

-hola...- dijo leon evitando mirar al conde

-bienvenido detective- respondió D con su mascara habitual

La atmósfera se volvió tensa y ninguno de los dos podía empezar el dialogo habitual, y es que las cosas difícilmente podría volver a ser como antes.

-como siempre tan oportuno para el té, keijin san

-para ti siempre es la hora del té, donde esta chris? – pregunto leon ignorando la pregunta del conde

D no hizo caso al comportamiento de Leon y llamo al pequeño quien vino de inmediato a abrazar a su hermano.

-"hermano"

-hey campeón! Como estas!- dijo leon mientras levantaba al chico en sus brazos.

Chris estaba ciertamente contento, sin embargo este dejo su sonrisa al ver que el conde estaba haciendo algo que no era común en el, el mismo D se retiraba de la sala donde todos estaban hacia el interior de la tienda

-"Conde no se va a quedar con nosotros?"- pregunto el pequeño

-intuyo que lo mejor es que me retire por el momento, los hermanos necesitan tiempo para estar juntos… si surge algún inconveniente solo tienen que llamarme.- respondió el conde con su sonrisa impávida

-tomare el té después conde- dijo leon aún evitando mirar al oriental…

-si el detective así lo desea…- respondió D logrando encontrar sus miradas unos instantes antes de retirarse.

Leon vio como D se alejaba, y en el no podía entender por que un sentimiento incomodo y extraño se arraigaba, no era posible que el acaso…

Lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos era algo que no debía volver a pasar,

Y leon no sabía aun si jurarse aquello era lo mejor.

Aún así apenas podía olvidar la sensación de tener a D entre brazos, era insólito pero, el podría jurar que su piel aún olía a D…

No obstante no era el momento de intranquilizarse por esas cosas… ahora tenía que ver a Chris que era el motivo por el que se hallaba en la tienda. O al menos así lo quiso pensar.

Eso se quiso obligar a creer…

El tiempo paso rápido y luego de jugar Chris ya estaba agotado, y feliz, además por otra parte se había hecho de noche y el pequeño ya debía ir a dormir.

El chico se abrazó entonces a su hermano mientras le decía momentos antes de despedirse

-"pensaba que ya no nos querías Bro" (Bro de Brother, hermano en inglés)

-que no los quería?- repitió leon al no entender por que Chris le hablaba en plural

-si a mi, a las macotas y…también al conde, creí que nos habías abandonado, de la misma manera como con la que nuestros tíos ya no me quisieron más- dijo Crhis recordando a quienes le habían cuidado luego de que su madre hubiese muerto y los que después decidieron dejarlo. parte del manga

Leon no respondió a lo que su hermano le dijo no obstante se limito solamente a acariciar los cabellos del menor…

- realmente pensaste que me había olvidado de ustedes?

-" al principio si, pero el conde me dijo que tenías muchos problemas en la cabeza, y que en cuanto los solucionaras vendrías a verme, me hace muy feliz que no se equivocara"

-D te dijo eso?

-Así es, pero tet chan aún esta enojado contigo

-Tet su? Repitió Leon extrañado, mientras pensaba que su hermanito se estaba volviendo loco de tanto ver y convivir con animales, ya que tet chan era una especie muy rara de cabra que D había adquirido hace algún tiempo

Si el estaba enfadado por que dice que hiciste llorar al conde

Leon se sobresalto, D llorando? Eso no era posible, no es que D fuera un monstruo ni nada parecido, tan sólo que en la cabeza del detective esa posibilidad no tenía cabida. Aún así algo en el se apretujó al escuchar decir eso a su hermano.

-Detective es hora de que el joven Chris valla a dormir

-si…- leon solo acentuó con la cabeza ante el mandato del conde

El pequeño siguió su rutina habitual, se despidió de su hermano y el conde retirándose enseguida.

Siendo seguido por ponchan y Tet chan, quienes captaron en el ambiente un clima un poco extraño, incluso el mismo Q chan quien estaba en el hombro del conde, lo abandonó para seguir a los otros animales.

No pasó mucho antes que D y Leon quedaran solos en la habitación, la tensión se acentuó notablemente entre ellos. Leon seguía sentado en el sofá, con actitud casual, mientras D permanecía de pie inmóvil.

-iré a preparar un poco de té...- dijo el oriental mientras comenzaba a escabullirse por los recovecos de la tienda.

-no quiero té,

-pensé detective, que me había dicho que tomaría el té conmigo

-primero, quiero que me respondas algo -

- que es lo que le impacienta keiji san?

- Crhis me dijo, que te hice llorar, eso… es cierto?- pronunció leon seriamente sin dejar cabida a la huida encubierta de D

- creo que su pequeño hermano exagera las cosas - centelló D con aires seguro en Leon

-yo no lo creo así, por que Crhis dice que tet chan fue quien te vio llorar.- respondió leon mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que era citar a una cabra como testigo

- detective, pienso que se han malinterpretado las cosas, sin embargo le pediré que dejemos el tema ya que no me apetece hablar de el en este minuto

-no voy a dejarlo, por que si no lo recuerdas no fui yo quien comenzó todo esto

-pero fue usted quien me obligo a consolarle

-pudiste no hacerlo

-pudo haber buscado a cualquiera esa noche

-rayos D, el asunto no es ese en este momento

-ja, y cual es entonces??: quiere que diga algo así como no se preocupe detective, esto no sucedió nunca, solo para resguardar a tu estúpido orgullo americano!

-Tu! Idiota hablas como si yo fuera el responsable de todo esto!!

- No se preocupe por que esto no volverá a suceder detective le aseguro que, esta clase de errores no se comenten dos veces! Además quien querría ...

- Maldición ya puedes callarte y escucharme!

D tuvo que ceder y callar bajo los gritos de Leon, este se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente al chino, leon se hallaba nervioso, más bien incomodo con los pensamientos que circulaban en su cabeza, ya que estos no hacían nada para ponerse en orden.

-mierda yo..., es es complicado, escucha D, la verdad es que no estoy alborotado por lo del b-beso, po.. por que yo lo he... e-sstado pensando y no se que diablos me sucede! P-pero aún así no me arrepiento

El conde abrió los ojos de par en par ante la confesión del americano, D no supo que decir, ya que nunca se espero ese tipo de desahogo por parte de Leon.

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir - Dijo D incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

-diablos! es que no escuchaste D! Hasta cuando vas a seguir negando las cosas!, no se que encantamiento chino usaste esta ves pero quiero que me lo quites ahora!- dijo Leon mientras lo sacudía violentamente

D se dejó agredir, aunque en otra ocasión este se habría defendido, aún así sabía que en parte era su culpa el que las cosas estuvieran de ese modo y al menos Leon, si bien recientemente estaba reaccionando no lo había hecho tan terriblemente como pensó lo haría, aunque era claro que modernamente para el rubio su cerebro estaba descubriendo lo sucedido. Por lo que Leon en medio de toda la confusión emocional que había manifestado, decidió creer que sus sentimientos se debían a algún influjo exótico mezclado con el uso de alguna droga manipulado por D.

-Encantamiento? lo siento, detective pero yo no he hecho nada así

-Ja ! Piensas que voy a creer eso!, vamos acabemos con esta broma de mal gusto de una ves...

-creo que usted no quiere entender lo que le digo, lo que sucedió entre nosotros no es producto de ningún encantamiento ni droga

-Estas loco!! Eso no es verdad! Yo nunca podría haber besado a un…. un hombre! Nunca!! Escuchaste!! No es posible!!- gritaba Leon a punto de perder el control, y sacudiendo al delicado chino por los hombros, D cerro los ojos intentando no oír las palabras que Leon le decía entre su histeria que crecía a grandes pasos. Hasta que luego de varios minutos esta se volvió leve y Leon se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá sosteniendo en una de sus manos su frente.

D se mantuvo inmóvil afirmado en la pared, su respiración era irregular, ambos no querían pensar ni hablar pero este era el momento de hacerlo.

- yo .. no pude haberlo hecho, eso no es verdad, tu usaste uno de tus estúpidos trucos chinos, o alguna droga extraña, no es posible que yo lo halla hecho, a mi no...no me gustan los hombres!- acabo por repetir vacilante leon negándose así mismo una ves mas lo que había sucedido

El conde dejo la pared donde estaba y se acerco a Leon lo suficiente como para sentarse al lado del y tomarle la mano que tenía libre, sin embargo este alejo su mano del agarre de la del conde en el primer toque.

- sabes que sucedió Leon, quisiste que esto sucediera, por favor admítelo

-No me llames Leon!,por que ahora quieres llamarme por mi nombre !¡ Por que tú… Demonios! No es verdad tu no me …!! Yo nunca...- leon comenzaba a quejarse nuevamente cuando D le interrumpió

-Dijiste que no te arrepentías!- chilló D, quien de inmediato se tapo la boca sorprendido por sus impulsos, dando paso al silencio y distancia rotunda que se estableció entre ambos, el conde se mordió su labio inferior al tiempo en que apretaba una de sus manos, reprendiéndose por haber dicho tales palabras.

-yo...- Leon abrió su boca pero de su garganta las palabras no bajaban, lo que D había dicho era cierto, entonces que caso tenía seguir negándose así mismo lo que le pasaba, pero que diablos era lo que le pasaba?..

Lamentablemente el juego de ladrón y detective, su juego se había salido de las manos de ambos

Y ahora ni uno de los dos sabía como arreglarlo

-no tiene caso, olvídelo…-dijo D cansado exhalando un respiro hondo

El conde seguía sentado al costado del detective, sin embargo se levantó y comenzó a caminar con pasos firmes en dirección a su habitación, realmente el oriental estaba disgustado por la conducta del americano y aquello no pasaba desapercibido para el detective quien dejando actuar a su inconciente le detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo.

Sus ojos azules se hundieron en los orbes impares, y misteriosas que tanto le cautivaban

- no es necesario que te vayas, el que tiene que marcharse soy yo - dijo leon sin soltar a D aún

- ya .. basta…no puedo… algo así yo…- comenzó a susurrar el oriental sosteniendo la mano de leon que aún le tenia enganchado, de manera nerviosa

- D?

-yo… no comprendo el amor humano, pero aún así yo…no logro evitarte

La voz de D era casi un susurro en ese momento, ya que en la cabeza del conde eran muchas las cosas que daban vueltas, no obstante leon no había perdido detalle en las palabras que el conde había dicho con cierto dejo de miedo y que de paso sin querer le herían.

El americano se levanto soltando finalmente al oriental de su enganche y ambos quedaron frente a frente de nuevo.

D intento retornar a su antiguo yo evocando a aquella fina apariencia de muñeca de porcelana habitual en el, más en esta ocasión su mismo cuerpo fue el que lo traiciono, repentinamente se sintió mareado y sin reparo perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas frente a leon quien de inmediato se inclino para ver lo que le sucedía. El detective pese a todo era consiente de que la salud del conde no era estable tratándose de situaciones estresantes.

- D estas bien ?

-es…m..i..pecho …

Leon ya conocía los ataques que solían aquejar a D, pues este había estado en mas de una ocasión junto a el cuando D había experimentado uno, aún así el americano no podía evitar alarmarse por la agitación y las notorias dificultades para respirar que empezaba a mostrar el conde quien ahora mantenía su mano derecha en su pecho mientras jadeaba pesadamente…

- resiste un poco, voy a llamar a un medico,

- no un medico no, no es necesario

- pero demonios...

- ya pasara, no es nada keijin san

El detective ayudo al conde a levantarse pasando un brazo de este por su cuello y sujetando de su cintura con su otra mano y así hacer que este se recostase en el sofá de la habitación.

-D?

-ya estoy mejor gracias detective

-tienes chocolates, ?

-keiji san quiere comer chocolates? A estas horas??- dijo D sorprendido mientras con una mano sujetaba su pecho

- no seas idiota!! Son para ti, siempre que te vienen estas cosas te calmas con algo que tenga azúcar!!

-no es necesario que… sea tan grosero!- alego D con mucho esfuerzo

-bueno como sea, tienes algo dulce??

-lo lamento keiji san pero no hay nada dulce en la tienda, por que hoy no cocine nada de eso

-debes estar de broma verdad?

Leon no podía salir de su asombro a D se le había olvidado comer dulces?? Definitivamente el mundo andaba extraño por esos días, era obvio que si el oriental no consumía la cantidad de azúcar a la que se había acostumbrado luego se sentiría enfermo!

- demonios, escucha tu quédate ahí donde estas y no te muevas yo ya regreso - dijo leon mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 22:00 hrs, a esas alturas no quedaban pastelerías abiertas donde hallar alguno de los pasteles que D comería, sin embargo el detective sabía a la perfección lo que debía hacer.

- pe… pero keiji san espere no es necesario que usted…!- reclamó el conde tratando de levantarse

-tranquilo, quédate ahí, regresare pronto.

No paso mucho antes que leon regresara con un par de paquetes finamente envueltos, que D contemplo con el rostro con el que un niño ve a su juguete favorito.

- estas mejor?

- sabía detective que es un excelente proveedor de mis gustos, pero no estaba al tanto que podía ser así de eficiente- menciono la muñeca china mientras veía como leon servia en un plato una porción de pastel de fresas, con un trozo de chocolate suizo.

-muy bien ahora solo tienes que comértelo todo

-keiji san? – llamo el conde, con su voz que aún sonaba inestable y débil

-que pasa?

-me preguntaba como consiguió estos pasteles a estas horas?? Este sello es el de la pastelería de Madam C, y ella cierra muy temprano.

- ah, eso es verdad pero, digamos que me debía un favor por un antiguo caso en el que erróneamente se vio implicada

- es muy bueno que usted cuente con esos contactos- dijo D sonando mas como su ser a medida comía pastel

- para ti es bueno, pero es malo para mi bolsillo- respondió leon encendiendo un cigarrillo lo suficientemente lejos como para que el humo no llegara a D

-solo hacen falta dos ingredientes para que este pastel este perfecto – soltó el conde mas animado

-escucha, D yo no se preparar té natural de los que tú haces así que no molestes y confórmate con lo que tienes- dijo leon deduciendo que una de las cosas a las que se refería el conde era el te, mientras le daba otra fumada al cigarrillo.

- que despiadado de su parte- protesto D, con una mueca dramática

- despiadado!! Gr…. que no te das cuenta?! …ohh esta bien no voy a empezar otra discusión contigo

- sabia decisión para ser de usted detective- respondió D con una sonrisa

-parece que ya estas mejor, eso significa que ya puedo largarme- dijo leon terminando su cigarro y alistándose para salir, no obstante se quedo inmóvil al recordar cierto detalle…

-pasa algo?

-Es que recordé… antes dijiste que eran dos los ingredientes necesarios para que el pastel sea perfecto

-así es…

-uno es el té, entonces cual es el otro?

-el otro es el más importante, keijin san

- y que es?

- es un detective que siempre es oportuno a la hora del té - dijo D mientras echaba el ultimo pedazo de pastel en sus labios

El detective se quedo inmóvil, sin hacer amago de sus gestos habituales, efectivamente no quería discutir…

-por que tienes que decir cosas tan extrañas? dices que no entiendes el amor humano, pero… es que acaso tu no eres también un hombre?

-usted mejor que nadie conoce la respuesta

-.. Yo... La verdad ya no estoy seguro de saber nada

-ser humano es lo más próximamente comprensible para usted Leon, y pese a todo lo que quiera especular usted sabe que no miento

-en ocasiones adornas la verdad, pero de ningún modo mientes- dijo finalmente el americano dándose por vencido, mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 23:45

-ya se hizo tarde voy a regresar a casa, puedes caminar?

-eso creo, no tiene por que alarmarse detective- respondió el oriental, quien aún permanecía en el sofá tranquilamente

El detective procuro dar a D un último vistazo cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia realizándolo.

Fue así que el rubio se situó frente al sillón en donde D reposaba, allí y ante a la mirada atónita del oriental se inclino y con un movimiento rápido y preciso lo tomo entre sus brazos como si de una chica se tratase

-Le..leon?- dijo D nervioso y mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras reclinaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio

-tu habitación, donde está?- expreso leon intentando no mirar la frágil carga que sostenía en sus brazos, esto se había vuelto una situación muy bochornosa, y lo peor del caso era que el sin ningún motivo aparente la había creado, el conde entonces hizo una débil seña con su dedo índice indicándole al detective el camino que debía seguir por el corredor principal de la gran tienda,-leon pensó en medio de todo para sí que D era incluso mas liviano que una mujer.

Al llegar a la habitación el americano empujo la puerta de madera finamente decorada abriéndose paso. En el lugar el perfume inconfundible del incienso aun se sentía embriagador envolviendo a unos cuantos muebles en los que se distinguía un hermoso tocador de marfil que se hallaba al costado de una puerta que dejaba ver parte de un baño interior, y claro esta como olvidar la amplia cama cubierta de sedas de extrañas y finas contexturas asiaticas, pero igualmente hermosas.

El rubio se aproximo hasta la cama y empezó a descender manteniendo esta vez más firmemente al conde para evitar que este bajara abruptamente, sin embargo en una inclinación leon casi perdió el equilibrio por lo que D sin recapacitar alzo sus brazos al cuello de leon buscando un sustento mientras recargaba su rostro en la extensión del cuello y hombro del detective.

Leon sintió el pelo azabache y suave agitarse contra su piel, desprendiendo el delicado aroma del perfume que D usaba, provocándole aquellas sensaciones incomodas que en el habían empezado a cobrar fuerzas sin su consentimiento pleno, la sola idea de sentir agradable ese contacto con D, le perturbaba, por ello mismo el rubio se apresuro a dejar a aquella muñeca china en la cama sin embargo al hacerlo se halló con que el aún sostenía torpemente al oriental entre sus brazos y que D aun se negaba a soltarle, los dos se miraban a los ojos tropezando con esa afinidad que tanto les cautivaba del otro, y que no les permitía distanciarse fácilmente, fue así que leon haciendo el primer movimiento inclino su rostro dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los del oriental, quien no se aparto ante la iniciativa del rubio, descendió mas y entonces ya sentía el roce de los suaves labios de D en los suyos cuando…

Beep

BeeP!!

Beep

Ambos literalmente dieron el salto mas ágil de sus vidas, de un momento a otro la atmósfera se había quebrado y un muy alterado leon que ahora estaba parado intentaba contestar al causante de semejante sobresalto, nada mas ni menos que su teléfono móvil.

-hola, es Orcot

-Leon! Al fin respondes!!

-Jill??

-la misma, quien más?,

-se puede saber que haces llamándome a estas horas??

-hey! Tranquilo, no soy yo quien quiere verte o es que acaso interrumpí algo?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!

-Bien bien ya entendí, el jefe te necesita de inmediato en la oficina, y sin replicas entendido?

- que demonios ocurrió……

-Ve a saber… aunque es mejor que te apresures ya sabes como se pone,

-Grr…. voy en camino

Beep..

Leon corto la llamada mientras giraba para ver a D quien estaba igual de pasmado que el, sin embargo leon sentía que de cierta manera Jill lo había salvado, ya que el no quería ni imaginar siquiera que hubiera ocurrido si el celular no hubiera tintineado a tiempo.

-yo… tengo que marcharme, será mejor que descanses rigth?, si te sientes mal otra ves llama a mi móvil

- keiji san,

- Eh?

- Sabe cual es la diferencia entre los humanos y los animales?

- que clase de pregunta es…!!

- Por favor respóndame, la conoce??

- Diablos!...por supuesto que No lo se

- La diferencia entre ambos esta en que los animales aceptan, en cambio... Los humanos siempre esperan

- pero por que….

- Escuche su silencio detective, ahí encontrara las respuestas

- Como quieras, ahora yo me largo ya he tenido suficiente en este lugar…

De esta manera leon comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin embargo hubo algo que le paró antes de perderse en la vista impar del oriental…

- La ves anterior…- dijo D

- eh?

- yo tampoco me arrepiento…

- olvídalo,

- keiji san?

- yo haré lo mismo, si es verdad que esto no se debe a ninguna droga es mejor que dejemos todo como esta- contesto leon mientras caminaba….

Y en la estación….

- Hey por fin llegas!

- donde esta el jefe jill?

- vienes del Pet Shop cierto?

- Co-como lo sabes?

- Instinto femenino - dijo la americana guiñando un ojo

- como sea tengo que buscar al jefe

- creo que no es necesario que vallas con el, por que el no fue quién te llamo

- que dijiste?

- Lo que escuchaste no era el quien quería hablar contigo

- Mierda santa!! Entonces quien…….

-tranquilo hombre es que no sabía como convencerte, vamos! te invito a comer algo y luego a salir a bailar que te parece?

-no gracias, hoy no estoy de humor, y además no es gracioso lo que hiciste..

-hey… siempre tan severo…, pero vamos deja que te invite para disculparme

-escucha Jill hoy ha sido un día muy duro, y realmente no tengo ánimos, necesito pensar

-pensar, eso no es algo muy común en ti leon

-Jill!!

-muy bien, ya entendí , tu te lo pierdes….

-mmm por cierto ya que me hiciste venir hasta aquí, te tengo una pregunta

- déjame adivinar te arrepentiste y vendrás conmigo??- dijo ilusionada

-no es eso, mmm como era aquello?? Ah! lo tengo, si alguien te dice que la gran diferencia entre humanos y animales es que los humanos esperan y en cambio los animales aceptan, que pensarías al respecto

- veamos, esto no es muy sencillo, creo que se refiere a que los animales siempre acceden ante todas las cosas tal y como se les presentan, sin impórtales nada , viven de una manera simple y sencilla con el equilibrio de la naturaleza y consecuentemente a lo que sienten, en cambio nosotros, no hacemos mas que quejarnos, por que vivimos esperando cosas que quizás jamás llegaran, y que aún cuando llegan, son reemplazadas por un nuevo anhelo. te das cuenta? quien te dijo eso intentaba decirte que si dejas por un minuto de pensar en lo que quieres, y aceptas lo que tienes, entenderás la respuesta a tus inquietudes, tal ves seria mejor ser como lo animales no lo crees?

tiene sentido

aja

y que tal si te dicen que escuches tu propio silencio?

Jill sonrió ante el pensamiento de leon, el resultaba ser muy cabeza dura y ingenuo en ocasiones

eso es algo que tienes que pensar por ti mismo, pero te daré una pista rigth?

esta bien

eres feliz?

What?

Que si eres feliz leon?

Rayos, jill, supongo que intento serlo como todo el mundo

Aja y no piensas que te ocupas demasiado en intentar serlo, pretendiendo mostrar a los demás lo que a ellos le agrada en ves de solo ser feliz?

Yo…

-lo demás es algo que debes averiguarlo tu mismo. Yo ya me tengo que ir, por que mi acompañante me ha rechazado

lo lamento jill, prometo salir con tigo la próxima

- muy bien recuerda que estas en deuda ok? Por cierto, yo que tu estaría mas atento al barrio chino

-por que?

-Mr rodger planea hacer una de sus visitas sorpresa en estos días

como lo sabes?

Intuición femenino

Intuición?

Yeah, hi mit su.

Finalmente Leon llego a su departamento, una vez ahí se dio un baño para luego abrir la heladera, la verdad había descuidado bastante su vivienda o para ser mas certeros, su vida. Es curioso que cuando una persona tiene que pensar, el sueño no llega por lo que el insomnio le indico a leon que tendría tiempo en demasía para meditar.

Era claro que lo que D intentaba decirle con lo de los animales y los humanos tenía estrecha relación a el y sus sentimientos, más aún el americano no acababa de comprender la profundidad de escuchar a su propio silencio.

Quizás era que debía estar solo, para poder escucharse, por que cuando se escucha uno mismo las respuestas llegan ineludiblemente y junto con ellas el miedo y las dudas.

La claridad inesperada con la que se vio leon repentinamente le hizo sacudir, y es que si dejaba sus prejuicios de lado todo comenzaba a tener un sentido, más el aún no se encontraba capaz de manejarlo, por que a penas estaba descubriéndolo para sí mismo.

-ese idiota…por que demonios tenia que ser hombre…

Ante este pensamiento leon se detuvo, ya que el sabía que D de alguna manera no era humano, por que en más de alguna ocasión este último se lo había dejado entre ver, y pese a que esto último desafiase su cordura, muy en su interior leon se aferraba a la certeza de que el oriental no mentía.

Jamás D mentía, el lo sabía y asombrosamente el había decidido creer en el conde.

Quizás eran ellos los ciegos, que no terminaban de entender la verdadera naturaleza del Pet shop, por que el entender la verdad que proponía D implicaba dejar de pensar con certeza acerca de todo lo que el conocía, el concebir que todo lo que alguna vez se creyó como real no lo era del todo, perturba a cualquiera.

Aún así el rubio no pudo dejar de pensar en lo duro que había sido con D cuando se refirió a el con tal frialdad en el Pet Shop, se había excedido en sus palabras , no obstante el conde no le había respondido con la misma severidad, contrario a cualquier cosa D callo sus emociones y soporto sus comentarios

-ya eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana leon lo supo al contemplar su reloj de pulsera, estuvo al corriente también que en menos de cuatro horas había ordenado y limpiado su departamento como nunca antes lo había hecho, retomo entonces el camino hasta su heladera y de ella extrajo la última lata de cerveza que quedaba, la que abrió mientras contemplaba los carteles de mujeres que usaba como decoración de su habitación.

-Aquellas mujeres era dignas de cualquier fantasía del prototipo americano, ello era la razón por la que leon habría comprado los carteles, más ninguna igualaba la delicadeza y elegancia que D tenía, cuando leon lo había besado y sostenido entre sus brazos se había sorprendido del cuerpo fino y suave que se ocultaba tras las telas, D no tenía nada que envidiarle a esas chicas, el poseía la cintura y caderas mas firmes y contorneadas que Leon hubiera tocado antes, sin embargo el era leon orcot, un americano orgulloso, y detective , que no podría aceptar las cosas tan sencillamente, fue así que impulsado por este ultimo pensamiento tomo su teléfono móvil y realizo una llamada.

Minutos mas tarde….

Orcot caminaba entre las mesas llenas de gente celebrando sin motivo aparente, el lugar lleno de humo y luces resplandecientes, se dejaba envolver a demás por el sonido del bajo, guitarras, y batería de un grupo musical que desde el escenario intentaba entregar los ánimos necesarios para encender a el publico.

- hey pensé que me habías rechazado?!- dijo una voz conocida haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a su lado

- ya deja eso Jill

ok ok tu ganas y dime, a que se debe tu cambio de parecer?

-lo pensé mejor y no estaría nada mal ligar hoy con una chica.

-de verdad?

-si, por que no?, estoy aburrido de la rutina, trabajar duro y todo eso…

-seguro,?? Me parece extraño tu cambio

vas a seguir con eso…

solo bromeaba, estoy contenta de que aceptaras venir, ya veras que hoy es tu noche de suerte.

Leon se acomodo en la mesa con Jill pidiendo dos cervezas de marca alemana. Para comenzar a beber, su compañera de mostró visiblemente mas animada por su gesto, sin embargo repentinamente un chico se acercó hasta su mesa para cruzar miradas con jill quien hizo un gesto con su mano aceptando a invitación.

Bueno, creo que me debo retirar, dijo ella guiñando un ojo mientras besaba la mejilla de leon.

estas segura que quieres ir con ese tipo?- dijo orcot

claro, por que no?? Ya sabes, yo vivo la vida loca…

jajaja, esta bien, nos vemos luego

Leon observo a su alrededor y se encontró solo al menos en la mesa, miro nuevamente y se percato de que casi había vaciado la ultima botella de cerveza que se lucia frente a el.

Así mismo se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor parecía divertirse, por lo que pensó en una solución rápida y efectiva, y que mejor que seguir bebiendo, no obstante cada ves que lo hacía su mente lo traicionaba y le hacia recordar a quien el quería evitar.

Ese par de ojos impares perfectamente armónicos.

disculpa, puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Leon no se molesto en contestar cuando se paralizo al contemplar el aspecto de quien tenia en frente.

Era una chica, pero bastante diferente a las que el hubiera visto antes, al menos eso pensó leon, su tez era pálida casi albina como porcelana sus cabellos eran negros, lisos y largos los mas impresionante eran sus ojos… sus ojos eran como los de D.

- leon creyó que estaba alucinando era su idea o la chica que estaba frente a el era la versión femenina de D, solo que no era oriental por lo que no tenia los mismo rasgo del conde.

y cual es tu nombre- pregunto ella

- Leon, Leon Orcot

- el mió es Audra

-Audra? Nunca lo había escuchado, pero es lindo

-si, es Audra, solo Audra, y leon… me invitarías a tomar algo??

Leon titubeo unos instantes, antes de aceptar, pero… que mas daba era una chica linda y atractiva y el había ido hasta ese lugar para eso no?

- y en que trabajas?

- soy detective- dijo el no con mucho gusto

- impresionante y dime tienes novia ?

-no – respondió de manera tajante

-pero, no tienes a nadie rondando?- pregunto ella posando su dedo índice en el borde del vaso

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

- hey tranquilo!! Solo es que pienso que es extraño que alguien como tu este solo

-por que?

-por que eres muy lindo

- lindo?

- si! Pero es bueno que estés solo sabes?

- a que te refieres?

- por que tengo el camino libre

-camino libre??- repitió Leon sorprendido

-aja… y… entonces me dejarías besarte?

- si estas buscando compromisos te equivocaste con migo…

- es solo un beso, sin compromisos, te lo prometo

Leon no lo pensó mucho, no era una mala propuesta, por lo que se acerco a ella y la beso, sin embargo fue un beso vacío, luego ambos se separaron y leon se quedo mirando los ojos de audra…

tus ojos

- oh!!Te gustan?

-son reales?

-No, como crees, mis ojos son violetas, pero uso lentes de contacto amarillos solo un ojo

- por que solo en un ojo?

-por que me gusta como se ven, a ti no?

- naturales son mas bellos

- ajaja si tambien lo creo pero es muy difícil que alguien tenga los ojos asi, no si es humano al menos, o acaso tu conoces a alguien que tenga los ojos de estos colores?

-yo…-

-ves que mas da? Tu en cambio tienes unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello perfecto- dijo ella llevando una de sus manos para desatar la liga del cabello de leon

- no me la desates, no me gusta que me toquen el cabello- dijo el mientras le sujetaba la muñeca

-ok esta bien, y… entonces que haremos ahora dijo ella dejando en claro otras intenciones, mientras paseaba juguetonamente su dedo índice por la camisa de Leon para luego tomar la mano del detective entre la suya y guiarla hasta uno de su muslos..

- al parecer tienes mucha prisa- rió leon, retirando su mano del lugar

- no me malinterpretes, es solo que me gusta tomar lo que me apetece, mmm pero ya se!! Que tal si me invitas a una cita eso sería mas excitante

- una cita?!

- si una cita, no lo veas como un compromiso solo es para entretenernos si?, además me gustan los hombres que no le temen al peligro, ten piénsalo, este es mi numero telefónico, llámame cuando quieras estaré encantada de volver a verte …cowboy- dijo ella besándolo en la mejilla

- cowboy? Me llamo leon

-si pero me gusta ese apodo a ti no?

-como sea… por cierto audria…

-si?

-Fue un gusto

Luego de eso

Leon regreso a su vivienda, ya casi amanecía, pero algo le inquietaba, el no entendía por que si esta noche había resultado afortunada para el, se sentía de una manera tan extraña. Por que cuando beso a audria lo único que hizo fue compararla con D.

- soy un idiota- se dijo entonces sacando el papel en el que estaba anotado el numero de audria, el que arrugo y lanzo al basurero

- que estupidez…- se dijo antes de acostarse en su cama y dormirse ya que al otro día tenia el agotador turno nocturno. y si estaba seguro de algo era de que tendría que hacer algo con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo con su aquella muñeca china.

Conti NuaRa...


	9. Da SeIn existir

**DuLcE ViCio**

Capitulo IX

**Da SeiN **(existir para alguien)

_"__Vengo de una tierra en donde es profundo el brillo del sol_

_En donde jardines dorados brillan_

_En donde los vientos del norte, duermen calmadamente_

_En donde los truenos nunca resuenan."_

"_La canción de los Hyperboreos__"_

Era muy temprano y el conde acababa de atender al primero de sus clientes el que muy satisfecho se retiraba con su nueva mascota

-muchas gracias conde, prometo que voy a cuidarle mucho- dijo el joven nuevo amo

- solo debe recordar respetar la cláusulas del contrato por favor

- téngalo por hecho

- les deseo entonces la mejor de las dichas. Respondió finalmente el oriental mientras veía marchar a su cliente

Paralelo a esto el detective Orcot emergía en su descenso por las escaleras del pet shop, este se detuvo escasos momentos al ver pasar a aquel muchacho que en sus brazos llevaba muy bien oculto a alguna de las mascotas que D le habría proporcionado recientemente. Leon sintió un extraño escalofrío instalarse e su espina dorsal, mientras la palabra victima se cruzaba por su cabeza , su instinto de alguna manera le indicaba que debía seguir a aquel hombre y echarle un vistazo a aquella mascota que tanto atesoraba, pese a esto cuando comenzaba a echar marcha atrás , leon fue detenido por la armoniosa voz de una muñeca china.

-Bienvenido Detective, es una sorpresa verle aquí tan temprano

-hoy tengo el día libre, además quería aprovechar de llevar a Chris al aeropuerto

- aeropuerto?? oh! Es que acaso el Joven chris va a regresar con sus tíos??

-no, solo va de visita, mi tía me llamo hoy y me pidió que dejara que mi hermano se quedara con ellos unos días, por eso tampoco avise antes y en realidad pienso que es bueno que los vea de ves en cuando

-bien entonces es importante que Chris tenga listo su equipaje lo antes posible.- dijo D caminando hacia la pieza del pequeño mientras era seguido por Leon

-si, su vuelo sale a las 9 de la noche, pero tiene que estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto

-entiendo, de todas maneras, si nos apresuramos un poco podemos alcanzar a comer e incluso tomar el té juntos

-como sea por cierto donde esta Chris?- pregunto el americano mientras no perdía de vista como D muy prolijamente ordenaba la maleta de su hermano

-Chris salio con tet-chan a traer unos encargos que les pedí, pero no tardaran en regresar

-mmh…-

-pasa algo detective?

-como?

-que si sucede algo, pienso que usted no ha dicho lo que realmente vino a decir keiji san

D había dado en el blanco, era increíble la manera en que el conde podía siempre leer sus pensamientos, pese a esto Leon aún estaba sin comprender en totalidad sus sentimientos, por que cada vez que intentaba pensar en ellos, la rabia le inundaba por completo, haciéndole olvidar razones.

Y es que desde que D había llegado a su vida, todos sus pensamientos sus esquemas sus proyecciones se habían quebrado y caído abruptamente al piso por que ni si quiera el, estaba aún preparado para darse cuenta en que momento habían comenzado a cruzar la línea que los separaba.

Por que por mas que hubiera salido esa noche a buscar consuelo en brazos de una desconocida, no consiguió mas que aumentar su confusión y la sensación de culpa que ahora le empujaba a hablarle al conde.

-hace una noche, conocí a una chica- termino diciendo

El oriental interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo y trató de disimular calma.

-una… novia para el detective?- y en sus palabras se sintió ironía con un borde amargo

-no, solo conocí a una chica, se llama Audria, nos tomamos unos tragos y me dio su número telefónico

-parece que su noche resulto provechosa, siendo así solo puedo desearle felicidades.- respondió D mientras terminaba de empacar la maleta

-eso, no es así como piensas

-la beso?

- una ves

-la llamara?- preguntó D intentando cerrar la maleta

-tiene importancia?

-a usted le gusta?

-no lo se, ni siquiera se por que te lo estoy diciendo

-debería regresar más tarde, cuando su hermano este en la tienda detective- señaló D intentado terminar el tema, sin embargo no había notado que leon ahora estaba justo detrás del.

- por que no dices lo que piensas?- dijo el rubio quien ahora estaba sujetando a D por los hombros

-desde cuando le interesa lo que yo piense detective?- hablo con sarcasmo el oriental

-demonios por que tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles

-difíciles?! No soy yo quien esta en falta!

- falta?? Ja! Y por que habría de estarlo

-por la misma razón por la que me exige una respuesta que satisfaga su orgullo

- a que te refieres?

- retírese de la tienda por favor…keiji san, no tengo nada mas que hablar con usted

- tu con tus estúpidas maneras y tu sonrisas falsas no entiendes nada maldición…!!- dijo entonces leon jalando de la parte delantera del cheogasam a D, esta ves el detective estaba mas molesto que de costumbre, y los deseos de estrangular a D eran tan grandes como los que sentía de retenerle junto a el…

-acaso va a golpearme??- discutió de forma provocativa el conde, con aquella sonrisa impávida y labios oscuros que Leon tanto decía odiar, definitivamente esta ves D estaba poniendo aprueba la paciencia del rubio…

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percato que en el momento de su discusión Chris ya había regresado con los encargos del conde, no obstante el pequeño al entrar y ver a escena de D y su hermano había dejado caer los paquetes que llevaba al piso…

-Her…mano?' pregunto el pequeño desconcertado de ver al americano apunto de golpear verdaderamente al conde o al menos eso pensó Chris

Leon automáticamente soltó a D dejándolo caer de golpe en el sofá de la sala, mientras aun congelado en el mismo lugar observaba a su pequeño hermano, el sabía lo que había pasado por la mente del pequeño…

-Chris, yo…- Leon titubeo al hablar, el sabía que si decía las palabras equivocadas era muy probable que el pequeño no comprendiera la situación, y incluso terminaría perdiendo toda la confianza que hasta el momento le había costado ganar con el, no obstante una mano delicada se poso en su hombro adelantándosele como de costumbre.

-No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte Chris, tu hermano y yo solo hemos tenido una pelea como la que tendrían cualquier par de amigos,

-pero…ustedes se iban a golpear…

-no es así, tu hermano puede gritar, ser un inconciente, mal ejemplo, mujeriego y violento americano, pero el jamás me golpearía, no es así keijin san?

Leon miro detenidamente a D quien aún tenía su mano en el hombro del, enterrando levemente sus finas uñas como advertencia. Antes, de contestar de mala manera…

- es verdad.

Automáticamente la mirada desesperada de Chris desapareció dando paso al alivio absoluto,

-bueno ya los escuchaste no hay nada de que preocuparse – dijo el totetsu (Tetchan) guiando al pequeño hacia uno de los cuartos del pet shop para dejar solos al conde y al detective nuevamente

-mierda eso estuvo cerca

-controle su lengua mientras este en la tienda detective

- my good!! Vas a comenzar otra ves!

-no deseo comenzar nada detective, y menos ahora que el joven Christopher esta en la tienda

-esta bien dejaremos esta conversación pendiente para cuando el no este rigth

-como usted diga mi estimado

-por cierto D, que le vendiste al tipo que iba saliendo de la tienda?- dijo Leon sentándose en el sofá de siempre

-pues… digamos que le di exactamente lo que buscaba- menciono de una manera enigmática el conde

-espero que no sea otro homicidio , por que si no…

-si no que detective, me arrestara??

-grrr…te estaré vigilando, y a aquel tipo también con lo que sea que le hallas vendido…

-como usted diga, aunque no comprendo por que recurrir a tanta violencia si yo solo vendo el Amor y

- Los sueños blah blah, conozco toda esa historia y espero que no termine como las demás

-Detective usted me ofende, mis inocentes animales solo esperan con esperanzas tener un dueño que les ame profundamente – dijo el conde melodramáticamente mientras acercaba una bandeja con algunos pasteles a la mesa de la sala de estar.

-como sea ya estas advertido.- volvió a decir el americano tomando un poco de la tarta de yogurt que estaba encima de la mesa

-por cierto detective, usted aún no ha dicho a chris que debe viajar hoy

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!!

Leon terminó de comer su trozo de tarta y luego llamo a su hermano para explicarle el motivo de su repentin viaje visita con sus tíos, a lo que Chris reacciono muy emocionado, aunque su expresión se torno un poco vacilante al recordar la discusión con su prima la que fue la causa de su actual perdida de voz .

-:"tu mataste a tu propia madre"

Aquellas palabras seguían rondando en su pequeña cabecita, y aún le hacían daño al no terminar de entender el significado de estas.

Leon pareció leer sus pensamientos, por lo que se inclinó y acariciándole los cabellos le dijo:

-sabes muy bien que lo de mama no fue tu culpa, no te obligaré a hacer nada eres mi hermano y si no quieres ir solo debes decírmelo.

El mas joven de los Orcot paso su brazo restregándose las lagrimas que bordeaban sus ojos, y movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

-muy bien así me gusta, los hombres de verdad no lloran!!

-si señor!! Respondió Chris

-llorar no es muestra de debilidad Chris dijo el conde acercándose al pequeño

-por supuesto que lo es ¡! Por dios D, los hombres no lloran!

-usted no es el mas indicado para decir eso detective- sonrío D en Leon recordándole que el si había llorado la pasada ocasión

-grr…ustedes los chinos….son….!! – Leon dijo sonrojado violentamente por haber recordado el incidente

-tsk tsk tsk…recuerde controlar su legua… mi querido detective, no debe ser un mal ejemplo para su hermano.

Chris como la mayoría de las veces los observaba en compañía de ponchan y tet chan sin entender mucho de lo que ellos hablaban, no obstante en esta ocasión el conde y su hermano no lograrían debatir mucho puesto que tenían que encargarse de los preparativos del viaje de Chris.

Luego de comer y de que el conde dejara adecuadamente instruidos a tet chan , Q chan y pon chan con respecto de los asuntos de la tienda bajo su ausencia.

Leon, D y Chris se dirigieron en dirección a el aeropuerto, al llegar allí se dirigieron hasta el modulo de la compañía aérea donde Chris dejo sus equipajes mientras esperaban a que llegara la auxiliar de vuelo que se encargaría de cuidarlo en su viaje, dado a la corta edad que Chris poseía este no podía hacer un viaje sin tener un cuidado especial. Sin embargo al llegar la joven auxiliar Leon no pudo evitar mirarla asombradamente puesto que la muchacha calzaba muy bien con el modelo de mujeres que le encantaban al rubio, esto no pasaba lógicamente inadvertido por el conde quien mantenía una sonrisa capaz de congelar al mismo hielo, aún así Leon no la alcanzo a hacer ninguna maniobra de cortejos a la mujer, puesto que ella habló antes

-usted debe ser el joven Christopher Orcot si no me equivoco- menciono la mujer con una sonrrisa muy amable mientras le tendía la mano a chris- y si estoy en lo correcto ustedes son sus padres verdad, debo decirles que tienen un pequeño muy bello, se parece mucho a su padre y a su madre expresó ella mirando a leon quien aún no procesaba la palabra padres y D quien miraba con serias intenciones de asesinar a la persona que se hubiese atrevido a tratarle como mujer.

-la verdad no somos sus padres, yo soy el hermano de Chris- dijo Leon un poco apenado

-oh!! Y ella debe ser su novia!!, les ruego disculpen mi impertinencia- volvió a decir la muchacha mientras D estaba apunto de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones en chino y si es que desistía de la idea de homicidio que rondaba en su cabeza

-escúcheme un momento…! Dijo D mientras Leon tapaba la boca del chino a tiempo sonriendo nerviosamente, ante la mujer ya que lo ultimo que les faltaba era hacer uno de sus conocidos escándalos en un lugar publico y menos si deseaba que su hermano tuviera un viaje tranquilo.

-valla creo que ya es hora, muy bien Chris debemos irnos.

El pequeño abrazo al conde y a su hermano despidiéndose, para luego irse mientras era guiado de la mano de la joven por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto.

Fue entonces que Leon soltó una carcajada como las que no soltaba en mucho tiempo.

-no se que es lo gracioso detective- dijo D ofendido mientras elevaba su nariz en el aire

-vamos D fue muy gracioso que ella te confundiera con una mujer – dijo Leon secándose las lagrimas que e habían causado la risa

-no se a que se refiere!-se defendió el conde mientras con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-ohh! Si, si lo sabes, es obvio que te confundan con una mujer si andas con esos vestid…trajes puestos

-ustedes los americanos son unos seres despreciables e ignorantes!

-vamos admite que al menos fue gracioso

-admitiré eso si usted admite que fue gracioso que nos tratara de amantes!

-un momento eso no tiene nada de gracioso

-por que no detective? Usted lo único que deseaba era cortejar a esa chica- demando D aprensivamente

-pero que… un momento…D es que acaso estas celoso?

El conde dejo sus alegatos mientras un rubor leve le subía por el rostro, es que leon estaba en lo correcto? El verdaderamente estaba, ce..lo..so?

Frente al silencio evidente de D Leon sonrío victorioso, ya que eran contadas las veces en las que lograba dejar sin palabras a D. Así y sumidos en el silencio se dirigieron hasta el vehiculo del detective, fue en ese entonces cuando el conde en mitad del camino comenzó a hablar.

-y si estuviera celoso que haría detective?

Leon detuvo el auto producto del susto que se llevo al escuchar las palabras del oriental.

-demonios D deja de jugar, te dije que...

-que detective, usted me dice que me odia a mi y a todo lo que tenga relación a la tienda, sin embargo cada ves que puede aparece en ella, como las moscas al fuego, dice que parezco una mujer y disfruta riéndose de ello, y sin embargo Aun así usted tiene gusto por mi.

-no es así

- entonces dígame detective, como era la mujer con la que estuvo la pasada noche?

-no te tengo por que responder eso!

-tiene miedo

-por supuesto que no!

-si así es, usted lo sabe- dijo D con un tono de voz mas bajo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el brazo de Leon

-deja de jugar, esto no es gracioso- respondió el detective

-no es gracioso por que usted no quiere admitir que me desea? –Expreso D inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el lado del asiento donde leon permanecía estático,- acéptelo- repitió el conde seductora y húmedamente esta ves en el oído del rubio, provocándole una sacudida eléctrica que no paso desapercibida por ninguna de las dos partes.

-basta! –dijo ahora Leon tomando a D por la parte delantera de su cheogasam

-cobarde- susurro D, provocando al rubio- pretende molestarme diciendo que estoy celoso de usted, sin embargo es usted quien tiene gusto de mis celos.- respondió finalmente D con una sonrisa

El detective se quedo sin habla, sentía como si repentinamente hubiera chocado con un muro enorme, un muro con el que esperaba chocar hace mucho, y con el que incluso Jill su compañera le habría advertido que debía enfrentar, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles .no para el, no para Leon Orcot.

Finalmente el americano soltó al conde y comenzó a manejar nuevamente rumbo a chinatown, al llegar al pet shop Leon detuvo el auto en tanto el oriental volvía a hablarle.

-Será mejor que no se aparezca mañana en la tienda detective

- Acaso estarás muy ocupado con alguna de tus victimas?

-tendré la visita del señor rodger y no quiero tener escándalos en la tienda ni menos alguna de sus impertinen…- soltó el conde mientras se preparaba para abandonar el auto, no obstante este nunca logro hacerlo ya que fue retenido por la fuerte mano de leon que le impidió su descenso, el conde de haber querido podría soltarse del agarre con suma facilidad, sin embargo por algún motivo no lo hizo.

-que sucede detective? Acaso hay algo que me quiere decir?- dijo el conde con ironia levantando una ceja

-la respuesta a lo que me dijiste la otra ves? Cual es?

El conde retomo su postura en el auto para acercarse mas a Leon, tanto como para posar sus manos en el pecho del rubio y decirle

-la diferencia entre los humanos y los animales esta en que :los humanos esperan leon… en cambio los animales

-los animales tan solo aceptan… dijo el rubio moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido como para capturar a D entre sus brazos y sorprenderle con un beso…

Leon no queria pensar ni medir consecuencias, tan solo se dejo llevar por su instito, sin imaginar que toda acción atrae reacción.

Continuara…


	10. DeSidEaTa

Dulce Vicio

A mis queridos lectores gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado y por su constancia e infinita paciencia eso es algo que no me cansare de decir. Y a ti mi querida amiga Angelus, suerte en tus nuevos proyectos.

**AGUILA FANEL**: eres muy amable en acordarte de mis Fan fictions, siempre me dejas reviews ya sea aquí o en las otras paginas, sinceramente es muy reconfortante saber que te gusten mis escritos y espero no decepcionarte.

**Mireya Humbolt**: que bien que te haya gustado la idea de confundir a D con una mujer, la verdad no es algo de lo que estaba muy segura de agregar en el fic pero al parecer resulto buena idea ne?, sobre lo de la frase de los animales y humanos, pertenecen al libro el caballero de la armadura oxidada, lo leí hace mucho pero siempre es bueno releer ciertas cosas no lo crees?

**Yamiko-san: **si por Merlin me lo pides no tengo otra opción que seguir escribiendo, tratare de ser mas rápida, muchas gracias por el reviw!

**kuchiki Mabel **: me tarde un poco pero no me olvide!, gracias por tu comentario, hay veces en que los autores necesitamos de un empujoncito extra y tu me diste el mío... arigatou!

**Coretamania: **lo sigo entonces**, **Gracias por el comentario!

**Nohely**: no dejare de escribir así que no problema :D y que bien que te haya gustado muchísimo el fic, ojala siga siendo de tu agrado!

**Arima chan**: sobre tu pregunta con algo de tardanza respondo, claro que D y Leon harán algo, sin embargo el punto es que es lo que harán? Jejeje, solo ten paciencia y veamos como se desenreda este enredo… daré mi mejor esfuerzo ne?

**Iankkel **: terminare esta historia no te preocupes! Sea como sea la acabare ¡!

**norikoleo:** gracias!! Que bueno que te gustara! Y gracias por esperar!

**KAENBE** : eres muy amable en decirme tantas cosas buenas: no se si será el mejor fic de pet shop por que todos los autores nos esforzamos mucho pero si se que lo hago con mucho empeño te agradezco por el reviw! Ya que me subiste el animo

**BlackLady-AoD **ajaja sobre o de mi imaginación no es la gran cosa, hay veces que de verdad , me parto la cabeza para hacer algo a mi gusto apto para ser leído, muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario!

**Noriko-leo** lo sigo entonces!! Gracias por el apoyo!

**Naty ** hola! Que bueno que te gusto! Y si continuare pronto ¡! Gracias por el revw!

**Brandon Heat ** hermanito mis comentarios te los doy en casa si?

Y bueno Como dice dossier Dante en la divina comedia

_"_¡Dejad toda esperanza, los que aquí entráis!_"  
_Estas palabras de color sombrío  
Las vi escritas en lo alto de una puerta;  
Dije: Maestro, arduo es su sentido"

DulCe ViCio

Capitulo X

DeSideRaTa

"Al menos una vez en la vida  
conviene poner todo en discusión"

Descartes

"-los animales tan solo aceptan…"

Confesó el rubio girándose rápido como para lograr capturar a D entre sus brazos y sorprenderle con un beso, sintió entonces el sacudir en D y las leves protestas que no alcanzaron a salir de los delicados labios oscuros cuando fueron besados, sin deducir muy bien por que lo hacía , leon apenas reconocía para sí el deseo de estrecharle con el una ves mas, sentir su esencia dulce inundando sus sentidos: el conde se sorprendió, puso resistencia al principio sin embargo su cuerpo traicionaba a su mente , asiéndole ceder frente al arrebato del rubio, dejando así luego sus manos de manicura perfecta reposar en el pecho de Leon mientras este continuaba acariciándole.

Suave…, lentamente.

Una dulce tortura….

El beso de Leon era un tanto torpe, ( ya que aun existía una parte en su cerebro que le avisaba que estaba junto a un hombre) pero a la ves dócil, y cada ves mas profundo, D por su parte intentaba contener los suspiros que huían de su interior delatándolo,

Por que era tiempo de admitirlo, su debilidad era aquel hombre, y por mas que su fuerza física fuera superior a la del, por mas que sus puños escondieran las técnicas mas ancestrales y eficientes de eliminación, estas eran inservibles frente al rubio, por que el había decidido cuidar del humano desde la primera ves que se aventuro en la tienda mostrándole el manojo de malos hábitos que este mismo arrastraba. Las manos de Leon, se sentían firmes, y más convincentes que las veces anteriores, el conde lo supo al sentir como estas trazaban una senda desde el inicio de su espalda para ir a parar en su abdomen haciendo leves caricias en forma de círculos terminando por afirmar duramente su estrecha cintura.

El oriental apretó sus manos arrugando la camisa que el americano llevaba puesta sin compasión alguna, cuando sintió como Leon lo atrajo con mas fuerza cortando si es que era posible algún espacio entre ellos.

Aún se hallaban en el vehiculo y pese a la estreches de los asientos delanteros, a las horas de la noche, a encontrarse incluso, en la vía publica a punto de infligir la ley. No era algo que alguno de ellos fuera a cuestionarse.

La noche lóbrega con su hálito agraciado, melancólico les acunaba entre sus recovecos.

El detective abandono entonces los labios del oriental para subir por su mejilla dando leves roces que causaban cosquillas en D y así entonces, apropiarse de uno de las circunvoluciones de su oído tomándola entre sus labios para jugar con ella , D libero un quejido mientras movía sus manos aventurándose entre los cabellos de Leon jugueteando con ellos antes de liberar las hebras doradas de la liga que los ataba, el conde se sonrío al pensar en como adoraba esos cabellos del rubio y como había anhelado tocarlos a su antojo.

El detective liberó un gruñido que no alcanzo a ser entendible por que el conde fue quién esta vez capturo los labios del americano, acallando todo inconveniente posible por parte de Leon.

Pronto se habían retirado del vehículo y el asiático se hallo recostado en el sofá de su propia sala de estar, sus pensamientos entonces nublados a causa de sus propios actos le impedían frenar lo que estaba sucediendo, así como la sensación de debilidad que estaba sintiendo, nunca D se había permitido sentir no como un kami, si no mas bien como un ser, y esta siendo la primera ves en que el asiático dejaba aflorar sus afectos de manera desmedida, sin depender del fantasma de su propia mascara, de aquella carga que le habían obligado a acarrear incluso desde antes de nacer , no dejaba de angustiarle

Y es que dentro de toda esa gigantesca jaula en la que le habían enseñado desde lo mas básico en sus primeros años de existencia, su padre y abuelo le instruyeron en las mas inimaginables tácticas para convivir con todas las especies de la tierra no obstante jamás le mencionaron como enfrentar lo incontrolable, lo inevitable, aquello que no se puede nombrar.

Creyó que le faltaba el aire cuando el cuerpo de Leon se poso sobre el suyo, de inmediato su respiración se agito y sus mejillas se calentaron tiñéndose de un débil rosa que rara ves embargo su pálida tez, un gemido débil libero entonces, mientras el americano dejaba de besarle solo para contemplarle.

Una pausa en la que D se sintió endeble, y se detuvo el tiempo, el un semi dios vulnerable en los brazos de un humano, aquello debía ser humillante para alguno de su raza, mas por alguna razón ello estaba totalmente distante a como se sentía en ese momento.

Leon dejo reposar sus brazos a ambos costados de D, haciendo lo mismo con sus piernas, el al igual que D se hallaba en un estado bochornoso.

Tu-tum tu-Tum

De sus pechos algo no dejaba de agolparse

Tu-tum tu-Tum Tu-tum

Y los delataba por completo

Tu-tum tu-Tum

Tu-tum tu-Tum

Tu-tum tu-Tum

Humano y kami, una aberración??, un tabú invisible, apoyado en la fragilidad del paso del tiempo y el polvo

Tu-tum tu-Tum

Y es que el tiempo, la soledad en la que habían estado durante todos esos años, en aquellos abandonados senderos que ellos no escogieron solo les hacían reencontrarse con sus mismos temores.

Por que creyeron saber la diferencia entre Tinieblas y paraíso: Amor y odio, rectitud y culpa y decidieron tomar por sus manos la medida que les habían hecho parecer como la correcta y es que la justicia es razonable al pensar de quien la impone, y menos estable aún cuando quienes la imponen olvidan los verdaderos motivos de esta.

Y se equivocaron pues nunca lo advirtieron antes.

Por que en el mundo las cosas mas importantes, no se dicen, se sienten.

Y D a sabiendas de eso jamás imagino que a el le podía pasar, de ningún modo calculo que se encontraría con leon, y menos advirtió que el le enseñaría lo que nunca espero aprender.

Leon regreso a sus caricias esta ves deslizando una de sus manos hasta el cuello del cheongasam que D llevaba, ahí luego de dar un rápido vistazo logro desatar los primeros botones de la prenda, con la dificultad que estos implicaban, dejando expuesta la tersa piel albina del oriental.

El rubio se hallaba hipnotizado, aquello era ajeno a el, aquel cuerpo delicado, esbelto, la piel de porcelana, los cabellos azabaches despeinados junto a aquellos ojos mal unidos, los débiles susurros en chino que comenzaba a escuchar cada vez que el hacia contacto con la piel expuesta en el cuello de D.

Las marcas,

Y las frágiles manos jugando con sus hebras doradas torpemente.

Era extraño ajeno, pero aun así. Se sentía natural

y ellos lo deseaban.

Como aquellos sonidos que jamás imaginaron poder llegar a hacer …

La insensatez, el vaivén y el calor febril de sus cuerpos les anunciaba lo que acontecería.

Manos frías que se aventuraba bajo la ceda, separando las piernas del oriental para ubicarse entre ellas

Manos de manicura perfecta que desataban los botones de la camisa que ahora solo se prendía de los hombros de su dueño

Sus labios púrpuras estaban hinchados de tanto besar, sin embargo seguían rebuscando la senda de los de Leon de modo anhelante, D se aferraba al rubio acunando su rostro en el cuello de este enterrando el cuerpo del en el suyo, sintiendo como ambos se acoplaban respondiendo a su nueva posición.

Y una nueva mano que se aventuraba esta ves por el interior de la seda buscando sus suaves muslos para apretarlos.

-l…Leon es-pera

-jura…

-Leon?- pregunto el conde mientras dejaba que leon le sujetase ambas muñecas por sobre su cabeza

-júrame que no saldrás con Rodger

- solo si prometes

-que?

- promete que no volverás a estar con audria- contestó D

Leo se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta del oriental, pero no titubeo en responder rápidamente

-lo juro.- dijo depositando un beso en la frente del conde, para luego levantarse del lugar en el que estaban.

El oriental observo esto un tanto confundido, no entendía el por que de la actitud del rubio tan repentina, así que se sentó en el sofá para comenzar a arreglar su cheogasam, de esta forma fue que noto una leve marca que se asomaba en la piel albina de su hombro, D llevo una de sus manos a ella para acariciarla levemente con la esperanza de borrarla, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo visto por Leon quien estaba de pie frente a el. Por algunos momentos un sabor amargo se adueño de sus bocas.

-quiere tomar el té detective?-

Dijo D sonando ausente en sus pensamientos, no obstante su atención se centro en el rubio cuando este poso una de sus manos en su rostro acariciándolo.

Su mirada de muñeca china imperfecta se centro en él.

-lo lamento yo… no quiero cometer un error, no contigo, sin embargo se que ya no puedo regresar atrás.

-siempre se puede regresar atrás keijin san, esa siempre es una opción

-pero las cosas no volverían jamás a ser como antes

- eso es algo que ya no se puede cambiar, aún así, yo no detendré a ninguno: ni animal, ni humano, junto a mi sin que verdaderamente lo deseen.

D movió una de sus manos justo en el lugar del corazón de Leon mientras le decía

-es tiempo de que su cabeza y alma tomen un acuerdo keijin san.

Leon guardo silencio, a pesar de no terminar de entenderse a si miso no quería que D lo apartara, al menos no por ese momento.

-puedo permanecer esta noche? Mañana me retirare a primera hora, por que me asignaran un nuevo caso

-pienso que podemos hacer una excepción por hoy.- dijo D sonriendo mientras se perdía por los pasillos de la tienda

-a donde vas?

- voy por el té, no es bueno si se toma frío keijin san, además hay que celebrar.

-uh?

-usted me hizo una promesa -contesto cortésmente D con una de sus sonrisas

-Leon se sorprendió al recordar que efectivamente el conde tenía razón, el le había jurado no volver a ver a audria, aunque para ser honestos eso no era lo que le preocupaba al rubio en aquellos instantes, ya que leon tenía una corazonada que le indicaba que no todo estaba bien.

Quizas ese par de ojos oscuros en la lejanía que llevaban minutos espiandolos tendrían la respuesta a sus presentimientos...

Continuará…


	11. Darum Habe Ich Dich Lieb

DuLcE ViCio

"Quería tan sólo intentar vivir lo que tendía

a brotar espontáneamente de mí.

¿Por qué había de serme tan difícil?"

+-Demian-+ Hermann Hesse

Capitulo XI

Darum Habe Ich Dich Lieb (por eso te quiero)

El líquido verdoso resbalaba delicadamente por la porcelana hasta llenar la medida exacta de la taza.

Ni más, ni menos los colores que ahora bailaban en el interior de la loza parecían contener no solo los secretos mas antiguos, si no mas bien en ellos las respuestas.

El reflejo de la infusión se volvía tornasol a medida se acercaba a los labios escarlatas que se dividieron para degustar el primer sorbo.

-el sabor de este Lung Ching es distinto- susurro D

-estas bien conde? pregunto Tetsu (tet chan) quien estaba recostado en el regazo de oriental

-oh!. no es nada, solo me pareció que este té es precisamente lo que necesitaba-respondió el asiático mientras acariciaba al totetsu que descansaba en sus piernas

-El Lung Ching es conocido por ser una variedad de té que usan los budistas para aclarar la mente y calmar los nervios

-así es tet chan, es por eso que pienso, que este té es precisamente lo que necesitaba.

-debería de darle al menos 4 litros de eso a ese condenado policía-gruño el animal

- no es necesario, el detective aprenderá de si mismo sus lecciones- respondió D sonriendo

D estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de invitados tomando la primera taza de té de la mañana. El oriental se había levantado muy temprano hoy, ya que Leon se había marchado como había prometido a primeras horas de la madrugada, y pese a no dirigir palabra alguna con D respecto a lo últimamente acontecido, algo le decía al chino que lo mejor para el momento era no forzar la situación.

Ring Ring..

El teléfono de la tienda comenzaba a repiquetear, el conde suspiro antes de dejar su asiento para contestar, resignándose a la idea de entablar una nueva conversación con uno de sus clientes.

-Tienda de Mascotas del Conde D

-conde?, soy yo…Rodger…

-oh…! señor Rodger no reconocí su voz, que descuidado de mi parte

-yo, bueno llamaba por, por… es decir.., por nuestra cita, habíamos acordado que saldríamos hoy recuerda?

- ah , recuerdo perfectamente sus intenciones Mr Rodger, sin embargo lamentablemente no le informe antes, que no estoy interesado en su propuesta

- pero conde yo pensé que…

- ese es el problema mi estimado, usted no debió pensar de más, ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender los asuntos de la tienda.

El conde no le dio tiempo a rodger para responderle, por que antes de que esto sucediese el ya había colgado el auricular, mientras pensaba en comenzar con su rutina en la tienda cuando nuevamente el teléfono tintineó.

-al parecer es mas insistente de lo que creí- se dijo para si el chino antes de contestar por segunda ves

- tienda de mascotas del conde D en que puedo ayu..

Su sangre se volvía hielo al escuchar una voz suave, similar a la suya…

La voz familiar que lo dejaba atónito a menudo que le hablaba.

-hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz pequeño

-a-a abuelo?

Las concurridas calles de LA se hallaban con el trafico reglamentario de un día de semana, poca era a gente que se sumaba a caminar por las calles, ya que la temperatura iba en aumento cada ves mas.

Lo mismo sucedía en el interior de los vehículos que circulaban, los que gracias a la congestión de trafico no podían hacer mas que esperar en las interminables filas.

-Mierda estoy seguro de que el jefe hizo esto con alguna segunda intención…

-vamos Leon ve el lado positivo, hace tiempo que no nos tocaba ir a la playa- dijo Jill Guiñándole un ojo

-ahh, ni siquiera sabemos como se llama el testigo, si realmente vive ahí, ni tampoco si su información nos ayudara de algo.

-hey no seas tan pesimista!! Por cierto eso me recuerda, viste la cara con la que andaba el agente Rodger hoy

-oh! Jill no quiero hablar de…

-c`mon Leon, acaso no lo has notado

- que ?

- que Rodger andaba de pésimo humor esta mañana pero sabes por que?- susurro la castaña esta vez con tono malicioso

-que cosa?

- su carácter cambio radicalmente después de que llamó a la tienda de mascotas, eso solo puede significar que el conde lo rechazo

-ya veo, y por que me tendría que importar eso eh?

-eres detective, Deberías entender la indirecta…

-lo único que no entiendo es el por que no dejas mi vida privada en paz de una condenada vez?

-por que estoy acostumbrada a cuidarte Leon. Y eso significa que no permitiré que te equivoques ya te lo dije

- rayos jill ya deja de decir eso, yo se cuidarme sol…

PII PPII

El teléfono móvil de la castaña comenzó a sonar, al contestar de inmediato Leon se percato de que la conversación que esta mantenía era de rasgos amorosos, sin embargo lo que mas llamo la atención del americano fue que jill termino su conversación hablando en chino

-wow! no me digas que tu nuevo novio es chino?

-a decir verdad es solo descendiente

-ya veo, por casualidad es el chico de la fiesta?

-si, llevamos saliendo unos días, aun no sabemos si vamos a formalizar las cosas, pero de momento estamos bien… y… que hay de ti Detective Orcot?

-yo que?

- te has reconciliado con el conde?

- p-pero que DEmoNios JILL!!!!!!!!!

- hey hey … ten cuidado con el volante!!

Sus manos habían comenzado a tiritar mientras sostenían el receptor, ya que el sabía que esta llamada tenía mas de algún motivo corriente

-abuelo, hacía mucho tiempo en que no lo escuchaba, como están las cosas por allá?

-como siempre, sin novedad alguna, sin embargo ese no es el motivo de mi llamado

-si es por el bienestar de la tienda y los animales esta todo bajo lo estipulado

-lo se, afortunadamente mi querido nieto se desempeña de manera esplendida en la administración de la tienda

-gracias por el halago, sin embargo estoy seguro que no son el motivo de esta llamada ye ye (abuelo paterno en chino)

-no hay duda de que eres incluso mas perceptivo que tu padre,- se sonrió antes de proseguir- hay un asunto que quisiera conversar contigo, sin embargo este método no es el mas adecuado para hacerlo.

-quiere decir que..

- visitaré la tienda en los próximos 5 días, espero que para entonces no me defraudes

-no lo haré, le estaré esperando con una taza de té abuelo.

-no esperaba menos de mi querido nieto, hasta entonces.

Clic…

D sintió como del otro lado del auricular finalizaban la llamada, y aún así no colgó el auricular que estaba en su poder, algo le había perturbado demasiado en relación a la aparente tranquilidad de la conversación con sofu D, el conde no tenía muy claras las intenciones del mayor de los D pero podía percibir que no serían noticias muy gratas.

Jill y Leon habían logrado dar con el paradero del sospechoso, después de unas cuantas vueltas, Leon aún se hallaba fumando un cigarrillo cuando ya estaban parados frente a la puerta de la casa donde habitaba el individuo.

El americano dejo caer su cigarrillo a medio fumar, pisándolo antes de golpear la madera que conformaba la portezuela.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando del otro lado, una mujer de edad avanzada saludo amenamente

-detective Orcot policía LAPD, ella es mi compañera Jill tenemos información de que en esta casa se halla alguien que asistió a la celebración, del joven Leonardo Dayac hace dos días, le sugiero cooperar, con las preguntas que le voy a hacer..

La mujer que atendió comprendió de inmediato el mensaje, por lo que haciendo una reverencia se retiro para ir en busca de quien seria el testigo. Al cabo de pocos instantes los pasos de alguien se sentían avecinarse, el detective Orcot no evito prestar mejor atención al individuo, cuando escucho en la lejanía su voz, puesto que le parecía muy conocida...

-muy bien ya voy ! no se por que tanto alboroto ….

-Audria? – dijo Leon sorprendido al ver la identidad de la testigo

-que sorpresa… cowboy- sonrío ella no menos sorprendida

- se conocían? – pregunto Jill

Luego de algunos minutos por fin Leon y Jill habían hecho entender a Audria el motivo por el cual necesitaban su declaración la que sin duda era de vital importancia para la investigación.

-mhh, entiendo, lo que necesitan entonces es mi declaración para ayudar a resolver el caso eh?

-exacto por eso es de suma importancia que nos expliques todo hasta el ultimo detalle de lo que recuerdes.- señalo Jill

-muy bien, pero a cambio de mi información quiero ciertas condiciones.

-de que clase de condiciones hablas?? Pregunto Jill

-estoy dispuesta a entregar hasta el ultimo detalle, pero solo si el detective acepta mi invitación.

Jill se volteo a mirar a Leon con el seño fruncido ya que no entendía a lo que se refería la muchacha con su proposición.

- me estas chantajeando?..-

-hey! Vamos no parecías tan poco dispuesto aquella noche.

-ya lo dije una ves, no tengo interés en tu propuesta, además deberías saber que si te niegas a ayudarnos tendremos que arrestarte por no colaborar con la ley.

-wow.. no tienes que ser tan rudo cowboy, pero bueno, se que estas en lo correcto, les daré mi declaración, sin embargo no les garantizo que pueda recordar todo lo importante, después de todo la mente humana es frágil

- maldici..

Leon se estaba impacientando con la idea de chantaje que audria quería llevar a acabo, y es que si bien audria era una belleza a simple vista, no era el punto de salir con ella lo que incomodaba a Leon, más bien tenía que ver con una promesa hecha a cierto ángel oriental, promesa a la que Leon no quería faltar.

Hey Leon puedo hablar contigo unos instantes- dijo Jill en tono bajo mientras arrastraba al rubio del brazo.

-que sucede Jill?

-eso es lo que me gustaría saber señor Orcot!, se supone que estamos aquí para conseguir este testimonio que es de suma importancia, y tu tiras todo por la borda!- se quejo jill hablando bajito

-Jesucrist! tu no entiendes, esa chica debe estar mintiendo

-no podremos saberlo hasta que lo intentes, además que es lo que tengo que entender que un hombre como tu rechace la invitación de una chica atractiva?

-yo simplemente no puedo salir con ella Jill entiéndelo

-no vengas con esas excusas infantiles, saliste con ella antes verdad por eso la conoces!

-Demonios Jill la conocí la noche en que salimos al bar recuerdas? Pero nunca…

-no importa tienes que ir allí ahora y aceptar esa proposición

-ya te dije que no puedo!

-y que razón tienes para no hacerlo! Resulta que sales con cualquier clase de mujer y ahora que te invita una la rechazas!!

-Shit! no puedo salir con ella por que se lo prometí a D!- dijo Leon sonrojándose súbitamente por su confesión accidental

El rostro severo con el que Jill le miraba cambio abruptamente a una expresión divertida,

-así que era eso??-

-oh! no!!! No voy a permitir que te rías!

-ok ok, es solo que… olvídalo,- suspiro la mujer antes de pensar que iba a decir nuevamente- mira se que no quieres estar en falta con el conde, pero tampoco podemos dejar la investigación de lado entiendes?. Lo haremos de esta manera iras a esa cita y si es necesario yo hablare con D para que no se enfade bien?

Fue de esa manera que Leon aun no convencido del todo acepto la oferta de Audria, esa a diferencia del americano con un rostro my feliz le tomo del brazo mientras lo invitaba a dar una vuelta. Al cabo de un rato de haber caminado, se hallaban merodeando un lugar de la playa bastante poco concurrido, fue entonces que Leon siendo guiado por la mujer llego hasta una especie de cueva en la que ambos se sentaron.

-este es mi lugar secreto, eres el primero al que se lo enseño que te parece?

-no esta mal- dijo Leon sin interés

-uhh podrías intentar ser un poco más amable..

-c'mon sabes que no estoy aquí por mi voluntad, así que por que mejor no me cuentas tu relato

-muy bien, que quieres saber?

-todo lo que recuerdes, encontramos manchas de sangre pertenecientes a Leonardo dayac en su departamento, sin embargo de el no hemos sabido nada, su familia al percatarse de su desaparición nos ha contactado para iniciar el caso, antes de que los medios de comunicación filtren la información al publico.

-valla es tan importante ese chico?

-no es tanto el, si no mas bien su apellido.

-entiendo, bueno esa noche fui invitada por el, tuve la oportunidad de conocerle cuando me quede en un hotel en otro país hace años, mientras realizaba mi trabajo soy publicista sabes?

-ve al punto

-bueno en aquel tiempo fue muy amable conmigo, nos hicimos mas conocidos que amigos, pero nunca nos veíamos mucho, la verdad la noche de la fiesta me acerque a saludarle, se veía muy feliz con su acompañante.

-acompañante??

-a si es, era una chica que jamás había visto en mi vida, además no parecía del circulo social al que el pertenecía, aunque era bastante bonita, ya sabes como son las cosas del amor verdad Leon?- dijo ella sentándose al lado del rubio

-hey tranquila ya te dije que..

- lo se…te seguiré contando, bueno la fiesta transcurrió normal, si pasas por alto las miradas de reproche hacia la chica, mhh a parte de eso lo único extraño que presencié, fue una discusión entre ellos, ella le decía que le devolviera su hagaromo o algo así que para ella parecía tener mucho valor. Eso es todo lo que se.

-recuerdas el nombre de la chica.

-creo que se llamaba tanabata y por lo que dijo se estaba quedando en chinatown.

-muy bien ya te he dicho todo, ahora quiero mi recompensa

-de que hablas yo no prometí nada

-pero…

-pero nada, gracias por el paseo

-oye espera,

-que?

-si consigo información del caso me tomarás en serio?

- no voy a hacer eso.

-por que? Es que ya encontraste a alguien?

-ese no es tu asunto

-de todas maneras conseguiré esa información y nos volveremos a ver,' dijo ella dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Leon.

- buen trabajo chicos estoy orgulloso! exclamaba en el departamento de policías, el jefe de Leon y Jill

-no es nada jefe, es solo trabajo en equipo verdad Leon? sonrío Jill pegándole con el codo al rubio

-mhh...si

-con esto al menos tenemos por donde empezar, ahora hay que seguir con la misma línea y no perder el rumbo.- dijo su jefe enérgicamente antes de proseguir -seria bueno que investigaran a esa muchacha,,, tanabata y a que se refería con eso de hagaromo, es obvio que están involucrados en la desaparición de Dayac.

-ahora el asunto es donde hallar información acerca de ellos- señalo la compañera de Leon

-mh… veamos- menciono tranquilamente el jefe- si aquellos son nombres orientales y poniéndose en aquel caso el único lugar donde podemos encontrar información de ellos… solo podría ser…

-chinatown.- respondieron al unísono Jill y Leon

Unos minutos después

- D, donde estas?

Leon llevaba 15 minutos desde que había entrado a la tienda sumido en el mas inquietante silencio, el rubio se había dirigido hasta el pet shop con la intención de que D le aclarara algunos puntos del relato de Audria, aún así, mayor fue su sorpresa al bajar las escaleras que conducían hasta el pet shop, y no ser recibido habitualmente por el oriental.

-"donde demonios se metió"- decía Leon para sus adentros mientras continuaba paseándose impaciente en la sala de té.

- D no estoy para juegos, sal de una ves!

Orcot estaba apunto de colapsar, y es que estar a solas en el pet shop no hacía mas que traerle dolor de estomago, y es que eso era comprensible, nadie podría en su sano juicio mantener la calma en aquel lugar, más aun cuando ni siquiera la presencia de los animales era perceptible.

-es muy temprano para su visita habitual detective?- dijo repentinamente D quien estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación

-rayos D no me asustes de esta manera

-Nunca fue esa mi intención detective aunque, permítame invitarle a una taza de té, antes de continuar nuestra conversación.

-como quieras, por cierto, estos son para ti- dijo Leon mientras ofrecía un paquete delicadamente envuelto

-Oh!! usted siempre trae pasteles de Madame C! no tenía que molestarse detective!!- dijo el oriental lleno de emoción

Leon solo lo observó fugazmente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla en uno de los costados del sofá donde luego se dejo caer pesadamente. Ya se había acostumbrado al comportamiento del asiático cada ves que le Traía un pastel.

-un día toda esa azúcar terminara matándote- menciono el rubio mientras comenzaba a tomar el té que recientemente D le había servido.

-sería interesante averiguar, si yo moriría por la azúcar antes que usted por el tabaco y el alcohol- se defendió el oriental escondiéndose tras una cortina de su cabello oscuro.

-pese a eso, aún no me ha mencionado a que se debe su visita; Oh ¡!no me diga que es por que me extrañabas querido!!- exclamo melodramáticamente el oriental

-demonios D no digas esas cosas!- respondió Leon sonrojado- la verdad, estoy aquí por trabajo, me gustaría que me contestaras algunas preguntas…

-¿se trata de alguna de mis mascotas?, por que yo no recuerdo que algún propietario halla roto el contrato últimamente o… es que acaso??

-no es eso D,-suspiro antes de continuar- hace poco me asignaron un caso, si embargo esta muy complicado de descifrar hay indicios de que hubo un asesinato pero no hay cadáver por lo tanto no existen pruebas. Aun así hay gente que aun esta desaparecida.

-entiendo, pero en que es lo que yo puedo ayudar keijin san?

-logramos encontrar a una de las personas que asistió a la ultima fiesta donde se reunieron. Ella, es una testigo muy importante y accedió a cooperar, sin embargo cuando la interrogue me hablo de una invitada en esa fiesta que no había visto antes en el circulo social, una chica de nombre Tanabata, y según lo que me indico ella se estaría hospedando en chinatown.

-Tanabata??- repitió el conde prestando mayor atención a las palabras del rubio

-tu… sabes algo, acaso la conoces?

-no... es solo…keijin san usted conoce la leyenda del pastor y la tejedora?

-por supuesto que no! Rayos D. lo único que se es que ese nombre es occidental por eso vine hasta aquí!

-tks… modere su lengua keijin san – pidió D para luego decir-

Tanabata es mas conocido en mi cultura como el festival de las estrellas, la historia cuenta que Alter un pastor y Vega una tejedora se encontraron en el campo por cosas del destino y cayeron en un amor irremediable. Él es de clase baja y ella es la hija del rey del cielo.

Pese a ello, el padre de ella sabiendo de sus diferencias mortales accede a su amor y luego permite su boda.

-eso me recuerda a romeo y Julieta- refunfuño Leon mientras se estiraba como cual gato en el sillón

-las diferencias entre mortales e inmortales van más allá que dilemas amorosos mi querido Leon- dijo D mientras dejaba fugazmente una caricia mansa en el cabello de Leon, antes de ir en búsqueda de mas te para proseguir con su relato.

-Sin embargo el amor entre ellos era tan intenso, que descuidan sus trabajos y todos sus deberes, eso provoca la ira del padre de Vega quien decide hacer algo.

El castigo es severo. Ambos deben separarse. Es por eso que desde ahí, viven separados a ambos lados de la vía láctea, y solo se pueden ver la noche del 7 de julio en el festival.

-así que es una leyenda, pero ella hablo de un tal hagaromo?

-hagaromo es la tela que vega usaba para trasladarse del cielo a la tierra y que accidentalmente perdió, ese fue el motivo por el que conoció al pastor.

-no fue un encuentro casual?

-lo fue, aunque el pastor jamás le dijo a ella que el tenía su preciada tela, ya que si lo hacía ella sin duda regresaría al cielo y el la perdería, el prefirió retenerla hasta que luego de casados ella encontró su hagaromo entre las cosas del pastor.

-ustedes los chinos tienen unas fabulas muy extrañas sabes?

-lo mismo pienso de ustedes los americanos- contesto el oriental con una sonrisa fría y elegante- aunque tengo la sensación, de que usted me esta ocultando algo Leon.- comentó el asiático mientras miraba al rubio por sobre la taza de te que sostenía en sus manos

Leon medito, en silencio las palabras del conde antes de decidirse a hablar…

-eres demasiado asertivo en ocasiones

-gracias por el cumplido

-no voy a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice

-…?

-hay algo que no te he dicho, la testigo, mi única testigo en este caso, resulto ser Audria, y ella no quiere ser interrogada por nadie mas que no sea yo.- confeso el americano mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre la nuca.

-que… afortunado keijin san parece que su suerte comienza a cambiar, finalmente las mujeres le llueven, lo felicito- dijo D con tono frívolo y ácido, mientras dejaba la taza de porcelana en la mesa.

-escucha D yo no tengo nada con ella… además tampoco sabía que estaba involucrada en este caso.

-no hay por que dar explicaciones, no tiene sentido que tomara seriamente una broma como lo fue esa promesa- dijo D tratando de sonar indiferente.

-ya deja eso ! realmente no hablabas en serio aquella ves!?- explotó Leon levantándose y golpeando la mesa que se hallaba entre ellos

El silencio se interpuso entre ambos, sus miradas se cruzaron de forma incomoda, percibiendo las sensaciones que circulaban por sus cabezas, ambos estaban molestos, pero sus orgullos estaban incluso por encima de sus razones para poder arreglar sus problemas.

- debería dejar de ser tan violento, señor detective- contestó finalmente D evadiendo todo tipo de respuesta

-responde lo que te pregunte!!

-era solo un juego Leon, nada más

-estas hablando en serio!! Entonces si esto es así explícame por que rechazaste a Rodger?!

-Co..como sabes eso..?- el conde no pudo evitar sorprenderse frente a la pregunta de Leon

-maldición, no importa como me entere de eso, yo solo quiero saber la verdad

-el señor Rodger no es de mi interés es por eso que lo rechace-se defendió aparentando calma

-estas fingiendo, maldito mentiroso

-y que hay de usted, acaso esa mujer no le gusta?

-no digas estupideces, ella fue quien me busco aquella noche, y es ella quien me sigue ahora

- Oh si!, pero pese a ello usted goza de ese tormento!!

- santo cielo! Mira quien lo dice, al que le gustaba ser acosado por un maldito chef psicópata, y que ahora anda moviendo su trasero bonito al primer agente del FBI que se le cruza

-que descaro usar ese lenguaje! Eres un estúpido espécimen americano que debería ser embalsamado vivo en un museo, para que el resto de tu raza vea lo horrible que esta la humanidad

-que yo que?!!

- si lo que escuchaste tu, maldito pervertido!!! Deberías ir acostarte con Audria, ya que tienes la escusa perfecta con este caso!

-por todos los cielos!! D! te dije que solo nos besamos!!! Es lo mismo que tú hacías cuando filtrabas con Rodger

-yo nunca me bese con el!

- la bese únicamente por que me recordaba a ti!

-como si eso fuera cierto!!

-maldición D fue solo un beso!, además no te debería interesar, por que nunca fuiste enserio con la maldita promesa!

-ya escuchaste no me importa lo que tu y esa mujer puedan hacer!!

-Así?? Me alegra oírlo!! Entonces me marcho!! ya tuve suficiente de ti, de tu tienda y de tus malditos juegos!

- ja pues es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida Leon Orcot!!

Los gritos fueron seguidos por el choque de la puerta de la tienda de mascotas, esta ves ambos se habían excedido en la dureza de sus palabras.

Una ves la puerta fue cerrada el oriental se afirmo en ella mientras sujetaba su cabeza…

Leon caminaba en dirección a su vehiculo todavía se sentía muy enojado como para

Pensar si quiera en cualquier cosa que no fuera estar lo mas lejos posible de aquella tienda.

De esa manera se introdujo en su auto encendiéndolo casi de inmediato.

Echo un vistazo a la izquierda y suspiró al percatarse que dos ancianas estaban quietas en la acera, observándole fijamente. Leon, fácilmente supo que su riña con el conde no había pasado inadvertida en Chinatown.

- hemos hallado este cadáver a orillas de la costa al parecer la marea, lo ha traído de vuelta, el cuerpo no ha sido identificado aún y presenta mutilaciones, en brazos piernas, y cabeza, solo tenemos el torso del cadáver, que nos indica que se trataría de un hombre.

-leon??

Ya había pasado un rato desde el altercado en el pet shop, y Leon se había encargado de explicar todo lo que manejaba respecto a la leyenda de tanabata, según lo que D le había dado a conocer. Sin embargo no había echo ningún comentario respecto a lo sucedido con el oriental.

Aún así se encontraba ahora en alguna parte de la costa de la playa, le habían llamado luego de que se había marchado del pet shop para que fuera con urgencia hasta el lugar, ya que habrían hallado un cadáver, que pensaron podría corresponder al joven Leonardo Dayac, no obstante el cuerpo mutilado impedía que a simple vista se hicieran conjeturas.

-Leon!!- llamó Jill al rubio por enésima ves, tratando de tomar su atención

-huh, jill..?

-estas prestando atención!

-por supuesto que si!..

El americano se hallaba en la escena del crimen, sin embargo pese a que estaba físicamente hace horas tenía que admitir que no podría estar en dos lugares a la ves, ya que su cabeza solo daba giros hacia la dirección contraria en la que estaba su cuerpo.

Así paso la tarde completa hasta que el trabajo estuvo acabado al menos por el día, de esa forma el rubio pretendió salir de rumbo a su departamento cuando su compañera jill le interrumpió

-Leon, no se muy bien lo que te esta pasando pero si quieres conversar…

-esta bien Jill, no es para que te preocupes estoy bien- y dicho esto se despidió de la castaña

Ya se había hecho tarde por lo que Leon trato de apresurar su marcha, a pesar de ello se detuvo antes de entrar al carro al ver en la lejanía una figura para el familiar, al mirar con mas atención, pudo estar seguro entonces de que se trataba del conde D.

El oriental se hallaba parado en uno de los riscos de la playa, D miraba hacia el horizonte mientras la brisa marina revoloteaba por sus cabellos haciendo que se mecieran débilmente, su tez lucia en armonía con la escena, al menos daba la extraña sensación de pertenecer al paisaje, algo así como una continuidad de este.

-¿que hace un tipo tan delicado como tu en un lugar como este?- la voz ronca del rubio interrumpió la perfección del paraje mientras se acercaba hasta el oriental

-no tengo intenciones de seguir con lo de esta mañana detective- suspiro D aún sin mirar a Leon

-Leon se sentó a su lado sin decir nada mientras fumaba un cigarro que recién había encendido

La tensión aun era evidente entre ellos y es que ninguno podía para por alto el altercado que habían tenido horas antes

-"me excedí, lo lamento"

Y junto a las palabras nuevamente se adjunto el silencio, Leon no le dio mayor importancia a esto siguió fumando hasta que ya no le quedaba nada de su cigarrillo, fue entonces al percatarse que D aun no respondía a su disculpa, se levanto se su lugar situado al lado del conde, para marcharse,

-tan rápido te rindes? , no es común en ti,- dijo finalmente el conde quebrando la atmosfera

-…ese es el maldito problema ya no calculo que es lo común en mi y que no lo es! y se que no soy el único al que le pasa esto- respondió Leon volteando a verlo

-Maldigo la hora en que cruzaste la puerta de mi tienda Leon Orcot!- grito el conde mientras giraba para encarar al rubio, Leon se sorprendió al ver el rostro de D, en el ya no estaba aquella mascara que el siempre mostraba, a cambio había congoja, angustia y la sensación de ser observado por un animal aterrado de sus propias acciones.

Los puños del conde se habían cerrado fuertemente, cualquiera diría que esas uñas de manicure perfecta estaban rasgando la fina piel albina, por la fuerza que mostraban en su agarre.

-ya detente- dijo Leon acercándose a el mientras tomaba una de sus manos –es suficiente, no te lastimes

- ustedes los humanos nunca van a lograr entender nada!

-por un demonio D, no estoy para tus paranoias relacionadas con tu divinidad!!!, vamos – dijo Leon jalándolo de la mano por la que ahora le tenía sujeto

D podría haberse soltado del agarre si así lo hubiese querido, sin embargo el conde estaba demasiado desconcertado no solo con la nueva actitud de Leon si no además con sigo mismo.

De esa manera Leon llevo a D hasta su auto sin soltar su mano, verdaderamente en otra ocasión hubieran estado apenados de pasearse por la playa de esa manera y más aún cuando en los alrededores circulaba mucha gente, pero las cosas estaban resultando de forma inesperada y D cedía al agarre del rubio sin protesta alguna.

Leon llevo al conde al pet shop, y como de costumbre termino sentado en la sala de estar de la tienda, la rutina de siempre en el lugar de siempre, con las personas de siempre:

Más aun en ese momento Leon se preguntaba por que se sentía impaciente. Una pregunta a la que no tenia respuesta, ya que de conseguir una, requeriría de un largo tiempo y un manojo de nudos por desatar en su cabeza, propuesta que no resultaba atractiva a los ojos de rubio.

D había preparado las tazas para el té, solo faltaba que el agua soltara un último hervor para que estuviese a la temperatura perfecta para la infusión.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, de la misma manera habitual en la que llevaba haciéndolo durante incontables años, el conde con su presencia de porcelana perfecta llevo todo acomodado adecuadamente en una bandeja hasta la mesa que se hallaba frente al detective.

Una vez sirvió el té, en ambas tasas dejo la bandeja a un lado de la mesa mientras dejaba caer su atención en el americano.

Leon había estado reacio a hacer comentarios después de su encuentro en la playa, y ahora estaba un tanto distraído, D se dio cuenta de esto al ver como Leon jugaba con el liquido en el interior de la taza, meciéndolo en un vaivén similar al "tic tac" del compás de un reloj.

-iré por algunos bocadillos- dijo el conde mientras se retiraba nuevamente de la escena, aun así se sintió aturdido al sentir como las manos firmes de Leon le tomaban desprevenido arraigándose en su cintura de la misma manera en la que lo habría hecho aquella noche que llego hasta el buscando consuelo.

Sus ojos impares se abrieron asombrados causando su reacción de inmediato, enfrentando al americano, para exigir alguna explicación que justificara aquellos actos, no obstante cuando trato de tomar aire para preguntar el por que?, Leon ya lo había empujado hacia la pared mas cercana acorralándolo con un beso.

D pudo sentir como Leon le invadía de forma agresiva llegando a sacar sangre en las comisuras de sus labios.

Poco a poco sus mejillas pálidas se empezaron a encender mientras el rubio le sujetaba con su cuerpo contra aquel gélido muro, al principio el oriental intento liberarse resistiéndose al ataque del rubio empujando al americano fuera del circulo de sus brazos, más todos sus intentos fracasaron, por que por mas que su fuerza superara indudablemente la de Leon, existía un motivo por el cual el se volvía débil a cualquiera de sus ataques y aquella respuesta llego a ser el tabú del mismo conde.

Pronto D comprendió que esta ves no se trataba se ningún "juego" cuando Leon lo empujo mas cerca de el, tomándolo entre sus brazos y quitándole incluso hasta el aire, el oriental se vio perdido, extraviado mientras se aferraba desesperadamente del cuello del rubio con sus extremidades.

Y entonces Leon bajo su rostro hasta el oído de D donde comenzó a jugar con su lóbulo tirando débilmente del arete que llevaba puesto.

Un gemido encerrado con el despertar de las manos del conde fue la reacción del chino, quien tiro de las hebras dorabas de Leon desprendiéndolas de la coleta que los mantenía cogidos, sus finas uñas se mezclaron con aquellos cabellos que el tanto adoro en el detective. Leon por su parte intento gruñir, pero esta vez fue acallado por un beso dulce proveniente de su muñeca china.

Esto lo tomo con la guardia baja, puesto que no pensaba que D podría juguetear de la misma forma.

D sonrió en medio del beso, casi riendo en el acto, al leer la mente del rubio, dejándose guiar por aquella bestia que ahora lo estaba devorando literalmente.

Leon llevo una de sus manos hasta el cuello del oriental para deshacerse del primer botón del cheongasam sin embargo estos resultaban ser muy complicados para su paciencia irascible por lo que termino por rasgar la parte delantera del traje de D exponiendo la piel del pecho desnudo del conde.

El kami en cualquier ocasión no hubiera dudado en matar a Leon por hacer semejante ultraje a su vestimenta, sin embargo D estaba tan ido en los brazos del rubio que no opuso la menor resistencia cuando Leon destruyo aquella tela que oponía el paso hasta su piel.

La boca del rubio dejo los labios de D para comenzar a vagar por los recovecos del cuello del oriental, ¡¿desde cuando era que aquel lugar se había transformado en su lugar preferido?! Pensaba Leon; ahí acunando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del oriental, ahí exhalando la más pura esencia que jamás volvería degustar en ningún otro ser, ahí donde yacía su calma.

Su equilibrio y su paz.

Deslizo una de sus manos por el pecho expuesto, tanteando casi por instinto lo lizo de este, comprobando una vez mas que no se trataba de una mujer, aún así la suavidad de la piel solo podría compararse a la seda, y Leon acallo para si este pensamiento mientras empujaba a D contra la pared haciendo que este separara sus piernas para engancharlas en su cintura dejándolo en una nueva posición.

-detecti..

-no te atrevas…

-…-

- no vuelvas a llamarme así.

Demando Leon mientras D descendía para volver a besarlo mientras lo abrazaba, las manos de D buscaban desesperadamente deshacerse de la camisa que Leon llevaba puesta arrugándola, enterrando sus uñas sin compasión causando rasguños incluso por encima de la tela que cubría la espalda del rubio.

-Leon…házmelo- susurro D en medio de los besos calientes que ahora se intercambiaban. Mientras iba apretando más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, donde una dureza había comenzado a despertar, y D lo supo al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos.

Leon pensaba que estaba llegando a la locura, ¿acaso había escuchado bien lo que D le estaba pidiendo? ; Y aún escuchándolo completamente en sus cabales, la idea de estar sumergido en letargo le invadía con desesperación.

Sin embargo , no dudaría en aprovechar esta oportunidad, fue entonces que Leon aventuro aquella mano que jugaba con uno de los pezones de D hasta el inicio de la espalda del oriental, en ese momento, sintió como la piel albina se transformaba en marfil por la tensión que le ocasionaba este nuevo contacto, aquel roce simple en el extremo final de la espina dorsal, causaba una marea eléctrica en su muñeca, junto a nuevas sacudidas lentas en las caderas que tímidamente se alzaron para derrumbarse en el, mientras gemía casi inaudiblemente.

Un movimiento similar a las danzas que usan las culebras para capturar a sus presas; y la delicadeza propia de la monarquía; la mescolanza ideal junto a la mirada desigual que le hechizaba.

Y nuevamente aquel movimiento delicado con el que caía en la parte baja de su cintura reafirmando la petición hecha con aquellos labios borgoñas entreabiertos.

Leon centro su atención en D la expresión escrita en su rostro hablaba mas que mil siglos de antigüedad, el americano dedujo entonces lo que estaba a punto de acontecer y por primera ves acallo el peso de sus futuros actos, y es que aunque intentara evitar lo ineludible, ambos habían llegado al punto en que el retorno era inexistente.

Leon guío sus labios dando efusivos besos en los hombros y cuello de D para luego subir hasta la cien del chino y dejar un último beso en su frente, en tanto una de sus manos se resbalaba adentrándose entre las telas hasta hallar el camino perfecto para hacer contacto con una de las piernas del conde, Leon guío su mano desde la rodilla gradualmente hasta internarse en el muslo del conde el que froto en leves círculos, la piel fantasmal y el aroma que D desprendía provocaba en leon una ola de sensaciones que le sacaban de control, haciéndole actuar solo por sus instintos bajos.

-no… aquí no…- dijo entonces el conde sujetando la mano escondida en su entrepierna, no obstante D sabía de antemano que su intento de frenar a Leon no seria duradero, menos aun cuando este tenía inmerso en sus ojos la expresión posesiva de una fiera reclamando a su compañero.

-¿Dónde entonces?- respondió Leon esta vez sujetando por la muñeca a aquella mano que lo estaba reteniendo para así mantenerla por sobre la cabeza del conde.

-mi cama..vamos… a la cama…- susurro D acariciando mansamente el rostro de Leon antes de volver a besarlo.

-sujétate- dijo Leon mientras aseguraba las piernas de D para evitar que este resbalara en el camino. El rubio estaba seguro de poder recordar el camino a la habitación de D, después de todo ya le había llevado con anterioridad hasta su dormitorio la vez en que D se habría enfermado.

D por su parte obedeció enredando sus piernas y brazos en el como si de hiedra se tratara, elevo aún así sus caderas meciendo su cintura apegándola lo mas cercanamente posible a la de Leon dejando que el mismo rubio sintiera como el miembro de D despertaba con el contacto.

En medio de besos y caricias se desplazaron por los pasillos de la tienda hasta el dormitorio, para Leon se torno una hazaña el llegar hasta la habitación, teniendo así que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad, ya que, la tentación de hacerle el amor a D ahí mismo se tornaba un impulso casi incontenible para el americano. Finalmente Leon se adentro en la alcoba colocando suavemente su carga en el lecho D por su parte no permitió que el rubio se alejase, ya que haciendo un movimiento rápido consiguió poner a Leon sobre si, capturándolo con sus piernas y brazos.

El rubio sonrío al notar la impaciencia de su koi, y es que nunca habría imaginado que detrás de esa fachada ambigua y sin sentimientos aparentes se escondiese un ser capaz de entregar todas esas emociones que el había llegado a ver.

Mas el americano sitúo una de sus piernas entre las de D moviéndola de manera desconsiderada haciendo círculos pequeños arrancándole suspiros, en tanto comenzaba por deshacerse de las ropas que le estorbaban, las telas rasgadas resbalaron como si de agua se tratara a través del colchón de la cama, dejando expuesto el cuerpo desnudo de la figura oriental que ahora se extendía entre las sabanas tentadoramente.

Solo la ropa interior evitaba en el cuerpo del oriental la total desnudes, ya que en esta ocasión el americano se sintió gratificado de que D no hubiera usado aquellos pantalones que solía llevar bajo el cheongasam, por que dado el caso y a su carente paciencia; de seguro los hubiera rasgado si reparo.

Aquellas manos de manicura perfecta, se desplazaron por el pecho del rubio palpando apenas con las finas uñas la piel que Leon había dejado expuesta al quitarse la camisa que le cubría.

La musculatura del rubio era tonificada pero no en exceso, si no mas bien en la medida justa y necesaria y aquellas marcas que adornaban el cuerpo del americano no hacían mas que recordar los riesgos de su profesión.

D tanteo con sus dedos aquellas marcas, a medida dedicaba cada una de sus respiraciones al americano, Leon por su lado hipnotizado por aquella muñeca que se hospedaba bajo el, descendió con sus labios hasta el pecho de D donde se apodero de uno de sus pezones el que comenzó a lamer de forma tortuosa y hambrienta, arrebatándole gemidos que D pretendía acallar cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos.

Luego de terminar con uno, Leon presto atención al otro mientras notaba como el cuerpo de su nuevo amante respondía endureciendo la zonas que el estaba dilatando, más aun en el instante en el que el rubio mordió levemente el contorno de aquella presa haciendo que D gritara lascivamente su nombre.

Leon siguió con su trabajo descendiendo por el abdomen de D llegando hasta su vientre donde comenzó por dejar besos suaves en el sector de su ombligo, los que D respondió con el agarre de sus manos en los hombros de este, enterrando levemente sus uñas en la carne y alzando sus caderas en respuesta, sintiendo nuevamente como la dureza del rubio presionaba contra su muslo.

Leon detuvo su trabajo de repente para alzar sus zafiros y clavarlos en el chino, algo hubo en la mirada azulina que a D le hizo recorrer un escalofrío en su columna.

-mierda…- susurro Leon en el ombligo de D causando leves cosquillas con su aliento

D aun en esa posición, guió sus manos hasta el rostro del rubio, el que tomo para hacer que le mirase, el oriental había advertido lo que confundía a aquellos zafiros.

-te dije que esto no sería fácil Leon, después de todo yo no soy una mujer,- hablo suavemente delineando con sus manos el contorno de las mejillas del rubio- sin embargo – hizo un pausa antes de continuar-aun estas a tiempo de renunciar, por que una ves decidas llegar hasta el final, todos los caminos que tomes quieras o no; siempre te traerán a mi.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa, no soy alguien que abandone en este tipo de situaciones - indicó Leon ahora apoyando su rostro en el pecho de D mientras este le abrazaba jugado con sus cabellos-estoy seguro que si llego hasta el final contigo, no podré dejarte nunca más, y si tu resultarás ser el culpable de los crímenes yo…

- ¿es eso?- dijo D deduciendo en totalidad el conflicto que desfilaba por la mente de Leon.

Haciendo un meneo D uso parte de sus fuerzas volteando a Leon de espaldas sobre la cama para así ubicarse sobre su regazo, a horcajadas.

El oriental en un gesto delicado se acomodo sus cabellos dejando que las hebras azabaches crearan aquella cortina que cubría su ojo derecho suministrándole un aire enigmático y sensual.

Sitúo sus manos en el abdomen del americano para no perder el equilibrio montándose totalmente encima de este, mientras se inclinaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que sus pestañas se tocasen.

-esta es la ultima ves que te lo diré Leon; aún estas a tiempo- dijo D mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de los vaqueros que Leon llevaba puesto, el brillo en los ojos imperfectos se había puesto malicioso.

-a estas alturas arrepentirse no me parece una opción- dijo Leon con voz grave al sentir como las uñas de D entraban en sus pantalones para acariciar el bulto que contenía su boxer.

-y...- dijo D seductoramente en su oído mientras apretaba el contenido húmedo entre sus manos sin la menor piedad- ¿si te dijera que yo si soy el asesino que tanto buscas? ¿Que harías?

-maldit…-gimió Leon, al sentir como D traía al exterior de su boxer su miembro erecto, jalando y masajeando la punta de este con su dedo pulgar.

-shh.. querido, su lenguaje…- sonrío D aun en el odio de Leon.- ¿me arrestaras?-pregunto ahora masturbando lentamente a Leon.

-ah!...D!.. no me pregunt…-respondió Leon alzando una de sus piernas para rozar la zonas sensibles del conde

-e-es..esta tu respuesta, Leon?- gimió D acercando ahora sus labios a los de Leon, quien antes de hacer contacto ya los estaba devorando.

-permaneceré - reafirmo Leon sujetando con una mano la nuca de D para devorar sus labios en tanto aventuraba una segunda mano por bajo la ropa interior de D apretando uno de sus muslos

-ah!!- grito D agarrando mas firme la parte del rubio, mientras sentía como su amante bajaba su ropa interior dejando cubierta solamente la parte de su miembro, ya que ahora sujetaba con sus dos manos sus muslos apretándolos y expandiéndolos dejando ver la pequeña entrada de D.

D aun se hallaba sentado encima de Leon, y al sentir aquellas caricias, no pudo evitar excitarse mas de lo que ya estaba arqueando su espalda débilmente hacia atrás, esto provoco que su entre pierna hiciera contacto con aquella pierna que Leon aun mantenía entre el arrancándole un nuevo gemido que fue seguido de otro y otro, ya que D comenzó a frotase en la pierna del rubio, doblando su espalda y arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando sus cabellos azabaches desplegarse a medida el continuaba, mientras el rubor se apoderaba de su cuerpo ya que todo se sentía caliente y húmedo.

Leon no quiso aguantar mas al ver que D estaba totalmente excitado y fuera de sus cabales, por lo que empujándolo nuevamente bajo del le quito la ultima prenda que le cubría dejándolo totalmente despojado de las ropas, para así el quitarse su pantalón y boxer quedando en las mismas condiciones que su amante.

Si bien Leon tenía experiencia en la cama jamás había estado con un hombre, y claro si es que D podría llamarse como tal, por que pese a todo Leon sabía que la divinidad de D ere cierta. Aun así supo que hacer a la perfección, cuando D guío una de sus manos hasta sus labios donde comenzó por besarla antes de lamerla, sin dejar de mirar al rubio sugerentemente.

Entonces, D tomo entre sus manos la mano de Leon y la guío hasta su parte mas profunda, donde la soltó para abrir sus piernas con la intención de ocasionar un mejor acceso al rubio.

Leon supo lo que debía hacer por lo que sitúo una de sus manos en la cintura de D acariciándola delicadamente, mientras pensaba en como se podría concebir la existencia de un ser tan perfecto, inclusive el propio aroma parecido al jazmín y madre selva que desprendía D en aquellos instantes, le volvía loco, al punto de sentirse un animal descontrolado de sus actos, y es que aquel ser que tenía frente a el ahogándose en la miel empalagosa del éxtasis le hacía ser presa de sus propios instintos.

Así, primeramente rodeo con sus dedos la entrada de D, sorprendiéndose nuevamente al sentir que ni si quiera existían vellos en aquella zona, Leon tuvo que admitir entonces que esto no seria tan difícil como lo pensaba, sintió como D se tensaba mientras este continuaba jugando por los alrededores, explorando grabando con sus manos el cuerpo del oriental, hasta que este comenzó a levantar sus caderas avisando que estaba llegando a su limite.

De esta manera Leon aventuro un primer dedo en la diminuta entrada, al hacerlo sintió como al momento de insertarlo D se cerraba en torno a el apretándolo y soltándolo. Así como el quejido que vino a escapar de los labios Borgoñas, que obviamente habían notado la invasión.

D intento relajarse sabía bien que si no lo hacía las cosas no funcionarían, exhalo varios sollozos que hicieron que su pecho subiera y bajara avivadamente, mientras apretaba entre sus manos aquellas sabanas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Y es que la invasión de Leon le quemaba por dentro.

Poco a poco Leon se percato de como D cedía a la intrusión llegando al punto de poder dilatar en buen cantidad aquel lugar, cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo círculos, metiéndolos y sacándolos para así acostumbrarlo mejor.

El rubio supo que D ya estaba listo cuando sintió como sus sollozos se trasformaban en gemidos, por lo que sacando los dedos que estaban dentro, sitúo su miembro en aquel lugar a medida sujetaba de las caderas al oriental.

Leon busco la aprobación de D en su mirada, y la hallo en seguida, por lo que se inclino hacia delante para besar su frente y luego seguir con sus labios los que lo acogieron de inmediato.

Y entonces de un movimiento se adentro en D. Por un minuto ambos quedaron quietos, D contuvo todos sus impulsos de gritar y se abrazo a la espalda de Leon enterrando sus uñas sin miedo a dejar marcas mientras susurraba

-ren de ai-

Y es que al conectarse con Leon sintió que se moriría, para luego percatarse como aquello que lo quemaba por dentro se transformaba en placer, el dolor que había sentido se había calmado, haciéndole estremecer, y palpitar en su interior incluso apretando mas fuerte al miembro de Leon en su interior con la atención de no dejarlo marcharse.

Leon le tomo fuertemente entonces y comenzó a embestir, primero lento, dejando que D se acomodara a su ritmo, hasta luego llegar a vaivenes secos y profundos en los que ambos no se contenían, Leon tenía el miembro de D envuelto en una de sus manos, el que bombeaba al mismo ritmo de las embestidas que estaban experimentando.

Susurros en chino junto al leguaje corporal que se demostraba mientras se acercaban al momento.

Y los estremecimientos que cada ves, iban en aumento hasta el punto de hacerlos acabar.

El choque eléctrico que experimentaron sus cuerpos les hizo terminar a ambos: Leon primero, dentro de D y luego este esparciendo su semilla en los vientres de ambos.

Ambos terminaron agotados, de tal manera que Leon no medio palabra ya que cayo rendido en los brazos de D.

-¿estas bien?... ¿te hice daño?-pregunto Leon con voz ronca mientras se hallaba escondido en el cuello del oriental.

-solo un poco, pero estoy bien descuida- respondió D abrasando al rubio que aun permanecía dentro del.

-¡Auch!- exclamo Leon cuando sintió las caricias de D en su espaldas, ya que este mismo había terminado por herirle con sus propias uñas en momentos anteriores.

-OH! lo lamento mucho, Leon querido; nunca quise…!

-no digas mentiras!- dijo Leon saliendo por completo de D, y posándose a su lado, siempre te ha gustado lastimarme con esas garras!

-¿me estas diciendo a mi?- repitió D esta ves con la cara de un niño inocente- mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Leon- y que hay de usted señor Orcot, a usted le fascina dejarme marcas en mi piel perfecta.-reprocho D con tono aun sexy pero exagerado

- OH!, esta bien, no quiero entrar en discusiones y menos ahora, estoy acabado, quisiera dormir aquí, ¿puedo?

-por supuesto, ya se lo dije mi querido, desde ahora no hay regreso.- respondió D besando el cuello de Leon y cerrando los ojos mientras le abrazaba como si de un gran oso de peluche se tratase.

Leon devolvió el abraso depositando un beso en la nuca de D antes de disponerse a dormir,

-uh D, estas dormido-pregunto el rubio acariciando los cabellos del oriental.

-mh…

-cuando estábamos haciéndolo dijiste algo en chino- indicó el rubio no cesando en sus caricias

-D se sonrío mientras se sonrojaba débilmente- dije muchas cosas en chino cuando estábamos "haciéndolo"-

-no, pero esta palabra la repetiste un par de veces y me quedo dando vueltas, era algo así como mhh.. rende.. no se que…

-¿ren de ai? Pregunto D

-si era eso! -Exclamo el rubio-¿ Que significa?

-eso, bueno,- respondió D haciendo círculos en el pecho de Leon con su dedo índice- es algo así como los alemanes dirían- Darum Habe Ich Dich Lieb - o los americanos dirían - I love you- pero en un sentido mas profundo.

-mas profundo?

-así es, Leon, pero en un sentido mas espiritual.

-luego de unos instantes en los que Leon había meditado rompió nuevamente la atmósfera diciendo - oye, por cierto D…-

-mhh…- dijo el oriental casi a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo

-ren de ai- repitió Leon un tanto apenado mientras le besaba en los labios fugazmente

-yo también mi querido detective, yo también.

Y diciendo esto ambos sucumbieron al más profundo sueño…

**ConTiNuaRa**

**Disculpen las demoras pero este capitulo jamás hubiera salido sin el apoyo de **_**neon milliond muchísimas gracias por apoyarme siempre**_


	12. DiaGNosTicO

DuLcE ViCio

Y de esta manera se aventuro en lo impensable:

Aun estando atado de manos y carente de vista

Quería intentar vivir en el lado mas humano posible…

Capitulo XII

DiAgNóStiCo

Había transcurrido casi un mes después que D y Leon habían intimado. La situación dentro del todo no había variado mucho; Leon aún seguía con sus visitas regulares a la tienda y trayendo siempre los inolvidables chocolates; El pequeño Chris había regresado al Pet shop al cuidado del conde D, sin embargo este no estaba al tanto aún de los cambios. Así esta nueva situación de amantes que estaban llevando D y Leon se les hacia un tanto compleja en oportunidades, sobre todo las que implicaban la exposición al publico.

-¡hermano!- exclamo el menor de los Orcot al sentir los pasos del mayor acercándose.

-¡¿como estas Chris?!- dijo Leon

-keijin san no es muy temprano para su visita?- sonrío el oriental que se venía acercando tras el pequeño.

D llevaba un traje blanco adornado con un fénix color azul, en su cintura se mostraba un lazo del mismo color azulino que el estampado con diminutas letras en chino, no obstante el traje era mas suelto de los que llevaba usualmente.

-¿quieres que me valla? – pregunto tentativamente Leon ofreciendo el paquete de chocolates bien envuelto

- no creo que sea necesario – sonrío D cortésmente recibiendo aquel dulce regalo

-parece que las cosas con estos dos han mejorado –dijo sentada desde un sofá la pequeña mapache ponchan a tet chan quien estaba a su lado, mientras admiraban la escena.

-bah! Que hagan lo que quieran!! De todas maneras si ese policía se comporta mal seré el primero en comerlo.- contesto el totetsu estirándose en su lugar

-aun así yo pienso que ellos dos son muy lindos y además el conde se ve muy feliz- dijo nuevamente la mapache mirando a la pareja

-miauu, si eso es cierto, además; el humano del conde es un tipo muy atractivo-dijo una de las gatas que estaba sentada a un costado de ambos estirándose mientras hacia su comentario

-¿a ti también te parece así?! –contesto pon chan emocionada por las palabras de la felina

-¿Leon?! Atractivo! - pero que demonios les pasa a ustedes dos! – comento tet chan al ver la emoción de sus compañeras

-¿mi hermano atractivo?, ¿que es ser atractivo tet chan?- pregunto Chris quien ahora se había unido a la conversación

-olvídalo, Chris, no les hagas caso a esas locas, ven conmigo, vamos a la playa a ver a flipper (NA flipper es el delfín con el que Chris juega cuando va a la paya con el conde D tomo 5 track 2 del manga) es mucho mas sano para ti- concluyo el totetsu mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño haciéndolo salir del lugar

Chris y tetchan se retiraron en aquel momento de la sala en dirección a la playa donde flipper se hallaba. Dejando al detective y al conde solos.

Leon no espero mucho después de eso para rodear a D por la cintura y atraerlo hasta el.

-¿cuando planeas decirle a Chris?- le pregunto D en los brazos del detective

-cuando el este preparado- respondió Leon robándole un beso

-Mmm... que sucede?- dijo Leon, luego de soltar a D para sentarse en una silla de la sala de estar

-¿Que pasa con que detective?

- es que, estas extraño D; mas de lo normal

-yo… solo, estoy un poco impaciente por mi abuelo

-Oh ya veo aquel viejo aun no ha aparecido

- ¡Pero que falta de respeto con tus mayores! ¡No le llames así! -grito el conde llamando la atención de Leon

-Esta bien, esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer – dijo Leon mientras tomaba a ponchan entre sus brazos y la acariciaba en su regazo antes de seguir - por cierto ese vestido se te ve muy bien aunque es distinto a los otros que sueles llevar.

-no es vesti… ah que mas da…- D se detuvo antes de terminar de regañar a Leon y es que no tenia caso el nunca dejaría pensar en sus vestimentas como vestidos, D suspiro antes de continuar - Lo estoy utilizando por que me resulta más cómodo, últimamente pienso que subí un poco de peso

-de veras ¿…? Pues no se te nota- sonrío Leon levantandose y tocando deliberadamente la parte trasera de D

-¡Leon!!- grito D

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar- dijo Leon mientras abrazaba a D nuevamente

-no tientes tu suerte keijin san- dijo D enredándose en los brazos del rubio y correspondiendo al abrazo

D estaba fascinado con el amor humano que estaba experimentando, ya que finalmente muy poco a poco había comenzado a entender, la atracción y el inmenso deseo mortal de alcanzar ese sentimiento, y es que en los brazos de Leon se sentía inútilmente seguro, y frágil, como si su divinidad se fuera deshaciendo lentamente despertando su lado humano.

Por fin habría entendido a aquellas personas como Henry Hendrix (mención al caso de medusa) aquel amante de reptiles quien irremediablemente pudo comprender el efecto que irradia de un corazón.

Y aquel sentimiento tibio calido, acogedor no dejaba de asustarlo, por que desde el momento en que pudo alcanzarlo, tubo el miedo a perderlo. Y con ello a perderse.

-¿en que piensas?- la voz del rubio sonó en sus oídos, con un tono delicado y suave.

- no es nada, mi querido- dijo D con una sonrisa desprendiéndose de Leon para ir por el te, D aún no estaba preparado para hablar de sentimientos tan abiertamente.

En ese momento el teléfono Mobil de Leon comenzó a sonar, D se percato de esto y vio como Leon respondía a la llamada; el oriental ya sabría lo que vendría cuando el detective se guardo el celular en el bolsillo.

El rubio volvió su vista a D por unos instantes, sabiendo casí en el acto lo que el conde quería saber.

-era Jill, hay nuevas pistas sobre el caso de tabata, tengo que marcharme estaré de regreso en la noche.

-te estaremos esperando hasta entonces- dijo D acercándose hasta Leon para terminar besándolo fugazmente en los labios y entonces ver como este dejaba el lugar.

No habían transcurrido mucho mas de cinco minutos cuando la puerta de la tienda indico la llegada de un nuevo cliente, D habiendo visto la partida reciente de leon pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera el mismo que se hubiera devuelto, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande, cuando al encaminarse para recibir al rubio, se hallo con nada mas ni menos que, una visita tan esperada como indeseada…

-a-abuelo?- exclamo D al cerciorarse de que efectivamente se trataba de el.

-lamento la tardanza mi querido nieto, espero aun haber llegado a tiempo para el te

El conde aun no salía de su asombro y por algún extraño motivo sintió un leve mareo al tratar de guardar compostura frente a su abuelo

-no es de extrañar su agudeza para la hora del te abuelo- señalo D mientras se sobreponía a sus nauseas mientras iba preparando la infusión- y que es lo que le trae hasta la tienda- termino por preguntar D en el momento en el que servía te en las finas tazas de porcelana.

-ah! Veo que eh conseguido captar tu atención, eso es algo que ni siquiera tu padre es capaz de hacer- hablo irónicamente el anciano

-por favor abuelo, sabes a la perfección que no soy muy partidario de los ideales de mi padre,

-así mismo deberías no ser partidario de coleccionar el mismo tipo de mascotas

-a que se refiere??

-sabes, hijo en este lugar hay mucho olor a humano

-no hay que extrañarse, ya que los clientes vienen muy a menudo y..

-creo que no me has entendido, no es solo el lugar, incluso tu llevas el aroma humano impregnado en ti

-abuelo, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir?

-estoy hablando de la cercanía tuya y de aquel detective D

Sofu D cambio el tono de su voz al decir esto último, el mas joven de los D dejo la taza que tenia en sus manos sobre la mesa mientras lo observaba con detención, para preguntar

-la cercanía entre el detective Orcot y yo, es esa la razón de su visita?

-mi precioso nieto, tu conoces a la perfección las reglas de nuestra madre naturaleza, y sabes además de sobremanera cual es la posición en la que nos hallamos nosotros los kami: tu mejor que nadie sabe del significado de la vida, y la devastación excesiva que han ocasionado los humanos no solo a las otras especies si no inclusive en la suya misma.

-eso es algo que tengo muy presente, y pienso que no eh fallado en el manejo de la tienda, y menos aun en la recolección de nuestras mascotas y cumplimiento de contratos.

-siempre eh dicho que tu desempeño es magnifico D, tu superas a tu mismo padre en numerosos aspectos sin embargo recuerda que aún eres

-imperfecto- respondió D acortando a frase que iba decir el mayor

-así es, tu por algún motivo no naciste perfecto como lo somos tu padre y yo, y mientras, no estés completo deberías ser un poco mas cauteloso

- hablas de cautela, cuando mi padre va buscando de mil maneras, la forma de crear la devastación de los seres humanos, sabiendo que eso causara el desequilibrio total de las especies, todo a costa de una venganza inconcebible y pese a esto el hace que recaiga en mi toda la responsabilidad sus actos.- contesto el mas joven notablemente molesto

-ese no es el punto en estos momentos, D escucha ya estas en edad de comenzar a pensar en concebir, y sabes bien que para eso no necesitas de una pareja, nosotros también podemos reproducirnos solos por partenogénesis, además como las cosas van cada ves peor con tu padre seria bueno tener a un D mas en nuestra familia.

-¿es verdaderamente eso lo que le preocupa o mas bien la idea de que yo conciba un hijo del detective Orcot?

-son ambas, sabes que nuestra especie puede concebir, y ya te dije, que no estas completo y quien sabe que llegaría a suceder si llegaras a mezclar tu sangre con la de un corriente humano el resultado podría ser monstruoso, además de contaminar nuestra especie

-también podría resultar no ser tan terrible, por que, ¿que mas contaminada puede resultar nuestra especie?

-estas a favor de semejante aberración ¿??

-no me malinterprete, solo te recuerdo que no todos los humanos son culpables de los actos de sus ancestros.

-es verdad pero ellos nacieron con las manos manchadas de sangre y ello es motivo suficiente como para darles una lección, recuerda mi querido nieto que nosotros somos aquellos a quienes olvidaron somos, quienes tienen que mantener el orden y por tanto no podemos tener privilegios, nuestras vidas están decidas desde antes de nacer.

-tengo perfectamente clara nuestra situación así como el lugar que tengo que ocupar- respondió el mas joven esta ves sentándose en una de las sillas, verdaderamente su malestar estaba aumentando, pero el no dejaría que su abuelo se percatara.

-mi querido muchacho, dijo entonces el hombre anciano levantandose y posando una mano en sus cabellos azabaches, sabes bien que siempre has sido mi favorito, por favor no me decepciones.

-abuelo, no soy a quien tienes que dedicar esas palabras, dijo D sonriendo.

-quiero que evalúes la posibilidad de marcharte a Alemania, pienso que este ambiente no te esta favoreciendo, volveré en un par de meses para saber tu respuesta.

-lo pensare, abuelo lo prometo.-respondió el mas joven

Al decir esto ultimo el anciano acaricio el contorno del rostro de D mientras le miraba como quien admira a su mayor obra de arte -eres perfecto incluso con tu imperfección- le dijo mientras sonreía –eres totalmente digno de nuestra clase, haces a este anciano sentirse orgulloso- dijo esta ves aun mas sumido en sus mismas palabras, y diciendo esto Q chan que aun permanecía en su hombro se echo a volar, mientras el anciano se retiraba de la tienda.

D suspiro mientras se pasaba elegantemente una mano por sus cabellos antes de levantarse, mas en el momento de hacer amago de ello, la intensidad del mareo había aumentado a tal grado en que sintió como las voces de tet chan y pon chan le alejaban en la oscuridad.

***********************************************************8****************************************************************

D se hallaba en medio del campo el sonido del trigo moviéndose al compás del viento resonaba en el eco del paisaje, el kami se giro y tan solo trigo y mas hectáreas de trigo le rodeaban.

Pronto el oriental comenzó a caminar por entre el paraje hasta divisar a la cercanía un gran y frondoso roble, D se acerco hasta este y un tanto temeroso poso una de sus manos en el tronco del árbol, acariciándolo suavemente, en aquel instante sintió como del interior del tronco un sonido extrano pero muy natural para el salía.

D se acerco lo suficiente hasta posar uno de sus oídos en el árbol, fue así que se percato del sonido.

Desde el interior de la madera el eco de un palpito ocasionaba estragos.

El conde se aseguro de lo que realmente escuchaba y finalmente estubo al tanto supo que se trataba de una criatura.

Pero por que el alma de un bebe estaria dentro de aquel arbol,

D nuevamente tubo el impulso de tocar el roble mas esta ves el arbol no se lo permitio una fuerza desconocida le empujo lejos haciendole caer..

***********************************************************8****************************************************************

A lo lejos escuchaba una voz calida y conocida que le llamaba

-D??.. hey D!!! demonios despierta!!

La voz cada ves se tornaba mas clara hasta el punto de que el conde logro reconocerla, D abrió los ojos y se encontró inmediatamente con el dueño de tales palabras

-Leon?- dijo un tanto atontado -, que haces aquí?, que paso??

-eso es lo que yo quiero saber! D te desmayaste! Y el murciélago me fue a buscar, cuando llegue estabas inconciente así que te traje hasta la habitación

-D miro rápidamente percatándose de que estaba acostado en su cama mientras respondía- te lo agradezco Leon, pero no se que me paso

- tu abuelo ha venido a la tienda?

-…si así es,- respondió secamente- yo hable con el y cuando se marcho comencé a sentirme extraño, no se que sucedió, solo recuerdo que todo estaba oscuro- comento el

Oriental sentándose en la cama, y fue en ese instante en que sintió como el sonido de un latido hacia eco en su cabeza.

Rápidamente D recordó el sueño que había tenido, ya que el sonido iba en aumento, fue en ese instante donde una idea se aventuro en su cabeza, dejándole sin habla y de paso captando la atención del americano que yacía sentado a su costado.

-que sucede? No te sientes bien de nuevo?- cuestiono el rubio

-tengo que ir hasta el tocador un momento- dijo el oriental levantandose y caminando en aquella dirección

Al entrar aseguro la puerta con llave y se afirmo en uno de los muebles que estaban frente a un espejo, observo entonces su propio reflejo indagando con curiosidad las posibilidades de que la idea que circulaba por su cabeza fuera cierta.

-no puede ser… yo no estoy…-

Se dijo esta vez el kami llevando sus manos hasta su vientre, donde finalmente se percato de que los latidos provenían ciertamente de aquel lugar y que sus sospechas eran reales, el efectivamente estaba en cinta, y aquello significaba que una ola de dificultades se acercaba hacia el con una velocidad impresionante.

ConTiNuara


	13. DeCiSioN

DulCe ViCiO

Antes de comenzar a cambiar el mundo,

date tres vueltas por tu propia casa.

La primera vuelta es Terremoto;

luego viene la Revolución Copernicana.

La tercera se llama Aceptación.

Amor, siempre.

Proverbio chino

Capitulo XIII

DeCiSioN

Habiendo descubierto recientemente su estado, D seguía quieto examinando cada detalle de su reflejo. En el no existían mayores cambios salvo un leve bulto en su vientre que apenas se vislumbraba.

-D esta todo bien?- desde el otro lado de la puerta Leon estaba un tanto inquieto por la demora del oriental

-..Si…Ya salgo- respondió D, abriendo de unas ves a puerta y encontrándose con el rubio

-estas pálido, que sucede?- preguntó Leon acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de D

-… ven conmigo- dijo D tomando la mano de Leon entre las suyas y guiándolo por los pasillos del pet shop

Leon no habló mientras caminaban, si no mías bien se dejo guiar por el oriental, pasaron por varias habitaciones, y el rubio estaba asombrado de la profundidad que podía llegar a haber en la tienda, ya que a simple vista el pet shop no era una gigantesca mansión como lo simulaba ser por dentro. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos, se hallaron frente a unas puertas de madera gigantescas. D dejo de sostener la mano de Leon para empujar las puertas y abrirlas, dejando a relucir una habitación de mediano tamaño llena de escritos y grabados en los pilares que sostenían las paredes, D se dirigió entonces a un mesón en el que encendió una vasija llena de inciensos.

La mezcolanza de aromas comenzó a expandirse por el lugar, fue entonces que D se giro y encamino hasta donde estaba Leon, llego hasta el y lo abrazo siendo correspondido en el instante.

-me vas a decir que sucede?- pregunto el rubio suavemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches

-todo a su tiempo- fue la respuesta del oriental

Y entonces todo cambio, los sonidos que los rodeaban, los colores, las paredes que desaparecieron. Dando paso a la inmensidad de un paraje extraño, exótico, que le recordó a Leon los parajes que mostraban en las películas acerca de la prehistoria.

El sentimiento de hallarse sumido en las raíces del todo, la intensidad del oxigeno que llenaba sus pulmones.

Era un paraje bastante singular, pero muy acogedor, ya que de alguna manera le recordaba a Leon sus raíces.

Nuevamente D se alejo del americano y comenzó a caminar entre las grandes plantas y árboles, el rubio se quedo mudo contemplando al oriental al percatarse de que D se hallaba completamente desnudo, su y pálida figura se paseaba por entre las hiervas, el americano entonces se contemplo a si mismo percatándose de que su estado no era muy diferente al de D, el también se hallaba desnudo y un poco avergonzado de hallarse así.

-no es momento de sentir vergüenza mi querido, no hay nada que yo no conozca – dijo D a unos metros de Leon arqueando una ceja elegantemente

-yo no siento, vergüenza!!!- protestó Leon sonrojado, al ver que D nuevamente había leído sus pensamientos

-no la sentías cuando estábamos en la cama, así que no deberías sentirla ahora- dijo el conde provocando a Leon- ahora sígueme-

-a donde vamos?- pregunto Leon, ya ni siquiera dándole importancia al como llegaron ahí ni menos que era todo ese paraje jurasico que se lucia en frente a su vista

-pronto lo sabrás querido- respondió intrigantemente el oriental

Y de esta forma comenzaron el viaje por aquellos senderos, Leon no pudo apreciar cuan largo o corto fue el tiempo que estuvieron caminando ya que en aquel lugar un aro mágico parecía haber cubierto todo el sector dejando a la imaginación la concepción del tiempo, ya que con la facilidad que pudieron haber pasado meros minutos, también podían haber sido horas, días, semanas, y ¿por que no? Inclusive años.

Mas aun en aquel momento no era lo importante, lo realmente intrigante para el detective era lo que D quería enseñarle con tanta urgencia.

Camino siguiendo la figura del oriental, deteniéndose en ocasiones cuando su cordura le hacía razonar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo en aquellos momentos siempre aparecía D que se devolvía para tenderle una mano y impulsarle con su sonrisa misteriosa a seguir adelante.

Y así fue que la mano fantasmal, diminuta, fina como la porcelana mas cara y bella, guió a aquel heredero de la destrucción y caos humano por aquellos parajes de la selva virginal e incorrupta.

El rubio se empezaba a impacientar, ya que D permanecía con su semblante serio aquella careta de bien estar o esa sonrisa falsa que utilizaba con constancia en casi todo momento, ya no se asomaba a su rostro y ello terminaba por preocupar al americano, ya que este instintivamente sabía que algo con D no estaba bien, y mas aun tenia en claro que el desmayo de D y la visita del abuelo estaban conectadas, sin embargo le faltaban pistas para entender la totalidad del puzzle.

Repentinamente, los pasos del conde se detuvieron, dando un apretón a la mano que aun tenía sujeta del detective antes de dejarla libre.

Leon comenzó en ese momento a estudiar sus alrededores y se visualizo por primera vez en su vida, frente a algo inexplicable para su entendimiento humano; pero que sin embargo le resultaba terriblemente imponente, el paraje frente a si mismo estaba lleno de césped verde fresco y puro, que inundaban a las laderas que se veían mas adelante, y en el medio un árbol de tronco colosal y altura incalculable mostraba con orgullo su imponente antigüedad, al alrededor de aquel árbol se veían como criaturas de cuerpos blancos translucidos diminutos , danzaban en círculos como si estuvieran ofrendando un ritual a aquella maravillosa escultura

-Que demonios es todo esto…!- exclamo Leon

-shh.. lenguaje querido, ellos son muy sensibles- dijo D volteándose a Leon y susurrándole lo anterior

-grr.. Oh!! esta bien!...- dijo finalmente Leon accediendo a la petición de D y volviendo a observar el ritual- Que significa todo esto D, por que me trajiste hasta aquí?

-observa, y dime que es lo que ves?

Leon miro nuevamente la escena y no vio cambio alguno, frunció el seño entonces sin entender muy bien que era lo que D deseaba que el viera, o mejor dicho a que se refería.

-no veo nada mas que un árbol D

-no mi amor, -dijo D con ternura antes de continuar- para observar mejor debes abrir tus ojos

-y el americano nuevamente dirigió sus orbes azules al paisaje

Sin embargo esta vez vio algo muy singular, algo que a simple vista había desconocido.

Desde la copa del árbol, emergían ramas con capullos de singular tamaño, y dentro de aquellos capullos algo muy familiar para el se mecía.

-son bebes, este árbol tiene bebes en los capullos ¡!- dijo Leon sorprendido

- que significa todo esto?! no entiendo que es lo que quieres enseñarme!?- dijo a D un tanto confundido, sin embargo su intranquilidad paso a segundo plano cuando D le sonrío

-mi querido detective,- hablo el oriental primeramente sonando como su ser antiguo – esto que ves aquí es la manera en la que los kamis nos reproducimos

-los kami eres un kami?

-así es, originalmente tenemos tres formas de dar a luz, la primera es a través de este gran árbol que fue el que creo a nuestros ancestros, la segunda es por medio de partenogénesis y la tercera y la que nunca debería ser usada, es la manera tradicional que usan los humanos

-a través del sexo- dijo Leon

-así es, por que aunque tengamos la capacidad de procrear, se nos ha obligado a mantener una vida solitaria, no tenemos derecho a tener un compañero, ni menos un amante. –dijo finalmente D viendo a Leon

-me quieres decir que nosotros no deberíamos estar juntos??

-lo que debería o no debería ser, es algo que dejo de importarme hace tiempo Leon, yo te escogí, y soy responsable de mis actos.

Por primera ves Leon se fijo en D y se percato que en todo lo que habría hablado D nunca se había quitado las manos de su vientre, fue entonces que su habilidad de detective se hizo evidente, ya que se percato de lo que D quería explicarle

-demonios… estas… embarazado?- pregunto Leon tembloroso mientras se le cruzaba aquella idea descabellada

Y entonces D no pudo responder, ya que algunas lágrimas se asomaron a su rostro y cayeron sin su permiso, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza

-si, vamos a tener un bebe.

-yo...voy…a ser padre? Pero co-mo?!!- dijo en voz baja casi susurrando

-se que no es fácil de entender, pero tengo que haber estado en mi periodo fértil cuando lo hicimos la primera ves

-desde cuando

-como?

- que desde cuando lo sabes?

-lo supe cuando me desmaye

Entonces Leon aparto la situación de su mente, su silencio otorgo al ambiente la peor de las amarguras y con el, surgió la incertidumbre mas terrible en D.

-Leon tienes que escucharme- pidió D un tanto amargado al cabo de unos minutos

-no, no quiero escuchar, ya ha sido suficiente, ¿¡por el amor de Dios! que clase de broma es esta D? !

-no!, es que aun, no has escuchado todo- dijo D sosteniendo uno de los brazos de Leon –por favor ven conmigo- le dijo suplicante

Leon le miro y nuevamente y su atención se centró en su vientre que parecía casi desapercibido- aquella mirada de D era su debilidad

y entonces D se sorprendió al sentir que leon le abrazaba con el cuidado sumo de no hacer presión en el vientre donde dormía su descendiente

-D se quedo inmóvil, el tacto de su piel desnuda junto a la de Leon le ocasiono mas que una simple corriente eléctrica, sin embargo recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio correspondiendo al abrazo

-¿realmente no me estas mintiendo, tu verdaderamente me vas a dar un hijo?-dijo leon acariciando el pequeño vientre con una de sus manos

-nunca fue mi intención embarazarme, yo no sabia que nuestras sangres eran compatibles, pero pese a esto quiero tener a este bebe, no me importan las consecuencias, solo quiero tenerlo por que es tu bebe.

-entiendo- dijo Leon viendo a D y besando su frente

-estas enojado?- pregunto D- con la expresión de un niño que fue reprochado

-no, no estoy enojado, Jesúchris! D solo estoy trastornado!, toda mi vida me eh cuidado con las mujeres y voy lo hago contigo y quedas en cinta! –exclamo, para luego suavizar sus facciones- pero me alegra que halla sido contigo, escucha D Soy un hombre de palabra y no te dejare solo, se muy bien que todos los caminos que tome me llevaran de regreso a ti, y esa fue mi decisión.

-te lo agradezco Leon-respondió D mas tranquilo antes de continuar- pero ahora, necesito que vengas conmigo

Y de esta manera Leon se dejo guiar por D nuevamente, y fue entonces que pasando por los alrededores de aquel gran árbol encontraron una pequeña catarata de agua clara y cristalina.

-para que me trajiste aquí-pregunto el americano esta ves contemplando la catarata

-esto es lo que quería mostrarte Leon, el agua que circula en esta fuente es uno de los tesoros mas buscados por los humanos, uno de los mitos echo realidad

-esta fuente, que es lo que tiene?

-bebe de esta agua Leon, si lo haces tendrás el don de la eternidad

-seré eterno?

-así es, lo suficiente como para poder acompañarme en el paso del tiempo

Leon recapacito unos segundos la proporción que D le estaba haciendo, la idea de ser inmortal era asombrosamente tentadora como aterradora, aun así no era una decisión que pudiera tomar tan a la ligera. Si bien para leon su vida estaba girando últimamente constantemente a 180 grados, el solo hecho de dejar su propia naturaleza humana era algo que no cabía en su mente.

-no puedo,

-que?

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto, si bebo, estoy renunciando a mi esencia humana

D no supo que responder, sabia que Leon tenía razón en lo que decía, y pese al egoísmo que el mismo sentía ante la negación de Leon, no podía hacer mas que respetar la decisión del americano.

-esta bien, si es tu decisión no hay nada mas que hacer- dijo el oriental volviéndose por la senda por la que habían llegado

-espera- dijo Leon reteniéndole por la muñeca

-por que quieres que beba? Por que quieres que sea inmortal como tu lo eres?, es que acaso

Es muy poca cosa que un humano como yo este junto a ti? Si es eso yo…

-suficiente, ya basta Leon.

-pero demonios D…

-no es justo

-como?

-no es justo que tenga que ser yo el que tenga que quedarse solo siempre, el que al final tenga que cerrar tus ojos para enterrarte!!!- dijo D con inmenso dolor, Leon respeto entonces las palabras de oriental, quedándose quieto y prestándose a escuchar lo que seguiría

- No te das cuenta el bebe que espero puede ser tan mortal como inmortal y de ser así el morirá algún día también- acabo por gritar D quien se hallaba hecho un manojo de nervios

El rubio se sorprendió, el jamás habría pensado algo así, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la razón por la que D lo había llevado hasta allí era por el temor a quedarse solo. Ya que si bien Leon había pensado en varios motivos para la petición del conde, jamás se le vino a la mente un temor tan evidente tan natural, tan mortal como la soledad. Y es que tenia que ser conciente que D ahora estaba embarazado, y por mas extraño que sonara eso para el, tenía que entender que si para una mujer el embarazo no es fácil menos lo seria para D. y frente a esto sus propias reticencias pasaban a segundo plano

Entonces Leon se acerco hasta el borde de la cascada y recogiendo un poco del agua la bebió frente a la mirada atónita del oriental.

-¿que haces??

- te lo dije, me haré responsable, no te voy a abandonar y menos ahora.

Después de beber un buen poco, Leon le pregunto a D si era suficiente, este le contesto que bastaba con lo que había bebido, luego ambos dejaron el lugar y regresaron al pet shop.

Esa noche Leon tubo fiebres muy altas pero aquello era solo un efecto secundario ocasionado por haber tomado aquel liquido.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Pregunto D cuando el americano abrió nuevamente los ojos, el rubio se hallaba acostado en la cama de D

-si, pienso que ya no tengo tanta fiebre- dijo Leon a D que estaba sentado a su lado entonces contempló mejor al oriental y pudo ver que este lucia mas hermoso que antes, su belleza era casi mortal una cosa muy difícil de explicar con palabras.

-que sucede –pregunto el conde un tanto inquieto al ver a Leon sumido en sus pensamientos

-solo pensaba en lo rápido que ha sido todo esto, es entraño saber que seremos padres pronto ¿no te parece?

-así es…

-¿que se siente?

-¿como?

- que se siente tener un bebe dentro- pregunto Leon posando una mano en el estomago de D

-no lo se, recién me he percatado de su existencia y nunca había tenido hijos antes, supongo que es como esa sensación de alegría que tengo cada ves que le siento como se esta formando en mi.

-entiendo, pero ¿y tu cuerpo? ¿Podrá ser capaz de contener al bebe adecuadamente?- pregunto Leon preocupado ya que para el D era demasiado frágil como para soportar un parto

-supongo que si, mi cuerpo esta preparado para dar a luz, lamentablemente no se muy bien ni siquiera el tiempo de gestación que me llevara

-es raro que alguien como tu no sepa de cosas tan básicas como estas

-la verdad no es tan extraño ya que nunca vi como mi padre creo a mis hermanos ni tampoco me hablaron de ello, por eso soy muy ignorante al respecto

-ahh que mas da D que tan difícil puede ser tener un bebe?

- es fácil decir eso estando desde tu posición- contesto D suspirando- en fin es mejor que ahora duermas y acabes con esa fiebre keijin san

-ok entendido, por cierto tengo un nombre D, podrías usarlo

-lo se, solo que es difícil romper los antiguos hábitos.

Luego de eso D espero a que Leon cayera en el mas profundo sueño para levantarse de la cama y encaminarse hasta la sala de estar de la tienda, una ves ahí llamo a los animales de la casa quienes acudieron de inmediato un tanto curiosos por el comportamiento del conde

-Sucede algo malo conde?- pregunto la mapache pon chan inquieta por el comportamiento del kami

-ahh ya se!! quiere que nos comamos a ese estupido humano verdad ¿?- pregunto tetchan con el mal carácter que lo caracterizaba

-no, ha sucedido nada malo, ni tampoco quiero que se coman a Leon, respondió el conde solo me gustaría darles un aviso, dentro de un tiempo habrán cambios en a tienda

-cambios? A que te refieres con eso – pregunto desde un extremo una mascota con apariencia una sultana

-dentro de poco tendremos a un nuevo integrante en nuestra tienda y espero que todos pongan de su parte para recibirlo

-¿una visita? Es eso- pregunto uno de los anímales con curiosidad

-no, no es una visita ya que se quedara con nosotros

-¿es un nuevo tipo de animal?

-no, para ser mas exactos es un bebe

-¿un bebe? ¿Pero de donde va a sacar un ow!!! No puede ser!! Conde usted no puede…!!

-por las pelotas del gran buda!!!

-si, así es tet chan voy a tener un bebe y les pido su cooperación para preparar su llegada

-pero de quien.. oh!! ese maldito americano, no me diga que lo han violado conde!!!?

-no, Leon no me ha violado tet chan – dijo D mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal- esto ha sido una sorpresa para ambos, pero aun así quiero tener este bebe.

-¿pero que sucederá con el abuelo?

-de el me encargare yo, el tendrá que entender mis motivos de alguna manera.

-es mejor que te cuides conde, sofu D es un kami muy antiguo y muy exigente en cuanto a la conservación del linaje de su especie, y es muy audaz si se propone hacer algo- expreso la sultana preocupada

-lo se, pero a decir verdad temo mas a la reacción de mi padre antes que a la de mi abuelo, por lo demás estoy dispuesto a todo para proteger a mi bebe y al padre de este.

-y nosotros te protegeremos a ti y a tu familia conde- dijo pon chan.

-es verdad, la lealtad nuestra es para el conde encargado de la tienda y eso incluye hasta el punto de ir en contra del resto del clan de los kami.

-se los agradezco profundamente.- dijo D mostrando una sonrisa sincera

-no lo agradezcas, sencillamente tienes lo que mereces, sembraste en buena tierra conde.- respondió el totetsu

-bueno ya esta decidido hay que comenzar los preparativos para recibir al nuevo integrante de la tienda- dijo pon chan dando un aplauso- y usted conde será mejor que valla a dormir, no es bueno que en su estado este despierto hasta tan tarde.

D solo asentó con la cabeza y se propuso a retirar con dirección a su cuarto, el oriental estaba sorprendido del apoyo que estaba recibiendo, ya no se sentía solo, no podía quejarse, iba a tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba, y por primera ves se estaba permitiendo tener una esperaza sobre el futuro.

Ahora le quedaban dos preocupaciones, una era su familia y la otra era el como le explicarían a Chris sobre el bebe, aunque afortunadamente para eso aun quedaba tiempo.

Así, se dirigió hasta su habitación donde yacía Leon durmiendo placidamente, D sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al mirar al humano sumido en sus sueños y es que Leon le había demostrado una ves mas con su decisión en la cascada, que no se había equivocado en escogerlo.

D se metió a la cama y de inmediato Leon le abrazo rodeándole la cintura y acariciándole el vientre, D sintió que adoraba cada ves que el rubio le entregaba esas caricias, se sentía querido y no solo el si no también el bebe que pronto crecería, definitivamente Leon seria un muy buen padre. Y con ese pensamiento comenzó a sucumbir a los encantos del ensueño, ignorando que los días que vendrían serian muy tormentosos.

ConTiNuaRa


	14. DeBiLiDaD

**DulCe ViCiO**

_¿La rosa puede florecer en ausencia del sol?_

_Por que aunque no lo quiera, una rosa siempre será una rosa, no una lila._

**Capitulo XIV**

DEbiLidad… 

-conde hey conde!!!

D fue regresando lentamente a la realidad, abriendo sus ojos vio borrosamente la silueta de quien le llamaba, era un pequeño ángel rubio de ojos azules intensos.

-conde?!

-crhis, lo siento me he quedado dormido- dijo D entonces sujetándose la cabeza

-conde se ve un poco pálido por que mejor no se recuesta un rato?

-estoy bien- dijo D sonriendo y acariciando los cabellos del pequeño - dormiré luego de que tu hermano venga a comer

-mi hermano? Vendrá hoy?- dijo el pequeño emocionado ya que Leon había avisado el día anterior que no podría pasar a la tienda

-así es keijin san llegara en unos momentos así que deberías acabar con tus quehaceres para poder disfrutar el tiempo con Leon- respondió D sonriendo

-muy bien iré de inmediato!!!!- exclamo el pequeño mientras se alejaba alegremente.

El oriental mientras veía alejarse a crhis, no evito el preguntarse como seria su futuro bebe, D se acaricio el estomago con ternura mientras decía para si mismo con tono bajito. Pues aunque aun no le hubiera sentido moverse, D estaba seguro de que su hijo podía escucharlo y no solo el, Leon también pensaba lo mismo por eso cada noche le hablaba antes de dormir.

-tu tío es un muchacho muy alegre, seguramente se pondrá muy feliz de saber de tu existencia bebe, solo hay que esperar a que tu padre le diga en el momento adecuado-

'No tiene por que preocuparse por eso conde, crhis es un chico muy inteligente y le quiere mucho, de seguro comprenderá – dijo desde el fondo de la sala el tote Tzu quien había escuchado el comentario del oriental

-eso espero tet chan, crhis es un niño que ha sufrido mucho, no me gustaría que pasara por un nuevo disgusto a causa nuestra.

-conozco a crhis mejor de lo que piensa conde, y créame que el chico entenderá.

-creeré en tus palabras tetsu- menciono finalmente el chino no muy convencido de lo que decía, fue en ese instante en el que al observar el reloj de pared que tenía en la sala de estar recordó que había quedado en ir a recoger ciertos alimentos que había encargado, aun así no podía moverse aún de la tienda ya que esperaba la visita de un cliente importante.

-tetchan puedes decirle al pequeño crhis que valla a recoger unos encargos que pedí a la señora Wong?

-si, le avisare enseguida conde.

Y de esta manera el toutetsu fue a dejar el mensaje del kami….

Crhis había decidido ir sin la compañía de las mascotas a hacer la petición que D le había encomendado y pese a que la idea no le agradaba mucho al mismo conde termino accediendo a las suplicas del menor.

De esta manera el chico se encamino a la casa de la señora Wong, el pequeño ya había ido en ocasiones anteriores al lugar por lo que conocía el camino con bastante precisión. Así de este modo el pequeño crhis Orcot camino decididamente entre los gentíos de rasgos orientales hasta que al cabo de unas cuadras se hallo frente a la morada de la señora Wong.

El rubio ángel toco la puerta y casi al instante una señora con rasgos orientales bien definidos, de estatura baja y piel muy pálida abrió la puerta.

'¡Nǐ hǎo Crhis! te ves muy bien, hace mucho que no te veía por estos lados vienes por los encargos del conde D?

-El pequeño se limito a asentir con la cabeza sonriendo ya que pese a los intensos cuidados que había recibido, este aun no había vuelto a recuperar el habla que perdió en tiempos anteriores, y verdaderamente a crhis no se le había echo difícil adaptarse sin la voz, ya que la gente en Chinatown le aceptaba tal cual era sin preguntar nada. Sin embargo el pequeño estaba muy agradecido de que el conde pudiera leer sus pensamientos de la misma manera en que lo hacia su hermano aunque este ultimo no se había percatado de ese detalle, aun así el vivir en el pet shop le había hecho hacer muy buenos amigos, los que aun siendo animales eran los causantes de su mejor comportamiento.

La señora Wong hizo pasar al salón de espera al pequeño mientras iba en búsqueda del encargo, Crhistopher quedo solo, limitándose a aburrirse el tiempo que le hicieran esperar. Sin embargo le llamo la atención la extrema seguridad en la que estaba envuelta la habitación, ya que ni siquiera una gota de luz filtraba hacia el interior. Fue entonces cuando el rubio sintió la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación.

-hola quien uhh.. y tu quien eres?

Una pequeña de ojos negros y cabellos largos lisos color Ebano le miraba fijamente

Crhis extendió su mano para saludar sin embargo la pequeña que al parecer tenia su misma edad le miro curiosamente, a cambio se acerco hasta el y una ves habiéndolo inspeccionado le dijo.

-eres un ángel?? Por que pareces uno – le pregunto curiosa para después seguir- eh por que no hablas???

Crhis solo respondió haciendo un movimiento de cabeza esclareciéndole la pregunta a la muchacha.

-mhh..no puedes hablar?- dedujo finalmente- mhh por cierto mi nombre es….-

-ayano!! Que haces fuera de tu habitación!!!!- grito la señora Wong que ahora venia corriendo a espantar a la pequeña

-lo siento mama estaba conversando con el ángel!!!

-con un ángel?! Que locuras dices crhis no es ningún ángel es el sobrino del conde D

-oh! el conde D tiene familia!!- dijo sorprendida

-no seas tan atrevida hija!! Ahora regrésate a tu cuarto sabes bien que es peligroso que estés en este lugar a estas horas

-muy bien, ahh crhis…

-huh?

-vendrías algún día a jugar conmigo?- pregunto la niña emocionada a lo que el respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

-sii!!- se prometió crhis mentalmente mientras recibía el encargo que el conde le había mandado a buscar.

Luego de haber entregado el pedido al conde, Crhis se encontraba haciendo algo que no le agradaba mucho pero que debía de hacer por estar viviendo con el conde D, y era merendar y mientras lo hacia junto a las demás mascotas recordó el incidente donde se había encontrado con ayano.

-conde conoces a una chica de la familia Wong que se llama ayano?-pregunto de forma repentina el pequeño Orcot

- ayano??? Oh! si mal no recuerdo es la hija de la señora Wong…- dijo D mientras llevaba elegantemente un dedo a sus labios respondiendo a la pregunta de crhis

-pero conde por que no la dejan salir? Eso es muy cruel!!

-ah, es que ella nunca ha visto la luz del sol por que sufre de una enfermedad muy extraña en donde el sol le ocasiona grabes heridas

-heridas??

-así es heridas tan dolorosas y peligrosas que pueden matarla…- dijo D mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de crhis

-entonces ella nunca podrá ver la luz del sol

-probablemente no cariño, por eso es mejor que alejes esas ideas raras que están rondando en tu cabecita

-pero conde ella parece ser una buena persona

-y lo es, sin embargo su situación hará difícil que se relacione con alguien

-verdaderamente la luz del sol la puede matar como a los vampiros?- pregunto crhis cerciorándose

- asi es, aunque no todos los vampiros mueren con la luz del sol pero esa es otra historia

-a quien pueden matar? Ehh?- la voz de alguien mas irrumpió en la conversación

-Leon?!

-Hermano!!

Exclamaron ambos al ver que el detective había hecho su aparición.

Leon había llegado como había dicho a la hora del almuerzo, D le sirvió la comida que estaba echa en base a verduras y cocciones naturales ya que el kami no cambiaria sus costumbres vegetarianas por estar junto a un humano.

Una ves estaban comiendo, y encontrándose Leon en la cabecera de la mesa con D sentado a su costado izquierdo la atmosfera se torno tranquila, Chris estaba jugando con hong Ron (el dragón que había nacido para año nuevo) mientras tet chan descansaba en la sala de estar.

- que pasa te veo preocupado, esta todo bien con el niño?- pregunto Leon haciendo una pausa mientras comía, ya que se había percatado de que D casi no había probado bocado.

-si mi amor, pero no es por eso por lo que estoy preocupado- respondió el conde

- entonces?- pregunto el rubio restando mayor atención

-es… chris, el quiere hacerse amigo de la hija de la señora Wong.

-Ey no me digas que el tigre quiere ligar con una chica, me parece fantástico!!!

-no seas ridículo!!!! Crhis aun es un pequeño inocente!!!!!!!-exclamo D golpeando al rubio en la cabeza

-auch!! Esta bien, esta bien, pero aun no entiendo por que tanto alboroto D tu sabias que esto iba a pasar Chris no va a ser un pequeño para siempre, además pienso que te estas poniendo muy sensible con esto del embarazo

-yo sensible?! Ajaja no me hagas reír Leon Orcot!! Cualquiera que tenga que vivir contigo se pone sensible!!!

-por el amor a dios D cálmate no esta bien que te exaltes, piensa en el bebe!

-esta bien, pero es que no entiendes Leon, esa chica no tiene mucho tiempo pronosticado de vida y si ella muere puede causarle un mal innecesario a Chris

-entiendo D, pero has pensado en los sentimientos de Chris? Si el se enamoro de la chica la ira a ver de todas maneras, de la misma forma en la que yo te ronde con excusas a ti por años

-lo se, pero me temo que su final no será el de un cuento de hadas

-D la vida no es un cuento de hadas y lo sabes ni siquiera nosotros hemos protagonizado uno de aquellos cuentos

-entiendo y temo que Chris sufra nuevamente

-tu temor es natural aunque pienso que estas siendo muy sobre protector

-tal ves tengas razón…

-vamos D el es mi hermano le conozco bien, se que sabrá sobre llevarlo. Dijo Leon finalmente tomando una de las manos de D entre las suyas para acariciarla

-eso espero – respondió el oriental mientras acariciaba la mano de Leon

-por cierto D una cosa

-si ?

- este estofado de verduras sabe muy bien pero, quizás sabría mejor si le pusieras un poco de carne de ves en cuando

-Leon Orcot! Te eh dicho mil veces que yo no cocinare carnes! Yo no participare de semejante bárbara costumbre humana!

- Jesuchris D?!! no puedo vivir el resto de mi vida inmortal comiendo solo raíces!

-por supuesto que puedes ya veras como te acostumbras!

-pero D hasta los chinos consumen carnes!!!

-tu lo dijiste querido hasta los chinos, y yo no soy chino ni siquiera soy humano! Así que ….

D estaba en la mejor parte de su argumento cuando se quedo congelado eh inmóvil, con una expresión difícil de leer, Leon al notar aquello pensó en un inicio que se trataba de alguna mascota en el pet shop no obstante al ver que D no reaccionaba se acerco hasta este rápidamente

-D, demonios que te sucede?!

-L-Leon- dijo D al tiempo en que tomaba una de las manos del rubio y la llevada a su abdomen

-pero que…Oh my Good! – dijo Leon sorprendido al sentir como algo en el vientre del kami se movía tímidamente- S-se esta moviendo, el bebe se esta moviendo- repitió Leon mirando a D

El conde estaba demasiado emocionado como para decir algo, por lo que solo abrió sus brazos para abrazar a su amante fuertemente.

-D, hey D estas bien? – pregunto Leon tiernamente

-si leon, estoy muy bien…- dijo el kami escondiendo las lagrimas que brotaban de su rostro

-luciérnagas?- dijo el conde un tanto extrañado

-si- repitió con ahínco el pequeño Chris -estaba pensando que como ayano no conoce la luz del sol seria bueno llevarle lo mas parecido al sol y una luciérnaga se parece mucho además así no se sentirá tan sola.

- entonces lo que quieres hacer es regalarle una mascota a la pequeña ayano?- repitió D

-si!!

-pero Chris tu sabes si seria prudente hacer semejante regalo a aquella pequeña si tan solo le has visto una ves?

-por su puesto estoy seguro que le hará muy feliz, por favor conde ayúdeme prometo hacer mas deberes de los que ya tengo en el pet shop por favor!!!

-mhh… OH!! no me pongas esa cara, no sabes lo mucho que te pareces a Leon cuando haces esa expresión…-pidió D tratando de centrarse

-entonces me ayudara conde?- dijo suplicante con sus ojos azules

-esta bien, te ayudare pero solo por esta ves y tendrás luego que ayudarme con otros que hacerse en la tienda

-sii conde!!!

-ahora sígueme Chris veamos que tipo de luciérnaga podemos darle a tu amiga

Y de esta manera D comenzó a buscar entre las mascotas hasta que luego de unos momentos exclamo felizmente.

-aquí la tengo, esta es la mascota perfecta para ayano!, mira chris ven a verla.-exclamo el kami

El pequeño no se hizo de rogar mucho ya que acudió de inmediato al lado del oriental para ver la mascota

- Wow es muy bonita conde

-me alegra que te agrade, ahora escucha atentamente, esta luciérnaga es muy especial como veras puede vivir sola y aislada en esta jaula sin embargo es sumamente necesario que su dueña le abra la puerta de la jaula todas las noches para que esta salga y se alimente entendido? Si ella no cumple con esa cláusula pueden haber problemas

-entendido conde yo me encargare de que así sea!!

-muy bien, si piensas que ella será capaz de cuidarle, entonces no me queda mas que desearle la buena fortuna a su nueva ama

Chis se dirigía entonces a toda velocidad hacia la casa de la señora Wong, corría por las calles con aquel regalo que el conde le había entregado, para la pequeña ayano.

Al doblar la ultima esquina al lado izquierdo de un pasaje estrecho, estaba la casa de la señora Wong.

El pequeño se detuvo frente a la puerta y con decisión golpeo la madera del umbral, a la que al instante acudieron a atender.

-Chris? Como estas pequeño!! Que te trae por aquí tan pronto- dijo la mujer curiosa

Crhis solo sonrío y con un gesto la vieja mujer entendió de lo que se trataba, mas aún cuando se fijo en el regalo que el pequeño traía entre sus manos y el que estaba muy bien envuelto

-no habrás venido a ver a ayano?- pregunto a mujer aun curiosa

Chris acentúo con fuerza en un gesto su cabeza dándole a conocer la razón de su visita la mujer oriental sonrío ya que pensó que el pequeño era un chico muy amable, y educado, y siendo así a su hija no le haría mal una visita para jugar, pensó.

De esta manera hizo pasar a pequeño al interior de la morada, para así llamar a ayano. La pequeña al notar el tono de voz emocionado en su madre acudió lo más rápido que pudo, y se sorprendió enormemente cuando encontró a aquel ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos profundos como el mar en su casa.

-el ángel! Has vuelto a jugar conmigo??- pregunto emocionada

Crhis asintió muy rápido y dado un paso ya se hallaba frente a ayano ofreciéndole el presente

-es para mi??-repitió con el regalo en sus manos-muchas gracias-dijo en tono un poco mas bajito ya que no le acostumbraban a regalar cosas gente que no fuera de su familia

-ábrelo seguro te va a gustar!

-si… ehh! Espera un momento t-u tu no puedes hablar entonces por que te acabo de escuchar??!!

-debes ser capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos al igual que lo hacen el conde y mi hermano

-wow!! Impresionante!!

-así es pero vamos abre el paquete!

-si! Lo abriré enseguida! Dijo rasgando el papel delicado la muchacha de ojos oscuros

Ayano jamás pensó sorprenderse tanto por lo que vio, y es que el contenido del regalo la dejo absorta dentro de una pequeña jaula que simulaba un farol una criatura bella y brillante se desplazaba con sutileza

-que hermosa es! Se parece al sol… o al menos eso pienso, pero que es Chris que es esto??

-se llaman luciérnagas y se caracterizan por el brillo de sus cuerpos pensé que como no puedes salir a ver el sol, quizás te haría feliz tener un pedacito del sol contigo

gracias… nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi, realmente mi madre tiene razón, el conde D debe ser un dios y tu eres un ángel' le dijo la pequeña apunto de llorar

-el conde dijo que te deseaba la mayor de las felicidades que cuidaras de tu nueva mascota y que el único requisito para tenerla es abrirle la puerta de la jaula todas las noches para que salga a alimentarse

-todas las noches?? Pero si la abro no se me escapara?

-no lo creo si el conde lo dice debe ser por algún motivo importante

-entiendo, lo Hare así si es lo que el conde ordena, ahora como podremos llamarle mhh que se te ocurre Chris?- pregunto la muchacha

-Thái iang podemos decirle así??-pregunto la chica de cabellos Ebano

-si, suena bien pero es chino que significa

-ah lo siento significa sol, ya que nunca podré conocer al sol en persona, tu serás mi sol y ella será mi luz si Chris?' pidió la pequeña tomando de la mano al rubio.

-Así que el campeón fue a ver a la gatita eh??- dijo Leon estirándose antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, hoy había sido un día extenso de trabajo en la estación de policías pero finalmente se hallaba en casa.

-león no hables en esos términos aun son solo niños!!!- grito D apunto de un ataque de nervios

-ok ok, pero aunque no lo quieras Chris esta viviendo su primer amor

-lo se, por eso hasta incluso le regale una mascota – menciono D simulando un leve dolor de cabeza

-WHAT THAT HELL!!!!--- HICISTE QUE!!!

-no es necesario que sea tan vulgar en su habla- gruño nuevamente el chino

-demonios eso no importa ahora, acabas de decir que le diste a esa niña una de tus mascotas!

-si eso fue lo que dije pero solo le di un,…-

-pero en que estabas pensando, por amor a dios! acaso quieres acabar con la vida de esa pobre criatura aun antes de lo que le quede de vida!!!

-querido podrías escucharme antes de seguir con tu ataque de histeria, lo que le di fue tan solo una luciérnaga

-una luciérnaga!!' exclamo león alarmado como si se tratara de haberle dado un dragón a un niño

-es solo una luciérnaga

-no no lo es!! Tu quieres que crea eso!!!, estoy seguro que es carnívora o tiene poderes o sacara rayos láser de su vista si eso debe ser

-por todos los dioses no seas ridículo! No regalaría algo tan valioso a la amiga de Chris!

-esta bien mas vale que esa pequeña no termine descuartizada o algo por el estilo escuchaste D

-si no que eh??!! Serias capaz de encerrarnos a mi y a tu hijo en la cárcel??- dijo D melodramáticamente

-no seas idiota!! Te estas aprovechando de tu condici… Uh, un momento dijiste mi hijo? Eso significa que es un chico? El bebe es hombre??- preguntó Leon sorprendido

-ehh.. bien yo pienso que es hombre hoy me puse a meditar y conecte mi ser con el del pequeño y no creo equivocarme, Leon el bebe es un niño

-un chico!! …entonces ya podemos empezar a buscar un nombre y voy a pedirte que por favor no sea D ya tengo suficientes problemas con tu familia como para seguir con esa tradición

-Mm… esta bien, que tal… estaba pensando en Darien- dijo el conde mientras posaba una de sus manos en el pecho de Leon

-Darien?, suena bien, me gusta, que significa?- pregunto el detective

-es un nombre griego, y significa regalo

-regalo… mhh Darien, creo que le viene después de todo es un regalo no?, tu que opinas bebe? te gusta el nombre??- dijo Leon arrodillándose y susurrando aquello contra el estomago de D para después dejar su mejilla descansar contra el pequeño bulto

D río mientras enredaba sus dedos finos en los cabellos del americano, le gustaba sentir a Leon hablarle a su pequeño además, al parecer la criatura también opinaba lo mismo ya que cada ves que el americano le hablaba se movía levemente.

-Leon cuando le dirás a Chris? El debe enterarse del la existencia del bebe.- dijo D agachándose a la altura del rubio quien estaba hincado para acariciar su rostro

-hablare con el muy pronto te lo prometo, pero ahora por que no nos divertimos un poco?- dijo el americano besando los labios de chino y atrayéndolo hacia mientras lo tomaba por la cintura.

Un mes después

Leon estaba haciendo papeleo acerca del caso antiguo en el que se había visto involucrada audria, lamentablemente el asunto había sido resuelto y había sido dado de baja por lo que el rubio había decidido darle una ultima mirada al informe antes de guardarlo definitivamente.

-hey Leon!!!-

-Jill? Hola que tal estas?- dijo Leon a su compañera que había aparecido a sus espaldas

-bien, pero, valla nuevamente estas haciendo papeleo!, no se que te esta pasando últimamente pero estas mucho mas aplicado en el trabajo que antes

-no se a que te refieres Jill simplemente estoy haciendo estos informes

-c´mon todos Sabemos que Leon Orcot odia hacer papeleo, además mírate estas de buen humor cuando estas dando de baja un caso que no pudimos resolver, materia en la que estaba involucrado el conde D

-Jill no se a lo que vas, además este no es el primer caso que damos de baja por que no hemos podido solucionarlo y en el que además ha estado involucrado el pet shop

-no lo se tu actitud me dice que hay gato encerrado, además es un caso donde esta involucrado el conde

-que quieres decir???, demonios Jill deja ya de fastidiarme, solo pensé en darle un respiro a todo lo que tenga que ver con el conde!!!

-a mi no me engañas señor Orcot voy a averiguar que es lo que estas ocultando, esa nueva actitud tuya tiene que tener un porque!!!

-no estoy ocultando nada!!-dijo Leon golpeando el escritorio y saliendo de la oficina dejando a su compañera atrás, a Leon no le gustaba enfrentarse a Jill ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que sabia ver hacia su interior, pero por otra parte el no podía hacer saber sus actuales preocupaciones, ni menos la pronta llegada de su hijo Darien.

-hey Leon donde vas? - dijo Jill saliendo al paso tras el

-voy a hacer una ronda a los alrededores hoy nos toca patrullar a nosotros, nos vemos después.- Y se esa forma Leon abandono el lugar

Al bajar las escaleras de la estación y llegar al estacionamiento el detective pretendió encender uno de sus cigarrillos sin embargo el encendedor comenzó a fallarle por lo que Leon con su carácter irascible no tardo en lanzar algunas maldiciones.

-mierda, esto era lo que me faltaba- dijo el americano cuando una mano se poso frente así ofreciéndole fuego

-necesitas fuego cowboy?- dijo la voz

-si no me cobraras nada extraño por el …-respondió el detective mirando a audria

-OH vamos cowboy no seas malvado conmigo

-que haces acá?- pregunto finalmente Leon después de encender el cigarro y darle una calada

- vine a ver como marchaba el caso-dijo la mujer

-pues lamentablemente lo acabamos de dar de baja, aunque quedara abierto para cualquier otra investigación en el futuro

-lo lamento, es una lastima, -dijo ella desilusionada

-entiendo que conocías a la victima- hablo Leon

-no lo digo por eso

-no?

-lo decía por que ya no tengo excusas para verte-menciono la muchacha acercándose peligrosamente al detective

-no es necesario que busques excusas ya te dije, que no estoy interesado en el asunto

-Woow pero que cruel, yo se que algún día te arrepentirás, pero mientras me conformare con que me lleves hasta mi casa si?

Orcot miro detenidamente a audria y es que no entendía como es que no le resultaba desagradable su constante insistencia en el tema, aun así no pensó que fuera la gran cosa llevarla hasta su casa después de todo así se aseguraría de que esta se quedara allí y no volvería a molestarlo.

-esta bien sube al auto- dijo el americano después de pensarlo

'hey quien es el de la foto – pregunto la chica al subir al auto y ver una imagen de D y Chris suelta entre los asientos

-el es Chris mi hermano menor dijo Leon indicando al pequeño

-how valla el parecido es tremendo y ella?...

-se llama D y es mi pareja- dijo Leon encendiendo e auto

-realmente es muy bella, parece una muñeca china Wow y su ojos son naturales

-lo son

-tienes muy buen gusto es una belleza exótica entiendo por que estas con ella, pero entonces es por eso que te involucraste conmigo por mi parecido a..

-si así es, lamento haberlo hecho

-no, esta bien así, debes amarle mucho si no nunca me hubieras tomado en cuenta

-uh.. ya llegamos

-si, gracias por traerme, Leon..

-si?

-me odiaras si aun sigo pensando que tengo oportunidades?

-no, sin embargo tendrás tarde o temprano que dejar de creer en aquello, ya que yo no dejare de querer a D

-D? con que así se llama

-si

-pues D tiene mucha suerte…

Mientras tanto en casa de la señora Wong

Ayano llevaba mas de 1 hora sentada frente a la jaula de su mascota, en el rostro de la pequeña se distinguía claramente la preocupación mientras contemplaba a la luciérnaga.

-hoy no saldrás de nuevo?, llevas dos días sin salir a comer, si sigues así morirás.-dijo la chica a su mascota

-se que quizás no te importe morir, pero sabes? Habemos quienes nos gustaría poder decidir sobre vivir mas, yo tengo una enfermedad muy mala y aunque madre no me halla querido decir, se que me esta matando, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, pero estoy feliz con lo que eh vivido, se que puede sonar egoísta pero quédate a mi lado por favor, quédate conmigo hasta que muera.

-la chica pidió suplicante a la luciérnaga, esta poco a poco comenzó a agitarse para salir de la jaula

Ayano no se percato que su madre miraba escondida tras de la puerta la situación y es que a la mujer le partía el alma ver como su hija pequeña tenia conciencia de las cosas que debería afrontar por su enfermedad. Sin embargo era mejor para ella asumirlas desde entonces, así después, el dolor no seria tan severo.

-ayano, puedo pasar?- dijo entonces la madre de la pequeña golpeando la puerta de la habitación

-si mama que sucede? Pregunto la chica de ojos ébanos

-el conde D acaba de llamar, quería invitarte a cenar a su casa con Chris te gustaría ir?

-hablas en serio!! Fantástico ¡! siempre me eh preguntado como debe ser la casa del conde D iré a prepararme!!!

-ajaja muy bien dentro de unas horas se oscurecerá y podremos salir al pet shop-dijo la mujer encantada de ver a su hija así de feliz' ah por cierto ayano, dijo también el conde que llevaras a tu mascota.

-si, así lo Hare madre.

Mientras tanto

D tenia todo listo en casa para recibir a su invitada Chris estaba muy emocionado de la visita de su amiga, ya que era la primera ves que ayano salía en mucho tiempo además de ser la primera ves que venia hasta su hogar. Leon por su parte había llegado mas temprano del trabajo y había acordado con D no decir ciertos términos que usaba con frecuencia en su vocabulario, sin embargo no sabia por que debia de llevar un traje formal en ves de sus habituales jeans

-D por que tengo que vestirme asi??-

-debes lucir bien para ver a la ovia de tu hermano, acaso no es obvio

-si pero si tan solo tienen 7 años, D creo que estas exagerando nuevamente

D le dio una mirada que helaba hasta el hielo mismo, y Leon supo entonces que era conveniente callar

-gr te aprovechas de tu embarazo pero ya veras no puedes estar en esa condición por mucho tiempo mas- se dijo Leon lo suficientemente bajito como para que D no le escuchara

-dijiste algo Leon querido?- pregunto D sonriendo

-no nada.. no dije nada- volvió a decir Leon resignado

Estaban en eso cuando sintieron el timbre de la tienda al que D acudió de inmediato a abrir las puertas, el conde se hallaba vestido con un traje parecido a un cheogasam pero mas suelto de la cintura era de color gris con un fénix rojo que adornaba todo su cuerpo, era increíble pensaba Leon que para estar en cinta a D no se le notaba para nada el embarazo.

D abrió la puerta y dando la bienvenido no obstante su sorpresa fue gigante cuando vio que quien golpeaba no eran sus invitados

-señor Rodger? Qu-que hace aquí?- dijo D un tanto desorientado

-yo vine por ti conde!! Por mas que lo intento no eh podido sacarte de mi cabeza!- dijo el hombre atrapando a D entre los brazos y robándole un beso

D no tardo en soltarse del abrazo del mayor y empujándolo le dio una bofetada dejándole incluso rasguños en su cara

-ya basta! Le dije anteriormente que no tengo interés en sus pretensiones

-conde si me das una oportunidad yo te juro,, que

-te ha dicho que no, o acaso no escuchaste Roger- la voz áspera y molesta de Leon se adentro en la conversación

-detective Orcot que sorpresa- dijo irónicamente el agente

-si una muy desagradable sorpresa –respondio Leon sintiendo como la sangre en el se agolpaba hirviendo, en definitiva quería matar a aquel tipo, sobre todo después de ver el beso que le había robado al oriental…

ConTiNuaRa


	15. DaRieN

DulCe ViCiO

¿Cree en el destino? ¿Que incluso los poderes del tiempo pueden alterarse por un solo propósito? ¿Que el hombre más afortunado que pisa esta tierra es aquél que encuentra…

el amor verdadero?

Drácula, Bram Stoker

Capitulo XV

DaRieN

-una muy desagradable sorpresa, pero adelante continua, no te molestes por mi –repitió nuevamente el rubio con tono sarcástico observando a su rival mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la puerta con aire desafiante.

Rodger supo que Leon esta ves estaba muy fastidiado, sus facciones estaban tensas y el podría jurar que, el rubio en cualquier momento lo mataría. De todas maneras Rodger no acababa de entender bien que ocurría, ya que en primer lugar, ¡Que demonios tenia que hacer Leon en el pet shop a esas horas! y espera es mas que por que estaba vestido con ese atuendo tan formal, de alguna manera el hombre supo que las cosas en algún momento habían tomado un giro y por lo visto bastante peculiar, pues si bien en la oficina todos platicaban de la obsesión de Orcot con el conde, nunca imagino la posibilidad de que aquella obsesión fuera un poco mas que eso.

-Al menos podrías saludarme primero Leon, si mal no recuerdo no nos veíamos hace un espacio considerable de tiempo- dijo Roger posando una de sus manos en el hombro del americano

Leon giro y se deshizo del contacto impulsivamente mientras volteaba hacia el para decirle

-espacio suficiente como para no extrañarte - remarco Leon mostrando aun su evidente enfado y a la vez acercándose peligrosamente hasta el hombre

-la pregunta mejor dicho es que haces aquí, en el pet shop del conde D a estas horas?- indago el hombre de cabellos grises un poco nervioso por la cercanía del rubio

-error, la pregunta es, que crees que hacías con D hace unos instantes?- sugirió Leon acorralando al mayor contra el muro de la entrada de la tienda

-oh! esto suena como un ataque de celos hombre, ajajajajaja casi me engañas con tu actuación magnifica Leon Orcot- respondió el hombre rompiendo entre risas.

-¿y que me dirías si no estoy actuando? Y si esto si fueran celos- hablo finalmente Leon jalando al hombre por la parte delantera de su traje- escúchame bien Rodger , es un conflicto saber que un agente del FBI va a ser golpeado brutalmente por alguien de la LAPD(policía de los Ángeles), y se que tu quieres mantener tu ridículo estatus así como tu rostro, pero siendo sincero, desde que te conozco eh querido patearte el trasero man, mas ahora que te has metido con mi amante, por que escuchaste bien D es mi amante y si te atreves a tocarle nuevamente un pelo te moleré a golpes OK?

- q-que has dicho?? Que el conde D y tu!?

-ya escuchaste, y ahora puedes correr a decírselo al resto, no me interesa, después de todo siempre me han vinculado a D, y si vas y lo dices nadie te creerá por que es solo un rumor para ellos.

-ajajajajaja, debes estar bromeando, tu y el conde D por favor!! D se merece muchísimo mas que un patético detective como tu, dudo que el conde tenga esos gustos alguien que este a su altura.

Al escuchar lo que Roger le había dicho Leon sintió como la ira invadía su cuerpo fue así que levanto uno de sus puños el que rápidamente descargo en el hombre de cabellos grises dándole de lleno en el rostro.

Roger fue a caer producto del impulso contra un muro azotándose fuertemente. El hombre sacudió su cabeza retomando la conciencia para reincorporarse ávidamente y lanzarse contra Leon, este esquivo ágilmente el golpe que venia contra si inmovilizando a su adversario, dejándolo boca abajo contra el suelo.

Leon quería golpear a Roger nuevamente, y en eso estaba cuando la mano de D se poso en la del deteniendo el ataque.

- ya basta Leon, es suficiente suéltalo

-De que hablas no has escuchado lo que este idiota ah dicho o es que se te olvido el beso que te ha robado maldición! Tu eres mio y no te voy a compartir adem…

D se acercó a Leon asiéndolo callar mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla del rubio, el gesto simple hizo que el americano dejara en el pavimento bruscamente a su compañero, fue entonces que el conde se acerco hasta donde estaba el hombre en el suelo quien sangraba un poco por la nariz y agachándose lo suficiente como para poder tener contacto visual le dijo:

-espero que al menos halla entendido que no es bienvenido- dijo D sonriendo

-conde usted, usted es demasiado agraciado como para, para estar con ese hombre yo en cambio..

-creo que ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy señor Rodger, los asuntos entre Leon y yo no están en discusión, ahora es hora de olvidar…

Y diciendo esto D corrió el cabello que cubría su ojo dorado derecho y haciendo que el hombre le mirase logro que cayera en una especie de transe profundo, perdiendo su vista en el vacío.

-olvida… todos los recuerdos de lo que ha sucedido aquí serán eliminados y no vuelvas a regresar- una ves hubo dicho esto el hombre se levanto y sin mediar palabra comenzó a marcharse pasando en su camino por el lado de Leon, el rubio se sorprendió al ver que Roger mostraba una mirada perdida como si hubiera caído en un sueño profundo, sin embargo solo se hizo a un lado dejándole libre el paso al agente. De esta manera Leon advirtió como aquel hombre se perdía entre la noche..

-que, fue lo que le hiciste D?

-Leon querido los chinos no solo sabemos volar

-no estoy bromeando D! que le hiciste!

-solo borre una parte de sus recuerdos, mañana en la mañana no recordara nada de lo que le sucedió esta noche, aunque tendrá que ver como se explica a si mismo aquel regalo que le dejaste en el rostro - contesto el oriental felizmente

Leon no podía salir de su estupefacción, por que la explicación que D le había dado no hacia mas que extrañarlo aun mas. D al percatarse de aquello decidió acercarse hasta Leon y invitarlo a ingresar ya que dentro de poco llegaría ayano con su madre.

-D…- pregunto leon mientras ingresaba a la tienda

- si que pasa?-

-eso… eso que hiciste afuera, tu, por casualidad no me hiciste a mi alguna vez, verdad?

-tiene importancia ahora?- dijo el oriental mirando directamente a Leon

El rubio dio un suspiro antes de dejar el tema para encaminarse con el chino al interior del pet shop.

La noche estuvo tranquila aunque no exenta de ciertas preguntas infantiles ocasionadas en la mesa mientras cenaban las que por mas inocentes resultasen no dejaban de ser un tanto agudas

- señor Leon Usted es muy amigo del Conde? -pregunto ayano mientras estaban sentados en la mesa

-eh, si somos buenos amigos- dijo Leon atorándose con la comida y contestando nerviosamente

-el conde y mi hermano se llevan muy bien ahora, ya que antes pasaban gritando y discutiendo' murmuro Chris a ayano mientras comían disimuladamente

-uhh yo pienso que los dos están muy apuestos, hacen una bella pareja.

-mi hermano y el conde una pareja? De que hablas ellos son hombres

-Chris no importa si es hombre o mujer a quien amas, al menos eso dice mama,

-si, lo se pero…

- es que no lo ves, el conde mira muy profundamente a tu hermano y el no se queda atrás se nota que se quieren

-no lo se… a mi hermano solo le gustan las mujeres rubias, además el me hubiera dicho si…

-tal ves es, que aun no se atreve a decirte

-pero, por que el haría algo así?

-por miedo de que te enfades con el, pero es mejor no pensar en eso Crhis quizás me eh equivocado. Ahora muéstrame la tienda si?

-si! Dijo el pequeño tomando de la mano a la chiquilla y guiándola por los pasillos del pet shop a la vista y paciencia de D, Leon y la señora Wong quienes estaban sentados aun y observaban con gracia el espectáculo de ambos niños.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuando había terminado la reunión la señora Wong se despidió muy encantada al igual que Ayano, del conde D y de Christopher ya que Leon se había ofrecido a llevarles en su vehiculo hasta su hogar.

De esta manera y después a su retorno, Leon, se halló con que D estaba ayudando a su hermano como lo hacia habitualmente a ponerse el pijama. El rubio entro a la habitación del pequeño y se sento al lado de este mientras ayudaba a D con las prendas, el conde solo observaba como leon doblaba las prendas que el iba quitando a Chris mientras pensaba, en como serían las cosas al ser padres.

-hermano, conde yo…

D y Leon se miraron de reojo prestándole mayor atención al pequeño rubio y es que erea extraño que Crhis les hablara así.

-que sucede Chris esta todo bien?- pregunto Leon acariciando el cabello de su hermano

-si, es solo que yo…

-si? Que pasa, puedes decir lo que quieras – dijo esta ves D dándole un abrazo rápido al niño

-yo quería saber si, a ti hermano, es verdad que te gusta el conde, ayano me dijo que ustedes dos se gustaban

La pregunta fue como un vaso de agua fría para ambos, pero en el momento Leon pensó que era lo mejor que hubiera sucedido así, así que analizando el caso hizo una mueca frotándose la cien mientras buscaba las palabras

-si, es verdad…..- dijo Leon tranquilamente -Chris a mi me gusta D

-pero, que hay de todas las fotos de las chicas y de todas las cosas que le decías al conde y

-tranquilo, Chris no es que me gusten todos los hombres, yo solo estoy enamorado de D, las mujeres me gustan, no lo niego son muy atractivas algunas, pero no puedo ir contra mis sentimientos, trate de hacerlo y no pude, y sobre las peleas bueno aun discutimos pero eso es algo que toda la gente hace

-entonces tu y el conde son mas que amigos?

-somos amigos y pareja- dijo D inmiscuyéndose en la conversación

-conde…usted a usted siempre le gusto mi hermano verdad?- los ojos de Chris mostraban un sentimiento de sorpresa terrible y es que no acababa de comprender como habia sucedido todo

-si, desde que entro la primera ves a la tienda supe que seria especial para mi al igual que paso contigo, ustedes junto a mis mascotas se transformaron en mi familia- acabo diciendo D.

-Eso significa que ustedes estarán juntos por siempre?

D miro a Leon y este respondió acentuando con la cabeza, esa señal fue para el pequeño todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse seguro y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor quien lo recibió rápidamente

-Hem… Chris aun hay algo que debemos decirte, es algo muy importante-

-Que es conde? -Pregunto el pequeño soltándose del agarre de Leon

- pronto van haber unos pequeños cambios en la tienda, vamos a tener con nosotros a un integrante mas entiendes??

-vamos a tener una visita de alguien! Quien es!!

-no, Chris no es solo una visita, el se quedara con nosotros indefinidamente, y será alguien especial tanto como lo eres tu.

-alguien especial? No entiendo que pasa hermano??

-campeón, lo que D trata de decir es que tendremos un bebe que será como tu hermano menor

-un bebe? El.. va a ser tu hijo y del conde?- pregunto el pequeño

-si, así es el será nuestro hijo y le querremos tanto como a ti.

Chris se quedo en silencio sin mostrar ni una reacción, aquellos minutos fueron interminables hasta que por fin hablo esbozando una sonrisa angelical

-estoy feliz de la buena noticia, hermano al fin tendrás la familia que soñaste!.- dijo el pequeño sonriendo aun,

-n…o es..tas molesto Chris?- pregunto inseguro el rubio

-no, es una noticia que me hace feliz!!- respondió el menor mientras se acostaba en su cama y bostezaba

D y Leon dieron por echo que el asunto estaba acabado siendo de esta manera el pequeño se acostó preparándose para dormir mientras era besado por su hermano y el conde quienes salieron de inmediato de la habitación, fue solo entonces que Chris hizo lo que deseo hacer cuando escucho de la llegada del bebe. Rompió en llanto, sin embargo manteniendo el cuidado necesario como para no ser oído, Así que se acurruco entre las sabanas y cobijas mientras muchas ideas rondaban su mente.

Por que su hermano habría querido tener un hijo?? Es que acaso era una manera diferente de desplazarlo, y ahora pasaría lo mismo que con sus tíos, tendría que aceptar solo los caprichos de ese pequeño y vivir de aquella manera, o quizás si ya no le querían, si ya no le necesitaban terminarían por internarlo.

El niño apretó los ojos no concebía estar solo ser rechazado nuevamente, y tal ves quizás su prima tenia razón tal ves, su vida estaba condenada a ser así por haber matado a su madre, por ser un asesino.

Fue entonces que un plan comenzó a andar en esa pequeña cabecita rubia.

Era una noche fría, mas fría de lo habitual y D estaba impaciente sin entender el por que de aquello, pero presentía que algo estaba apunto de acontecer, algo de suma importancia.

-que pasa estas preocupado?? - pregunto Leon abrazando a D por la espalda

-mhh, no lo se tengo una sensación extraña, algo no esta bien-dijo el oriental

-lo dices por los animales??- pregunto Leon besando el cuello y después tomando el lóbulo de la oreja de D en sus labios

-no, lo digo por Christopher, hay algo que me incomoda- contesto D mientras se estremecía al sentir como una de las manos de Leon había ido a dar hasta su miembro que había despertado con sus mimos.

-vamos…D pienso que estas exagerando, por que todo sobre lo de decirle la verdad resulto muy fácil- contesto Leon mientras comenzaba a frotar el sexo del oriental y escondía sus labios en el hombro del chino

D fue a posar una de sus manos sobre la de Leon impidiéndole que continuara con su trabajo mientras le susurraba

-Leon, no es momento para hacer…

-si lo es, hoy me la debes por dejar que ese imbésil te besara- respondió el rubio roncamente en el hombro de D, y apretando un poco mas la parte sensible del oriental en su mano.

-no, no es eso te-tengo un presentí-miento mu-muy fuerte, tal ves debería levantarme eh ir a ver a Chris y…

-y nada vamos a dormir no te hace bien trasnochar recuerda al bebe...- dijo Leon acelerando el ritmo de su mano y provocando que D comenzara a lanzar leves gritos

-shh no queremos despertar a Chris, o a las mascotas recuerdas?- indicó Leon dejando descansar un par de dedos en los labios borgoña de D

-ah Leon! N-no jales tan fuerte!.... voy a ensuciar la- la cama-decía D arqueando la espalda hacia atrás donde estaba Leon sosteniéndole, el sabia que pronto acabaría, y así fue, el rubio acelero una ves mas más duramente y haciendo que el oriental lanzara un chillido mientras se corría en su mano y caía relajado en su abrazo.

-no te preocupes mañana limpiaremos la cama, por ahora será mejor dormir

-mhh…esta bien… pero mañana hablaremos nuevamente con Chris sobre esto-

-como ordenes!-dijo Leon acomodándose con D para dormir las horas que le quedaban antes de levantarse para ir al trabajo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya de mañana D se había levantado para hacer el desayuno, mientras el americano tomaba una ducha. El Conde había acabado de preparar de te cuando recordó la extraña sensación que había tenido en la noche, fue así que impulsado por ello se dirigió a la habitación de Chris, a llegar giro el picaporte de la puerta y entro con sigilo acercándose hasta la cama donde descansaba el pequeño, sin embargo cuando el conde trato de despertar al niño, se dio cuenta de que el hermano menor de Leon había desparecido.

Leon estaba terminando de disfrutar su ducha en la regadera cuando vio como la figura de D se acercaba hacia el corriendo la cortina de baño de un solo Girón.

-hey D! Que te pasa! Si quieres hacerlo mientras me baño solo deberías decirlo- dijo Leon bromeando a D quien venía con Q Chan en su hombro, sin embargo la cara de oriental no mostró señales de amistad frente a su propuesta

D tomo una de las toallas y se la arrojo a Leon en la cara muy molesto mientras le decía

-te dije que algo malo pasaría Leon Orcot!!!! Te lo dije pero tu estupido humano!! no me creíste!!!!!

-Ehh wa-it wait, de que demonios estas hablando? –pregunto Leon mientras se amarraba la toalla en la cintura para salir de la ducha

D entonces extendió un papel que tenia en sus manos al rubio sin dejarlo de mirar con cara de poco amigos

-hablo de esto!! como vamos a arreglar este problema señor Orcot!

El americano desdoblo el papel y presto atención a su contenido

_Hermano, Conde_

_estoy feliz de haber vivido con ustedes, pero_

_ya no podré seguir haciéndolo_

_por que van a tener su bebe y su hogar_

_no quiero molestarlos_

_los quiere Chris._

El temple de Leon se volvió serio después de leer aquellas palabras, aun así no callo en pánico, al contrario mantuvo la calma, de esta manera comenzó a pensar frío, haciendo que su instinto policiaco saliera a flote. Sabía que no podía pedir apoyo policiaco, ya que de hacerlo se sabrían las razones por las que Chris abandono la casa y ello traería nuevos problemas.

-Llamare a la estación, hoy no asistiré a trabajar,-dijo Leon mirando a D antes de seguir- Chris no salía mucho solo, además nos dormimos tarde anoche, no puede estar muy lejos, iré a buscarlo y lo traeré de vuelta, tu debes quedarte en la tienda en caso de que regrese, además, no es bueno que la tienda este cerrada- explico esta ves el americano mientras se comenzaba a vestir para salir rápidamente.

El oriental se resigno a la solución dada por su amante, ya que considerando la situación no había mucho por donde escoger. Se quedaría a la espera de novedades en el pet shop, aunque no le agradara mucho la iniciativa.

Leon ya se había marchado, y habían transcurrido las horas, sin mayor novedad. D por su parte estaba terminando de alimentar a las mascotas, cuando se percato de que ni tet chan ni pon chan estaban en la tienda, el oriental se extraño por la ausencia de aquellas mascotas por lo que pregunto a Q chan, el si les había visto, el murciélago con alas que estaba en su hombro le hizo saber que la ultima ves que supo en ellos fue en la noche anterior, cosa que causo sospechas en el kami.

D pensaba entonces en hallar alguna manera de encontrar al muchacho rápidamente, ya que no quería suponer en las cosas que podrían ocurrirle, estando entre las calles, sin mencionar el echo de la mudes de Crhis, eso significaba que de pasarle algo, este no podría pedir auxilio normalmente. Ante este pensamiento D sintió como su pecho se apretaba, era tiempo de admitirlo, aunque desde el inicio no quiso involucrarse con Crhis, había terminado queriéndole igual o mas que sus mascotas mas cercanas.

D meditaba acerca de ello cuando los gritos de pon chan le sacaron de sus ideas…

. Conde ! conde!!!

D se volteo a sentir el escándalo que pon Chan estaba causando-

-Pon chan donde se habían metido tu y Tet chan- pregunto D molesto, ya que les tenia terminantemente prohibido a sus animales salir de la tienda sin su permiso- pero donde esta Tetsu- pregunto ahora D al percatarse de que la mapache estaba sola

- Conde, yo se como encontrar a Chris!- dijo la mapache excitada

-como!? Que has dicho-

- Cuando Crhis salio de la tienda esta madrugada tet chan y yo lo seguimos, yo regrese para avisarles mientras que tet chan aun esta con el

-entiendo, entonces llévame con ellos Pon Chan- señalo el oriental mientras se ajustaba una capa para salir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto el pequeño de ojos azules se hallaba, oficialmente pedido, después de haber estado dando vueltas por horas entre las pavimentadas calles, Chris se debatía entre el ir y venir de los gentíos, haciendo que su sentido de orientación se confundiera aún mas, y es que esta ves había llegado mas lejos de lo que jamás había ido y aunque se hallase en la compañía de Tet chan, el totetsu también había perdido el rumbo después de seguirle tanto.

-por que me sigues tet chan?, no voy a regresar a casa

-no deberías ser tan necio, esta idea de huir solo conseguirá preocupar a todos

- mi hermano ahora tiene otras cosas de que preocuparse

-otras cosas! Vamos ese bastar…perdón no lo creo Chris..

-el va a tener un bebe, y por eso ya no me va a querer mas- dijo el pequeño tristemente

-no creo que sea a si, el detective es un imbesil, eso es un hecho pero creo que te quiere bastante, tanto así como el conde

-de veras?

-así es, vamos no seas tonto, si yo pensara en que el conde dejaría de apreciarme por cada ves que nace una nueva mascota no podría vivir con el.

-es que no es lo mismo!

-no?? Por que?? Por que, por que soy una mascota?, Chris tu y yo nos parecemos mucho, ambos hemos perdido cosas importantes, pero aquí estamos, es parte de la naturaleza, deberías pensar en el dolor que ocasionas a los que te quieren y protegen ahora

-a que te refieres

-has pensado si quiera en la reacción del conde cuando se de cuenta de que huiste?

-yo… no..-

-ves, vamos dejemos esta ridícula idea y hallemos la forma de regresar a casa si?

- si!-

Comenzaron a caminar con mas detenimiento para ver si lograban hallar alguna pista de cómo retomar el sendero hacia el Pet shop pero, la gente, los autos, el ruido acelerado de la civilización urbana, se oponían a ayudarles, finalmente después de un rato, Chris se sentó sobre tet chan en la entrada de un callejón mirando a los alrededores, y es que en su cabecita, la idea de no volver a ver jamás a su hermano y al conde había comenzado a tomar efecto, y ello terminaba por atormentarle.

Crhis se seco algunas lágrimas que se le habían comenzado a escapar de sus zafiros mientras se preguntaba como si es que algún día regresaría a casa. Estaba en eso cuando, alguien se le acerco detenidamente ofreciéndole un pañuelo para secar esas lagrimas antes de preguntarle:

-Disculpa pequeño, por casualidad no eres el hermano menor de Leon Orcot?!?

-Crhis se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar tales palabras, acentúo con la cabeza dejando en claro de que Leon era su hermano- y si acaso esta era su oportunidad para retornar a su hogar la tomaría sin dudarlo

-estas perdido??- pregunto la chica – a lo que el pequeño volvió a acentuar con la cabeza

-comprendo- dijo ella- uh por cierto no me eh presentado!- soy una amiga de tu hermano Chris, mi nombre es Audria, y te llevare con Leon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba atardeciendo y Leon había casi agotado todos sus recursos en la búsqueda, inclusive D quien había salido con pon Chan no habían logrado dar con Crhis y habían tenido que finalmente regresar al pet shop a la espera de tet chan con el menor.

Leon por su parte seguía buscando a su hermano, lamentablemente tan solo había logrado encontrar a un par de personas que juraban haberle visto, y las que además discrepaban de sus testimonios.

Por lo que había terminado pasando la ultimas horas buscando en círculos y sin llegar a mayores resultados, el americano miro su relojes de pulsera, y vio con pesar que ya era de tarde, y es que no podía evitar sentir cargo de conciencia por los sucedido, sabia que su hermano menor no era un chico normal, ya que había vivido situaciones extremas que le habían echo ser como era, y aun así y dejando al lado todo Chris era una criatura ejemplar pensó Leon. Y la idea de que el pequeño fuese a acabar como una de las tantas victimas que Leon había visto en sus años de detective lo angustiaba, trato entonces de quitar esa idea equivoca de su cabeza mientras seguía centrado en su investigación, ya que el rubio sabia que en estos casos el manejo de los tiempos era indispensable.

En la tienda en Chinatown D había enviado a Q chan a buscar a Tetsu y a Chris, luego de que le hubieran perdido el rastro con pon chan anteriormente, el oriental estaba muy irritable ya que ni siquiera había obtenido noticias de Leon lo que no le daba un buen augurio sobre Chris.

En medio de aquella revoltura que se había adueñado de su cabeza D pensó en las posibilidades mas espeluznantes, las que no duraban mucho en su mente ya que las trataba de ignorar cada ves que ellas acudían. Así en esa situación, no supo muy bien desde que instante el timbre de la tienda había comenzado a sonar interminablemente anunciando una visita.

D mantuvo la compostura con su mascara elegante y se dirigió al encuentro de quienes habían llegado y entonces sintió como se congelaba por completo cuando vio a Chris frente a el, pero este no venía solo con tet chan, con ellos una mujer de semejanza increíble a el mismo, le hacia compañía.

El conde no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando el pequeño se le había abalanzado abrazándolo fuertemente y rompiendo en llanto. D se agacho respondiendo al abrazo apisonándolo fuertemente y besando la frente del pequeño mientras le secaba sus lagrimas.

-Chris… me tenias muy preocupado, por favor no vuelvas a hacer esto, tu hermano y yo estábamos muy asustados de que te sucediese algo.

Repentinamente D recordó que no estaban solos y entonces se levanto para saludar a su invitada.

-muchas gracias es usted muy amable de traer a Chris de vuelta señorita, estoy en deuda con usted.

-No ah sido nada el pequeño se ubico muy bien apenas pasamos por Chinatown, además es el hermano menor de Leon no podía dejarle que se extraviara o a propósito que mal educada mi nombre es audria mucho gusto- dijo ella extendiendo la mano- y tu debes de ser D verdad?

El conde se sorprendió un poco al percatarse de quien era la mujer sin embargo mantuvo su compostura.

- soy el conde D, Leon me ha hablado de usted en alguna oportunidad, pero por favor quédese a tomar el te con nosotros Leon ha de estar por llegar en unos minutos

Audria se sonrío al percatarse de que pese a la belleza andrómana del conde, D era un hombre y no una mujer, y al verle mejor se percato de que realmente las palabras muñeca China le encajaban de maravilla.

-ahora lo entiendo…eres un hombre muy hermoso D, de seguro te lo han dicho antes- dijo ella sonriendo

-se lo agradezco,-dijo el cortésmente- usted es una bella dama también

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-adelante

-no estas molesto de que este aquí? , digo tu debes saber que yo…

-que estas enamorada de Leon, si lo se, pero no eres una mala mujer, por que además se la verdadera razón por la que estas prendada de keijin san

-la verdadera razón?

-un corazón como el suyo ha sido roto hace mucho tiempo por azares de la vida, y quien fue el causante era semejante a Leon.

La mujer se sorprendió sin embargo se mostró dispuesta a compartir su relato

-hace mucho tiempo tuve a mi lado a una persona especial, el era todo para mi pero la muerte me lo arrebato- acabo diciendo ella tranquilamente- cuando vi a Leon pensé que quizás la vida me volvía sonreír, pero no tuve que esperar mucho para saber que el ya era de alguien mas, por que aunque lo intente, nunca pude competir contigo verdaderamente, lamento haberme portado así.

-en este mundo sin esperanza aun hay quienes apuestan a creer en lo imposible, y la ilusión es lo que hace que los humanos se vuelvan tan frágilmente bellos, la bondad y aquello que llaman sentimientos es la mas pura esencia de tu especie No deberías abandonar esa creencia.

-muchas gracias pero para mi es necesario de un milagro para que algo así sucediese, nunca volveré a tener a nadie de esa manera otra ves es un hecho.

El oriental entrego una sonrisa enigmática a la joven, se acerco a esta y toco con sus frágiles manos su frente diciéndole

-entiendo, entonces déjeme pensar en alguna forma de interceder por usted para compensarle y así hacer entonces nuestro milagro.

La mujer devolvió la sonrisa excusándose por no quedarse para el te, mientras se marchaba, D por su parte le invito a venir a visitarles cuando quisiera.

No paso mucho, cuando Leon había regresado a la tienda, este se sorprendió mucho al ver que Chris había regresado, el americano, no se contuvo entonces cuando se arrojo al suelo para abrazar al pequeño, ya que en su interior sentía un gran alivio al verle en buen estado. D le comento de la visita de audria y Leon un tanto sorprendido se presto a la conversación.

Tiempo después

Leon había decidido enviar a Chris por un tiempo con sus tíos ya que no quería hacer trabajar en exceso a D y bien sabia el americano que aunque el oriental no se quejara, el tener al cuidado un niño requería de trabajo y atención. Ademas Chris queria aviajar a estar con ellos un tiempo por que les extrañaba mucho últimamente.

El americano estaba patrullando las calles de LA, era un día bello y soleado, aunque para ser sinceros un poco mas caluroso de lo de costumbre la gente mostraba buen animo y andaba con ropas bastantes ligeras, Leon miro su reloj de pulsera y se percato que pronto tendría su hora de colación, y hoy a diferencia de otros días había decido ir a comer con D en el pet shop.

El rubio levanto su vista mientras se secaba un poco el sudor que corría por su frente realmente era un pena que tuviera que trabajar en un día como ese pensó, ya que el clima era ideal para ir a la playa. Hoy había resultado ser un dia aburrido, al menos en lo que llevaba de dia, no había existido nada de acción y eso era un tanto frustrante aunque dejaba buenas señales de que las medidas policíacas habían sido las correctas en los sectores que a ellos les correspondían

Leon decidio darse un descanso por lo que se dirigio hasta su auto para sentarse, cuando al abrir la puerta sintio como algo mas bien alguien le jalaba fuertemente de los cabellos, el rubio se volteo con cara de pocos amigos cuando al ver a el causante de ello se quedo un tanto extrañado.

-Kyu kyuu!!!

-Que pasa contigo pajarraco si quieres pelear búscate a otro, por cierto que haces aquí?- dijo Leon al ver que Q chan, el conejo con alas como le llamaba el, revoloteaba como loco encima de su cabeza

-hey hey tranquilo!

-kyuuuuuu!! Kyuuuuu- insistía el animal jalándole esta ve nuevamente de los cabellos

-pero que demonios te sucede es que acaso D no te ha enseñado modales!!, no me digas.. le ha pasad algo a D?!

-kyuu kyuu kyyyyy!! – acentuaba con la cabecita el animal dando círculos en el aire, Leon entendió para ese entonces el problema, había llegado el momento de ser padres

El americano no recordaba haber llegado a algún lugar tan rápido en mucho tiempo, por que ni si quiera en los operativos había demorado tan poco como ahora, Al entrar a la tienda Leon vio como todo estaba rodeado de enredaderas con espinas y lianas de un color verdoso que nunca habría visto antes, así mismo existía un olor parecido a la sangre pero matizado con olor a rosas que inundaba el sector

-D donde estas!- grito Leon al ver que le era casi imposible avanzar por los sectores por lo que tomando una cortaplumas que siempre levaba consigo comenzó a abrirse camino.

Un grito fue la respuesta que el rubio obtuvo a los pocos instantes de haberlo llamado, Leon se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban a ser normales, menos si D estaba dando a luz, el americano se maldijo por lo iluso que había sido al pensar que todo resultaría ser como un parto humano y es que había olvidado el detalle mas importante D no era humano.

Pronto y siguiendo el sonido de los quejidos agudos de D el detective logro llegar hasta la alcoba que ambos compartían allí en medio de la cama que ahora estaba cubierta por un césped de flores parecidas a las Sakura en primavera, estaba tendido D, el americano se acerco hasta este y se percato que de sus extremidades habían brotado tallos verdes de los que salía pequeños capullos que estaban apunto de abrirse, sin embargo ese no era el problema mas grande, si no mas bien que cada tallo estaba lleno de espinas. Leon se acerco lo mas que pudo hasta donde estaba D y se percato que este estaba prácticamente bañado en sangre y que su traje había sido rasgado por aquellas lianas que emergían del sin parar cobrando vida lentamente.

-D hey! Estas bien?? Le pregunto Leon al khami mientras este se tapaba con ambas manos el rostro y lanzaba nuevamente un chillido

Leon se estaba irritando no sabia muy bien que hacer, en esta clase de situaciones sin embargo Q-chan aun estaba con ellos y se le abalanzo a leon empujándolo encima de D, el kami de inmediato sentir a Leon se anclo a el en un abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello, y de paso clavándole a Leon las espinas que ahora cubrían su cuerpo.

El rubio respondió al abrazo manteniéndole lo mas cerca de el que pudo aun a pesar del dolor que sentía por la incrustación de las espinas y las uñas de D, leon pensó que debía ser lo mínimo que podía soportar al ver como D se quejaba.

-D escúchame cariño, tienes que tratar de relajarte, si no te harás mas daño- dijo leon mientras le hablaba con el tono de voz lo mas suave posible, leon tenia que admitirlo, estaba asustado, pero no perdería a D de ninguna manera.

Un grito nuevamente, y los capullos de los tallos floreciendo esta ves, D pensaba que moriría el dolor se le hacia insoportable y para el quizás lo mejor hubiera sido desmayarse en aquel mismo instante pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para aquello

D trato de relajarse lo mas que pudo pero al hacerlo sintió como algo caliente salía del, y ello no era la sangre que había derramado era un calor extraño que pasaba por las lianas hasta llegar a sus botones, pronto las lianas cobraron nuevamente vida y comenzaron a juntarse entre ellas formando un brote aun de mas gran tamaño, el proceso tardo varios minutos, en los que D no podía dejar de jadear y lanzar uno que otro chillido cuando sentía que tiraban desde las entrañas del mismo.

Finalmente aquel brote se complemento con las extremidades de todas las ramas yendo a parar justo arriba de donde estaban D y Leon, el botón era sostenido solo por las ramas en el aire y d al verle apreció de nuevo una presión pero esta ves fue tan fuerte que le hizo gritar hasta perder el conocimiento en los brazos del rubio.

Leon Vio como algo adentro del brote comenzaba a moverse y seguido por los impulsos que le daba Q chan se levanto dejando a D acomodado en la cama de hierba para dirigirse para intentar alcanzar el brote con sus manos, Al hacer que sus dedos tocasen el capullo supo que algo calido y vivo estaba adentro, no fue hasta que le pareció oír el sonido de latidos donde se percato de lo que podía haber dentro…

-Leon, abre el capullo, nuestro bebe esta dentro- dijo D quien había retomado la conciencia

esta bien- contesto el rubio quien con mucho cuidado uso la cortaplumas para abrir el duro botón que se había formado, cuando finalmente logro que se abriese de el interior de este broto un liquido verdoso con tornasoles rojizos , que mancharon por completo la ropa del americano, el rubio esta ves sin miedo metió las manos adentro logrando palpar la piel delicada de una criatura, este al extraerle le vio por primera ves, era un bebe de apariencia humana pero por la manera en que había nacido definitivamente no lo era.

Leon Llevo al pequeño hasta donde estaba D y lo deposito en brazos de su padre, en ese momento el bebe abrió sus ojos mostrando dos gemas azulinas iguales a las de Leon, si embargo la piel del bebe era tan pálida como la de D y su cabellos eran sin duda del oriental.

D le vio maravillado mientras se sentaba mejor para abrazarlo y besarle en la frente

-Darien, bienvenido al mundo pequeño - dijo D mirando a Leon para después besarlo.

ContinuaRa


	16. DaNgeRouS

**DulCe ViCiO**

**Capitulo XVI**

DanGeRouS

_Juegas todos los días con la luz del universo.  
Sutil visitador, llegas en la flor y en el agua.  
Eres más que esta blanca cabecita que aprieto  
como un racimo entre mis manos cada día._

_A nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo.  
Déjame tenderte entre guirnaldas amarillas.  
Quién escribe tu nombre con letras de humo  
entre las estrellas del sur?  
Ah déjame recordarte cómo eras entonces,  
cuando aún no existías_

Extracto, Juegas todos los días

Con la luz del universo, Pablo Neruda

Poco más de 1 año y 4 meses había transcurrido desde que Darien había llegado al mundo y siendo sinceros, su llegada y ajuste a las vidas de D y Leon había sido en un principio un tanto caótica. Es un hecho, que a nadie se le enseña como ser padre, ya que si bien, D tenía mucha experiencia en el cuidado de bebes con sus mascotas, no era lo mismo que ahora con Darien.

Sin embargo tanto D como Leon debían sentirse agradecidos, Darien había resultado ser un bebe ampliamente tranquilo, ya que eran raras las noches en las que se despertaba llorando, y los desvelaba, y en cuanto a la alimentación, este recibía felizmente la leche que se le da a los lactantes humanos.

Mas allá de eso, el pequeño era un tanto inquieto cuando se aburría, como cualquier niño, aunque, no prestaba atención a los juguetes humanos, mas bien prefería estar horas jugando con las mascotas de la tienda, lo que le hacia creer a D que el pequeño había heredado sus genes, este detalle complacía mucho al kami quién no dejaba de estar orgulloso de su hijo y de todos sus avances. Leon, por su parte también había resultado ser un buen padre, muchas veces incluso habiendo trabajado, veía que D estaba agotado, y era el quien se hacia cargo por completo del bebe. D tenia que admitir que le resultaba divertido al principio ver los esfuerzos sobrenaturales que hacia Leon al momento de aprender a cambiar de paños de Darien. No obstante el conde no se podía quejar, su amante era un buen padre y no dejaba de preocuparse por el ni de abastecerle con dulces, además Leon había cambiado mucho sobre todo después de presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo.

Mas de un año, y para D había sido como un pestañear de ojos, y pese a sus temores, misteriosamente nadie de su familia había acudido al Pet shop, eso en parte le aliviaba mucho, aunque no dejaba de causarle extrañeza, por lo que no había bajado la guardia en todo ese tiempo.

Para Leon Las cosas también fueron diferentes, el americano había pasado de una vida alborotada a una vida netamente hogareña, con singulares diferencias claro esta.

-¡Hey! Leon, vamos a ir por unas cervezas ¿quieres venir?-dijo uno de los compañeros de trabajo al Rubio

-por hoy paso chicos, tengo cosas que hacer

-¡OH! ¿Así que cosas eh? ¿Y dinos Leon cuando nos vas a presentar a tu novia?- pregunto otro de sus compañeros abrazando al rubio

-¡eh chicos dejen en paz a Leon!, el tiene responsabilidades ahora no como ustedes – contesto Jill introduciéndose en la conversación

-¿Responsabilidades? ¿Leon Orcot ? Ajajá, Jill estas nombrando dos palabras que no pueden ir juntas en una misma oración.

-piensen lo que quiera chicos, Leon no va con ustedes y fin de la conversación- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos

-muy bien, muy bien. Jill, pero no te enfades, hey Leon deberías cuidarte mas de estas mujeres, ya que suelen ser muy manipuladoras

-¿que dijiste?

-yo, nada dulzura

-¡No me llames Dulzura!-grito Jill pero para entonces sus compañeros habían desaparecido

-bueno, yo me largo- dijo el rubio. Después de presenciar semejante escándalo, lo único que quería era llegar a casa en busca de un poco de tranquilidad.

-¡eh! Al menos podrías darme las gracias señor responsable- le regaño su compañera evitando su huida encubierta

-¡OH! Jill esta bien que haría sin ti!- dijo Leon besado la mejilla de su compañera

-nada, ajajá, dale mis saludos a D y a Darién, quiero conocer pronto a tu bebe

-pero Jill, te lo eh mostrado en fotos

-¡no es igual! Leon no me puedes negar eso, yo como tu amiga ¡exijo ver a tu bebe!

-¡Good! esta bien, hablare con D sobre eso, ahora me marcho-dijo el rubio con una mano en a cabeza

Mientras tanto en el Pet Shop

D aún estaba haciendo dormir a Darién, el pequeño tenia los ojos entre cerrados mientras su padre le mecía entre sus brazos.

_Duérmete, mi niño,  
duérmete sonriendo,  
que es la ronda de astros  
quien te va meciendo._

D lo llevo a su pecho abrazándolo y apegándolo contra si, el bebe se sentía protegido y seguro, sobre todo cuando D comenzó a entonar ciertas melodías que había aprendido alguna ves de alguien, en algún rinconcito del mundo, para ayudarle en su camino al ensueño.

_Duérmete, mi niño,  
duérmete sonriendo,  
que es la Tierra amante  
quien te va meciendo._

_Miraste la ardiente  
rosa carmesí.  
Estrechaste al mundo:  
me estrechaste a mí.  
_

Pronto el niño yacía dormido, inconciente de lo que acontecía a su entorno. El oriental miro detenidamente a su hijo mientras lo arrullaba, el bebe dueño de un par de grandes ojos azules y transparentes que ahora reposaban cerrados, sin duda iguales a los de su padre Leon, y de una piel blanca y delicada, así como cabellos Ebano iguales a los de su otro padre Kami.

A D le gustaba tener a su bebe así, el sentimiento nuevo que experimentaba con la criatura día a día progresaba, así mismo como su felicidad, y no es que lo quisiera mas que a Leon, si no, mas bien se podrían definir como cariños diferentes, sus dos amores. Y es que cada tarde cuando Leon llegaba del trabajo, D recordaba que ya no estaba solo, que ahora pertenecía a aquello que los humanos solían llamar familia y que no obstante para el durante mucho tiempo careció de completa importancia, hoy por hoy se habían transformado en el motor de su existencia, en la base de su constante día a día.

-Darién, hijo mío, no sabes cuanto te amo- dijo D con voz baja y tan suave como sus mismas vestimentas de seda, a la criatura inconciente

Entonces el conde cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aroma inconfundible de su bebe, algo tan familiar y a la ves diverso, esa criatura era el equilibrio perfecto de Leon y el. Estuvo así un rato meciéndose entre los pasillos de la tienda, los animales quietos y en armonía no hacían mas que aumentar la paz que se estaba viviendo, cuando D decidió abrir sus orbes impares para llevar al bebe a su cuna.

De esta manera abrió sus ojos quedamente, y fue ahí que, solo entonces se percato de algo que antes no había percibido. El oriental se apresuro a observar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo y lo vio, detrás de el una silueta los había estado espiando desde hace algún tiempo.

-abuelo- susurro D sorprendido y aun un tanto desconcertado al reconocerle.

-pensaba en darte una sorpresa pero, al parecer me la eh llevado yo - dijo el viejo sonriendo, acercándosele y mirando la carga que D tenia en sus brazos-

-has llegado justo a la hora del té – menciono el mas joven de los kami invitando al antiguo a sentarse en la sala de estar, sin embargo este se mantuvo de pie, ignorando el ofrecimiento

-deja el té para después querido nieto, me gustaría que me explicaras que es esa nueva adquisición que traes en tus brazos

-no es una adquisición abuelo, es un bebe, es mi bebe- dijo D vacilante, pero sin perder la compostura en su voz

-¡OH! no puedo creer que te hallas tomado tan enserio la petición que te di!- exclamo el mas viejo asombrado por la revelación

-abuelo- retornó a hablar el oriental acercándose y tomando la mano del mayor mientras sujetaba al bebe con la otra, -necesito que hablemos- pidió formalmente

-antes de eso me gustaría tener en mis brazos al nuevo integrante de la familia- dijo el anciano quitándole el bebe de los brazos al mas joven. Fue entonces y solo ahí cuando el mayor se percato de algo que no había visto antes, el pequeño lucia no del todo igual a un kami, si no mas bien su esencia, su mismo olor, aquellos ojos, el mismo, era un tanto humano.

-El… no es precisamente tu hijo, esta criatura lleva tu sangre pero… hay algo en el… algo que no esta bien- asevero con cierta duda el abuelo

-El es mi hijo abuelo, pero ciertamente, tiene otro padre- confirmo el oriental, mientras volvía a tomar a Darién en sus brazos y lo iba a recostar a su cuna.

Darién al ser depositado en su lecho abrió sus ojos semi dormido, mirando a su padre, le dedico una sonrisa amplia y le estiro los brazos pidiéndole que lo tomase, D le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de estar profundamente preocupado, por la presencia de su abuelo. Tomo una de las manitas que Darien estiraba y aprecio como su mano delicada de dedos largos y finos superaba a aquella miniatura frágil y inocente, el oriental se inclino y beso la frente del bebe, sus mejillas y luego la palma de esa manita que tenia sujeta diciéndole

-todo va a salir bien hijo, te lo prometo.-

El bebe nuevamente río y cerro sus ojos por completo cayendo esta ves, en el beso de la inconciencia, fue de esa manera y después de eso cuando D regreso a la sala de estar donde el otro kami le esperaba para pedirle explicaciones.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar a voz de su abuelo.

-¿Fue ese policía…? – pregunto el mas viejo

- de que hablas

-¡Ese humano de los mil demonios, oso a deshonrarte!

-¡No no, no es así, Leon no me hizo nada! –dijo D moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación-

-Este bebe lo eh tenido por que así lo quise.

-¡Leon, Leon! Devi saberlo, cuando te vine a ver la última ves, que algo así ocurriría, pero ¡se puede saber en que estas pensando! Acaso has olvidado cual es tu obligación en este lugar, ¡en nuestra especie!- grito el abuelo empujando solo con el pensamiento a D, quien calló sentado en uno de los sofá

-esto no tiene la mayor inferencia en mi tarea abuelo si tu escucharas..

-¡¿No la tiene?! Traer al mundo a un bebe de nuestra familia cuya sangre ha sido contaminada por la especie humana ¿te parece que no es una consecuencia? Por los mil dioses que demonios has hecho. Donde esta todo lo que te eh enseñado, donde esta tu sentido común, y tu cabeza, jovencito.

-Esta todo en su lugar, y gracias a eso me permití tener a Darién, y no me arrepentiré de eso jamás, así como de haber escogido a Leon como su padre.- respondió secamente D mientras enfrentaba a su abuelo

-D… hijo mío no te das cuenta de que los seres humanos son despreciables, te has dejado enceguecer tanto con sus locuras del amor que estas hiendo por sobre tu misma cordura, no dejes que te sigan rodeando con sus ideologías nocivas y corrompidas. Aun estas a tiempo de huir a Alemania y dejar atrás este pasado, y en cuanto al niño podría terminar con el en este mismo segundo.

-¡Pero que dices!, ¡¿acabar con Darien?! ¿Es que no me has atendido nada de lo que te eh estado diciendo? no me arrepiento, no lo hago, ni lo haré, de ninguna manera Amo a Leon y al hijo que el me dio y no dejare a mi familia, por que ellos, son todo lo que realmente poseo. Y no me importa no tener que seguir al mando de la tienda, ni desertar de nuestra especie si es necesario.

-¡Locuras!, ¡OH hijo mío, me estas destrozando con tus demencias, en que minuto te has perturbado tanto, retorciste tu camino recto para pasear por el de espinas!- exclamo el viejo esta ves dando vueltas en la sala

-abuelo, el amor no es un camino de espinas, tampoco de flores, si no mas bien es la unión de ambos, y pese a todo amo a ese hombre tanto como a mi bebe, y si tengo que ir contra tu voluntad para seguir con ellos lo haré.

-te han infectado, y te has dejado hacer, eres una deshonra, yo que en ti había puesto mis expectativas, que confíe en tu cordura, y te cedí la libertad

-Tampoco lo entendía al inicio abuelo, pero finalmente me di cuenta, nuestra especie no entiende esta clase de sentimientos envueltos en mantos de seda, por que estamos condenados a la soledad.

-¡sabes lo que esto significa, sabes que debería destruirte o condenarte, lo has tenido presente si quiera!- Grito nuevamente el anciano golpeando la mesa de té

-abuelo, no te pido que me entiendas, ni que perdones a todos los humanos solo quiero que me escuches

-ya basta D-

-Leon que haces aquí?

La discusión había tomado tintes un tanto desagradabas que ninguno de los kami percibió la llegada del rubio a la tienda. Leon había permanecido en silencio escuchando, hasta que sintió que era el momento de intervenir en la discusión.

-estuve escuchando y es suficiente no tienes por que humillarte

-Leon…

El rubio se acerco y justo cuando D iba a responderle este levanto la mano en señal de que guardara silencio, y por muy sorprendente que resultara, D por una ves en su vida pensó que estaba bien dejar a Leon con la última palabra, el americano llevo una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del oriental y la acaricio detenidamente para después, prestar mayor atención a Sofu D

-Al fin nos conocemos, señor D, es un placer tenerlo en casa

-Lamento decir que no es un placer para mi ver al causante de semejante calamidad- respondió Sofu D con bordes agrios

-Si vamos a ser sinceros, tampoco me es agradable tener a un predicador añejo

-¡Leon!

-¡Ah! Estos son tus modales, así que con esta clase de individuo se mezclo mi nieto

-ya deje en paz a D viejo, el no tiene la culpa de nada, aquí el único responsable soy yo.

-pero que est…

-si quiere escuchar ficciones, yo viole a su nieto y le forcé a estar conmigo: Si quiere saber la verdad, yo me enamore de D y fui por sobre los mismos prejuicios de mi especie para estar a su lado y se que el hizo lo mismo.

-¡Es impensable! que en tu especie tengan prejuicios con toda la desgracia que han sembrado sobre la tierra y a las mismas especies, ustedes no tienen el derecho a replica por que son criaturas profanadas con sangre, verdaderos asesinos sin memoria, nunca se han detenido a pensar en el dolor de la tierra, solo han infundido el padecimiento a causa de su materialismo y ingratitud extrema olvidando incluso sus raíces y con ello a sus mismos hermanos! Para ustedes no existe si quiera clemencia. No, al menos, no seré yo, quien se las entregue.

-hombre que no esta escuchando, no le pido su compasión, ni su perdón, ni clemencia, tampoco me interesa verdaderamente ser un asesino, ya que esa palabra me la dicen a diario en mi oficio, tan solo le pido su acepción, para D y nuestro hijo

-¿Qué te hace creer que debería ser yo el verdugo que los absuelva?

-por que es usted quien esta aquí escuchando las suplicas del quien usted mismo crío, y nadie mejor que usted conoce la sinceridad que hay en sus palabras, ¡demonios! ¡What that Fuck! ¡Es su nieto, casi su hijo! No un miserable humano como yo, no puede querer acabarle, no por haberse enamorado, no por mirar mas allá de su mascara, y por creer que no esta solo en esta mierda de mundo .

-crees que no lo se, piensas que eso no ha pasado por mi dictamen, déjame decirte que de no ser así no estaría escuchándote si quiera.

-abuelo por favor…-

-pero, no puedo perdonarles, por mas que seas mi favorito, esta ves has hecho algo que supera con creces los errores de tu padre, no puedo pasarlo por alto, simplemente no lo concibo.

-ok man,- dijo Leon respirando hondo-si tienes que vengarte, entonces hazlo, salda tus deudas con migo y déjalos en paz

-¡No, no quiero que hagas eso! Leon. Estúpido, me estas escuchando – estallo el conde cuando escucho al rubio

-no le temes a la muerte humano, no me temes

-no es algo que me cuestione, seguido, anda viejo deja de hablar y intenta matarme de una vez

Sofú D sonrío y empezó a reír frente las atónitas caras de león y D, su risa era casi abrumadora y compulsiva

-se siente bien abuelo?- pregutó leon sintiendo que el viejos e había vuelto loco

El hombre termino de reír y luego, de examinarlos un momento les dijo en medio de la sorpresa.

-por el momento no tomare cartas en el asunto pero te advierto que tengas cuidado con tu padre, si el se llega a enterar no será de mis labios, pero si lo hace sabes bien que el no escuchara

-abuelo…

-no confundas las cosas, yo solo me eh echo a un lado, puedo ver que al menos este humano que has escogido es sincero, sin embargo estaré al tanto

Y sin mas se marcho

-estas bien- preguntó, Leon D después que el kami hubiera dejado la tienda

-si, pero creo que lo peor va a venir de aquí en adelante- contesto D preocupado

Y D no sabia cuanta razón sobre eso tenia

ConTi nuARa


	17. D, DraBleS del EmBaRazO Leon y Darien

Bueno aquí les traigo para quienes querían saber lo que sucedió durante el periodo del embarazo del conde D una pequeña colección de Drables pero no desesperen cn la continuación del fanfic este es solo un anexo para que lo disfruten mientras eh! ojala les guste!

Dulce ViCiO

Capitulo XVII

D, DraBleS del EmBaRazO Leon y Darien

**Descubrimiento**

Cuando D se entero de su embarazo, estaba en el tocador y no supo muy bien como reaccionar, no es que fuera muy fácil para el kami estar embarazado ni nada por estilo pero realmente le tomo por sorpresa, por suerte Leon reacciono de buena forma, dándole a entender que no habría mejor padre que el.

D aún estaba un poco perplejo, las cosas con el americano jamás resultaban fáciles, y tampoco lo serian con el en ese estado, pero en fin tendría que pensar en asuntos mas importantes desde ahora. Como por ejemplo aprender a vivir con Leon bajo el mismo techo.

**Nombre**

El nombre del pequeño se transformo en un gran problema para los futuros padres, D por una parte quería seguir el modelo tradicional de los D, en cambio el americano no quería mas que romper esa estupida tradición como el le llamaba. Para Leon el que el chico tuviera un nombre como David era lo ideal, por dos motivos muy simples, primero por que era un nombre que no le costaba pronunciar como el general de los nombres orientales y en segundo por que se ajustaba a los nombres de procedencia americana.

Para D esos argumentos no eran más que la base de su gran dolor de cabeza. Definitivamente tendrían que encontrar un nombre apropiado para ambos.

**Cambios**

Una mañana Leon se encontró a D en la cocina preparando el té, el rubio se acerco lentamente y tapo los ojos del oriental. El asiático por su parte esbozó una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver al americano. Leon le beso la frente acicalando uno de sus cabellos azabache que se había corrido de su normal peinado, para después arremangarse los puños de su camisa y comenzar a ayudar en la preparación del desayuno. D se sorprendió mucho de ese gesto, sabía que Leon no era de estar mucho en la cocinas, sin embargo desde ese momento se levantó con el, todas las mañanas a hacer el té.

**Mareos**

Los primeros meses D se sentía continuamente en una montaña rusa, el kami sabia que su cuerpo tendría que comenzar a adaptarse para permitir la llegada de su futuro hijo, pero jamás nadie de los suyos, ni si quiera su mismo abuelo le había comentado que al igual que las mujeres humanas, sufrirían de semejantes mareos y náuseas por lo que para las mascotas y para Leon era muy habitual ver cambiar de color la cara del oriental y salir corriendo en dirección al tocador quejándose. Definitivamente D maldijo más de alguna vez a Leon por haberlo embarazado.

**Antojos**

Casi todas las noches D daba señales de diversos antojos. Gracias a dios, Leon había echo contacto con varios de los mayoristas de Chinatown para en cualquier momento salir en búsqueda del dichoso deseo que se le antojaría a su lindo amante siempre a eso de las 3 de la madrugada. Una noche D le comentó a Leon que quería comer waffles con mantequilla y almíbar, para el americano eso no se tornaba en un problema, hasta que la palabra "Casero" llego a sus oídos. En definitiva fue ese el primer duelo que el rubio tuvo con la cocina, el horno y la harina.

**Trabajo**

En la estación de policías, todos habían notado ciertos cambios en el americano, uno de ellos era que ya no fumaba con la misma perioridad de antes, fuera de eso Leon siempre llevaba ojeras, y últimamente se negaba a salir de fiestas e incluso a tomar cerveza.

El nuevo vuelco del americano, hacia que todos pensaran que nuevamente había sido rechazado aunque particularmente Jill su compañera mas cercana dudaba de esta teoría, ya que siempre veía que Leon en su hora de colación se marchaba a buscar un paquete de finos chocolates bien envueltos.

**Comida**

Sin duda una de los mas grandes duelos en casa se debía a las raciones de comida, D con su dieta en base a verduras, frutas, té, azucares y pasteles, y Leon por otra parte con sus hamburguesas, cerveza, pizza, donas, tocino y raciones de comida rápida.

El problema mas grande fue cuando D intento hacer que Leon dejara su pirámide alimenticia basada en Mc donal , Kentucky y Coca cola, con la escusa de que esa basura mataría a su cuerpo, no obstante Leon le recordó el detalle de su inmortalidad, y de paso amenazo con reducir su dotación diaria de azúcar, eso fue suficiente para que D desistiera de sus esfuerzos, aún así sus luchas casi siempre terminaban cuando D, sentía que el bebé se despertaba y empezaba a moverse, entonces el rubio dejada de hablar para acariciar el diminuto vientre del oriental.

**Dolores solidarios**

Habían pasado los meses y misteriosamente los mareos habían desaparecido, sin embargo D estaba mas que nada asustado por las contracciones que nunca llegaron, el oriental felizmente hasta el momento del mismo parto, nunca supo que era tener una contracción, paradójicamente el americano, comenzó a sentir ciertos calambres y dolores abdominales que atribuyo por los siguientes meses a los nervios y a su manera de comer. Un día leyendo un articulo de medicina se percato de la realidad de su malestar.

**Curso de respiración**

El parto era parte de las comunes discusiones entre D y Leon, por un lado el asiático se negaba enérgicamente a ver algún medico y menos a que le hicieran una incisión para sacar al bebe, por otra parte Leon se negaba rotundamente a ser el quien se encargara del parto.

Un día a D se le ocurrió la idea de asistir a un curso de respiración en parejas que esperan a bebes, a Leon se le desformo la cara primeramente al escuchar la idea, pero después se hizo la idea de inmiscuirse en un grupo de mujeres seudo histéricas y embarazadas. Finalmente la idea no fue tan mala, después de discutir por que Leon había prestado mayor atención a la despampanante entrenadora que a D, este finalmente opto por hacer los ejercicios con cuidado, eso ayudo a que D, Leon y el bebe se conectaran mas como familia.

**Peso**

Para mala suerte del asiático, las subidas de peso no estuvieron fuera de sus conocimientos, el día en que D se percato de que uno de sus cheogasam ya no le lucía como antes, significo el inicio de sus continuos chillidos y maldiciones en chino, Leon a ratos seriamente se cuestionaba sobre la serenidad mental de su amante.

**Sexo**

Una de las dos necesidades básicas de Leon aparte de la comida se reducía al sexo, algunas ocasiones, 4 de 10, Leon tenía éxito en sus incursiones con D, no obstante en el resto siempre tenía que frenarse a la mitad por que su amante estaba asustado e inhibido por el bien estar de su hijo. Beneficiosamente para ambos todos sus problemas terminaron la ocasión en que Leon pidió consejo a Jill sobre las técnicas a realizar con una mujer embarazada. Su compañera lo miro extrañado y después de eso accedió a ayudarle. Tanto D como Leon comprendieron que el Kamasutra podría resultar ser un libro de mucha ayuda. Después de eso Leon tubo existo 10 de las 10 veces que lo intentó, en conclusión el sexo con D siempre seria lo mejor para el americano.

**Chris**

D y Leon acordaron callar el embarazo, eso también fue una decisión pensada en el bien estar de Chris, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria el pequeño frente a la nueva noticia, fue por eso que acordaron primeramente esperar.

**Pet Shop**

Las mascotas estaban conmocionadas, poco a poco vieron como el conde se iba transformando en el futuro padre, sin embargo D se sintió feliz de contar con el apoyo de ciertos integrantes de la tienda, quienes le dieron consejos útiles para su estado. Así como otras que tuvieron que desistir totalmente en su afán de devorar al americano.

**Té**

Uno de los gritos mas grandes que experimento Leon fue la vez en que le sugirió a D dejar el Té durante su estado. Sin embargo Orcot no era lo suficientemente estupido como para insistir en el asunto menos cuando sentía como cierta aura maligna rondaba alrededor de el cada vez que el mencionaba la palabras té, dejar, por ahora. Definitivamente la palabra tétrico a veces le parecía un buen sinónimo para su pareja

**Caricias**

Una de las cosas que sin duda D mas disfrutaba eran los mimos de Leon, aunque a simple vista cualquiera pensaría que Leon era en si un tipo rudo, sus caricias eran en si muy tiernas calidas y delicadas, sobre todo cuando delineaba el rostro de D, antes de besarle pausadamente, o cuando entrelazaba sus manos mientras iban de compras, o sencillamente cuando le abrazaba posesivamente pero con el cuidado necesario de no dañar al bebe.

D se supo feliz de haber escogido bien a su amante.

**De noche**

Otro de los instantes preferidos de D y Leon era la noche, en el momento en que ambos se reunían en su cama para acabar el día, el rubio se acomodaba entonces con sus oídos en el vientre del conde y le hablaba de cosas triviales a su hijo. D se asombraba mucho al ver como el pequeño siempre que escuchaba la voz de su padre humano respondía moviéndose lentamente, para después de eso caer dormidos Leon abrazado al abdomen de su amante y D jugueteado con los cabellos color espiga que tanto amaba del americano.

**Sonrisa**

Un día Leon había salido de su trabajo mas temprano de lo que lo hacia habitualmente, al llegar a la tienda se percato de que D estaba hablando, al prestar mayor atención supo que le hablaba y le cantaba al bebe, el rostro de D estaba lleno de felicidad y tranquilidad. Desde ese día el americano intento llegar mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba

**De compras**

La ocasión en que tuvieron que hacer las compras básicas del nuevo integrante de la tienda, D y Leon nuevamente se hallaron en un seudo debate, D quería comprarle prendas de vestir básicamente orientales al bebe, y por otro lado Leon insistía con una miniatura marinera que llevaban el logo del grupo Metallica para su futuro hijo. El rostro de D se enrojeció al ver el supuesto mal gusto del rubio. Finalmente se decidieron por las cosas orientales, en eso aspectos D siempre sería mas fuerte.

**Ser Padres**

Luego del nacimiento de Darien, cosas como la leche y el cambio de paños se hicieron presentes en la pareja. Leon en particular se sintió atacado la primera vez en que al cambiar de muda a su hijo, este término mojándole la remera nueva que lucía, o la ocasión en que tomo mal al bebe después de que este había tomado leche y este termino por bañarlo. El rubio a decir verdad, entendía cada día que pasaba, mejor a su difunta madre.

**Primeras palabras**

Alrededor del año de edad, Darien dijo su primera palabra , pa-pa, ni D ni Leon supieron a quien de los dos se refería ya que cuando lo dijo estaba en el coche extendiéndole los brazos a ambos, la pareja no reacciono al inicio hasta que el bebe volvió a repetirlo, fue entonces sin duda uno de los mejores momentos para ambos.

**Familia**

Mas de un año había pasado desde la llegada de su hijo y Darien quien ahora gateaba dentro de poco comenzaría a caminar, el bebe se había convertido en el orgullo de sus dos padres y felizmente había sido aceptado inclusive por Chris, además de eso D y Leon habían comenzado a funcionar mejor como pareja y padres, ya que ahora tenían asuntos de mayor complejidad por los que preocuparse.

Continuara


	18. DisCorDiA

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Bien chicos aqui viene un nuevo capitulo, como ya les comente visiten mi devian art http : / / dulcevicio . deviantart . com ahi encontraran varios montajes que eh hecho para mis fan fic de pet shop en base al manga asi como al mismo Darien. Y bueno como siempre no le demos mas vueltas aqui va otro capitulo! ejemm si quieren leanse las notas finales xD

DuLce ViCio

Capitulo XVIII

DisCorDiA

**"Si nos pinchan, ¿no sangramos?, si nos hacen cosquillas, ¿no nos reímos?, si nos envenenan, ¿no nos morimos?, y si nos humillan, ¿no nos vengaremos?"**.

Al Pacino (El mercader de Venecia)

- ¡No, y es mi ultima palabra al respecto!

-¡Hey hey!, vamos D, no me puedes hacer esto, ya las eh comprado

- ¡Pues no tengo la menor intención de asistir a esa barbarie Leon Orcot!

Llevaban fácilmente una hora discutiendo. En la tienda las mascotas habían optado por dejar sola a la pareja pues era bien sabido que cuando el conde y el detective comenzaban a discrepar las cosas se tornaban de color hormiga, por lo que Tet chan y Pon chan estaban en una de las habitaciones interiores jugando con Darien y con Chris quien había regresado con ellos después del nacimiento de su sobrino, a Leon le habría costado horrores convencer a sus tíos de entregarle la custodia de su hermano, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, y ahora, bueno; ahora todos eran parte de una familia o al menos eso parecían.

Leon llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos alborotándolos, se estaba exacerbando poco a poco. El rubio no podía entender como era que D lograba ser tan terco y es que ya había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo llevaba intentando persuadirle, el rubio cerro sus ojos y suprimió una mueca de enfado, el sabia que si se descontrolaba la posibilidad de convencer a D se reducían drásticamente, aunque aun recordaba el rostro que el conde le había puesto al escuchar su propuesta de "Quiero que me acompañes a ver un juego de Baseball."

Si bien no había que ser un genio para entender que el conde repudiaba casi totalmente todas esas muestras de subdesarrollo humano como el les llamaba, el detective no había perdido las esperanzas de convencerle, ya que ah decir verdad desde un comienzo sabia bien que no se le iba a dar fácil desarrollar su plan, y menos aun con D.

-vamos D ¡¿Por que no puedes acompañarme?!, yo siempre asisto contigo a esa aburrida opera, y a los eventos que te invitan

-¡Pero que comparación mas burda! Keiji san debería saber que no puede comparar perlas con rocas…

-¿Que es diferente?, crees que a mi me gusta ir a ver como bailan ballet, actúan o cantan como un montón de idiotas.

-Pues eso se llama arte, además simplemente pudiste no acompañarme- contesto el oriental levantando la nariz en una mueca de indiferencia

-ah si claro como ya lo hice todas las veces anteriores, deja que te diga algo D, estas siendo muy injusto conmigo se supone que deberías acompañarme

-no veo razón para eso

-¡Ah no! ¡Pues déjame recordarte que soy tu pareja y el padre de tu hijo!

-Lamentablemente eso es verdad- dijo D meditando antes de volver a hablar, ese había sido un golpe bajo –pero, no es justificación para…

-muy bien, OK ya lo entendí, me rindo, demonios solo quería sacarte a alguna parte, por que nunca hemos tenido ni siquiera una cita, además pensé que te haría bien tomar un poco de aire fuera de los problemas, rayos incluso había hablado con Jill para que cuidara a los niños . Por eso, pensaba en llevarte al partido y después había hecho reservaciones para el nuevo salón de te de mándame C.- dijo Leon arrojando en la mesa de te las entradas para el partido de baseball y la tarjeta de registro de Madam C para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación

El conde lo examino sorprendido, Leon estaba tratando de sacarle para distraerle de los problemas que habían acontecido con su abuelo, y esa era un actitud muy linda en el humano, lamentablemente el no había sabido entender las verdaderas intenciones del rubio. Repentinamente D comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable, el conde sabia a la perfección que había obrado quizás un poquito mal, al ser tan intransigente con Leon, aunque tampoco podía pedir mucho mas. Leon no era en definitiva Don Juan de Marco para planificar una cita esplendida, y prueba de ello eran las entradas para el partido de baseball, aun así D sabia que Leon amaba esos deportes y el querer llevarle con el a ese lugar significaba mucho para el americano.

-Leon espera- dijo D sujetando del brazo al rubio, el que volteo a mirarle

-¿que pasa?-

-Esta bien, iremos al partido y después al salón de té- contesto el oriental suspirando, tendría que hacerse la idea

-¡Woo! ¡Verdaderamente quieres ir!, ¡quiero decir vamos a ir!- pregunto el americano esperanzado

-Sí Leon, iré contigo, pero la próxima vez yo planificare la cita, ¿esta bien?- contesto el asiático mientras se consolaba con el hecho de que al menos comería pasteles

-como tu digas- dijo Leon abrazando a D y levantándolo del piso- uh por cierto hay una cosa-

-que cosa- pregunto D

-Hm. bueno ya sabes D, no puedes ir al partido de Baseball con esos vestid.. quiero decir con esas ropas-

-¿que estas queriendo insinuar Leon querido?- pregunto D con una sonrisa que derribaba icebergs y un pequeño tic en su ceja izquierda

-yo, solo estaba pensando que por esta ocasión tendrás que llevar jeans

-….-

-ehr… D, me escuchaste, oye …

-mi querido Leon Orcot…

-s..si

- ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!

-vamos D no exageres son solo un par de vaqueros-

-¡me niego a usar semejante bestialidad americana de mal gusto!-

-Hey, ¡Un momento ahí!, dijiste que me acompañarías, y eso significa que tienes que ir de acuerdo a la situación- le dijo Leon apuntándolo con el dedo

-nunca mencionaste eso- rebatió defendiéndose

-¡Ah! Pero pensé que lo sabias querido- dijo Leon imitándole- ¡o acaso no recuerdas la cantidad de veces que me has hecho vestir trajes para tus salidas!

-No me importa no me pondré ese vestuario tan indecoroso

-OH si, si lo harás, aunque sea una ves en la vida te vestirás como un hombre

-no

-Si

-que No

-Si!

-No!

-tsk…no puedo creer que me he puesto esto-

El conde no podía salir de su sorpresa en el probador. Se hallaban en una tienda de vestir que Jill les había recomendado, con la escusa de adquirir un par de Jeans para asistir al dichoso partido de los Dogers de los Ángeles California, y ahí estaba, D había acabado de probarse un par de jeans de mezclilla clásica y corte recto, la tela era mucho mas rígida gruesa y poco delicada en comparación a sus usuales prendas de seda. El asiático se abrocho el botón y subió la cremallera del pantalón, se sentía apretado, le costaba moverse con facilidad, y para aumentar el problema aquel modelo de jeans realzaba vistosamente su parte trasera. El conde noto que la sangre le subía a la cara cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo del probador su figura se veía muy sobresaliente y un tanto escandalosa pensó para si-

-Hey por que tardas tanto, vamos a llegar tarde-

-Eh, e-espera es que n no me gusta como

-por amor de Dios, D ya deja de hacer tanto alboroto y sal de una vez – exclamo el rubio abriendo la puerta del probador de golpe sin embargo al hacer eso .Leon se quedo boca abierta repentinamente el americano había olvidado su repertorio de "sal de una ves por todas" para quedarse anonadado frente al conde quien con la vergüenza a tope le miraba tratando de tapar con la remera negra que llevaba puesta sus jeans.

-wow… la verdad no, quier- ro decir, no se te ven nada mal- dijo el rubio fijándose en la figura de D que se marcaba bastante bien entre las telas.

-¡ya cállate!- -grito el conde al verse observado mientras salía del probador aun con las mejillas encendidas y caminaba hasta el auto que estaba aparcado en la salida de la tienda.

Leon se apresuro a ir tras el después de pagar, el precio de las vestimentas para así ir de inmediato en dirección al estadio.

Una ves se estacionaron en el lugar descendieron del vehiculo Leon puso el seguro del automóvil mientras D incómodamente trataba aparentar normalidad, ahora por fin el asiático entendía a los Cosplayer- pensaba – ya que a su modo el estaba protagonizando uno. D empezó a caminar y Leon le vio un tanto divertido, ya que a causa de la rigidez del jeans el conde efectuaba grandes pasos de forma casi robótica, muy marcados, y inclusive se podría jurar que de la cabeza de D salía un poco de humo por el enfado, el americano estaba apunto de romper entre risas cuando D se detuvo pidiéndole que llamara a la tienda para ver como iban las cosas con Chris y Darien, ya que Jill, la compañera del rubio se había ofrecido amablemente a cuidarles en su ausencia, a causa de esto el detective accedió a llamar para asegurarse de que todo andaba bien.

Después de eso ingresaron al recinto, D se dejo revisar por uno de los guardias de seguridad mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enfado al rubio, quien solo prestaba atención a donde deslizaba las manos el sujeto que estaba registrando al conde.

Luego, Leon se dirigió a comprar unos refrescos y Hot dog para comer algo antes de ver el partido mientras que D agradecía mentalmente el que el rubio no hubiera comprado esos adornos ni banderas que utilizaban para animar a los jugadores, así de esta manera empezaron a buscar sus asientos cuando Orcot se percato de que hacia varios minutos llevaba la sensación de ser observado, entonces al prestar mayor atención supo que provenía de un par de tipos quienes miraban insistentemente la parte trasera redonda y bien marcada de D, el rubio sintió como le subía la cólera de inmediato, al tiempo en que se maldecía, ya que el de haber sabido que los pantalones le calzarían de ESA manera al conde jamás le hubiera insistido en ponérselos. Por que no le interesaba brindarles un espectáculo a los mirones que cada vez eran más.

-maldición- gruño el rubio al verse en esa situación- oye D, espera un minuto- dijo el americano tomando a D por los hombros

-que quier…- el conde no alcanzo a responder ya que Leon le atrajo en un beso suave, afirmándole por la cintura y posando otra de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero de D, mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a aquellos hombres, quienes inteligentemente se hicieron los desentendidos ante el aviso.

-¿que haces?- pregunto D a Leon después de separarse del beso.

-Nada – contesto el rubio sacándose la chaqueta que llevaba puesta para amarrarla en la cintura del asiático, quien levantando una ceja no entendía del todo la actitud del rubio, a quien por cierto no le gustaba mostrar gestos amorosos en publico.

Sin embargo Leon tenia una ventaja, el aspecto andrógeno de D le hacia parecer como mujer por lo que aquel beso no significaba mucho para la gente que estaba en el lugar.

-bueno es hora de ver el juego - exclamo finalmente el rubio

D suspiro en su asiento tratando de acomodarse, verdaderamente el nacionalismo americano a veces le espantaba-pensó para al ver la gran cantidad de publico euforico en el estadio, aun así, mientras se conformaría con la idea de que cada vez quedaba menos para que todo su tormento finalizara, por que presenciar esa suerte de brutalidad no seria tan terrible ¿verdad?..

Mientras tanto…

En la tienda de mascotas Jill estaba divirtiéndose con Chris y Darien, la chica se encontraba feliz por haber conocido al hijo de D y Leon y además por poder pasar un rato con este, de esa manera la mujer se encontraba relajadamente sentada en la cama de Chris mientras observaba como los otros dos pequeños jugaban con pon y tet chan, a Jill le llamaba poderosamente la atención el gran parecido que existía en ambos chicos y es que aunque Darien fuera muy pequeño, no dejaba de ser lo suficientemente despierto a su corta edad, además de eso el chico parecía tener un lazo muy fuerte con los seres vivientes ya que le había observado acariciar detenidamente una de las plantas que estaba en el interior de la tienda, eso sumado a su instinto de detective le daba mucho que pensar, sin contar el hecho de que Leon , aun no le explicaba como era que D y el habían obtenido a Darien, ya que aunque no fuera su asunto, era sin duda alguna una pregunta que necesitaba ser resuelta.

Por que Jill estaba segura que esos ojos azules que lucia el pequeño solo podían haber sido heredados de Leon.

Pero en fin, el cuestionarse aquello no venia al caso, quizás, al regreso del conde y Leon podría aclarar alguna que otra duda. Considerando esto Jill se dispuso a seguir cuidando a ambos chicos, cuando la puerta de la tienda comenzó a sonar, la castaña se sorprendió en un inicio y luego se levanto de su asiento ara abrir la puerta y ver de una vez quien era el que timbraba con tanto apuro.

-quédense aquí de acuerdo, tía Jill ya regresa- les dijo la mujer no sin antes acariciar detenidamente los cabellos oscuros de Darien y dedicarles una sonrisa encantadora a ambos…

…Y entonces…

El juego ya había finalizado, y esta ves se dirigían hacia el salón de Te de Madame C, D aun llevaba los vaqueros por lo que decidió ir a cambiárselos en cuanto llegaran al salón, asunto en el que Leon estuvo casi totalmente de acuerdo, ya que después de ver el revuelo que causaba D en estos jeans prefería que la primicia fuera solo del.

Una ves que D se acomodo su Cheogasam, tomaron asiento en la mesa que Leon había reservado con anterioridad.

Ahí no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para cuando el garzón ya les estaba pidiendo la orden D sonrío abiertamente, realmente esta era la parte que mas adoraría de la cita.

El rubio tubo que contentarse con ver como el rostro de D se iluminaba y cambiaba de forma, si eso era algo que siempre sucedería con el conde- se dijo- mientras se cuestionaba si es que acaso su hijo también tendría esos gustos tan exagerados hacia todo lo que tuviera azúcar o glucosa, de ser así, Leon tendría que ver como aumentar sus ingresos ya que el paladar de D además de ser Dulce era Costoso.

Pero mientras se preocuparía de abastecer el paladar del conde, ya que por una parte estaba bastante satisfecho, por que hasta el momento todo marchaba como correspondía según su plan de cita, y lo mejor de todo era que D para ser la primera vez que se alejaba de Darien por tanto tiempo no había reaccionado nada mal. Por que el rubio sinceramente creía que D no aguantaría más de 2 horas sin su pequeño.

…Y de vuelta con el Pet Shop…

Jill había abierto la puertezuela principal, aunque luego ella quiso no haberla abierto nunca.

-¿quie.. quien es usted?- pregunto extrañada y confundida al ver a quien llamaba con insistencia

-mi nombre no es importante,- contesto el extraño aprovechando la confusión de sus ojos antes de seguir- pero le daré una pista, soy el padre de D-

-el padre del conde D- repitió ella con el ceño contraído

Al examinar detenidamente al hombre la muchacha supo que no le mentía el parecido era extraordinariamente macabro podían pasar incluso por gemelos, hermanos pero jamás como padre eh hijo, la única diferencia que veía claramente era el largo de los cabellos el que en este hombre era notablemente mas extenso que en D, además de el color de los ojos.

-Su hijo, no se encuentra en la tienda señor- dijo Jill- quizás seria mejor que regresara cuando el este- termino diciendo, la chica sentía algo en la presencia de aquel hombre que no le gustaba, había un que, que instintivamente le impedía confiar plenamente en sus palabras.

-lo siento, pero no me has entendido, eh venido a ver a mi nieto y no me interesa que D no este aquí-

-su, su nieto esta durmiendo por favor no insita mas al respecto señor yo, soy de la Policía de los Ángeles no me haga recurrir a la fuerza-

-¿y tu… humana, verdaderamente piensas que eso puede hacerme algo?- pregunto con tono soberbio

-------------------------------Y en el salón de té--------------------------------------------

-¡Pero que impresionante variedad!- exclamaba radiante, el conde a punto de aplaudir

-¿y bien con cual quiere comenzar señor? – dijo el garzón que les estaba atendiendo

-si, D escoge uno rápido después podrás probar otro- alentó el rubio al oriental quien esta vez estaba actuando mas raro de lo habitual

- Umm... Ey, ¿que te sucede?-

-es que

-¿si?

-es que yo

-¿que demonios te pasa?

-no se por donde elegir, es una decisión muy difícil- contesto al borde de la emoción, con grandes ojos y expresión atormentada

-¡Oh! D podrías escoger uno ya y después degustar otro

-¡Tu no entiendes ese pie de manzana se ve tan delicioso como esos Saint honore!

-¡ah si, no entiendo… que te quieras intoxicar con azúcar como siempre!

-te recuerdo querido que traerme aquí fue tu cortesía, la que por cierto era lo mínimo que podías hacer después de obligarme a vestir esos atuendos, e ir a ese lugar tan vulgar

-¡atuendos! Por amor a Dios D, solo era un par de jeans americanos

-americanos, que desfachatez de tu parte, esas prendas ofensivas eran el vestuario de los pescadores italianos de Génova, pero ustedes tienen el mal de querer nacionalizar casi todo lo que ven y empeorar las cosas de paso.

-Ah diablos! No voy a discutir por estas cosas contigo esta bien, además solo era un par de jeans

-si si un jeans por eso me mirabas con tal descaro

-Pero que demonios! Espera, yo no estaba

-¡OH, si! me estabas mirando

-¡rayos, y que si fuera así, demonios hablas como si fueras una virgen!

- yo, era puro y casto hasta que

-¡Ah No!, no voy a caer en eso, yo se muy bien que no fui el primero en…

-¿estas dudándolo?

-no es eso, pero no parecías un virgen la primera vez

-discúlpame por no ser sumiso cariño

-Tu problema es no saber controlar tus pasiones

-mi problema, si tu eres el depravado que siempre…

-¡el que!

-el depravado ya escuchaste

-¡que carajo! por que no te comes los pasteles y te callas de una vez

-por que aun no se cual escoger

-ah que demonios D, escógelos todos que mas da,- dijo hastiado- después llevaremos a casa los que quieras para mas tarde

-¿de verdad? ¡Mi querido detective es un detalle hermoso de tu parte!-

Leon se dio por vencido, D seria siempre un experto en manejarlo cuando se trataba de dulces, sobre todo, si estos eran de una elevada y refinada calidad. El americano decidió contentarse con ver la prosperidad plasmada en el rostro del oriental, al menos, Leon había cumplido con su cometido, había logrado distraer a D de todo el embrollo ocurrido con su abuelo al menos de momento, por que aunque el conde insistía en que todo andaba bien, el americano le conocía lo suficiente para diferenciar la careta que el kami utilizaba para aparentar serenidad, sobretodo en las noches cuando se quedaba mirando a Darien y Chris dormir por varios minutos.

Leon salio de sus pensamientos cabalmente cuando vio una cuchara con una porción de pastel frente a él, D le estaba ofreciendo que probase con él las nuevas variedades, y aunque a Leon ese tipo de alimento no fuera de su total gusto, acepto, abriendo la boca y dejando que el conde le diera a probar. Tenia que sentirse agradecido, ya que D no compartía sus pasteles con cualquiera.

Entonces el rubio esbozo una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la mejilla izquierda del conde quien le miro confundido en un inicio. Leon no era muy bueno expresándose con palabras pero si lo era con gestos y D había aprendido a conocer el lenguaje corporal del rubio a la perfección, por ello inclino su rostro hacia la palma de este accediendo a la caricia.

Fue en ese entonces que en medio de aquella mágica atmósfera el rostro del conde se desfiguro llenándose de preocupación, Leon vio así como la calida escena tomaba otros matices, cuando D dejo caer uno de los cubiertos descuidadamente.

-¿D, que pasa, estas bien?

_-Darien._

-¿que?

-rápido, hay que regresar a la tienda

-pero que estas diciendo recién estabas discutiendo por los dulces

-no hay tiempo para eso Leon, mi padre ya esta aquí y no tardara en encontrar a Darien

* * *

-¡Ah!

Por tercera vez Jill había sido arrojada con violencia por los aires, aunque esta última ocasión había conseguido pegarse de lleno en la esquina de una de las mesas donde D dejaba las lámparas. La mujer se incorporo aturdida, sintiendo como algo caliente brotaba de su frente, aquel liquido un tanto denso no era mas que sangre se había cortado una de sus cejas y la sangre ahora le impedía la total visión de uno de sus ojos.

-Te lo preguntare una vez mas, donde esta mi nieto- dijo nuevamente el kami con enfado, aunque en su rostro al expresión de muñeca china era casi inamovible.

-No te lo diré- Contesto la castaña, palpando el revolver que llevaba bien guardado y el que no había usado con anticipación dado que los movimientos del intruso habían sido de tal agilidad que difícilmente pudo reaccionar con anterioridad al ataque. – ¡Soy de LAPD estas arrestado, detente de inmediato y tendré consideración en presentar los cargos!- Grito esta vez apuntando a su objetivo.

-Ah., pero que desilusión, ¿por que los policías siempre terminan siendo tan violentos?- hablo ahora avanzando hacia la mujer, Jill en todos sus anos de policía, jamás había experimentado el pánico que estaba viviendo ahora, aquellos ojos, su misma figura su forma de caminar, no eran humanas aunque en la practica intentaran serlo, era como si llevara el alma de miles de animales impresa en el, como si fuera una gran selva jurasica dispuesta a atacarle.

Presa de la angustia la mujer no supo cuando se hallaba forcejeando con el hombre ni menos cuando se libero el seguro, haciendo salir un disparo.

-Haz escuchado eso- dijo tet chan

-si, pero esta esencia solo es de una persona- contesto la mapache

-Chris toma a Darien e intérnate en las habitaciones interiores, busca refugio con Shuko ella de seguro que ya sabe lo que sucede

-¿pero que pasara con ustedes, donde esta Tia Jill?- pregunto preocupado Chris

-Eso no importa ahora, tienes que irte, vamos apresúrate.- grito el Toutetzu

Chris acentúo con la cabeza tomo a Darien entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la tienda, el muchacho sabia a lo que Tet chan se refería con Shuko, ella era un dragón de tres cabezas que había nacido para noche buena al que D y Leon habían logrado ayudar y que después le había cogido un gran cariño, al igual que sus hermanas kanan y Junrei, aunque de las tres la mas calmada e inteligente era Shuko. Chris miro a Darien el pequeño había intuido que algo no andaba bien y estaba apunto de romper en llanto cuando Chris le dijo- somos hombres y no lloramos- Con mucho convencimiento, lo que hizo efecto en el menor quien abriendo sus dos grande ojos y abrazándose al rubio, contuvo sus ganas de llorar.

Papá D movió con el pie al cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en el piso, verdaderamente los humanos eran seres muy ingenuos pensó para si cuando, decidió caminar hacia el interior de la tienda.

-este lugar esta impregnado de olor a humano- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado en tanto abría una de las puertas al inicio pasillo

-Conde, cuanto tiempo-

El kami sonrió al ver sentado entre variados cojines a Tet chan quien le saludaba confiadamente

-ha pasado mucho Tet Chan, no has cambiando nada, sigues siendo un bello ejemplar y en cuanto a ti pon chan eres una bella mapache-

-gracias, usted no luce nada mal- contesto la mapache

-Y bien, es una lastima que D no este aquí, de lo contrario podríamos hasta tomar el té, no les parece-

-es una lastima pero siempre abra te disponible para el conde- contesto el tote Tzu

-y díganme, puedo ver que ha habido ciertos cambios, quizás algunos realmente sorprendentes, por ejemplo percibo un fuerte aroma a mestizo y me seria de gran ayuda que me indican de donde proviene

-¿ah un mestizo?, creo que se equivoca, o tal ves es por que se acusa de sus mismas acciones

-mis… mismas acciones ¿de que hablas Tote Tzu?

-lo sabe muy bien conde, yo soy una de las mascotas mas antiguas de la tienda conozco incluso lo que usted quiere pasar por alto, no tiente a mi memoria

El conde le vio con desprecio para después comenzar a reír retomando una postura un tanto casual…

-muy bien acortemos esta conversación, quiero saber donde esta mi nieto, me gustaría conocerle.

-Lo lamentamos pero dudo que el conde D quiera que usted se acerque a su hijo-

-¿estas oponiéndote a mis ordenes?

-nuestra lealtad es para el conde encargado de la tienda, y usted en estos momentos es un invasor, saque sus conclusiones

-No me interesa lo que piensen pagaran un precio muy alto por desobedecerme

-Lo dudo, por que usted abandonara esta tienda en este instante- dijo con voz potente el tote tzu lo que hizo que todas las mascotas comenzaran a agitarse

-Tet chan- llamo ponchan a su compañero

-me estas desafiando es muy interesante, lo que puedes hacer para proteger a un humano

-No esta en posición de juzgar aspectos como esos, conde, Sea razonable y retírese, no me haga recordarle que usted cometió errores irremediables en el pasado.

El conde guardo silencio mientras mordía su labio inferior, las declaraciones de tet chan le habían puesto de muy mal humor pero no se arriesgaría a romper el silencio del animal, el era conciente de las consecuencias que traería si se develaba aquel secreto, principalmente por ello accedió a retirarse por lo que dando media vuelta dirigió sus pasos a la salida, deteniéndose a unos escasos metros antes de la puerta principal.

-Díganle a mi querido D, que no habrá una próxima vez. Y diciendo esto desapareció ágilmente.

Al cabo de 5 minutos el auto de Leon se estaba estacionado en la acera, D entro corriendo a grandes pasos seguido de Leon, quien se detuvo al ver a su compañera Jill prácticamente desangrada en el piso, el rubio se apresuro y cogió el teléfono Mobil para llamar a una ambulancia. En tanto D guiado por tet chan localizo fácilmente a Chris y a Darien a quienes abrazo fuertemente. Después de eso y aun sin soltar a ambos pequeños el conde quiso preguntar.

-¿que ha sucedido?

-Su padre conde, ha venido a hacer una visita-

-¡mi padre!, el, acaso ha visto a Darien o a Chris- pregunto aun sin digerir por completo la situación

-no, en esta ocasión pudimos detenerlo, pero me temo que no habrá otra oportunidad así- respondió tet chan

-conde usted tendrá que tomar una decisión- comento pon chan

- ya la eh tomado Pon chan, esta será la ultima vez que ocurra algo así, no dejare que mi padre interfiera mas en nuestras vidas.

CoNtiNuaRa

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

No tengo idea en que pensaba cuando le puse jeans a D lo admito xD... en realidad si me base en ese track de manga aunque ahi tampoco se estaba probando jeans, en fin, como sea queria agradecerles por el apoyo como siempre, y ademas de eso aprovechar de aclarar ciertos puntos, quizas a muchos no les agradara la idea de D embarazado pero nunca fue mi intencion ponerle vientre de embarazada ni menos, yo lo veo como una posibilidad Bastante real considerando que D basicamente es una planta, trate de llevar bajo esa idea todo este asunto, el fic a tomado vuelcos impensables pero me agrada como va quedando, solo espero seguir contando con su apoyo ustedes son quienes me animan siempre a seguir asi que bueno nos veremos pronto en el próximo capitulo!


	19. DaR

DulCe ViCio

Somos los pintores de imágenes que no se pueden ver;

Los cantantes de las canciones que no se pueden oír;

Los cuidadores de lo que se ha perdido.

Pet Shop of Horrors

Capitulo XIX

DaR

_-miau...miau_

_-ven acá gatito_

_-__¿__Te gustan los animales?_

_- Digamos que es una costumbre de familia_

_-ya veo, por cierto no te había visto antes_

_-soy estudiante de intercambio _

_-ah bueno mi nombre es Howell bienvenido a la Facultad_

_-Hola Howell, Soy D._

* * *

-¡Orcot donde estas vago!

-¿que pasa jefe?-

-¡Necesito que te reportes en 15 minutos mas en mi oficina entendiste!-

-¡Joder ya le escuche!-

-Ey Leon, parece que el jefe esta de muy mal humor contigo ¡¿eh?!

-Si, ya me di cuenta Max- gruño el rubio

-Bueno no es de esperar menos, el piensa que por tu culpa casi pierde a Jill, y ya sabes hombre. Este viejo la ve como una hija.

-Carajo Max, no es necesario que me lo expliques.- contesto nuevamente exasperado

- esta bien ya lo entendí, amigo no es necesario que te enfades- le dijo esta ves dándole una palmada en el hombro para después alejarse.

Hacia un par de días que había sucedido el percance en la tienda con papa D, en el que Jill, su compañera había resultado herida, si bien la muchacha había tenido la suerte de no sufrir lesiones graves, considerando al causante de estas, no había quedado exenta de una hospitalización y cuidados rigurosos ya que después de todo, la bala le había rozado. Aún así el problema había radicado, en el momento en que Leon llamo una ambulancia a la tienda de mascotas, ya que al hacer esto se vieron obligados a entregar una coartada de lo que había sucedido en el lugar, y lógicamente ni D ni Leon podían decir la verdadera naturaleza del asunto, por lo que acordaron decir que se había tratado tan solo de un simple robo con intimidación.

Y Jill quien aún no se recuperaba del todo estuvo de acuerdo con decir aquello, ya que la mujer había visto con sus propios ojos aquella sobrenatural fuerza que poseía ese individuo y aunque aun Leon no le explicara con detalles lo que estaba sucediendo, ella entendía a la perfección que por el bien de Darien de quien, todos en la policía ignoraban su existencia, se hacía necesario guardar silencio. Por este motivo en la declaración de los hechos solo decía que aquel día Jill había accedido a cuidar a Chris en la tienda mientras Leon y D se ausentaban.

Leon se levanto de su escritorio mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera, ya era hora de ir a la oficia de su jefe, sin embargo el rubio no estaba de ánimos para escuchar sermones. Con esa actitud se dirigió hasta el lugar, al llegar, abrió la puerta sin prestar mucha atención en un inicio, hasta que al lado de su jefe vio a un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico de años de estatura alta como la suya y mirada decidida.

-que demonios…

-Leon, acércate este es el motivo por el que quería que vinieras. Este es el agente Howell Vesca del FBI y trabajaras con el en adelante

-¡Eh espera! ¡Pero que rayos esta pasando, por que tendría que trabajar con este tipo, primero fue Rodger y ahora traen a otro payaso de FBI!

-Aunque no estés de acuerdo ustedes tendrán que cooperar entre sí, la razón por la que Howell esta aquí es para investigar ciertos casos que vinculan al conde D y tu Orcot eres el mas apto para ayudarle.

- soy Howell Vesca- saludo el hombre extendiendo una mano

El rostro del rubio cambio drásticamente, no le agradaba para nada la idea de trabajar con Howell ni con nadie que estuviera investigando al conde, por que Orcot estaba resuelto a proteger a D y a su familia, como a de lugar.

Así que de mala manera Leon estrecho las manos apretando en muestra de advertencia a su nuevo compañero mientras le decía.

-Soy Leon Orcot-

El hombre de cuarenta años, le vio con recelo devolviéndole el apretón. De alguna manera había algo en Leon que le llamaba profundamente la atención.

-Me eh tomado la libertad de leer todos tus archivos, y en ellos, en los incidentes que mencionas has culpado al conde sin tener pruebas, eso es muy gracioso de tu parte.-inquirió mordaz

Leon se sonrío al escuchar el comentario, ya esto que era lo ultimo que le faltaba dentro de todos los problemas que estaba teniendo. Más aun si pensaba en que esos informes eran los que había echo hacia mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no hacia mas pensar en el conde como un sospechoso de los crímenes. Pese a ello el rubio sabia bien que de cooperar con la investigación estaba exponiendo a D, aunque el aún dudaba seriamente de que el y Howell se refirieran al mismo conde D, por lo que pensando en ello, Leon le contesto clavando su mirada fija en los ojos del otro.

-Creo que tienes razón, no soy el más indicado para ayudar en la investigación, ya que seguramente tu tienes que tener pruebas congruentes sobre el conde ¿verdad Vesca?

Por que de no ser así, seria una verdadera lástima que estés culpando a otros de tus mismas frustraciones.-Contesto Leon irónicamente abandonando a su jefe y a Howell en la oficina.

* * *

Horas más tarde en Chinatown

-¿Howell?-

-Sí, Vesca Howell-

-Lo lamento querido, pero no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre- contestó el conde al rubio, mientras le daba el biberón de leche a Darién en su regazo. El detective había llegado del trabajo hacia poco y apenas se le había presentado la ocasión, no vacilo en preguntar a D

Sobre el asunto.

Leon se encontraba en la cama de su hermano, frente a D, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas amplias ubicaba en el costado de la cuna de Darien en habitación de los niños. El rubio acariciaba ahora la cabeza de Chris quien se había quedado dormido mientras su hermano le acariciaba los cabellos.

-es muy raro, Howell parece ser muy insistente en cuanto a las investigaciones sobre ti.- comentó Leon desconfiado.

D se mostró pensativo, el al igual que Leon pensaba que había algo que ciertamente estaba mal con todo el asunto ya que la aparición de su padre había sido casi al unísono con la llegada de aquel agente del FBI y lo que no le hacia percibir ningún buen augurio.

-habrá que tomar precauciones con respecto a ese hombre-

Concluyo D inclinando mas el biberón para hacer que Darien bebiera lo ultimo que quedaba en el recipiente, quitándoselo a menudo para que el pequeño no se atorase.

-si, pero eso no es suficiente, el vendrá a la tienda a interrogarte D

-entonces le recibiré como a un cliente más, o acaso ¿dudas de mis capacidades mí querido detective? – Dijo D dedicándole una sonrisa desafiante que hizo que a Leon se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- no es eso shit, es que ese agente, no me inspira ninguna confianza.

-es lo mismo que dijiste del agente Rodger-

-Rodger es un idiota D, en cambio este hombre, es diferente-

-Mm, tal ves te estas preocupando demasiando Leon, pero no tienes que inquietarte por nosotros sabes bien que estamos protegidos por las mascotas -

-si es verdad, lo más probable es que si ese hombre intenta atacarte la cabra del demonio terminara sirviéndoselo de cena-

-tienes suerte de que Tet chan no esta aquí para escucharte

-bah! Como si le temiera a sus mordidas

D se rió un poco con el comentario, le causaba gracia cada ves que Leon se enfadaba a causa del totetzu, pero fuera de todo el kami entendía la preocupación del humano, en esos momentos ese hombre representaba una amenaza para ellos. Aunque en la cabeza del conde ya había empezado a funcionar a idea del por que de la obsesión de Howell o mas bien, de a quien era al que buscaba.

-¿acaso…?

-¿acaso que? preguntó el americano

-Es probable que este sea otro de los inconvenientes de mi padre, el tiene la lamentable costumbre de dejarme sus dificultades para que yo las resuelva

-¿entonces Howell no te busca a ti?

-exacto, el señor Howell debe estar buscando a mi padre, pero ¿por que?

-¡Demonios, ese par de hijos de perra, ya verán cuando…!

-Leon, controla tu lenguaje, Darien y Chris podrían escucharte, además sea como sea es mi padre, no te refieras a el así por favor.- reprocho el oriental con una clara advertencia.

-¡Pero que carajo te sucede has olvidado que casi mata a nuestro hijo, o es necesario que te lleve a ver como dejo a Jill para que reacciones!

-Soy plenamente conciente de las actitudes de mi padre Leon- dijo D calmado acomodando a Darien quien había terminado de tomar la leche en su regazo- es solo que, sus reacciones son algo que sabíamos que pasaría-

- Nada justifica una actitud de esa clase D, lo sabes, incluso la cabra del demonio te lo dijo- objeto el rubio refiriéndose a Tet Chan, quien habría frenado los impulsos del otro kami la ves anterior.

El conde se quedo en silencio, no iba responder a la indagación que el detective estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Habían cosas que a Leon como humano le costaban procesar y una de ellas era entender la verdadera naturaleza de los Kami. Y D entendía que si para el mismo le era un tanto complejo entender la cabeza de su progenitor, para alguien como Leon quizás se tornaba un imposible, sin embargo era algo que solo podían trabajar con el tiempo.

Entonces Leon se levanto de la cama acomodando a Chris quien seguía durmiendo, y así de paso, caminar hasta donde se hallaba D sentado con Darien. El bebé al ver la cercanía de su padre americano extendió al instante sus brazos, mientras le veía con sus grandes ojos azules suplicantes y le decía entre silabas y gestos "Pa-pa" robándole de paso una sonrisa al detective que no hizo esperar al pequeño para tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Ey campeón ¿como estas?-

Pregunto el rubio alzando entre sus brazos a su hijo y elevándolo al cielo, haciendo que el bebe riera mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, atributo que de seguro había sacado de D, pensó Leon, ya que la forma de sus cabellos negros y su piel pálida pero nunca tan blanca como la de D eran definitivamente herencia del asiático, sin embargo la nariz, los ojos y en ocasiones algunos gestos que realizaba en definitiva pertenecían al americano.

-¡papi Lon!-

Exclamaba el niño siendo sostenido por el rubio quien lo movía de un lado a otro, manteniendo el cuidado necesario.

-¡Leon no hagas eso Darien acaba de tomar su leche!- exclamo el conde saliéndose de su asiento

-OH, esta bien, ya entendimos ¿verdad hijo?- dijo el americano bajando a Darien y pidiéndole su opinión.

- ¡quere mas!- pidió el pequeño emocionado

-Ajajaja, si pero después,- contesto el rubio- mamá D esta enfadada

-¿ma-má D?-pregunto Darien señalando a D

-Así es mamá D- reafirmo el rubio

-¡Leon Orcot no le enseñes a decirme mamá!- grito el conde muy enfadado

-vamos D, uno de los dos tiene que serlo, y tu eres el mas apto, además según tu yo soy la mama de shuko recuerdas (Leon se refiere al track 1 manga 2 donde nació el Dragón de 3 cabezas), ahora te toca a ti ser la madre- concluyo el rubio

-¡pero que estas diciendo!

- estoy diciendo que Darien necesita a alguien a quien llamarle "mami", por que no esperaras que asista a la escuela diciendo que tiene dos padres, es decir ¿sabes los problemas que le traería?

-lo único que se es que ustedes los humanos son una verdadera molestia- dijo D con sus mejillas encendidas y sintiéndose perdido en la discusión.

-"ven"-

-hum- D se giro para encontrarse con Darien quien aun en brazos de Leon le llamaba abriendo y cerrando sus manitas

-"mami D ven"

- nuestro hijo te esta llamando- dijo Leon tratando de molestarle

-¡ya lo se, no es necesario que lo digas!- respondió D molesto, no obstante no pudo hacer mucho al ver el rostro de su pequeño, el niño lleno de alegría le seguía llamando, y D sabía que era débil ante las peticiones de su hijo, por otra parte eso no significaba que pasaría por alto el hecho de que Darien ahora le llamara "mamá", por lo que Leon tendría que pagarlo con un buen castigo.

Aun así D era consiente sobre lo que el americano se refería cuando le trato de explicar. La civilización humana estaba llena de tapujos, y aunque muchos se creyeran mas abiertos de mente no era el caso de la mayoría. Ya que aunque el fuera un se mi dios, físicamente era un hombre. Y viéndolo de esa manera, pensando en el bienestar de Darien, D se resolvió a pasar por alto su nuevo apodo. Aunque estaba claro que D amaba mucho a su hijo como para darle el privilegio de llamarle así.

De esa manera se acerco hasta Leon quien había bajado a Darien al piso ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio de pie, puesto que el niño aun no daba muy bien pasos firmes. El oriental se agacho y puso sus manos sobre las de Leon quien seguía sosteniendo al crío.

-"mami D" – exclamó Darien

-aquí estoy mi amor ¿que quieres?

-"beso"- El conde dejo su molestia frente a la petición, era imposible que le durara el enojo teniendo a Darien tan cerca y se acerco hasta Darien pera besarlo en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz ocasionándole cosquillas al menor el que después hizo lo mismo con D.

-"a papi"- dijo posteriormente el pequeño apuntando a Leon – "beso papi"- pidió nuevamente esta vez señalando a Leon.

D cambio miradas con Leon. El rubio sabia que apenas D tuviera oportunidad buscaría la manera de reprocharle el asunto, entonces no supo muy bien que pensaba por que tenia los labios del oriental encima de los suyos en un beso casto que duro un poco mas de lo normal.

-no tientes tu suerte- Dijo el conde suministrándole otro beso en los labios al mayor. Pero entonces tuvieron que separarse por que Darien exigía su completa atención

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la tienda el totetzu estaba teniendo una importante conversación con shuko la dragón de tres cabezas. El que después de un largo tiempo habia conseguido calmar a jun rei y a kanan sus otras hermanas y dos cabezas, las que por cierto eran mucho menos centradas que shuko.

-¿que esta sucediendo tetzu?

-es lo que me gustaría saber a mi, no entiendo que le pasa a papa D, esta actuando como un demente.

-así que ya esta aquí, de alguna manera lo sabia, esa clase de presencia solo puede ser de aquel kami.

-si, papa D ya esta aquí y para peor insiste en acercarse al hijo del conde, pude detenerlo una vez pero dudo que pueda hacerlo cuando el vuelva a intentarlo.

-Somos mascotas, guardianes de la tienda y del conde que este a cargo de ella y seria terrible si nos viéramos obligados a enfrentarnos a alguno de los kamis, después de todo ellos están aquí para cuidarnos.

-así es, pero el padre del conde ha olvidado muchas cosas-

-el no era así antes tetzu te lo aseguro, tuve el honor de conocerle cuando solo era un huevo-

-el esta completamente trastornado, y tal como dijo el abuelo D, no perdonara a un mestizo.

-debería de hacerlo

-no tiene un motivo, el solo esta empecinado con seguir el linaje de su especie y su venganza contra los humanos.

-te equivocas tet chan, y sabes que estas errado.

-me gustaría poder contrariarte shuko pero

-tu al igual que yo sabes que el padre de D también llevaba impregnado el aroma humano.

-los errores del padre son los mismos del hijo.

-así es, pero me gustaría entender que le hizo cambiar tanto

-quizás un error aun mas grande, tal vez algo imperdonable.

-¿de que hablas?

-la naturaleza puede darnos sorpresas inimaginables

-te lo dije, todos los errores del padre son los mismo que ha hecho el hijo.

-No, puede ser, la razón por la que el conde D es imperfecto…

-Shh Shuko es mejor ni pronunciarlo.

-pero sofu D…

-el abuelo D lo sabe todo, por eso el mismo crío al conde, lejos de su padre kami

-y, lejos de su padre humano…si el conde D se llega a enterar

-no, Shuko, este es un secreto nuestro, el conde D no se puede enterar de la verdad.

* * *

_-¡D! así que aquí estabas_

_- Donde mas se supone que podría estar joven Vesca, _

_-Hum… dime solo Vesca ese es mi nombre_

_-como gustes Vesca, pero no creo que hallas venido a buscarme solo para decirme eso -_

_-ahh si,… la verdad me estaba preguntando, por que decidiste entrar a esta facultad_

_- es por que estoy haciendo algunos estudios sobre genética_

_-genética, valla debe ser interesante_

_-Gracias, pero esa tampoco era tu pregunta_

_-yo… quería saber si bueno, tu… iras al viaje del curso_

_-me han hablado de ello pero, si me estas invitando_

_-no! Es decir yo.._

_-muy bien seria un gusto ir con usted Vesca._

-Agente Howell!,esta escuchando

-hummm...- perdón, dime que sucede

-es muy tarde debería irse a descansar, ya que no ha tomado siquiera un respiro desde que llego

-gracias, enseguida me iré

-ok

El agente del FBI se quedo preocupado, esta era la segunda ves en que se quedaba inerte pensando en aquellos tiempos, aunque lo mas extraño para el hombre era que cada vez que le sucedía aquello era sin duda por que estaba muy cerca de encontrarse con el conde D, ya que aunque llevara 20 años en una investigación exhausta, Vesca tenia la certeza de que pronto podría disfrutar los frutos de su esfuerzo.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de dejar durmiendo a los niños y habiendo de paso revisado a los animales de la tienda Leon y D se encontraban en su habitación, el conde había terminado de darse un baño y ahora estaba recostado sobre su cama llevando una bata en forma de camisón blanco de encajes hecho de seda, mientras Leon por su parte disfrutaba de una ducha.

El conde sintió el sonido de la llave del agua cerrándose, y un poco después de eso vio la figura del americano emergiendo del tocador que se hallaba en el interior de la habitación.

El rubio llevaba solo un par de boxer puestos y una toalla blanca en los hombros que contenía las gotas de agua que aun se deslizaba por sus cabellos radiantes.

Su figura atlética por su trabajo realzaba las gotas y el vapor impregnados en su piel, mostrando un torso firme y piernas bien contorneadas, junto a hombros anchos. Un ejemplar magnifico se dijo D admirando a Leon, por que incluso las cicatrices que lucia el americano eran hermosas.

El detective camino tranquilo aproximándose hasta donde se encontraba su amante y se sentó en un costado de la cama, Leon echo su pelo hacia delante y comenzó a frotarlo con la toalla no prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Entonces detuvo su labor al sentir como un par de piernas delicadas, blancas y suaves se dejaban caer en su regazo. Leon levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada desafiante de D. El rubio entendió que quizás ese seria el "castigo" del que D le hablo por enseñarle a decir mama a Darien. Por lo que tomo delicadamente entre sus manos uno de los pies de D el que levanto un poco para besarle el empeine mientras le clavaba la vista.

El kami se mostró complacido, y mas aun cuando el americano dejo su toalla de lado empezando a posar sus labios por los lados internos de sus largas piernas. El asiático entonces flecto un poco las rodillas separando el espacio en su entre pierna y Leon siguió indagando un poco mas profundo llegando casi a la altura de los muslos, levantando a su paso el camisón y rozando con sus labios la tierra no virgen inmersa en el lugar profundo de su pareja, el olor de D le hacia reaccionar como un animal en celo y el kami lo sabia, pero aun no le permitiría hacerle perder los estribos por lo que alzándole el rostro consiguió juntar sus labios con los del en un beso lento y profano, que duro hasta que Leon haciendo alarde de su maestría tomo poder de las manos del kami sujetándolas a ambos costados reteniéndolo fuertemente, y dejándolo nuevamente a su merced. Aun así el asiático se resistió. Al conde le gustaba jugar a tener el control incluso en esta clase de situaciones.

El rubio Libero una de las manos de D, para dirigir la suya con vivacidad por el arco de caderas delgadas y firmes. Sus dedos tentados rodearon los borde del camisón de seda, y en el instante, se ocultaron en el interior de la parte delantera de las telas brillantes, finas, lizas, y suaves.

Aquellos dedos intrusos en el acto sintieron la hombría erguida despertando. Arrancando un sagaz sollozo de los labios borgoñas. Leon palpo con las yemas de sus dedos calientes la punta del sexo del asiático, del que un leve hilillo níveo brotaba.

Otro sollozo, ahora una protesta aplacada por el rubio invadiendo sus labios nuevamente, los quejidos de D le facilitaban el acceso. Y pronto la fuerza con la que se resistía se atenúo, los quejidos cada ves perdieron su aspecto de lamento, para vestirla de gozo.

D estaba siendo doblegado bajo el mandato de ese puño firme que ahora envolvía su hombría, apisonándola, alzándola y forjándola a ceder.

Un par de manos delicadas, blanquecinas, de manicura perfecta, se liberaron en ese momento hundiéndose en los hombros anchos del americano, estrujando la tela de la camisa que Leon llevaba puesta.

Y nuevamente la invasión del rubio, esta vez más profunda, en la cavidad de los labios color vino tinto, esparciendo la vid de la uva.

El sabor a té y a tabaco fundido en sus paladares lascivamente, la castidad del querer subyugada a la pasión. Sus labios unidos en un beso acogiéndose con deleite.

El aroma a madre selva emergente de los cabellos color ébano impregnaba la piel tostada del rubio quien con la mano restante le tomo por la cadera resbalando entre las sedas de sus muslos contorneados, reclamándolos hacia sí de manera posesiva.

Leon jalo firme la hombría, dura, palpitante en su puño, aumentando el ritmo de la fricción. Apreciando al instante como su labio inferior era mordido, en un gesto de rebeldía.

-¡Leon!- gimió D en su mejilla suplicándole

El puño del americano se cerró aun más alrededor de su sexo. Ajustándose a la danza febril de las caderas que se elevaban y bajaban.

Y la otra mano fue a dar esta vez en la virtud del asiático, rodeando aquel rincón desbordarte del que solo el era dueño y señor, el lugar donde podían enlazarse completamente para fundirse en uno, desatando el fuego interno que se precipitaría sin clemencia.

-¿estas listo?- susurro Leon en el oído del asiático, quien sintió una dureza en su muslo

-tó..mame- dijo D jadeando con sus cabellos húmedos en el rostro

-ábrete para mi-pidió el americano viendo casi al instante como el oriental accedía a la petición.

El detective, aseguro las piernas de D a sus costados para después guiar su sexo a la entrada del asiático y entonces embistió primero dejando la punta de su hombría en el interior de su amante, el rubio se fijo en la reacción de D, no quería causarle daño, por lo que una vez estuvo seguro de ello, empujo una vez mas para hundirse por completo.

D apretó los dientes y movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro en la almohada haciendo su cuerpo ondular como una serpiente, su llama interna había sido prendida por la del rubio, y ahora ardían.

Leon comenzó a embestir aumentando el ritmo y entregando cada ves estocadas mas profundas, oía a D gemir, gritar, aferrarse a el abrazándolo, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, mientras el rubio jugaba con su pecho liso blanco aperlado por el sudor, y masajeaba aun la hombría de D a punto de estallar

-¡Ah… Leon, mas lento!- chillo el oriental bordeando la euforia, estaba llegando al clímax mas rápido que veces anteriores

Entonces Leon agito sus caderas nuevamente y en un movimiento preciso, toco aquella zona que era de extrema sensibilidad para el conde, D grito agudamente sin poder contenerse mas, vertiéndose en sus vientres sintiendo los gruñidos y gemidos roncos de su amante, quien al igual que el se derramo, pero en su interior.

Leon callo encima de D agotado, mientras el asiático le abrazaba besándolo en la frente y los labios. Ambos estaban extasiados, sabían que al día siguiente tendrían nuevos asuntos que atender, pero por ahora, se sentían felices, agitados, mojados pero aun así seguros, cobijados en los brazos del otro.

Continuara…


	20. DeSCubRiR

Dulce Vicio

**Amor es fuego que arde sin arder;**

**Una herida que duele sin lamento;**

**Un gran contentamiento sin contente**

**Es estar prisionero a voluntad;**

**Es servir a quien vence al vencedor;**

**Tener con quien nos mata lealtad**

**(Luís de camoens)**

Capitulo XIX

DesCuBriR

Llamas, calor, fuego danzando una y otra vez en un remolino tornasol.

Todos los alrededores parecían ser una parte del mismísimo averno, árboles chamuscándose y cayendo, animales huyendo sin control sin camino definido, y humanos, cientos de humanos tratando de salvar sus vidas, de conservar sus familias o a sus seres queridos. La aldea ardía, las casas caían, los carruajes se rompían y ellos según su propio padre estaban ahí para contemplar una vez mas la venganza hacia los humanos que habitaban en esa aldea.

No, de ninguna manera.

D no podría olvidar jamás el espectáculo que su padre le estaba brindando.

-¡ayuda, por favor ayúdennos!- gritaban desesperados niños humanos que físicamente casi alcanzaban su edad.

Y D siendo pequeño se sorprendió y conmovió, esos seres mas frágiles que el, le pedían desesperadamente ayuda, y el siendo un kami muy joven no razono mucho antes de extender la mano y intentar ayudarles.

-espera, no vallas D- el agarre en su hombro esa mano firme y mirada violacía, era la autoridad de su padre quien le estaba impidiendo dar ayuda

-pero ellos necesitan ayuda padre nosotros debemos- comenzó a decir el menor

-no, jamás debes ayudar a un humano son nuestros enemigos D- contesto tajantemente reprimiéndole

-pero si no los ayudamos ellos morirán- dijo afligido el mas joven

-es lo que merecen, es el castigo que su raza merece, no olvides esta lección D, los humanos no merecen de nuestra misericordia -

-¡NO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas siendo jalado por esa mano firme, y gélida.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió fueron llamas cubriendo su campo visual. Y el olor nauseabundo a cuerpos y escombros incinerados fue algo que a su tierna edad jamás olvidaría. Y menos aun las miradas angustiosas que pedían por ayuda.

-¡PADREE!-grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de soltarse

Estaba sentado.

Sus manos oprimían fuertemente las sabanas en ellas. Su piel estaba sudorosa y su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente desembocándole incluso en la garganta.

D trato de tranquilizarse, la cabeza le punzaba en el extremo izquierdo de la cien, y aun podía escuchar claramente las voces, los gritos.

Ese recuerdo no le había sobrevenido hacia mucho tiempo y ahora había emergido como si nada. El conde movió su cuello girándolo tratando de soltar la tensión acumulada en su zona cervical. Entonces vio a su costado, y ahí estaba, Leon, su amante, su compañero, durmiendo placidamente, mientras le mantenía sujeto con uno de sus brazos enroscado firme en la cintura.

El conde se tranquilizo mas al entender esta vez que todo no había sido mas que una pesadilla. Un juego equivoco del subconsciente. Aun así, D estaba inquieto, lo que había soñado resultaba ser tan real, tan vívido. Como cuando realmente sucedió, que inclusive el calor, las llamas, el olor, aun los podía sentir.

Y fue ahí que la inquietud sobrevino en el asiático, quien con maestría se deslizo entre las sabanas dejando a su amante dormido mientras con las piernas aun tambaleantes e inseguras por la agitación de la pesadilla se dirigía hacia el cuarto de los niños. D se paro frente a la puerta y la abrió lentamente cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido que fuera despertar a Darién o a Chris, se acerco a paso disimulado y lento y los miro dormir detenidamente, sin atreverse a tocarlos. Solo entonces D sintió que su pecho se apaciguaba. Verdaderamente todo había sido un mal sueño.

Esos dos, dormían como lo que los humanos llamaban Ángeles. Se veían tan inofensivos e inocentes.

Pero entonces la voz de su padre retumbo en su cabeza de nuevo

-los humanos son nuestros enemigos- y D se tapo los oídos pero una vez más esa voz potente le increpaba lo que no podía ni debía ser

Entonces el conde callo de rodillas mientras trataba de no escuchar en vano, el sabia lo que había echo y conocía las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar y ahora temía por su castigo y por aquellos a quienes el quería proteger.

-¿D?, ¿Ey estas bien?-

--Leon…- susurro D al ver al rubio quien se había levantado tras el apenas había abandonado la habitación.

-¿otra pesadilla?- pregunto Leon agachándose y posicionándose al costado del conde mientras le buscaba con la mirada

-Si…- dijo el kami, asintiendo con la cabeza, sus ojos mostraban turbación e inconsistencia y Leon lo supo reconocer de inmediato

-es hora de dormir, los niños estarán bien, y tú deberías ir a descansar

Entonces Leon se acerco, y sin previo aviso le levanto en ascuas para llevarlo hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, una vez ahí lo deposito en la amplia cama para después besar su frente y decirle:

-iré por un vaso de agua ¿rigth?

-Leon… es…espera

-¿si?

-¿fue… es decir esto, fue solo un sueño?

-por supuesto que lo fue, no tienes por que preocuparte, ahora iré por un poco de agua

Leon salio de la habitación y D decidió que era hora de volver a dormir, entonces se acomodo entre las sabanas pero esta vez en el lado de la cama que era usado por Leon, el conde cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma del rubio, D aun no acababa de comprender por que ese humano torpe le daba tanta tranquilidad y seguridad, las cosas ya no eran como antes cuando las pesadillas le atacaban y el estaba solo con las mascotas, no, desde que Leon había llegado D se había acostumbrado a estar acompañado. En definitiva su vida había dado un vuelco del que no se arrepentía. Por eso y pensando en que todo se reducía a la cantidad de preocupaciones que rondaban en su cabeza decidió que era hora de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Leon por su parte se encamino a la cocina, estaba terminado de beber su vaso de agua y se disponía a dirigirse hasta su habitación cuando en el camino se percato de que un par de voces, para el conocidas, se hallaban en medio de una intensa discusión.

El americano se asomo por el borde de la pared de la sala de estar de donde provenía la disputa, para poder escuchar un poco sin que ellos se percatasen de su presencia.

-¡Que no! ¡Te eh dicho que no podemos decírselo al conde!!

-¡pero Tet chan! El debe saber la verdad, el tiene el derecho a saberlo

-Pon chan ¡basta! cuando te confíe el secreto te dije que esta estrictamente prohibido hablarle de ese tema al conde

-¡es que no es justo!, el conde ya ha sufrido bastante ¿como crees que se sentiría si sabe que todos sabemos menos él, que el es hijo de…

-¡cállate no lo digas!

- ¡¿por que?! ¡Que hay de malo en decirle que su otro padre es un humano!

-¿ D es hijo de un.. humano?- repitió Leon asombrado por el hallazgo a lo que Pon chan y Tet chan se voltearon a penas escucharon su voz.

-Leon- dijo pon chan sorprendida mientras veía al humano que estaba notablemente embrollado

-fantástico esto era lo que faltaba…- se quejo el Totetsu

Leon seguía un tanto perturbado, mientras procesaba las palabras que rondaban en su cabeza y las ponía en orden una y otra vez, para percatarse de que finalmente todas llegaban al mismo resultado, entonces solo ahí se decidió a preguntar por segunda vez

-¿D… es hijo de un humano?

Ambos animales se miraron en silencio y luego miraron a Leon, ellos hubieran deseado que las cosas hubieran acontecido de otra manera y que el conde se hubiera enterado de aquello antes que el mismísimo Leon pero al parecer el destino quería que las cosas fueran de manera diferente.

-siéntate Leon, tenemos que hablar- Pidió el Totetzu , quien nunca trataba por su nombre al americano

El rubio se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y mostrando mas paciencia de lo que habitualmente tenia se presto a escuchar las palabras de la mascota.

Al cabo de un rato la explicación de la criatura había sido expuesta al detective quien nunca interrumpió el relato.

-Y bien eso es lo que esta sucediendo…- dijo el animal terminando la explicación.

El americano se mantuvo inactivo, a lo largo y después del relato ni siquiera se presto a encender un cigarrillo solo se dedico a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando.

Y ahora que había terminado de escuchar la historia no podía hacer mas que tratar de entender el verdadero transfondo del asunto.

-Leon- llamo pon chan, al rubio quien seguía inerte y pensativo.

-¡Eh…ah si!… lo siento pequeña- dijo Leon al ver a la mapache sentada en sus piernas

-¿por que no se lo han dicho ?- pregunto entonces el rubio mirando a ambos

-por que no es algo en lo que tengamos que entrometernos- contestó el totetzu

-¡pero que clase de mierda es esa! –exclamo Leon mientras bajaba la voz para que D no despertara- ¿¡Donde queda su maldita lealtad y toda la mierda que dicen tener para con el conde!?-

-Leon tienes que entendernos- dijo pon chan tomándole el rostro al rubio para que este la mirase- nosotros solo somos animales de la tienda, y este asunto es un problema entre kamis, Tet chan ya se ha involucrado demasiado al poner en su lugar a papa D cuando intento atacar a Darien, y de involucrarse nuevamente estará transgrediendo otra vez las reglas, y los castigos para nosotros son extremadamente altos, por favor entiende nuestra posición…

-¿y que hay de la posición de D?, ¿que hay de él cuando se entere de todo esto?

-el sabrá entender, el tendrá que comprender que nosotros nunca quisimos hacerle daño y…

-No, pochan

-Leon

-¿no lo entiendes en absoluto?, para D, nosotros somos todo lo que tiene en estos momentos, su única familia, por eso no podemos traicionarle ocultándole algo como esto…

-pero si se lo decimos, Leon, si el lo llega a saber el…

- que se entere de la situación es algo inevitable, pero el como se ha de enterar es lo que aun esta en nuestras manos, y por el bien estar de D es necesario decirle la verdad.

-y que es lo que harás genio, iras hasta donde el conde y le dirás, escucha cariño te tengo noticias!, resulta que eres mitad humano y todo lo que te han inculcado desde pequeño no ha sido mas que una gran y burda mentira, piensas que el conde sabrá concebir todo eso, no seas ridículo- intervino tet chan

-no lo sabremos hasta haberlo intentado- contesto el americano quien se levanto de su asiento estirándose un poco

-¿un momento que vas a hacer?-pregunto pon chan asustada de la respuesta

-¿voy a tratar de dormir lo que queda de noche bien?

-pero… -insistió el totetzu

- tranquilos, no le diré nada en estos momentos, pero les recuerdo que D es muy importante para mi, y no voy a traicionarle.

-Y que harás cuando te pregunte quien es su padre humano ¿que le vas a responder?

-eso, es fácil

-. ¿A que te refieres?

-el nombre del padre humano de D, es muy obvio

-que...

-¿estoy diciendo que el padre de D sin duda alguna tiene que ser Howell Vesca o me equivoco tet chan?

El Totetzu se quedo sorprendido había subestimado las habilidades de Leon no solo como detective si no también como individuo.

-¿Howell no lo sabe cierto?- pregunto el americano a los animales quienes negaron con la cabeza baja

-muy bien, tomare las medidas necesarias, es mejor que ustedes también estén listos, a partir de ahora esto se transformara en una bomba de tiempo

A la mañana siguiente Leon se levanto un poco mas temprano de lo habitual. El americano tomo su Mobil y realizo un par de llamadas antes de alistarse para salir.

-¿Te vas tan temprano?- le pregunto el conde quien recién había despertado

-si, recordé que tengo que reunirme con un par de conocidos, estaré de regreso para la comida ok?

-muy bien, ten cuidado entonces

-si

Leon se acerco hasta donde se hallaba D y se inclino para besarle, y entonces no pudo evitar recordar el hallazgo que había echo la noche anterior cuando por casualidad había terminado por escuchar la conversación entre las mascotas.

-¿Hey, te eh dicho que te quiero?- le dijo Leon a D acariciando su rostro de muñeca perfecta

El conde le entrego una mirada extrañada y rápida cuando el rubio le hizo la pregunta y entonces contesto.

-lo se, y yo también te quiero-

-¿no te olvides nunca de eso rigth (bien)?

-Leon por que me estas diciendo todo esto, es como si…

-no es por nada en especial swenney, simplemente quería que lo recordaras, bien ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde.

Y después de eso Leon se marcho de la tienda dejando a un confundido conde…

* * *

5 no 10 minutos de retraso

El hombre vio por casi cuarta vez su reloj de pulsera mientras repasaba en su mente el tiempo que llevaba perdido en el lugar esperando.

-que fastidio-

Se quejo para si a regañadientes cuando recordó que se había tenido incluso que levantar antes para poder asistir a la cita y lo peor de todo el caso era que ni siquiera estaba seguro con quien tenia que reunirse, solo había recibido una llamada del jefe diciéndole que se presentara en aquel lugar para charlar con uno de sus compañeros ciertos puntos a discutir.

Entonces una mano se poso en su hombro, haciendo que este se girara casi de inmediato para reconocerle y saludarle no tan amenamente.

-hey man (hombre) lamento la espera

-si hubiera sabido que se trataba de ti, no me hubiera molestado en esperar- dijo con desgano mientras suspiraba

-es un cumplido para mi Howell

-lo mismo digo Orcot

El rubio se sentó en la mesa donde Vesca estaba mientras llamaba a una de las chicas que atendía el lugar para que le tomara la orden.

-y bien, puedo saber a que se debe que me hallas citado aquí a estas horas?- pregunto finalmente Howell un tanto cansado de las incógnitas

-La verdad, estuve pensando la propuesta que tu y el jefe me hicieron el otro día…

-¿sobre la investigación del conde D?

-yeah- contesto el rubio tranquilo mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos- me eh replanteado la propuesta y quiero aceptarla-dijo finalmente con actitud casual

- pensé que no te dignarías a trabajar con alguien como yo…

-c´mon Howell tu y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo, y la verdad no me importan los medios…

-muy maquiavelico de tu parte

-gracias, por el cumplido

-no lo dije por eso precisamente

- sea como sea te ayudare en la investigación, de ahora en adelante cooperare para que puedas capturar al conde D, pero antes me gustaría que me respondieras algo

-¿que?

-¿por que después de tantos años aun le sigues buscando, no es algo que haga cualquiera, es decir debes tener alguna razón de por medio?

-una razón…-hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Digamos que esto se transformo en un asunto personal

-¿que quieres decir con eso?

-el conde D y yo fuimos amigos mucho tiempo, incluso estudiamos juntos, todo estaba bien hasta… hasta que el me traiciono.

-¿es por eso que te haz dedicado a buscarlo todos estos años?

-si

-¡pero demonios! Esto es decir, es demasiado tiempo!

-¿te has sentido solo Orcot?, ¿has experimentado ese sentimiento?

La pregunta tomo a leon por sorpresa, por que le hizo recordar su infancia y toda su vida hasta que piso por primera vez la tienda de mascotas.

-Si, conozco muy bien eso

-entonces sabrás que una vez que dejas de estar solo, es imposible vivir sin esa compañía.

Esas palabras, otra vez Leon se sorprendió por el comentario, recordó a D, se recordó a si mismo tiempo atrás, y se acordó de su presente, por que solo ahí supo que era cierto lo que Howell decía, así como las palabras que D le había dicho hacia mucho tiempo atrás y que ahora tomaban forma.

_No existe un regreso, por que donde sea que vallas siempre volverás a mi._

Y Howell no tenia la mas minima idea de lo muy bien que Leon podría llegar a comprenderle.

-necesito hallar a D, Orcot, yo ya estoy viejo para estos juegos pero aun, voy a seguir buscándole con todos los medios que tenga a mi alcance, por que se, que esta vez estoy muy cerca y no voy a fallar-

-Te ayudare, en lo que este a mi alcance- dijo Leon

-¿Debería desconfiar de tu cambio abrupto de opinión? ¿De esta tendida de mano tan amena?- pregunto el hombre a Leon posado sus ojos color miel en los del rubio

-no esta vez amigo, tienes mi palabra.-contesto Leon recordando la semejanza de esos ojos con el ojo derecho de D, definitivamente tenia frente a el al padre humano del conde.

Y el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por aquel individuo que ciertamente ignoraba la existencia de su propio hijo e inclusive la de su mismo nieto.

Así como tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que había sucedido para que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran de esa manera.

No obstante, tenia que ser muy cauto si es que quería que todo resultara bien, por que sinceramente Leon aun no tenia ni la menor idea de como explicarle a D acerca de su otro padre.

Esa tarde en la tienda Leon había llamado avisando que no podría llegar para la hora de la comida por lo que D había dado de comer a Chris a Darien y a las mascotas , ya que el no estaba con muchos ánimos de comer nada últimamente, y es que la situación actual le estaba comenzando a afectar aunque el siguiera empeñándose en negarlo.

Por que presentía que muy pronto su padre aparecería nuevamente a causar estragos.

Y la sensación no hacia mas que aumentar y tensarle mas el estomago a medida que el tiempo daba su avance.

* * *

Era uno de los rascacielos mas grandes de la ciudad, en definitiva el que tenia la mejor vista, tal y como le gustaban.

Papa D había alquilado mas de la mitad del edificio para comenzar a hacer marchar su plan sin embargo, aun estaba titubeando en ciertos aspectos, por que por increible que pareciera aun existían asuntos a los que les daba mas de una vuelta.

-Asi que, aquí estabas, te eh estado buscando…- dijo una voz casi igual a la del kami quien estaba observando el paisaje…

-que es lo que quieres, pensé que te bastaba con lo que te dijo tu adorado nieto- dijo con ironía -sofu D-

-¿mi adorado nieto?, ¿hablas de tu querido hijo?- respondió el kami mas anciano a su hijo

-ese es un simple traidor que no merece ser tratado como mi hijo- soltó de golpe con sus ojos violetas fulminantes a sofu D.

-no puedes culparle D, lo sabes mejor que nadie…

-¡puedo culparle y puedo destruirle así mismo como le cree!

-recuerda que no le creaste solo…

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por que?, no te gusta recordar el origen real de tu hijo

-el nunca debió haber nacido, ¡es una aberración, un maldito, un sucio mestizo!

-no es su culpa ser lo que es…

-pero si es su culpa deshonrar a nuestra especie, y es eso lo que le Hare pagar a el y a su descendencia

- Pero que estas diciendo, ¿te has vuelto realmente loco?

-si, quizás ya este loco, pero no te preocupes, por que este loco tomara todas sus locuras y con sus mismas manos las enviara al mismísimo infierno.

-hijo, no puedes pretender hacer eso, recuerda esto es el producto de tus errores y que

-los eliminare

-¡que!

-a todos mis errores uno por uno los eliminare hasta que no halla mas, hasta que borre todo lo que me ha manchado y ensuciado todo este tiempo, volveré a ser un kami digno y no me saldré mas de nuestra misión

-¿y que harás con ese humano, acaso serías capaz de lastimarle?

-Howell-susurro involuntariamente antes de volver a repetir aquel nombre que tan amargo y dulce le resultaba...- Howell será el primero en desaparecer, que no te quepa duda padre mío, esta es mi venganza y el castigo va a ser ejemplar sobre todos para quienes me traicionaron

- No tolerare que derrames la sangre de mi nieto el que con tanto amor críe- dijo el hombre viejo con tono firme y grave en la voz

-muy bien, si es lo que quieres no lo matare, pero sobre su hijo y su familia no tendré moderaciones

-estas cometiendo un error hijo, deberías darte cuenta todo esto no hará mas que traer mas sufrimiento y dolor para todos…

-¿y que hay de mi…?

-¿que?

-cuando yo sufrí nadie se compadeció de mi, ni si quiera el estupido de mi hijo, ¿por que entonces yo ahora tengo que ser diferente de cómo ustedes fueron conmigo?, no padre, esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, castigare a quien se oponga en mi camino, humano, kami o mascota no tendré consideración en lo absoluto.

-la ira te ciega, el odio te corrompe, déjalos a un lado y vive otra vida no crees mas dolor del que serás capaz de soportar

-no, por que esta ira y este odio solo serán apaciguados cuando la sangre de ese humano se derrame entre mis puños

-nunca eh juzgado tus decisiones hijo, ni si quiera cuando me diste vuelta la espalda… o cuando llegaste con D siendo un bebe entre tus brazos y me pediste que lo cuidara, por que tu no eras capaz de ver crecer a ese niño que tenia tanto de ti como de ese hombre, pero esta vez, te estas excediendo…. Y no puedo dejar que vallas mas allá de lo debido…

-tendrás que dejarme padre, por que si no, tendrás que enfrentarme, por que en este momento lo único que me queda son estos sentimientos destructivos y ya no parare hasta saciar mi sed.-

El anciano le dio una mirada llena de compasión y dolor, su hijo, su nieto, los únicos descendientes de su raza estaban a punto de destruirse entre ellos, como si fueran humanos…

Y pese a que sofu D hacia rondar y rondar las preguntas en su cabeza, no hallaba respuesta al comportamiento de su hijo, ni en como en algún minuto las cosas tomaron otro rumbo, por que antes, nunca habían sido de esa manera.

Por que pese a que su raza fue cruelmente perseguida y juzgada injustamente, el pensó que estaban haciendo bien su misión. Y que habían cumplido al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de su pueblo.

Excepto la regla primordial

La mezcla de su sangre,

De su linaje

De su casta…

Quizás su error era no haberles advertido lo propenso que es cualquier ser a el embrujo del amor…

Pero ya era tarde, tarde para reparar el dolor… y para arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas…

* * *

El conde D estaba terminando al fin de hacer dormir a las mascotas mas pequeñas de la tienda, el día había estado un poco agitado con los ir y venir de los clientes, y los continuos juegos entre las mascotas Chris y Darien…

Estos dos últimos habían estado todo el día jugueteando y divirtiéndose en grande y ahora estaban en la sala principal de la tienda aun riéndose mientras coloreaban unas hojas, entonces Darien dejo caer uno de los lápices el que comenzó a rodar siendo perseguido por el pequeño quien en su afán comenzó a gatear detrás de el y justo entonces cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarle sus dedos pequeños toparon algo duro y redondo, un par de zapatos, el bebe levanto la vista dirigiendo sus inmensos ojos agua marina hacia el techo y se encontró con el dueño de aquellos pies.

El hombre se sorprendió al ver al bebe que parecía una pequeña escultura viviente, y se agacho un poco para acariciarle los cabellos mientras le entregaba el lapiz que el niño había salido persiguiendo…

Entonces le escuchó. Ese sonido de voz tan peculiar y conocido aunque diferente para él, el hombre se levanto y comprobó quien era el causante de su atención

-Darien que estas haciendo hijo… te eh dicho que…- El conde D había salido de inmediato tras Darien cuando este salio a su vez en búsqueda del lápiz.

El conde se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre parado frente a su hijo, y no era por que el hombre tuviera algo en particular si no mas bien, por que le miraba de una forma tan peculiar, tan extraña…

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Conde- dijo el hombre

-lamento decirle esto pero creo que me debe estar confundiendo con mi padre- contesto cortésmente D mientras tenia a Darien entre sus brazos

-Tu eres, entonces, el hijo de…

-Asi es soy el hijo del conde D que seguramente busca y su nombre es…?

-Howell Vesca… - dijo el hombre mientras miraba con mayor detención al mas joven de los kami quien tenia los ojos dispares

D se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre Vesca salir de la boca del humano sin embargo eso no le impidió preguntar…

-¿Y bien señor Vesca a que le debo el honor de su visita? -

-estoy aquí por que pensé que encontraría el paradero de tu padre pero veo que me eh equivocado

-lo lamento pero mi padre suele salir muy seguido, y yo solo me hago cargo del negocio de la tienda- contesto D, quien estaba expectante pues había recordado que Leon le había hablado de Howell tiempo atrás

-entiendo, hemos sabido que tu padre esta en algún lugar de LA, pero si bien dices no saber nada, continuare con mi búsqueda

-Entiendo, si llego a saber algo se lo Hare saber, dijo D sonriendo falsamente

-por cierto, ese es tu hijo?- pregunto Howell , señalando a Darién

-si- respondió D un poco desconfiado

Entonces el hombre se le quedo mirando como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su mente, repentinamente se había imaginado a papa D con su pequeño bebe en brazos y le parecía una imagen demasiado bella…

-aunque, ¿por que no se lo había dicho?, por que nunca le hablo de la existencia de ese niño se pregunto fascinado por el gran parecido que compartía el joven kami que estaba frente a el con su padre…

-Te pareces mucho a D, le dijo Howell esbozando una sonrisa a lo que el joven kami un tanto sorprendido contesto

-se lo agradezco-

-no, es enserio, aunque eres igual a el, tienes algo que te hace ser diferente…

-ni siquiera las gotas de agua son iguales en este mundo señor Vesca- rebatió Cortéz D

-Lo se, solo lo dije por que pensé que tenia que decírtelo, de todas maneras te agradezco la información- Dijo Howell despidiéndose para abandonar el lugar mientras dejaba a un conde D envuelto en interrogantes

-así que Howell Vesca- susurro el conde una ultima vez antes de volver a sus trabajos

Curiosamente esa visita le había dejado un sabor extraño en la boca.

* * *

Dicen que cuando alguien ama de verdad, se produce una conexión de almas,

Y que esta puede ser tan fuerte que puede ir mas allá de cualquier cosa

Que ambos pueden sentir sus emociones y saber lo que piensan

Sin la necesidad de tocarse

Por que cuando eso pasa significa que han unido sus hilos rojos forjando un destino común

Y esa unión es tan fuerte que pueden pasar las horas, los años, los siglos y las almas se seguirán buscando.

Por que no se puede odiar sin haber amado

Por que el odio es solo otra forma encubierta de decir lo mucho que se quiere a alguien

Por que esa noche, ni Howell ni Papa D pudieron conciliar el sueño…

Por que los dos sabían que pronto se volverían a encontrar…

Continuara….


	21. DesiLuSioN

**Dulce Vicio**

_... "Si lees estas líneas, no recuerdes la mano que lo escribió, recuerda solo el verso, el lamento del compositor, el único sin lagrimas"... _

_Nigthwish_

**Capitulo XXI**

**DesiLuSióN**

-Aquí esta su pedido, eh….Conde D su pedido…

-¿eh? Sí, lo lamento que desconsiderado de mi parte-

-esta bien, conde no tiene que excusarse, es compresible, usted debe tener muchas responsabilidades en las que pensar

-Agradezco su amabilidad señora Wong. Por cierto ¿como se encuentra su hija, la pequeña Ayano?

-bien, ella ha estado de mejor animo desde que Chris se volvió su amigo – contesto la mujer guiñándole el ojo al conde mientras daba a enfatizar la amistad cercana que tenia la pequeña con Cristopher

-me es grato saber eso, señora Wong por favor de le mis saludos a Ayano dígale que siempre es bienvenida en nuestra casa.

-esta bien, por cierto conde yo, hay algo que quisiera preguntarle desde hace un tiempo

-¿de que se trata?

-es sobre ese joven Detective americano, el señor Orcot la verdad estoy preocupada por ciertos rumores que rondan sobre usted y el

-¿rumores? ¿Podría ser mas clara?

-si, es decir se dice que ustedes, son mas de lo que aparentan

-¿mas de lo que aparentamos?

-así es, se comenta por estos sectores que ustedes son amantes y incluso hablan de que tienen un hijo, la verdad me preocupa que un rumor así siga difundiéndose dado que en el barrio chino hay muchos quienes valoramos su estatus como Conde sucesor y divinidad y es un desagrado que acusaciones como esas manche su honor.

-comprendo su inquietud, pero los asuntos entre el señor Orcot y yo solo pueden ser discutidos entre nosotros.

-me esta diciendo que entonces ustedes son

-le estoy diciendo que el señor Orcot es la persona mas cercana a mi y eso no cambiara

-si, lamento haber sonado un tanto dura con respecto al tema

-descuide, y con respecto al niño del que hablan, efectivamente es mi hijo, y le pediría por favor que no vuelva a preguntarme de estos aspectos.

-entiendo

-tengo que retírame a atender asuntos de la tienda, señora Wong, ah sido un gusto hablar con usted- dijo el joven kami haciendo una reverencia Cortez y retirándose

El conde siempre había sabido que las cosas no le serian sencillas desde que había aceptado estar con Leon, y mas aun después cuando supo que estaba esperando a Darien, ya que los humanos no estaban preparados para aceptar ese tipo de asuntos por que ni si quiera aun ellos mismos estaban listos para aceptarse entre ellos o para entender la diversidad de géneros dentro de su misma especie, entonces menos aun comprenderían una relación como la que tenia con Leon. Y D temía profundamente que su hijo Darien pasara por los problemas que el había tenido que vivir durante mucho tiempo, aunque D tenia la seguridad de que mientras Leon estuviera ahí, nada de eso podría suceder.

El conde se hallo repentinamente pensando en Leon mas de lo habitual, mientras caminaba de regreso a la Tienda, entonces, D se sonrió al pensar en lo sumamente enamorado que podía llegar a estar de aquel rubio ruidoso y malhumorado, pero sin duda eso era algo que no le diría al americano, no. Ese era un secreto que el se guardaría solo para el.

Lo que no era un secreto era la nueva noticia que tendría que darle a Leon, Darien había aprendido a dar sus primeros pasos solo y D no podía esperar para mostrarle al americano.

* * *

Estaba parado en una especie de huerta, todo a su alrededor parecía un campo de trigo dorado brillante a punto de madurar, la brisa corría haciendo bailar a las espigas, en el atardecer, el sol jugaba con los colores del cielo que ahora parecía enrojecido. Y a lo lejos se veían unas casas que indicaban el inicio del interior de la ciudad.

-Disculpa la tardanza!

Esa voz, Tan delicada pero tan familiar, el sabia que la conocía muy bien. Se giro para encarar a la persona responsable, pero por algún motivo no pudo distinguir su rostro.

Aunque si, pudo ver sus cabellos azabaches, largos delicados, que jugaban a danzar con el viento.

-no hay problema, sabes que te esperaría toda la tarde de cualquier forma- dijo el, sin estar seguro del por que le estaba diciendo eso

Y entonces sintió como un par de brazos se cruzaban por sobre su cuello y le abrazaban calidamente dedicándole un te quiero.

Y el apreció su corazón vibrar bajo el abrazo del otro mientras le respondía un – lo se-

Ese sentimiento, el nerviosismo, esa efecto de paz ajeno pero natural…

Hagamos una promesa- dijo con sus largos cabellos ébanos balanceándose- esperaras por mi, no importa cuanto tardemos, pero si no es ahora, mas adelante estaremos tal como en este momento para siempre-

-lo prometo, te juro que esperare hasta volver a encontrare contigo una y otra vez- dijo el con seguridad y convicción

-es una promesa, en esta vida o en la otra nos encontraremos-

-¡Howell, oye Howell!

-¿Detec-tive Orcot?

-Hey puedes decirme solo Leon, oye estabas dormido sabes, si estas agotado seria bueno que fueras a casa

-No, no es eso yo… solo estaba soñando despierto, por alguna razón últimamente eh soñado cosas muy extrañas

-¿cosas extrañas?

-si, como si hubiera vivido mucho tiempo atrás y hubiera echo una promesa, cosas así ya sabes

-¿Hmm, no es por nada pero quieres tomar una cerveza?

-si, creo que lo necesito- dijo Howell refregando una mano en su cabeza

-Ok vamos yo invito-

-por cierto Leon tu… ¿crees en la reencarnación?

Leon le quedo mirando un poco extrañado por la pregunta, aunque para el rubio la respuesta era obvia después de haber conocido a D eran pocas las cosas en las que el no podía creer.

-si, por que no, ¿no hay nada que me demuestre lo contrario verdad?' contesto el sonriendo- ahora vamos es mejor que despejes tu mente antes de seguir trabajando

En el ultimo tiempo la relación entre Leon y Vesca había mejorado, tanto así que en la oficina todos estaban mas que sorprendidos ya que ahora se les veía muy a menudo conversando amenamente.

Para Leon las cosas estaban aun un tanto enredadas, él poco a poco había conseguido ganarse la confianza de Howell y con ello había podido saber mas de los aspectos que le unían a papa D sin embargo, para Howell era como si no estuviera al tanto de muchos asuntos, como si esa parte importante de los problemas se le hubiera borrado de la cabeza por arte de magia, ya que a pesar de haber conocido a su mismo hijo y nieto, esto no había provocado absolutamente Ningún cambio en el hombre tan solo habían aumentado la intensidad de esos sueños en donde el se reunía con una persona de cabellos largos negros a quien no le podía ver el rostro.

Y por otra parte estaba el asunto de que Leon aun no había revelado a D nada al respecto aunque el bien sabia que tenía que hacerlo pronto, por que el kami no le perdonaría jamás que él le ocultara una cosa así, fue por eso que el detective se vio decidido a decirle esa misma noche lo que había descubierto.

* * *

Se había echo tarde para Vesca cuando salio del trabajo, el hombre había decidido ir al almacén de paso antes de llegar a su departamento, había entrado y eco las compras estaba saliendo cuando a lo lejos diviso una figura.

"Ese cabello"- se dijo para si, al ver la silueta delicada por la espalda

Howell pensó que estaba atrapado nuevamente en esos sueños tan perturbantes que tenia últimamente, por lo que no vacilo ante la idea de salir corriendo como loco tras esa persona, corrió y corrió sus piernas no daban mas pero el no desistiría tenia que saber de una vez de que se trataba todo, su corazón latía desembocando por su boca, -tengo que dejar de fumar- pensó entre medio mientras seguía su camino, y sus pulmones se esforzaban, cada vez estaba mas cerca y las ansias le comían, solo debía doblar una esquina mas y por fin por fin podría verle y…

No había nada

Howell abrió lo ojos con sorpresa, ni el mismo creía que estaba frente a un callejón sin salida, se restregó la vista, parpadeo un par de veces y camino sigiloso mientras palpaba una de las paredes de concreto del callejón

-no es posible- dijo con el alma en un hilo

-"¿me esperaras?"- escucho nuevamente retumbar en su cabeza esas palabras

-maldición…me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo arrugando el ceño- no podía creerlo había pasado todos esos 20 años tras un fantasma, tras ese hombre asiático loco que una vez conoció y le deslumbro por completo, y ahora ya no había nada, ni siquiera una pista que le hiciera sentir que no se estaba volviendo un desequilibrado

La impotencia le invadía, la frustración, la ira, el enojo de no ser comprendido, de haber gastado su vida en ello.

-¡madita sea! ¡Maldito seas D!!!!!- comenzó a gritar desgarrando su alma, pegándole a la pared mas cercana que tenia y entonces…

Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo caer de golpe, lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de nublarse fue aquella figura que le atormentaba incluso en los sueños… si el supo con seguridad que se trataba de la misma persona, por que al fin pudo recordar el rostro de aquel con quien se reunía en sus sueños.

-D…-susurro antes de caer inconciente

-ha sido mucho tiempo Howell, te acuerdas de mi?- dijo papa D mientras le veía con una sonrisa complaciente.

_Había una vez un príncipe desilusionado de las personas_

_Su corazón había sido herido, marchitado, y traicionado,_

_Había tenido que huir de quienes se dijeron sus amigos_

_Y se había llenado de resentimientos_

_El príncipe había decidido secar su corazón, y apartarlo de si mismo_

_Pero un día conoció a un joven,_

_El era diferente del resto, y se lo demostró_

_El príncipe creyó que no todos tenían que ser de la misma manera_

_Decidió creer en el joven abrir su corazón_

_Y así ambos fueron felices_

_Felices hasta que el joven enfermó, por que el no era inmortal como el príncipe._

_La muerte vino entonces a buscarle_

_Y fue ahí que esta se conmovió por el dolor del príncipe_

_La muerte le dijo que se lo llevaría pero que en unos años mas_

_Renacería para volver a amarle._

_El príncipe dijo que esperaría_

_Y le esperaría_

_Y así fue, un día después de mucho tiempo_

_Era principio de otoño_

_El príncipe se encontró nuevamente con el joven_

_Pero este no le reconoció_

_Lamentablemente el corazón del príncipe no pudo soportar aquello y se trizo otra ves_

_Pero por completo_

_Por que el príncipe había guardado un secreto durante mucho tiempo_

_El había concebido un pequeño bebe de aquel joven_

_Y le había estado esperando, esperando,_

_Hasta que de nuevo su corazón se congelo…_

_Se envolvió de sangre y venganza_

_Y se volvió del odio todo su inmenso amor…_

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa!-

-¡Hermano!

-¡¿Hey campeón como estas?!- dijo Leon saludando a Chris mientras le entregaba unas bolsas- estas son para ti, es lo que me habías pedido recuerdas?-

-¡Woow! Las cosas para jugar baseball! Gracias se las mostrare a Tet Chan y a pon chan!!!

-Ja ja esta bien, solo procura que D no las vea ya sabes que no le gustan esos juegos

-¡si!

-¿por cierto donde esta D?

-esta cambiando a Darien

-Bien- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba en la mesa un paquete de chocolates suizos de una nueva tienda que se había establecido en los alrededores y se dirigía al interior de la tienda a buscar a D.

Y efectivamente ahí se encontró con el conde quien ya había cambiado a Darien y ahora jugaba con el pequeño pacíficamente.

Leon se quedo quieto observándoles, le agradaba ver el comportamiento natural de D con su hijo y entonces se dio cuenta, de lo que Darien estaba haciendo, el pequeño estaba dando pasos firmes solo, el detective no pudo ocultar su emoción por lo que se adentro al lugar, y en ese instante al ser visto por Darien el pequeño salio a su encuentro gritando ¡papi Lon!, el rubio lo tomo de inmediato y lo abrazo mientras lo besaba, verdaderamente la sensación de ser padre, era indescriptible y nueva en cada descubrimiento por fin había podido comprender por completo la razón por la que su madre había dado su vida por la de Chris sin dudarlo siquiera un momento.

-te iba a mostrar la sorpresa pero veo que ya lo has visto tu mismo- dijo D con tono suave mientras se acercaba al rubio

-lo siento, no pude aguantar la emoción- contesto Leon sosteniendo a Darien

-bien, ¿tienes hambre? te eh preparado **sukiyaki (plato de comida japonesa con carne y verduras)**

-si, no, es decir D, hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos

-muy bien podremos hacerlo después de que comas- dijo el conde felizmente

-escucha D tenemos que hablar ahora- rebatió con semblante serio Leon sosteniendo a D por el brazo

-esta bien, dejare a Darien con Chris y Tet Chan- contesto el asiático tomando al pequeño para volver seguidamente donde estaba Leon

-¿y de quieres hablar?- pregunto D arqueando una ceja con los brazos cruzados

Leon examino la situación, sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad a D, aunque aquello le trajera mas problemas y aunque con eso dañara mas a su pareja, pero tenia que hacerlo de lo contrario estaría traicionándole y D jamás le perdonaría algo así, por eso el americano tomo aire antes de decirle:

-es acerca de tu padre-

El conde le miro un poco confundido, ¿que era lo que Leon tendría que decirle sobre de su padre?, D sentía la tensión en sus músculos aumentar poco a poco, por que en ese momento supo intuitivamente que el asunto del que leon le quería hablar era mas complejo de lo que el se había imaginado, por ello con un poco de recelo D se decidió a preguntar

-¿Le has… visto te ha hecho algo?

-no es eso D, no hablo de él, si no de tu otro padre

Esas ultimas palabras le llegaron como una fría aguja en la cien, ¿su otro padre?, desde cuando Leon se estaba volviendo loco…

-mi otro… pa-dre- repitió con tono bajo e inestable

-D por favor siéntate, esto es muy delicado- dijo el americano acercándose al conde mientras este daba un par de pasos atrás rechazándole

-que es lo que quieres decir a que te refieres con eso de mi otro padre- exigió D de forma amenazadora

-estoy diciendo que tu padre kami no es tu único padre, estoy diciendo que tu al igual que Darien también tienes un padre humano

- yo…soy hijo de un humano…- redundó el conde tratando de procesar y digerir las palabras, y entonces se sintió ligeramente mareado le costaba mantenerse en pie por lo que perdió el equilibrio siendo alcanzado por Leon.

-¿estas bien? – dijo el rubio sosteniéndole de la cintura y sentándolo en el borde de la cama mientras se inclinaba frente a el

-¿Pero de donde has sacado todo esto?

-yo, escuche por casualidad a Tet chan y a pon chan discutiendo la razón por la que tu padre no le hizo nada a Darien la vez anterior fue por que Tet chan le amenazo con revelar su secreto.

-No, no puede ser cierto-

-Mírame D- dijo Leon obligándole a verle directo a los ojos- todo esto es cierto, la razón por la que tu abuelo te cuido desde pequeño es esa

-mi abuelo. Acaso el también lo sabe- pregunto D sin querer saber la respuesta obvia que el ya esperaba

-si-

Leon vio entonces como los ojos de D perdían vida extinguiéndose y como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de a poco sin que el pudiera controlarlo, el conde dejo su cabeza descansar en una de sus manos sus cabellos lacios se mezclaron entre sus dedos finos y el silencio que sobrevino en la habitación se torno angustiante.

D sentía que le punzaba el pecho, su cabeza le daba vuelta con muchas ideas y no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que rondaba en su mente azotada era

"Todos sabían menos el"

Pero ¿por que ocultarle algo tan delicado tanto tiempo?, ¿por que traicionarle de esa forma?, ¿por que? cuando el había seguido las ordenes siempre con suma obediencia y su único fallo había sido escoger a Leon y concebir a Darien de lo cual el nunca se arrepentiría pero por que entonces también todos le habían juzgado de alguna manera por tener un bebé de un humano ¡con que moral! su padre le había querido a arrebatar a su hijo si el mismo había cometido el mismo error con el…

Es insoportable cuando necesitas llorar y las lágrimas no brotan

Y D se sentía así, no sabia como reaccionar, si reír como un idiota o gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta.

No, el se había quedado en la misma posición mudo, quieto como una muñeca sin vida, y esa escena le partía el alma a Leon.

El rubio intento acercarse a D levanto una de sus manos para tocarle pero en ese momento recibió los rasguños de D quien le veía con aquel rostro y sonrisa impávida que solía tener antes cuando no dejaba que nadie viera través del, cuando se sentía solo en el mundo, cuando no era mas que una muñeca rota.

-¡no me toques!- le dijo

-que demonios- dijo Leon al verle con ese rostro, el rubio sabia que D usaba esa mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos

-lo siento Leon, no quise hacer eso- dijo D repentinamente levantándose ante la mirada atónita del rubio

-¿que vas a hacer?-pregunto sorprendido Leon

-voy a ver a los niños y a calentar tu comida- contesto gentilmente con la misma sonrisa

El rubio vio como D se alejaba en dirección a la cocina, entonces el americano al salir del cuarto se dio cuenta de la presencia de pon chan quien le veía con tez muy preocupada

-¿ponchan?

-¿le has dicho verdad?

-si, pero el…, ¡Diablos! no se que le pasa, no ha gritado, ni siquiera ah llorado solo se levanto y …

-Es normal Leon, el conde se siente herido y por su mismo orgullo no se va a permitir expresar su dolor, el siempre hacia esto, antes se escondía bajo esa cara de muñeca de porcelana feliz…hasta que llegaste tu

-¡mierda!, es que no puedo dejar que siga así las cosas ya no son como antes

-¿y tu estúpido humano realmente lo amas tanto como dices?

-¿Tetchan?-dijo pon chan al ver al totezu interrumpir la conversación

-¡que pregunta es esa cabra endemoniada por supuesto que lo amo!

-¿entonces que estas esperando?

-¿que?

-tu eres el único que puede hacer que el saque a la luz sus verdaderos sentimientos, es hora de que demuestres la razón por la que te escogió a ti

¡Crash!

Leon sintió un estruendo seguido de una quebradera de cosas, los animales de la tienda se agitaron violentamente y comenzaron a gritar Tet chan, pon chan y Leon se miraron y decidieron dirigirse hasta la cocina donde provenía el tronar, una vez llegaron ahí hallaron a D recogiendo el desorden, se le habían quebrado algunas tazas y platos.

-D estas…-

-esta todo bien Leon querido, no pasa absolutamente nada, - contesto el conde con semblante tranquilo

Entonces ambos sintieron el llanto de Darien, lo que os hizo dirigirse de inmediato al salón central donde D lo cogió en brazos para calmarlo, lamentablemente el pequeño era demasiado perceptivo con las emociones fuertes que emanaba D por lo que termino por estallar en un llanto aun mayor, D le vio desconcertado pero no se inmuto al menos eso intento hacer, cuando Leon se lo arrebato de los brazos para calmarlo.

El pequeño cedió casi de inmediato en los brazos de su padre humano quien comenzó a pasearlo hasta hacerlo dormir.

-parece que Darien no quería que le tomara- comento D cuando Leon volvió de la habitación donde había dejado a Darien durmiendo

-D…yo quiero-

-hay que tomar el té, tengo unas infusiones que me dio la señora Wong que aun no pruebo y…

-¡ya basta!-grito Leon

-¿Leon?

-¡Para ya! Es suficiente D. – Dijo Leon firmemente tomando a D por las muñecas y sacudiéndole un poco para que reaccionase. Lamentablemente D estaba entrando al borde del colapso, y eso era algo que Leon venia esperando hacia tiempo, ya que según la experiencia del detective, nadie podía tolerar semejante estrés sin estallar de alguna manera . Leon vio a los ojos de D, y no hallo respuesta, entonces sin mayor preámbulo , acerco mas a su amante al que sin mayor cuestionamiento tomo en brazos. Leon busco con la mirada a Tet Chan quien estaba en el lugar y había presenciado todo, el totetzu le vio dándole su aprobación, ya que sabia que el único que podía hacer que D sacara todos sus problemas a fuera era el americano, su enemigo natural como él le llamaba en ocasiones.

-preocúpate de los niños Tetzu, y pase lo que pase no entres a la habitación -

Después de decir eso Orcot llevo a D quien le rasguñaba y golpeaba hasta su alcoba, el americano entro y dejo al asiático en su cama para después cerrar la puerta con llave, voltear y mirarle, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-muy bien D, ya puedes soltarlo

- no, no se de que estas hablando - contesto el asiático sin mirar a Leon, mientras arrugaba un poco nervioso la tela de cheogasam que estaba en su regazo

-OH! si, si lo sabes, mírame a los ojos- insistió el rubio acercándose y levantándole la barbilla con una de sus manos- puedes mentirle al resto, pero no a mí-

D le miro fijo, y no sabia que decir, y menos que hacer. Leon le estaba dando la oportunidad de descargar toda esa mezcla extraña de sentimientos que poco a poco se habían ido instalado en él, para trastornarlo, por que D aún no había sabido superar el temor a la furia de su padre, ya que el era consciente de que siendo el mas joven de los de su especie, era también uno de los mas débiles y ello le espantaba, por que ahora el no estaba solo, ahora el tenía una familia y ni si quiera sabia si iba a ser capaz de defenderla. Mas aun ahora que sabia la verdadera razón de su existencia.

Cólera, pena, angustia, ira, incertidumbre, ansiedad

Era un tifón, una borrasca imparable en su entrañas, por que aunque el era un experto en el arte de las caretas, no había conseguido engañar al americano, por que Leon le conocía bien, desmedidamente bien.

Entonces sintió como el huracán venia de nuevo a el y esta vez era irreprimible, quería gritar, reír, llorar, en una danza cíclica e infinita.

Tanto así que ya estaba haciéndolo cuando se dio cuenta.

Lamentos…

No se podía describir de otra manera, el conde lloraba pero a gritos. Chillidos, de esos que solo provienen de la congoja de un alma angustiada.

Y Leon como único testigo de aquel espectáculo no dudo en volver a acercarse. En un inicio recibió los golpes y cortes ocasionados por los rasguños de D, pero eso no lo detuvo, no le importaba, el rubio siguió aproximándose hasta que logro envolver la delicada figura entre sus brazos. D luchaba por liberarse, por seguir magullando y lanzando todo lo que se le cruzaba en el camino, hasta que Leon ejerció su fuerza en él sujetando sus brazos y robándole un beso. D no dudo en apretar los dientes impidiendo el acceso, estaba fuera de sus cavilaciones, no reaccionaba ni entendía lo que acontecía a su alrededor, para él todo era inexistente. Hasta que finalmente sus fuerzas cedieron, se dejo vencer ante la caricia y callo casi desfallecido en los brazos de Leon.

-intenta descansar necesitas hacerlo- dijo Leon sonriéndole mientras le recostaba en la cama

-odio….

-¿que?-

-odio a todos los humanos-dijo D mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar

-no, eso no es verdad cariño y lo sabes, tu amas a Darien, a Chris, a tus fuking mascotas extrañas y incluso me amas a mi- dijo Leon acariciando sus cabellos y secando las lagrimas

D sonrío de forma sincera mientras se dejaba inducir por el sueño estaba muy cansado para seguir protestando por que después de todo Leon había logrado sacar casi todo su dolor a flote y eso era algo que D le agradecía por que él solo no era capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo el resentimiento con su padre había crecido y tal extremo, que de no ser por lo débil que se sentía su cuerpo ya hubiera salido a exigirle cuentas, pero ahora era hora de descansar. Entonces el oriental hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama mientras Leon no le perdía de vista sentado a su costado y entonces D le abrazo, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro acurrucándose como si fuera un gatito pequeño que busca protección:

-Hey que pasa?-pregunto Leon asombrado

-te amo Leon, lo siento –cuchicheó mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

-no D, el que tiene que disculparse no eres tu- dijo Leon mientras le sostenía y le acariciaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente D había vuelto a la normalidad, Leon no podía decir lo mismo había resultado bastante arañado y golpeado producto de la pelea anterior por lo que prefirió quedarse en casa además para aprovechar de ver el comportamiento de D.

-adonde vas?- pregunto Leon viendo que el conde se había alistado

-iré buscar unos insumos que la señora Wong me tendrá para hoy- dijo D

-de acuerdo cuidare a los niños mientras

-muy bien Darien y Chris acaban de merendar

-ok ve tranquilo- dijo Leon despidiéndose de su amante cuando este se devolvió

-Ah Leon,- dijo D un tanto inseguro mientras se veía en ese par de ojos azules que tanto amaba

-¿si?

- no, no es nada

Leon le quedo viendo un poco extrañado, sin embargo pensó que se debía a lo ocurrido el día anterior por lo que prefirió no preocuparse.

* * *

-¿hermano has visto al conde?

-D salio hace una hora el fue a buscar insumos donde la señora Wong- contesto Leon

-pero, hermano el conde fue ayer a hacer eso

-¿que?

Leon supo al instante que algo no andaba bien y entonces de golpe recordó lo que D le había dicho la noche anterior

"_te amo, lo siento"_

-demonios D…-

Y repentinamente entendió todo el embrollo, D ya lo había decidido desde entonces, el conde de seguro había ido a buscar a su padre, para saldar cuentas y si no lo detenían a tiempo podría ocurrir algo terrible…

ConTinUaRA…

Hola se que eh tardado mas de lo que debía en la actualización, la verdad el capitulo estaba echo de antes, no se si saben pero soy chilena, como sabrán hubo un terremoto muy fuerte, dejo lugares totalmente destruidos, yo tuve que ir a la zona de catástrofe a buscar a mi familia y bien la situación fue bastante critica, lo bueno toda mi gente esta bien y no hay grandes daños mi lapton se salvo así que también los fic con ella hice las correcciones del fic espero que les guste el capitulo, de cualquier forma si tienen ideas o algo que quieran aportar como siempre les digo estoy dispuesta a escuchar gracias por leer ¡un abrazo a distancia gente nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!.


	22. DanZa, En El EsCeNaRiO De Los OlVidoS

**Dulce**** Vicio**

_El mundo se derrumbo ese día, dejándome solo, mire arriba hacia el pesado cielo, su color marchito. Sigo preguntándome que le sucedió al sol que debería haber estado brillando ahí…_

_Stigma_

**Capitulo**** XXII**

Danza, en el escenario de los olvidos

Oscuridad, no hay mas que oscuridad, ¿que donde estoy?, no estoy muy seguro, tal ves estoy soñando de nuevo, si de seguro ha de ser eso, pero mi cabeza me duele demasiado para ser un sueño. No quiero abrir mis ojos pero de igual forma tengo que hacerlo. ¿Que es eso?, esa voz, la conozco, es… ¡es esa persona de mis sueños!, es sobre aquel que siempre me aturde con su recuerdo y sus largos cabellos negros delicados, su expresión perfecta.

¡Ah Howell!, eres un idiota-me digo a mi mismo- han pasado 20 años y jamás fuiste capaz de olvidarle, ese fantasma se convirtió en el motor de tus convicciones se adueño de tu razón, de tu cordura, hurgó y se enterró en tus entrañas pero aun así… no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de haberle amado, de amarle, seguirle y de ahora haberle hallado y sea cual sea el resultado no me arrepiento.

Tengo que abrir los ojos,

Pero tengo miedo,

Tengo ansias,

Pero es hora de que el dragón se muerda la cola y cerrar el ciclo

-por fin despiertas Vesca Howell, es que no sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar-

La voz inconfundible de papa D hizo que el humano saliera de su ensueño de forma inmediata, Vesca poco a poco empezó a reincorporarse, aun la cabeza le dolía y las marejadas de nauseas no le dejaban en paz, se sentó esta ves intentando visualizar y enfocar su alrededor, su vista aun estaba un poco nublada producto del golpe certero que había recibido anteriormente. Aun así en medio de todo pudo distinguir la presencia de mucho verde, lo que al tacto de sus manos en el suelo pudieron aseverar que se trataba de césped y plantas y en medio de aquel enorme prado en el que el ahora estaba la figura esbelta envuelta en un qui pao de sedas rojas.

Sin duda,

Esa elegancia desmedida

Esa arrogancia…

Era D

-D…-dijo Howell asegurándose de que era real y no se trataba de un sueño o alguna alucinación nueva.

-te lo dije Howell, mucho tiempo ha transcurrido desde que no nos veíamos-

Contesto complaciente el kami acercándose hasta donde estaba el humano sentado en aquel gigantesco prado de flores y plantas, en el que solo había un gigantesco árbol que lucia sus raíces antiguas, largas y firmes en el centro.

Despacio, y de forma sigilosa con movimientos agraciados y ligeros como los de un felino se acerco hasta el humano, inclinándose frente a este mientras le observaba con toda su atención, sus ojos violetas, brillaban translucidos como un espejo en el que solo se reflejaba la figura de aquel hombre que yacía frente a si.

Vesca, le veía perplejo aun, no se convencía de que lo que sucedía era real, quería, no mas bien, tenia que tocarle, saberle ahí para poder creer que no había llegado al borde de la locura, entonces, sin ningún preámbulo mas, el americano levanto una de sus manos y la acerco lentamente al rostro del kami, primero extendió las yemas de sus dedos y sigiloso, como si se tratara de una ilusión o de una burbuja que cuando tocas desaparece rozo la mejilla del oriental.

El kami solo hizo una mueca ampliando su sonrisa, perfecta, inclino su rostro para llenar su mejilla con la palma de la mano del humano.

-eres tu, no puedo creerlo- dijo inseguro, desconcertado, mientras un temblor cruzaba su garganta

-estas mas viejo de lo que pensaba Howell- pareció ronronear el kami mientras cerraba los ojos centrándose en esa mano calida

-20 años no son en vano D- susurro aquel humano disfrutando en su tacto la piel suave y lisa

-mas de 20 años Vesca-

-¿por…por que por que huiste sin decir nada?-

-huir, ah, querido, fuiste tu el que te olvidaste de mi, de nosotros-

Howell enredo sus dedos en los finos y suaves cabellos del oriental cogiendo un poco de estos, cuando D dijo esto ultimo, curiosamente había sentido una punzada en su pecho y a la ves los agrios bordes escondidos en las palabras anteriores del kami, como si existiera, algo que por mas que el quisiera saber, no podía, por que sencillamente lo había arrojado al rincón mas profundo de su inconciente.

Y en ese momento los ojos color miel se encontraron con los violetas, y el tiempo se detuvo, los recuerdos, los sueños, aquella persona que le visitaba con insistencia cada noche en sus vigilias estaba ahí, por fin se hacía realidad.

_-es una promesa, en esta vida o en la otra nos encontraremos-_

-¿por que Howell, por que nos traicionaste? – susurro el kami torciendo sus finos labios

-¿traicionarles?-

-por que te olvidaste de nosotros, cuando tu…. ¡juraste que no lo harías!-

Grito empujando lejos al humano y poniéndose de pie frente a este viéndole con una mirada fulminante…

- yo prometí cuidarte y encontrarme nuevamente contigo pero, no entiendo por que huiste de mi cuando nos hallamos hace 20 años atrás- dijo Howell defendiéndose mientras se paraba frente al kami para encararle

-¡Dijiste que me amabas, me juraste que me amarías solo a mi!-

-¡y eso no ha cambiado!-

-¡mientes!-grito con furia el asiático haciendo que las plantas a su alrededor comenzaran a brotar ágilmente convirtiéndose en enredaderas llenas de espinas que formaban un muro

-¡que haces!, escúchame D tienes que escucharme- dijo el humano al percatarse de cómo las plantas crecían sin control al rededor del

-¡No! Ya no quiero escuchar mas, ya no es necesario

-¡crees que te estuve persiguiendo estos 20 años para oírte decir esto! -

-¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme ahora, no me importan tus intenciones o tus sentimientos actuales, de todo lo que sentía ya no me queda nada oíste!

-mierda hablas demasiado, tu tampoco estuviste solo esperándome, o crees que no conocí a tu hijo, ¡Ja! ¡ felicidades es tu copia exacta!

-¿conociste a D?- pregunto desorientado, la noticia le tomo por sorpresa ya que jamás se hubiera esperado algo así

-si y también a su bebe, ¿debería felicitarte? tienes una familia perfecta, debes haber tenido una muy buena esposa-

-esposa, ¿de que hablas?…-volvió a preguntar sin entender bien lo que Howell decía

-digo que debió haber sido muy diestra para concebir semejante criatura- rebatió el humano molesto y de forma aguda. Howell buscaba molestar al kami con su comentario, estaba dolido, se sentía herido y traicionado, desde cuando se había enterado de la existencia del hijo de asiático.

-Incompetente, ¡eres un imbésil ignorante como todos los de tu raza!- estallo el kami mientras jalaba al hombre por la parte delantera de su camisa para arrinconarle contra la pared de espinas que se habían formado ensartándolo en ellas- escucha bien, estúpido humano, el único padre de mi hijo, es aquel con el que hice esa estúpida promesa de la que hoy me arrepiento y con el único con el que me acosté

-que… que acabas de, decir…-pregunto vacilante el hombre

-¡Se te olvida que no soy humano, se te olvida todo lo que te di y lo que deje para estar junto a ti, Howell has olvidado demasiadas cosas, y yo, ya no puedo perdonarte!

-ese chico es mi hijo… no, eso no es posible…- redundo el americano que aun no lograba digerir las palabras, ¡que ese chico era el hijo de ambos! Y si era así debieron haberle concebido años atrás antes que el muriera, pero el no recordaba haber sido conciente de aquello, por que si el hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera aceptado morir sin luchar por ambos, entonces, ¿Por que D le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante?, Oh… es que ni si quiera D mismo consiente de su condición en el momento en el que se sucedieron las cosas, y se ser así, quizás podría comenzar a entender la ira que el kami derramaba a diestra y siniestra cegado por el odio y la frustración de sentirse olvidado.

El humano sabia muy bien que la naturaleza de los kamis les hacia ser sumamente posesivos cuando se emparejaban sobretodo si se tenia en cuenta la vida solitaria a la que estaban condenados a llevar por que ellos sin ayuda de nadie podían concebir y aun así había querido molestarle al habarle de una esposa, también sabia que no eran seres que comprendían por si mismos la naturaleza de los sentimientos como tales ya que los humanos habían creado conceptos para nombrar las sensaciones que tenían y así tratar de comprenderlas, en cambio los kamis, ¡Dios! eran divinidades, semi dioses guardianes que estaba avocados a otras cosas y que además les veían a ellos a los seres humanos como los depredadores y enemigos mas grandes de toda la cadena alimenticia. Si se veía a si era obvio que el asiático sintiera que le habían traicionado al olvidarse por completo de su existencia, y aunque no fuera culpa de Howell los factores externos como la misma carga de llevar el estigma y pesar de su especie le habían echo actuar de esta manera.

-no me importa si no crees que es tu hijo, blanco o negro, rico o pobre ustedes los humanos siguen siendo siempre los mismos, y yo el muy idiota pensé que podían cambiar-

En ese momento el olor intenso a flores mezclado con otros aromas dulces empezó a llenar el lugar, el humano aun aprisionado por las enredaderas de espinas que se habían incrustado en su piel, sangraba lentamente, impotente ante lo que estaba viendo.

Aquel árbol ubicado en el centro era de donde una extraña flor brotaba y caía en forma de esporas que se repartían por el aire algo muy sospechoso si obviamente se estaba hablando de papa D.

-¿que es lo que vas a hacer?- cuestiono el hombre quien tenia por cierto un mal presentimiento al respecto

-debes recordar que en la universidad era muy respetado por mis estudios

- genética… ¡que- que locura estas planeando!

-voy a acabar de una vez con todo este espectáculo de traición, sufrimiento y rabia, la destrucción de los inocentes de la misma tierra debe ser de una vez vengada y ¡ustedes los humanos deben pagar toda nuestra cólera!

-¡estas loco!- grito el hombre

El kami sonrío dirigiéndose donde el humano a quien toco en el pecho donde habían rastros de sangre emanando producto de las espinas de las plantas, el asiático empapo sus dedos con la sangre del humano para después llevarla hasta sus labios y lamerlos manteniendo ese tinte enigmático de siempre…

-si, Howell, quizás este loco, tan loco como para matarte a ti antes que al resto de la humanidad…

En la tienda de mascotas Leon había decidido salir a buscar a D, el detective había cargado sus armas y llevaba municiones extras, tenia que estar preparado para lo que pudiera venir, el gran inconveniente de Leon en esos momentos era que no tenia idea de donde diablos podía ser su paradero pero eso no era algo que le iba a detener, el rubio estaba con la cabeza fría y decidido a hallarle, el americano se despidió de las mascotas y echó un vistazo a Chris quien sabia que había algo que andaba mal

-tranquilo estaré bien, traeré a D de regreso ¿rigth?- dijo Leon dándole una palmada de consuelo al pequeño

-pero hermano…

-campeón, tu eres el hombre de la casa ahora ¿bien? Debes encargarte de Darien, Pon Chan con madame sultana y tetzu te ayudaran, te prometo que regresare lo antes posible

-¿no vas a morir como mamá verdad?

-no, no moriré y traeré a D de regreso te lo juro Chris-

El rubio abrazo a su hermano le beso en la mejilla para después tomar a Darien y depositarle un beso en la frente mientras le decía

-Hey bebe, papi y mami tienen que arreglar un asunto pendiente, te portaras bien con tu tío Chris ok?- el bebe sonrió y extendió los brazos, entonces Leon supo al ver los rostros de ambos niños que morir no seria una opción en ninguna circunstancia.

El americano luego de despedirse se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del acceso principal de la tienda, giro la manilla y se disponía a salir cuando se encontró frente a frente con el mas viejo de los D.

-¿ sofu D?

-es bueno encontrarte aun aquí-dijo el viejo kami

-viejo, si andas buscando a D…

-lo se, es por eso que vine a verte, necesito que detengamos esta locura

-¿a que te refieres?

-mi hijo esta planeando liberar un virus que viaja a través de las esporas de las plantas, el virus es altamente contagioso y en poco tiempo es capaz de acabar con centenares de humanos, hay que detenerlo antes que…

-¡Que fucking locura es esa!, ¡espera un momento! ¿A ti no te conviene que desaparezca nuestra especie también?

-así es, pero no podemos sacarla de golpe, algo así desbarataría la cadena alimenticia y las consecuencias serian irremediables para todas las especies, además mi nieto es un mestizo y mi bisnieto también, y también podrían verse afectados

-entiendo, sabes donde se encuentran

-eso creo, no perdamos mas tiempo vamos.

-ok…

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tejados había saltado, y de también, cuanto tiempo llevaba circulando ágilmente por aquellos lugares. El viento tibio resoplaba contra su rostro mientras se paseaba por aquella senda con la gracia propia de un felino, verdaderamente D era el mito vivo de que los chinos también podían volar, y en aquel momento actuaba con la sutileza necesaria para no ser captado por el resto de las personas que circulaban por las calles a esas horas de la tarde, ignorantes además, de los peligros que se escondían de ellos.

El conde salto uno de los techos hasta posarse en lo que fuera una azotea de un edificio abandonado, parecía la vieja bodega de alguna de las tiendas de retail antiguas, D se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, ya que ha decir verdad hacia tiempo en el que él no había echo aquel ejercicio y aunque su estado físico no era malo, debía acostumbrarse al ritmo de aquellas maniobras que resultaban ser bastante efectivas.

D se afirmo al borde de una de las barandas del lugar, mientras se detenía a mirar a la ciudad, la vista que le brindaba aquel sector era esplendida, respiro profundamente mientras intentaba calmarse, sabia que el tiempo que tenia para encontrar a su padre cada vez se hacia menos y de alguna manera tenia que ingeniar la forma de hallarle, para que le respondiera las preguntas que tenia pendientes.

Ya que aunque el asiático fuera prudente respecto a los peligros que le traería el encarar a su padre y con ello a su misma ira, también sabia a la perfección que eso era algo que tenia que hacer para acabar de una vez con todo lo que había empezado hace muchos años atrás, incluso antes de su mismo nacimiento. Por que de no ponerle un fin al asunto estaría exponiendo a sus seres queridos y D no quería ver sufrir a nadie más, aunque aquello le costara un precio demasiado alto.

El conde intento despejar una vez mas su cabeza cuando el rostro de Leon antes de salir de la tienda se le cruzo en su mente, él sabia, que quizás el americano no le perdonaría que le hubiera mentido de esa manera, ya que Leon a diferencia de él, había sido sincero. Le había dicho pese a todos los problemas que le traería la verdad, aún cuando nadie mas se había atrevido y le había contenido pese a la misma ira que el oriental había demostrado. En cambio él, el sencillamente había pensado egoístamente y había planeado la manera de abandonar todo inclusive a su mismo hijo para correr en búsqueda de un ajuste de cuentas que solo le serviría para satisfacer su ego adolorido. Y del cual incluso ni el, sabia si volvería en buen estado.

-Ah… Leon tendrás que perdonarme, pero yo…, no puedo…- se dijo una vez mas mientras se mordía su labio inferior haciendo que de este empezara a manar sangre.

Era un echo, el amaba a ese humano

Pero su naturaleza, su orgullo, su raza, era algo que iba mas allá del mismo

Por que aunque D hubiera decidido darle otro rumbo a su vida no podía renegar de su esencia, de la misma fuerza de su sangre y incluso de su verdadera naturaleza

Por que una rosa aunque se le trate de disfrazar siempre será una rosa

Jamás una Lila.

El conde suspiro, antes de emprender nuevamente el viaje, entonces a lo lejos sus ojos impares se centraron en uno de los rascacielos que a la lejanía parecía emitir un aspecto distinto, D observo de inmediato como la esencia de la madre tierra surgía desde aquel edificio y entonces supo, finalmente que había hallado a su padre.

Howell había caído al piso, luego de haber sido torturado tras varias horas, finalmente había sido liberado de enredaderas con espinas que le sostenían y le azotaban, dejándole caer semi inconciente y muy dañado. El humano miro de reojo a su alrededor enfocando con su vista entorpecida con la sangre lo que a pocos metros del acontecía, ahí estaba papa D sentado ignorándole casi por completo mientras tarareaba para si una melodía que hacia que las vid que estaban a su alrededor brotasen de forma vivaz enredándose unas con otras formando diminutos capullos.

-D…por favor…deja esta locura tu no puedes pretender hacer esto-

-¡Oh! Vesca querido aun estas con vida- dijo entonces el semi dios saludando al humano mientras sonreía

-¡D maldición atiende a lo que te digo, no puedes hacer pagar a todos por un asunto que es únicamente entre tu y yo! – grito Howell con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de arrastrarse hasta donde el kami estaba sentado

- Shhh, Howell, no quiero escuchar mas, te lo dije- Dijo con rostro sonriente papa D, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los brotes que había crecido del césped el que tomo entre sus manos para arrancarle de un movimiento, mostrando sus raíces gruesas y ofuscadas.

-¿Qué-… que estas planeando?- pregunto no estando seguro siquiera de lo que decía…

-Mi querido, hay que darle un buen final al espectáculo antes de que se baje el telón ¿no crees?-

El hombre sintió una sacudida eléctrica en su cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, ya que tubo la certeza de que ya no habría manera de hacer entender a D, sin embargo Howell no pararía de intentarlo, no se rendiría al menos hasta que esa mirada que el conde enfocaba en sus ojos violáceos desapareciera por completo, por que aquellos ojos reflejaban la bondad que ahora trataba de ser opacada, la misma bondad de hace años atrás en aquella época de las estaciones relucientes… cuando ambos eran felices…

Mientras tanto

Leon conducía lo mas rápido que podía su vehiculo por las calles de LA, a su costado, el mas viejo de los D iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

Aunque el kami intentara aparentar compostura era un echo, la tensión del mismo ambiente y mas aun la presión de ir en contra el tiempo le repercutía incluso a el mismo, y para que hablar de Detective quien trataba de concentrarse con toda su fuerza de voluntad posible, ya que, aunque el americano estaba acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión, las cosas tomaban una postura totalmente distinta en el momento en el que se trataba de D.

Pronto estarían en el lugar, al menos eso le había indicado Sofu D al rubio cuando su perspectiva dio un vuelco total al ver la inmensa y estrecha fila de autos arrumbada en la larga avenida.

-¡Mierda, esto es lo que faltaba atrapados en la hora de mas trafico!, ¿y ahora que demonios se supone que haremos abuelo?- dijo el rubio muy molesto por lo que estaba viendo, ya que sacando cuentas no podrían salir de allí por al menos en la próxima hora

-deberías controlar tu vocabulario, no entiendo como mi nieto pudo fijarse en un ejemplar tan vulgar como tu – contesto el oriental mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba su nariz al aire

-¿que no lo ves?, obviamente callo rendido a mi por mi gran parecido- alardeo el rubio

-definitivamente cualquier cosa menos tu lengua- asevero esta vez- aunque, mi pobre nieto ha de haber estado muy enfermo cuando se decidió por ti-gruño el mas viejo…

-¡Ok Ok!, ya basta , ahora entiendo de donde D saca todas las cosas que me dice a diario- se dijo para si mientras se rascaba la cabeza al borde de los nervios- escucha abuelo lo que necesitamos ahora es la manera de llegar rápido a…¿eh? ¿Que haces?

-espero que este en buena forma detective, lamentablemente tendremos que correr y dudo que usted quiera ser derrotado por un anciano o ¿me equivoco?-

-eres un… ¡esta bien!, pero ¡Hey! espérame-

Leon dejo el vehiculo prácticamente abandonado en medio del trafico, para salir corriendo tras Sofu D, quien a su sorpresa resultaba ser mucho mas ágil de lo que aparentaba con su frágil apariencia, no obstante Orcot se percato de que el a diferencia de D no se agotaba, ni descompensaba, y pensándolo así quizás se debía a que el era un descendiente puro de sus antepasados, no un mestizo como era el caso de D.

-Hey viejo, hay algo que no comprendo bien, ¿como es que Howell desconoce incluso la existencia de D?

-no la desconoce

-que, pe, pero si el dijo que…

-el sabia muy bien que serian padres, y por eso decidió adelantar su muerte y reencarnarse para poder estar con su familia.

-pero ¿no era mas fácil ir a la fuente de la juventud y obtener la eternidad?

- imposible, su estado era tan delicado que una simple fiebre le hubiera matado, y tu sabes que para que la fuente surja efecto debes adaptar tu cuerpo al cambio que puede resultar ser muy violento.

-aun así, eso no es una justificación, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera corrido el riesgo pero jamás hubiera abandonado a la persona que amo-

-lo se, sé muy bien que la clase de amor que experimentas por mi nieto es diferente a la que uno puede imaginar, pero ese hombre también amaba con locura a mi hijo-

-¿entonces por que los abandono?

-mi hijo le convenció de hacer aquello, después de todo el periodo de crecimiento durante el embarazo de un kami es relativo, ya ves a mi nieto aparenta tener 20 años humanos pero lleva en sus hombros mas de 100 años mortales, el creyó que si conseguía que Howell se reencarnara en un cuerpo mas saludable, luego podrían ser finalmente felices como una familia

-pero no resulto, el se olvido de ellos- volvió a remarcar Leon

-no, el no se olvido

-entonces…- pregunto el americano cruzándose de brazos

-yo fui, quien…. le hizo olvidar

-¿¡que usted hizo que!

-yo, fui muy soberbio, y cuando me entere de lo que estaba sucediendo, la sola idea de un mestizo en mi familia me trastornaba, pero aun así amaba demasiado a mi hijo como para enfrentarle, por eso planee todo con mucha cautela, pensaba que si ese hombre olvidaba a mi hijo y a mi nieto el jamás lo perdonaría, así fue que cuando me entere de que finalmente Howell se había reencarnado y que ya estaba en edad de recordar le hice una visita. Borre de su cabeza lo mas importante y lo demás lo deje en su inconciente para que solo lo viera en sueños, cuando mi hijo se encontró con el hombre sencillamente no le reconoció, y eso le quebró el corazón a D, nunca pensé que el enloquecería por la tristeza hasta llegar a este punto…

-¡que Diablos, todo esto es su maldita culpa!- exclamo el rubio no estando aun seguro de que lo que había escuchado era cierto

-asi es, fue un calculo impropio y desafortunado de mi parte- dijo el mayor de los kamis

Leo se le quedo viendo aturdido, es que sencillamente no podía creer que aquel hombre hablara de aquello con tanta tranquilidad, no era posible que mantuviera la calma aun reconociendo que el mismo era el causante de tanto dolor en su misma sangre.

La rabia cegaba poco a poco al detective con grandes marejadas de inconsistencia inyectadas a sus mismas emociones, por que si bien, bajo los años de experiencia en su profesión había tenido que presenciar diversas atrocidades, siempre existía un instante en el que el arrepentimiento hacia amago y aquel lado lleno de luz afloraba por si solo.

Pero en este caso no era lo mismo, quizás se debía a que no sentía remordimiento por lo ocurrido, o tal vez por que sencillamente no era humano.

Aun así, todo ser vivo si importar cual sea, tiene el don de sentir, y Leon se rehusaba a creer en lo contrario.

Por eso en un intento desesperado empujo al kami mientras lo tomaba por los hombros para sacudirlo duramente.

- ¡Su hijo y su nieto, podrían terminar matándose por esto, y usted no hace nada mas que decirlo con la frialdad de un desconocido, o es que no entiende las consecuencias de sus actos maldito estupido arrogante!-

Sofu D le miro detenidamente, intuyo de por si y se admiro de paso por aquella pasión con la que Leon le estaba confrontando, y entonces por fin supo lo que su nieto había visto en aquel humano.

El kami se deshizo de las manos del rubio mientras le miraba fijo y le decía:

-podemos quedarnos aquí a discutir mientras usted me golpea o podemos aun intentar evitar lo inevitable-

-eres un bastardo egoísta acaso, ¿no sabes lo que es sentir culpa?-

-¿Crees que si no me importara lo que esta sucediendo estaría hablando contigo?

-tskk…

- escuche señor Orcot, no le pido que confíe en mi, solo quiero que cooperemos entre nosotros por esta ocasión, yo pienso que mi hijo me escuchara en algún momento y creo también que mi nieto al único que oirá es a usted, pero para eso necesitamos agilizarnos y llegar a ellos lo antes posible -

-y como pretendes hacer eso genio, o acaso ¿volaremos hasta allá?- dijo Leon irónicamente

-no es una mala idea- contestó con una media sonrisa el oriental

- No definitivamente ¡no!, solo vamos por tierra Right?- se retracto el americano nervioso

-muy bien como usted desee, estimado detective-

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Llevaba viéndole durante minutos, quizás horas, aquella planta extraña que papa D tenia entre sus manos no hacia mas que inquietarle era diferente a las otras que brotaban a su alrededor, La raíz gruesa, larga, dividida en dos ramificaciones de color blancuzco, con hojas de color verdoso y flores blancas, ligeramente teñidas de púrpura, sabia que antes la había visto, pero ¿donde? Aún así, ahora que demonios importaba.

-¿te gusta?- dijo el conde capturándole con la mirada

Vesca aun estaba muy mal herido, le costaba moverse por los cortes que había recibido de los rosales, los que aún no dejaban de sangrar, y a razón de ello el hombre estaba sentado afirmando su espalda en lo que venia siendo un muro de hiedras.

El hombre fijo sus ojos miel en aquel asiático viendo esta vez como de un movimiento el conde arrancaba aquella planta ocasionando que un chillido increíble fuera emitido por aquella misma, Howell pensó que la falta de sangre le estaba ocasionando alucinaciones.

-no es tu imaginación

-que?

-así es, esta planta cuando se le arranca del suelo lanza un chillido. Antiguamente decían que estaba poseída o que era un humano que había caído con algún tipo de maldición, se llama Mandrágora al menos, así le llaman ustedes, los humanos.

Howell le seguía observando en silencio, sinceramente no sabia que demonios decir en aquellos instantes, ni menos aun como reaccionar, repentinamente parecía que la ira en el papa D se había disipado, aunque el no daba fe de ello, quizás era por el momento, si de seguro tendría que ser eso

-hacia mucho que no arrancaba una de estas- susurro el kami con bordes agrietados

-¿por que?- se atrevió a preguntar Howell al ver esa expresión de desolación, esa expresión casi humana.

-¿por que?, ajaja, no es posible, acaso tampoco recuerdas ¿eso?

-¿eso ?-pregunto de nuevo el humano que ya estaba agotado de no saber que estaba sucediendo, – D, se que debería saber mas de lo que aparento, pero por alguna razón no logro recordar nada, los únicos recuerdos que tengo son vagos y casi borrosos, pero aun así, aun así cuando te vi de nuevo, me volví a enamorar de ti.

-¿verdaderamente me amaste antes?- cuestiono ausente el asiático jugueteando con la planta mostrando una sonrisa hueca

- por su puesto-

-¿como puedes saberlo si no lo recuerdas Vesca?-

-yo, no lo se, pero estoy seguro que este sentimiento no fue forjado de un día a otro- dijo el hombre acercándose con todas sus fuerzas hasta el oriental, lo suficiente como para poder tocarle

-¿como?-

-¿que?-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti nuevamente y pasar por alto tanto dolor?- dijo finalmente acongojado el semi dios, Howell se quedo sin palabras, no sabia muy bien que responder pero tenia que decirle algo de alguna manera

-no te pido que confíes en mi, solo te pido que…-

Entonces un dedo fino se posesiono en sus labios haciéndolo callar mientras mecía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal negativa

-shh…-

-¿D?

-ya es tarde amor mío ya te lo dije, es muy tarde para dar si quiera un paso atrás…- susurro el kami en uno de los oídos del humano

-¡No puedes querer, eso, el D que yo conocía no podría jamás haber querido eso!

- Ese D, murió el mismo día en que lo olvidaste

-¡No, eso no es verdad! ¡No puedes pensar de esa manera, No ahora que por fin te encontré maldición ¡

-¿me preguntaste que era esta planta recuerdas?

-si pero…

-con esta planta hace muchos años a tras te di muerte Vesca-

Mencionó el kami mientras le susurraba muy de cerca, tan cerca que incluso le robo un beso leve, ligero, y quizás el último, dejando atónito al humano antes de separarse de el y posicionarse de frente para decirle…

-Y con esta misma planta pondremos fin a todo este asunto-

ConTiNuaRa…


	23. DoMiniO

**DulCe ViCio **

"_Eras un pez grande en un estanque pequeño; Y esto es el océano y te estás ahogando"_

The Big Fish

**Capitulo XXIII **

**DoMiniO**

_Se acercaba la primavera, los alrededores en los que antes no había nada mas que tierra árida ahora estaban salpicados de verde junto con los árboles y la flores que comenzaban a revivir… no había duda alguna que esta estación sería provechosa…_

_-D –_

_Le llamó desde lejos con tono firme y sentenciable_

_-¡D! Donde te has metido?-_

_-¿Padre?_

_-Donde estabas te estuve buscando por todos lados no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe_

_-lo siento padre, no volverá a suceder-contestó el pequeño kami de ojos impares sonriendo inocentemente_

_-¿Donde estabas?- pregunto por segunda vez el kami mayor a su hijo quien se negó a responder ya que este sabia el reproche que le esperaba, entonces el semi dios de ojos violáceos y cabellos largos, negros como ébano, se quedo viéndole momentáneamente, anticipando en su cabeza la respuesta que buscaba…_

_-¿tú, fuiste a la aldea?-_

_El niño le miró sorprendido, la idea de negarse ante lo que su padre le decía, cruzo por su cabeza con velocidad ágil, pero de la misma manera se esfumo, D a su corta edad sabía, que no era capaz de mentirle a su progenitor._

_-si- confesó finalmente bajando la cabeza y aguardando el reproche_

_-¿por que D? te eh dicho que no es bueno que te acerques a los humanos- insistió al niño mientras le tomaba el rostro de porcelana con sus manos delicadas buscando en la mirada impar del menor la respuesta_

_-quería jugar con ellos- acabo por confesar el menor para sorpresa de su padre_

_-¿q-querías jugar?- repitió el Kami sorprendido, por que nunca se había detenido a pensar en que su hijo se hubiera dirigido a esos rumbos por aquel motivo_

_-pensé que no estaba mal si aceptaba participar de sus recreos- continuó diciendo con aire honesto – y yo tenia muchas ganas de jugar, no creí que te enfadarías así, y tampoco entiendo ¿ por que? padre, ¿por que odias tanto a los humanos?- pregunto el menor mostrando en sus ojos la confusión que se hacia presente en su cabeza_

_Hasta ese día el kami jamás se había permitido recordar los motivos de su odio para con los hombres, por que ante aquella situación no pudo hacer mas que guardar en su interior la verdad que se escondía tras eso, por que producto de su error, como el llamaba ahora, había nacido un inocente que no discernía, ni menos percibía el transfondo real que se ocultaba tras la mirada frívola de su progenitor._

_Hasta entonces, el nunca se había percatado de que D tenía la misma mirada de su otro padre, y ello no hacia más que obligarle a bajar la vista._

_-D, ellos solo saben destruir a todo lo que tienen a su alrededor, prométeme que no te acercaras a este lugar otra ves- Dijo suavemente a su hijo, exponiendo una expresión de desolación en sus ojos claros_

_Entonces el pequeño supo que jamás volvería hacer algo así, por que la expresión que le mostró su padre aquella ocasión era igual a la de un ave con un ala rota…_

….. ….. …

-¿Duele?, ¡contéstame Howell! ¡Te duele! Por que si te lastimara sabrás que no es ni una sola parte de todo lo que a mi me dolió-

Clamaba el Kami en el lugar, su dictamen firme implacable, resonaba en todo el sector. Su voz decidida, sin espacio a duda, se erguía mostrando el infortunio contenido durante años, el malestar que se ocultaba como una úlcera aun expuesta y rebosante en sangre…

La ira encerrada, nublaba su cabeza ahora cuando sin consideraciones estacaba los miembros del humano traspasando incluso una de las piernas del hombre dejando aflorar sus fluidos.

Howell sintió como las lianas espinosas taladraban su piel rasgándola como si fueran gironés de telas, removiéndole la carne, abriéndose paso en medio de su propio cuerpo.

El dolor se intensificaba, tornándose inaguantable, sentía descoser su interior, pero fuera de eso el padecimiento físico no era nada, si se comparaba con las estocadas intensas yacientes en su pecho.

La sensación de ser carcomido por dentro, no era nada cuando veía ante sus ojos como

el ser que más amaba se nublaba por la ira.

Aun así Vesca, vislumbraba dentro de lo poco de conciencia que aún mantenía, que quizás aún existía alguna esperanza para ellos, si tan sólo D le escuchara, si tan sólo le dejara decirle lo mucho que lo espero durante todo ese tiempo, si el dolor fuera menos fuerte que el amor que existió alguna vez, si una oportunidad mínima se abriera paso entre tantas penumbras y egoísmo, por que esta dicho, que todos los seres exacerban su sufrimiento por sobre el de los otros…

El hombre que tenia ahora sus extremidades amarradas a un gran árbol, levanto la cabeza intentando visualizar entre la sangre que manaba desde los rasguños que provenían de su cien, a aquel que alguna vez fue su amante, su compañero, su motor.

La imagen del semi Dios de cuerpo delicado, cabellos radiantes y largos, y sonrisa resplandeciente permanecía inerte, ahí.

Como un gran árbol antiguo, imposible de remover inclusive con el pasar de las estaciones.

Howell, dejo deslizar un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas, sentía que la impotencia le castigaba aún más que cualquier otra cosa, aún así, tenia que seguir adelante, no se mostraría débil, lucharía hasta el final, por lo que carraspeo un poco despejando su garganta adolorida, para así contestar:

-no, ni un poco, no siento nada de lo que me estas hablando- asevero resuelto torciendo sus labios en una media sonrisa, burlona.

-prepárate, por que vas a sentir el peor sufrimiento de tu vida

-aunque me mates ahora, jamás vas a olvidarme y jamás sentiré el dolor que quieres que sienta- grito el humano

-¡cállate!-

La seguridad en su voz, la arrogancia de sus actos se había esfumado al ver la calma con la que el humano le platicaba determinando su destino…

_-¿si te pido que te quedes, estarás conmigo por siempre Howell?- _

_-por siempre es poco tiempo, por eso solo te diré que permaneceré siempre que tu estés_

_Por que aunque no este físicamente, mis pensamientos estarán por siempre dirigidos a ti._

Y papa D no entendía por que los recuerdos le atacaban, con tal claridad y nitidez que parecían escarmientos del ayer.

-Mi maldición para ti será vivir en tu retina, escondido en tus sombras, impregnado en tu esencia, D aunque me destruyas te juro que viviré en tu recuerdo, hasta el final de tus días, y después de ellos, por que tú me perteneces, en esta vida y en las próximas ¡me perteneces!…-asevero Vesca, por que de aquello era de lo único que estaba seguro en la vida.

-¡Dije que callaras!

Grito con frenesí, sus ojos destellaron y la tierra se partió, las ráfagas de viento aumentaron, y el sonido de murmullos de animales se hizo presente, la atmosfera cambió, la temperatura subía, y el rostro del Kami se desformo, transformándose en una mascara impenetrable.

-¡Humano ignorante, voy a matarte!- exclamo en un rugido arrojándose contra este

Y entonces Howell cerró los ojos,

_-¡Hasta el día que volvamos a vernos, esperare por ti Howell!_

Si iba a morir, no quería que su última visión fuera la de un alma corrompida por el sufrimiento, no. El prefería llevar los recuerdos de lo mejor consigo a la tumba.

El humano esbozo una sonrisa al recordar al D de antes, a sus expresiones, sus manías, su bondad infinita, sus defectos bellos.

-realmente hemos cambiado...- susurro en tanto las lagrimas fluían, antes de sentir que todo se distanciaba de él, los sonidos se apagaron, los colores se opacaron, y vino hacia si la oscuridad absoluta envolviéndole…

_¿Donde estoy ahora?_

_Debo estar muerto, _

_¿Entonces, por que no siento dolor?,_

_¿Es esto lo que pasa cuando el cuerpo muere?_

_¿Solo quedas en un silencio interminable donde no hay nada?_

_Mis recuerdos, al menos aun están conmigo…_

_Supongo que eso esta bien, por que aún puedo decir que yo existo_

_Siento frío, todo me pesa, ¿es eso posible?_

_Por que ahora, yo ya estoy muerto_

_Finalmente todo ah acabado_

_¿Estarás feliz?_

_Que absurdo, preocupándome por ti, aun aquí_

_Ahora que no te puedo tocar_

_Amor mío ¿estarás feliz?_

_Ahora que tu venganza esta completa_

_¿Sonreirás como lo hacías para mí?_

_Porque no me importaría morir otra vez_

_Si con eso consigo disipar la ira en tu mirada…_

_Por que el dolor aun sigue en pie…_

_Por que una de tus alas aun esta rota..._

_Mí amada ave de colores innombrables…_

Si cierro mis ojos o los tengo abiertos es lo mismo, en este lugar desaborido sin forma, donde todo es insípido, no hay diferencias. Vigilia o no, la sensación es exacta.

Pero creo a ratos sentir algo calido, que recorre mi cuerpo y me hace presa del calor.

Y esos sonidos, ahí, a lo lejos, murmullos de tonos in entendibles, me hacen doler los tímpanos, como si estuvieran agujereándomelos, no puedo oír con claridad, por que un silbido permanente se ha venido a internar en mi cabeza.

Cada vez es mas fuerte, la intensidad del silbido aumenta, tanto, que me duele.

Mis brazos abatidos, amoratados, están caídos y me lastiman al solo estirarlos.

Y esas voces, ¿intentan decirme algo?

_-owell_

¿El olor?, ¿ese olor es dulce, pero a su vez metálico?, y la fuerza de las marejadas nauseabundas provenientes desde la boca de mi estomago, esta sensación tan real…

_-Howell_

Ese es mi nombre, ¿me están llamando?, ¿entonces es que aun no estoy muerto?, si es así, tengo que regresar…

_-¡HOWELL!_

Mi vista esta nublada, todo se ve rojizo, supongo que es por la sangre que mana sin parar por mi rostro.

¿Estoy en el suelo?, al parecer sobre el césped, mi visión es escasa y no puedo distinguir bien, ¡Ah! ahí, en aquel lugar, creo haberte visto, luces casi alegre, pero no. Esa expresión no es de felicidad, que demonios…

¿Que es eso?, hay alg.. alguien encima de mí, que es este peso… que.. ¡Que, que esta sucediendo!

Howell preso de la impaciencia se reincorporo, reuniendo las fuerzas le que quedaban. Llevando el puño de su camisa sucia a su rostro, logro despejar la sangre que se mantenía en el, y entonces, finalmente le vio, sobre él, aquel inocente que pago por sus pecados, su único hijo, aquel mestizo, de ojos impares, el equilibrio perfecto de dos razas.

-¿Conde D?- susurro Vesca tomando por los hombros al cuerpo del kami y girándolo boca arriba en el césped

En su rostro se plasmaba la sorpresa, sus manos se volvieron torpes y temblaron cuando hicieron contacto con el cuerpo lacio e inerte, ese quien era su hijo, le había protegido del ataque de su propio padre y ahora lucía gravemente herido.

-¡No!, ¡Que has hecho!- grito el humano viendo a papa D, quien a lo lejos caía sentado en medio del jardín de flores con la mirada vacía.

-¡Que demonios has hecho! ¡Has matado a nuestro hijo!- exclamó Vesca acongojado y desgarrando su garganta

-protegió…-

-¿que?

-¡el te protegió!- refuto el kami gritando, viendo como su único hijo ahora, yacía tendido en el suelo desangrándose.

…..

Estaban certeros que dentro de poco llegarían a la zona, solo esperaban que aún estuvieran a tiempo, tanto Sofú D como Leon estaban haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos para apresurar la marcha, pero entonces justo cuando estaban subiendo por las escaleras del edificio que los llevaría a la azotea donde al fin encofrarían a los otros kamis Leon se detuvo.

-¿Que pasa humano?- cuestionó curioso el anciano al ver que la tes del rubio palidecía un poco

_´´Leon´´_

-¿Lo has sentido?- preguntó Leon clavando sus zafiros en el semi dios.

-¿ que?

-No, no es nada, solo pensé que oí a D llamándome,- respondió rápidamente el americano mostrándose un poco aturdido, en tanto despejaba la idea de su cabeza para continuar con la marcha

-este es el lugar, ¿estas listo?- dijo definitivamente el mas viejo de los kamis echando un vistazo al humano. Finalmente estaban en las puertas de la azotea.

- abuelo, solo abre la puerta- contestó impaciente

-de acuerdo-

El kami poso su mano sobre el censor de huella digital y este cedió de manera inmediata. Entonces las grandes puertas metálicas se abrieron dando paso a aquel pedazo de edén.

-¿que demonios es todo esto?- exclamo el americano viendo frente a si un paraje digno de las recreaciones de épocas jurasicas.

-esto humano, es un trozo de la esencia de las memorias de la tierra, es lo que hace mucho tiempo ustedes solían llamar paraíso…-

-que fucking locura…-

-vamos, te aconsejo que camines cerca de mí, si no quieres ser devorado por alguna criatura-

Leon hizo caso a las advertencias del anciano y le siguió a paso discreto adentrándose en los suburbios de aquella espesa selva de apariencia poco afable. El aroma a hiervas los colores tornasoles de flores, plantas, y setas gigantes advertía a sus sentidos que debía estar alerta, por que en un lugar así, Leon estaba certero, solo los mas fuertes sobrevivían.

Aún así, aquel lugar no le era totalmente ajeno, por que sentía remotamente en alguna parte de su ser, que estaba regresando a casa después de haber emprendido una larga travesía.

-huele como D…- susurro Leon mientras seguía avanzando, robando sin querer una sonrisa del más anciano.

-Eso es porque D es parte de este paraíso- dejo caer el kami adulto cuando repentinamente se quedo inmóvil.

-¿por que nos detenemos?-

-algo, no está bien-

-¿que quieres decir?-

-hasta hace un momento sentía la esencia de mi hijo y mi nieto, pero ahora, tan solo... siento la de mi hijo…-

-¿me estas jodiendo verdad?- demandó Leon mas como aseveración que como una pregunta. Lamentablemente, la respuesta por parte del mayor fue un movimiento de cabeza, reforzando lo anteriormente dicho, eso solo hizo incrementar más la ansiedad en Leon quien no dudo en hacer caso omiso de las anteriores advertencias y echarse a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ya que si bien el detective no tenia la menor idea de donde se hallaba, en aquel momento prefería guiarse por su instinto antes de quedarse a la espera, por que en el instante en que cruzo por su cabeza la idea de que D podría ya no existir, la desesperación se adueño del partiendo su pecho, por que estaba decidido Leon no aceptaría ese desenlace, al menos no para ellos…

Corrió evitando tropezar con las lianas y espinas, la hiedra se le pegaba en los tobillos dificultando su paso, pero poco le importaba, el sabía intuitivamente que tras esa pared espesa de hiervas que se erguía frente a el se encontraría con D.

El americano saco de uno de sus bolsillos traseros, la vieja navaja de bolsillo que había sido un regalo de su difunto padre y la que siempre traía consigo y empezó a abrirse paso cortando todo lo que se oponía en su camino. Pronto ya había logrado crear un hueco lo suficientemente ancho para que el pudiera pasar, el detective entonces, no dudo en arrojarse a través del espacio para así caer rodando al otro lado de la pared verdosa, entonces, al ponerse de pie y sacudirse la tierra impregnada, vislumbro frente a si lo que parecía ser un extenso campo de flores, y su sorpresa fue mas aún, al constatar la presencia en medio de aquel paraje de papa D sentado con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Aquella expresión lejos de tranquilizarle le desconcertó aun más, sobretodo por que cuando presto mayor atención, se percato de la presencia de Howell en el otro extremo del campo, y que este en sus brazos mantenía algo fuertemente apegado a sí.

De su cien gotas de sudor frío empezaron a descender, pocas veces en su vida había sentido el miedo tan apegado a su espalda como en esta ocasión. Mientras avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba Howell, rogaba con fuerzas interiormente que su instinto estuviera errando en sus cálculos.

Lastimosamente, al llegar, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que advertían, lo que sostenía Howell con tanto ahínco, no era otra cosa que el cuerpo inerte de D.

-¿Orcot?-

Howell se mostró pasmado al ver la presencia de Leon, ya que no acababa de comprender que era lo que su compañero estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, y menos aun, cuando este se le acerco para arrebatarle de un movimiento el frágil cuerpo de D poniéndolo sobre su regazo de manera tan natural y protectora, que por un solo momento, pensó verse reflejado en el.

-hey D… c´mon abre los ojos- dijo el americano con tono suave intentando sonar lo mas calmo posible, mientras acariciaba las pálidas mejillas del oriental-

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto esta vez Howell haciendo amago de sentarse

- ¿que le ha sucedido?- cuestionó Leon ignorando la pregunta de Howell, sin dejar de brindarle reanimaciones al kami que yacía en sus brazos.

-estábamos discutiendo…y el me protegió, ahora por mi culpa el podría…-

-no-

- ¿pero que…?-

-el va a vivir, estoy seguro- dijo Leon mientras apretaba el cuerpo de D al suyo dándole calor-aun tiene pulso, aunque es débil- sentencio finalmente

-Orcot…yo…-

-no es tu culpa-

-¿que?

-fue decisión de D protegerte, pero aún así el no va a desaparecer, yo no se lo voy a permitir-

Y Howell se dio cuenta, de que aquella convicción con la que Leon le hablaba, era lo que el había anhelado tener hacía mucho tiempo atrás, en aquella época, cuando había hecho tangible su decisión, por que de seguro si hubiera contado con ese tipo de voluntad, con esa seguridad implacable que disipaba toda duda existente con solo un par de palabras, con certeza, las cosas habrían tomado rumbos diferentes.

-Leon…

-¿ya lo sabes verdad?, la respuesta a tu pregunta- soltó Leon de manera repentina mientras, rasgaba una parte de su remera para vendar la llaga que D había recibido cerca de su pecho-

-yo, ya no estoy seguro de nada…- confeso Howell

- Entonces te lo diré así Vesca, yo soy el padre humano de Darien y soy también el compañero de D, es por eso que no puedo rendirme – acabo por confesar el americano concentrando su mirada en la de su compañero.

-tu y el conde D, ¿desde cuando?

-es una historia añeja, aunque no tanto como la tuya- contesto Leon-como veras tanto el hijo como el padre son muy parecidos- hablo finalmente terminando de realizar los torniquetes en D, haciendo que con esto se detuviera el sangrado de las heridas mas profundas.

-¡¿Que ha sucedido?-

-Sofu D- llamo Howell al sentir la llegada del mas anciano de los kamis al lugar

-¿Abuelo?, al fin apareces- saludo Leon intentando sonar calmo, no obstante se le estaba tornando terriblemente difícil mantener la compostura sabiendo en las condiciones en las que había quedado D, quien aun yacía inconciente.

-Por que ha sucedido esto- se dijo el más anciano a quien se le notaba en el rostro una leve mueca de dolor.

-Por el estupido egoísmo de todos y finalmente solo han conseguido dañar al mas inocente- contesto Leon tratando de aplacar la ira que brotaba desde su interior, mientras limpiaba el rostro de su amante…

Y todos guardaron silencio, respetando el malestar que se había instaurado en aquel pedazo de cielo, entonces sin mas el mas anciano de los kamis se acerco hasta donde se hallaba el joven detective, y inclinándose frente a el contemplo con dolor la situación de su nieto.

-Esta muy débil, esto no es bueno-

-¿y que es lo que podemos hacer?- pregunto Leon esperando una solución por parte del mayor

-no lo se, no estoy seguro- contesto el mas anciano titubeando- las heridas que tiene son muy profundas y letales por que el acepto recibir el daño de lleno, sin siquiera intentar protegerse- contesto mientras miraba a Howell para continuar- al parecer es cierto que la sangre llama en ocasiones-

Howell no tenia palabras para responder, solo desvío nuevamente su rostro a aquel cuerpo lacio que pertenecía a su hijo, Vesca pensaba que de no ser por el par de costillas que de seguro tenia rotas, estaría al lado de su heredero hasta que recuperara la conciencia.

-abuelo, c´mon ¡tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer!- demando Orcot intentando no sonar mas desesperado de lo que ya estaba…

En ese momento el anciano se aproximo a su nieto por segundo vez para contemplarle con detenimiento. Entonces desde una de las amplias mangas de su Cheogasam extrajo un sobre el que abrió para disolver su contenido en una pequeña botella con liquido tornasol que había extraído también desde otra de sus mangas, una vez hizo esto, le ofreció a Leon el brebaje diciéndole- dásela a beber por completo, al menos así conseguiremos que se halle consiente, mientras pensamos en algo para que se recupere.

Leon asintió con la cabeza, levanto entonces una de sus rodillas para dejar el cuerpo de D reposar en esta, y ayudándose con su brazo izquierdo inclino el cuello y cabeza de D hacia arriba para que pudiera beber, entonces Leon con la mano que aun tenia disponible, tomo el brebaje que sofu D había preparado y se lo llevo a su boca para luego dárselo de beber a su amante directamente desde sus labios.

Leon hizo el mismo procedimiento hasta que finalmente la botella quedo vacía, entonces pasó el dorso de su mano por los labios fríos de D limpiando de sus comisuras el resto de líquido que había quedado.

D aun estaba inconciente, sus ojos cerrados y tus tez cada vez mas blanquecina, tanto o quizás mas que el mismo papel, "Bella durmiente"; Si, era un buen nombre para la imagen que proyectaba el joven kami.

-C´mon, al menos abre los ojos- rogó Orcot mientras buscaba con sus orbes azules algún indicio de vida por parte de su amante

Pero no hubo respuesta

Al contrario parecía que la sangre no paraba de manar empapando los vendajes que Leon había echo y a su vez, el frío que embargaba a aquel cuerpo no podía ser doblegado ante nada, por que provenía directamente del interior de este mismo.

-D, ¿me escuchas?, tienes que despertar, por que no…no voy a volver sin ti, ¿entiendes cariño?- trato de decir el rubio, pero las palabras ahora empezaba a atropellarse unas con otras, su garganta se cerraba y el trago en su boca sabia amargoso.

Leon abrazo el frágil cuerpo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este, D aun tenia ese olor que se le hacia tan familiar, tan propio como ajeno, una mezcla de a te, incienso, y selva. Ahí, mientras le sostenía, el rubio intentaba elevar sus plegarias para que alguien, quien sea que le escuchara, acudiera a su petición.

-¿Sofu D verdaderamente no podemos hacer nada mas para ayudarlo?- pregunto Howell quien estaba seriamente preocupado por la salud de su hijo

-no, por ahora, solo podemos aguardar a que despierte-

-y que pasa si no mejora, que pasa si no despierta, que se supone que…-

-Debemos esperar, el metabolismo de nuestra especie es muy lento, quizás demore mas de lo que pensamos en asimilar la medicina-

-¡Me niego!, no puede ser esa la única opción, ustedes siempre tenían algo a lo que recurrir, no puedo creer que esta vez sea diferente- estallo Vesca

-Sigues siendo el mismo joven testarudo, Vesca- platico sonriendo el más anciano- no siempre podemos tener la solución a todo lo que queremos, es hora de que aprendas esa lección- expresó finalmente Sofú D mientras se encaminaba por entremedio de aquella selva espesa

-¡espera abuelo!, ¿adonde vas?- grito Leon desde el otro extremo al anciano

En ese momento Sofu D se volteo sonriendo, sin embargo su sonrisa se notaba forzada y tensa, de tal manera que cualquiera que le hubiera visto se habría percatado de la verdadera ira pronta a estallar, a pesar de la refinación y elegancia de sus facciones. El anciano no podía seguir ocultando su molestia por lo acontecido.

Leon se quedo desalentado, no pensó que era prudente si quiera preguntar otra ves o indagar mas, por que de la mima forma en que los perros huelen el peligro, el mismo se había percatado de la gran cólera que escondía aquel semi Dios.

-¿quieres saber a donde voy no es así humano?- pregunto mientras seguía sonreído, la tensión de sus músculos era evidente, no obstante tanto Leon como Howell no se atrevieron a contestar, por que de alguna manera anticiparon la respuesta.

-Es deber de todo padre corregir ciertos aspectos de la conducta de su amado hijo- confeso para continuar hablando mientras se encaminaba en dirección donde aun yacía papa D- sobre todo si su hijo se atrevió a tocar, a su preciado nieto- susurro finalmente mientras apretaba los dientes en una mueca aterradora

-No, Sofu D escuche por favor, usted no… no puede…- intento decirle Howell mientras hacia esfuerzos para arrastrarse y alcanzarlo, aunque pronto el hombre se dio cuenta de que todo seria en vano, la suerte acababa de ser echada para su querido D, y aunque Vesca intentaba avanzar su cuerpo no respondía apropiadamente, y solo conseguía ser preso de la desesperación que aumentaba.

Ahí, de rodillas en el césped sin poder hacer nada más que esperar presenciar aquello que jamás deseo ver en la vida, comenzó a rogar para que el tiempo se detuviera.

-¡Por que, maldición POR QUE DEMONIOS D!- estallo Howell desahogándose mientras chocaba sus puños en la tierra fértil, su rostro ahora yacía cubierto de lágrimas que caían libremente, como una cascada-

-Howell- susurro Leon al ver la escena, el era tan conciente como su compañero de lo terrible que podrían significar las palabras de aquel anciano, entonces en ese instante Orcot se levanto de su lugar sosteniendo en brazos a D a quien tendió cerca de donde yacía Howell con suma delicadeza –cuida de él por mi- dijo Leon quien saco desde su cinto un revolver el que comenzó a cargar con extrema habilidad

-¿que vas a hacer?- indago Howell impaciente

-voy a poner fin a este asunto- contesto el americano

-¿pretendes enfrentarte a ambos, te volviste loco, es que no comprendes tus limitaciones?

-limitaciones, ja, escucha man, estoy cansado de esta fucking locura, además alguien tiene que detener a esos dos idiotas-

-¿por que lo haces? Sabes bien que es muy riesgoso, piensas que D estará feliz si sabe que te estas exponiendo de semejante manera

Leon medito brevemente las palabras de Howell, mientras terminaba de acomodar su cinto antes de proseguir -el tampoco será feliz, si cuando despierte su padre y abuelo no estén en este mundo- expresó el rubio de ojos azules

- no esta bien-

-¿que?-

-tu no deberías exponerte, maldición ustedes aun tienen un bebé, soy yo quien debería ir hasta allá…-

- Tu no estas capacitado, además alguien tiene que parar este espectáculo de iras sin sentido, ¿Vesca no puedes entenderlo aún? la razón por la que D dejo todo para venir hasta acá no es la venganza, si no, sencillamente su voluntad para vivir y el deseo de que todos vivan en paz, por que el aún siendo la victima de sus errores, se apronta a ser el verdugo para hacer entrar en razón a los idiotas que tiene como padres. Y yo como su compañero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y más para lograr su deseo.

-eres un imbésil Orcot, lo supe desde que te vi en el cuartel de policías- contesto Vesca mientras se cortaba la cadena que siempre traía en el cuello

-sonara ridículo de mi parte, pero si vas a cometer suicidio, al menos lleva algo de protección- dijo extendiendo el collar

-Vesca -

-esa cadena me la regalo D hace mucho tiempo, en una vida muy antigua donde tu y mi hijo aun no existían, me costo mucho recuperarla, pero llegue a ella a través de un amigo coleccionista, los deseos que mantiene esta cadena es la voluntad de vivir que tu antes mencionaste, por favor no olvides eso -

-no lo Hare, descuida-

-ah Leon, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

-¿si?

-si existe aunque sea la minima posibilidad de traer a D con vida, por favor…

-entiendo… déjamelo a mi-

-gracias-

-ocupamos los mismos papeles, en generaciones distintas, no tienes nada que agradecer-

Vesca sentado al lado de su descendiente, solo pudo observar como Leon avanzaba por los recovecos de aquel paraje internándose en las profundidades del sector. Pronto ya no se vislumbraba su presencia, Howell supo entonces que desde ahora el tendría que proteger a su hijo ante cualquier costo, incluso si eso significaba enfrentar a papa D.

Ahí quieto, casi inerte, meditando entre la corriente extensa de sus pensamientos, logro percatarse súbitamente de un movimiento ajeno, el hombre de ojos dorados presto mayor atención a aquello que ahora se acompañaba de un sonido casi ilegible, entonces su impresión fue mayor al saber la razón de su inquietud; El joven kami que permanecía inconciente había abierto los ojos.

-L..on..-

-¿Qué ..?-

-Le…on, Leo…n- repetía cada vez mas nítidamente con voz débil

-¿D? me escuchas soy Howell, ¿me recuerdas? No debes moverte haz recibido una herida muy profunda, no te fuerces-

D seguía intentando hablar, cada vez las palabras que pronunciaba parecían cobrar mas forma, Vesca se dio cuenta entonces de que aquellos ojos impares buscaban algo, o mas bien a alguien con desesperación y entonces su duda fue disipada en el momento que escucho a su hijo diciendo casi como una suplica…

-Leon..n-o va..llas, q que..date con…migo-

ConTiNuaRa…


End file.
